Quand Eros rencontre Thanatos
by Jelyel
Summary: Quatre mois après la Bataille, Harry se remet peu à peu, à l'abri dans son Manoir. Jusqu'au jour où Kingsley dépose sur le pas de sa porte un Lucius Malfoy étrangement conciliant et condamné à mort. Il s'avère que le Lord a formulé comme dernière volonté le désir de passer avec le Survivant les sept jours qu'il lui reste avant son exécution. HPLM. OOC et léger AU !
1. Edgard rime avec retard

**Quand Eros rencontre Thanatos…**

**Disclaimer **: Bon rien de nouveau sous le soleil, rien ne m'appartient à part les scénarios tordus :D

**Auteur **: Jelyel

**Pairing **: Lucius Malfoy/Harry Potter donc un slash ! Vous êtes avertis !

**Rythme de parution **: un chapitre par semaine ou toutes les deux semaines ça dépendra !

**Taille de la fanfic **: 13 chapitres + un épilogue

**Rating **: M comme d'hab' !

**Résumé **: Quatre mois après la Bataille, Harry se remet peu à peu, à l'abri dans son Manoir. Le calme revient doucement jusqu'à ce que Kinglsey lui dépose un Lucius Malfoy, étrangement conciliant et condamné à mort, sur le pas sa porte. Il s'avère que ce dernier a formulé, comme dernière volonté, le désir de passer avec le Survivant les sept jours qui lui restent avant son exécution .

**Infos supplémentaires **: je prends en compte tous les tomes mais modifie la date de naissance de Lucius. Il a l'âge qu'auraient les parents d'Harry et a donc fait sa scolarité avec eux.

**Note **

Hello !

Me voici avec une HPLM toute fraîche, toute neuve ! On m'en a demandé une alors la voilà ! Je préfère prévenir elle sera axée Romance et elle sera bizarre xD Donc bon, c'est dit… Lucius sera bien évidemment respecté au maximum de mes capacités mais on n'est pas à l'abri de l'OOC surtout qu'à mes yeux, il le devient à l'instant même où on l'implique dans une romance avec Harry ! Mais bon, l'essence noble et classe du personnage sera représentée du mieux possible :)

En tout cas j'ai vraiment aimé l'écrire et j'espère que vous prendrez plaisir à la lire !

Je la dédie tout particulièrement à ma petite (grande) Shade Dreams (love love love !) à qui je dois l'idée de base et la plupart des scènes clés ! Donc vous pouvez la remercier de m'avoir poussé pour écrire cette fic !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre Premier**

**Edgard rime avec retard…**

Un son étouffé me tira de mes rêveries qui m'avaient poussé à remuer du bout des doigts ma cuillère dans ma tasse de thé, vide depuis longtemps déjà. Je laissai mes yeux refaire surface, les baladant dans la cuisine pour trouver l'origine du son. Je les levai au ciel en voyant Edgard, le hibou que Ron m'avait offert et qui avait plus de choses en commun avec un sac poubelle troué qu'avec un volatile nocturne. Je le soupçonnai d'avoir simplement cherché à s'en débarrasser après qu'Hagrid lui en ait confié la garde.

L'oiseau était effondré contre le rebord de la fenêtre, semblant encore plus mal en point. Je sortis mon menton de mes mains et me laissai glisser du tabouret haut sur lequel j'étais juché chaque matin pour le petit déjeuner. Je contournai le bar immense qui trônait au milieu de la cuisine et me dirigeai vers la fenêtre. L'oiseau se releva et tituba jusqu'à l'intérieur. Je l'attrapai et l'examinai. J'avais pensé, pour une fois, à le protéger de quelques sorts de mon cru, connaissant son tempérament bien involontaire de cascadeur.

– Bah alors, Edgard, on a encore eu des soucis à détecter la vitre ? me moquai-je gentiment en lissant affectueusement les plumes de son dos.

Il lança un hululement faiblard et me tendit la pâte. Je le déposai sur son perchoir et saisis la lettre. Je ne m'attendais pas vraiment à une réponse, ayant juste signifié à Kingsley que l'exécution de Narcissa Malfoy était un acte injuste au regard de son geste salvateur pendant la guerre. En bref, je lui avais envoyé une beuglante bien sentie.

Narcissa avait été exécutée hier et rien de ce que j'avais pu faire ne l'avait empêché. Kingsley n'en était en rien responsable. Le Magenmagot était encore gangrené et il était impuissant face à cela. Ils avaient même le pouvoir de le démettre de ses fonctions, or le monde magique avait besoin d'un ministre comme lui. Néanmoins me voir interdire la position de témoin de la défense dans l'affaire m'avait écœuré au possible. Mon poids dans le monde sorcier avait sensiblement augmenté avec ma victoire il y a quatre mois et, certains, au sein du ministère, voyaient cela comme une menace. Aussi le procès s'était tenu dans le plus grand secret et la sentence avait été prononcée très rapidement, l'exécution avait eu lieu dans la foulée.

A mes yeux, Narcissa et Draco étaient innocents. Ils m'avaient tous deux protégés. On ne pouvait pas en dire autant de Lucius dont la position était moins éclairée. Il était impossible de deviner précisément à quel moment l'homme avait retourné sa veste. Et s'il n'avait, certes, pas été du côté de l'Ordre on pouvait vraisemblablement croire qu'il n'avait pas fait grand-chose pour aider Voldemort. Au contraire, j'avais eu tendance à croire qu'il lui avait mis des bâtons dans les roues aussi souvent que la subtilité le lui permettait.

Mais c'était invérifiable et cela n'effaçait guère les actes qu'il avait commis. Comme celui de glisser le journal de Riddle dans le chaudron de Ginny pendant notre deuxième année, ou celui d'avoir voulu me tuer, d'avoir voulu tuer Sirius et bon nombre de mes amis. Ou sa fascination pour la pureté du sang. Mais je reconnaissais à l'homme un point commun avec le camp de la lumière, il avait tout fait par amour, pour sauver sa famille et rien que pour cette raison j'aurai voulu avoir les moyens de sauver Narcissa et de sauver Draco dont j'ignorai quand se tenait le procès malgré mon insistance pour le savoir.

Je décachetai l'enveloppe et pâlis au fur et à mesure de ma lecture.

« _Cher Harry,_

_Ta beuglante a été très appréciée et je n'ai pas le cœur à y répondre avec une pareille virulence, ayant des nouvelles plus violentes à t'annoncer. Lucius Malfoy a été jugé coupable ce matin. Il est condamné au baiser du détraqueur mais l'assemblée lui a accordé un délai de huit jours afin qu'il mette de l'ordre dans ses affaires, étant un Lord qui a eu du poids dans notre société. Il a également bénéficié, comme chaque condamné à mort de la formulation d'un vœu pour lequel nous devons tout mettre en œuvre afin de le réaliser avant l'exécution de la sentence. Dans la mesure du possible, bien sûr. Or l'assemblée n'a pas eu grandes objections à lui accorder le sien et je m'y plie difficilement, autant que tu devras t'y plier. Lucius Malfoy a demandé à passer ses derniers jours en ta compagnie, acceptant sans broncher les entraves, le retrait de sa baguette et les serments inviolables. Nous te l'amenons dans deux heures, j'espère qu'Edgard ne se sera pas perdu en chemin, cela te laissera une bonne heure pour te préparer à l'accueillir._

_Affectueusement,_

_Kingsley._ »

A ce moment-là, la cloche de la porte d'entrée retentit dans tout le manoir Potter, me faisant sursauter. Je couinai un faible :

– Mais c'est un cauchemar.

Je laissai tomber la lettre. Edgard s'était à l'évidence perdu si les deux heures étaient écoulées. Je me dirigeai en courant sur la porte d'entrée et ouvris la porte à la volée. Trois hommes me faisaient face et mon regard se ficha impitoyablement sur celui qui était au milieu, immense, les cheveux mi- longs et blonds, élégamment ramenés en arrière, et un visage aristocratique au possible. Il était vêtu pauvrement et ses traits étaient tirés. Des cernes violacés rendaient son regard gris encore plus perçant et je me sentis soudain tout petit alors même que des chaînes entravaient ses poignets. Kingsley me détailla de bas en haut, ainsi que l'Auror qui l'accompagnait.

– Edgard s'est perdu, lançai-je pour seule explication.

– Au moins, nous sommes sur un pied d'égalité en ce qui concerne l'élégance, dit Malfoy en haussant un sourcil dédaigneux sur ma tenue décontractée.

Je baissai les yeux sur mon pyjama, composé d'un débardeur et d'un jogging.

– Ne vous y habituez pas, c'est bien la seule chose sur laquelle nous sommes égaux, crachai-je pour toute réponse, en désignant d'un mouvement de tête ses menottes, plus sur la défensive que je ne l'avais été depuis des mois.

– Vous êtes puéril, répondit-il simplement sans se départir de son calme.

– Harry, pouvons-nous entrer ?

J'étais partagé entre l'idée de dire oui et de laisser Malfoy sur le palier ou de tous leur claquer la porte à la figure. Mais je m'effaçai de l'entrebâillement et leur fis signe d'entrer. Seul Kingsley me suivit à l'intérieur, Malfoy lui emboîtant le pas. L'Auror s'éloigna et sembla sonder les protections du Manoir d'un coup de baguette. Au moment, où je refermai la porte, il m'adressa un regard impressionné et je lui souris d'un air crispé.

Je fis signe à Kingsley de me suivre jusqu'au salon où je me laissai tomber dans un fauteuil, croisant nonchalamment les jambes, me préparant à entendre chaque chose qui ne me plairait pas dans les minutes à suivre.

– Avant que tu ne protestes, Harry, je tiens à dire que la situation ne m'enchante pas plus que toi.

– Incroyable King's, comment as-tu deviné que c'était ce que je m'apprêtais à faire ? fis-je mine de m'étonner, arrachant à Malfoy un rictus appréciateur.

Kingsley feignit de ne pas m'avoir entendu et poursuivit :

– L'assemblée a jugé qu'il était sans danger de te confier Malfoy mais je pense le contraire. Ils souhaitent sans doute le voir réussir à t'étrangler dans ton sommeil ou quelque chose de cet acabit. C'est pourquoi je l'ai soumis à tout un tas de sortilèges afin qu'il ne puisse te faire du mal d'aucune sorte.

J'évitai soigneusement de poser les yeux sur l'objet de la discussion qui observait le salon avec attention, semblant mémoriser chaque menu détail. Je détestais ça. Un Malfoy dans ma maison, au milieu de mes affaires. Je me sentais envahi et le sentiment était insoutenable. Kingsley nous lança un sort de silence et Malfoy s'en aperçut puisqu'il jeta un regard assassin au Ministre de la Magie.

– Cependant, il y a une raison qui me pousse à accepter ce vœu insensé. Et je te demande, en tant que Ministre de la Magie mais aussi en tant qu'ami, de t'y plier. Je suis désolé mais Malfoy sait sûrement des choses sur les Mangemorts toujours en liberté et ces informations sont capitales. Je sais que tu sauras les obtenir. Mais sois prudent. Il a, de toute évidence, une idée derrière la tête et il ne l'a formulé d'aucune manière.

– Tu ne crois pas que son plan c'est d'attendre sagement hors d'Azkaban que ses petits copains Mangemorts viennent le récupérer chez moi et me tuer par la même occasion, sifflai-je, hors de moi.

– J'y ai pensé et Campbell a vérifié tes protections. Même Voldemort ne passerait pas. Quiconque n'a pas l'autorisation d'entrer n'entrera pas.

– Méfie-toi que je ne te retire pas cette autorisation si tu me ramènes toujours des choses comme ça, marmonnai-je en désignant d'un mouvement de tête Malfoy qui sembla lire sur mes lèvres et eut un rictus agacé au « ça » méprisant.

– Réfléchis, Harry, à toutes les informations qu'il pourrait nous donner.

Je soupirai lourdement. Il avait raison, je devais faire un effort significatif.

– Kings', tu connais mon passé avec cet homme. Il aurait pu me tuer si Dobby n'avait pas bravé les interdits de son peuple pour me sauver…

– Ce sont des « si », Harry, et toi mieux que personne tu sais ce que ça vaut.

Je ne pus qu'acquiescer, épuisé d'avance de perdre mon confort solitaire pour me coltiner Malfoy senior au top de sa forme, le visage émacié et l'allure d'un homme prêt à tuer pour obtenir gain de cause.

Kingsley me lorgna d'un air inquiet.

– Prend bien soin de toi et préviens-moi au moindre problème. Il a été briefé sur ce qui l'attend s'il s'en prend à toi d'une quelconque manière, dit-il en lançant un regard appuyé à Malfoy senior qui s'était laissé tomber avec élégance dans un fauteuil avec l'air de quelqu'un qui attend patiemment son heure.

Je n'avais pas peur de ce qu'il pourrait me faire. J'avais peur de ce que, moi, je pourrai lui faire s'il ouvrait trop la bouche pour sortir des horreurs sur la pureté du sang et ce genre de conneries. Si je tuais un prisonnier, même un Malfoy, je serai discrédité. Dans tous les cas, cette affaire me fichait mal. Si le bruit courrait que Malfoy avait demandé à vivre avec moi certains soupçonneraient immédiatement une traîtrise de ma part. D'autres soupçonneraient un acte sournois de Malfoy pour me tuer. J'ignorai lesquels auraient dominé les autres à l'issue de son séjour.

– Il a déjà passé une journée hors d'Azkaban hier, les sept prochain seront chez toi. Il a été rendu présentable afin de ne pas t'amener un mort vivant. J'ignore ce qu'il se passe là-bas, mais les prisonniers semblent encore moins en forme que du temps des Détraqueurs, si tu avais vu son état…, murmura-t-il, l'air profondément soucieux.

– Tu n'as aucun moyen de le savoir ?

– Aucun moyen direct, non. Mais je finirai par le découvrir.

Il abaissa le sort de silence. Je raccompagnai Kingsley jusqu'à la porte et la refermai derrière lui après une brève étreinte. J'avais pas mal de choses à régler alors que je commençais tout juste à recommencer à vivre calmement. Étais-je donc maudit ? Les années à Poudlard avaient été une succession d'évènements calamiteux et voilà que, même en dehors, je me retrouvais avec une poisse monstrueuse. Loin de moi l'idée de me plaindre, simplement de douter de ma chance.

_A suivre…_

* * *

Chapitre court, chapitre d'intro ! :D Mais bon, l'idée est lancée ! Oui et l'idée c'est : tomber amoureux de Lucius Malfoy en sept jours, top chrono ! Il paraît que certains tombent follement amoureux au premier regard alors… ;) C'est un défi personnel de rendre ça crédible !

J'espère que ça vous aura plu ! Je fais à ma sauce parce qu'honnêtement j'ai dû lire trois fics sur ce couple à tout casser donc… voilà haha !

Je vous dis à la semaine prochaine en tout cas ! N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé :D

Lot of Love,

Jelyel.


	2. Méfiance rime avec Bienveillance

**Quand Eros rencontre Thanatos…**

**Disclaimer**: Bon rien de nouveau sous le soleil, rien ne m'appartient à part les scénarios tordus :D

**Pairing**: Lucius Malfoy/Harry Potter donc un slash ! Vous êtes avertis !

**Rythme de parution**: un chapitre par semaine ou toutes les deux semaines ça dépendra !

**Taille de la fanfic**: 13 chapitres + un épilogue mais je suis en train de réécrire une partie donc ce sera sûrement un peu plus de treize chapitres !(brrrr chiffre maudit xD)

**Précedemment**: Quatre mois après la Bataille, Harry se remet peu à peu, à l'abri dans son Manoir. Le calme revient doucement jusqu'à ce que Kinglsey lui dépose un Lucius Malfoy, étrangement conciliant et condamné à mort, sur le pas sa porte. Il s'avère que ce dernier a formulé, comme dernière volonté, le désir de passer avec le Survivant les sept jours qui lui restent avant son exécution.

**Infos supplémentaires**: je prends en compte tous les tomes mais modifie la date de naissance de Lucius. Il a l'âge qu'auraient les parents d'Harry et a donc fait sa scolarité avec eux.

**RAR** :

_Thaouka _: La suite la voici là voilà ! :) Merci !

_A.F_ : Je suis sadique mais pas cruelle ) Aies foi en moi haha ! Oui, Harry pourrait mais politiquement il se ferait bouffer même s'il a deux voix de Lord c'est pas suffisant pour démolir tous les autres membres. Merci beaucoup en tout cas :D j'espère que la suite te satisfera !

_XoXonni_ : Je te rassure j'ai lu très peu de HPLM, sûrement parce qu'il n'en existe pas non plus pléthore ! Mais on découvre presque ensemble le couple :) Je suis contente que ce premier chapitre te plaise en tout cas ! Merci beaucoup ! A bientôt !

**Note**

Bon, sous la super bonne réception du premier chapitre, je me vois obligé de vous remercier de la seule façon possible ! Donc en vous livrant le chapitre deux en espérant qu'il soit à la hauteur de vos attentes (bande de lecteurs exigeants trop choux ! :D) !

Merci beaucoup à vous tous !

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture en compagnie de Lucius Malfoy héhé !

* * *

**Chapitre Deuxième**

**Méfiance rime avec Bienveillance**

Je me rendis dans le salon à nouveau en retenant mon souffle. Malfoy n'avait pas bougé et me toisa, les mains croisées sous le menton, lorsque j'entrai.

– Qu'on soit bien clair dès le début, vous n'êtes pas le bienvenu ici. Oubliez tous vos plans de manipulations morales, de suicide par la provocation et autres joyeusetés. Je ne rentrerai pas dans votre jeu. Tout ce que je peux vous offrir c'est une trêve, pour vos derniers jours, alors tâchez de ne pas me faire changer d'avis.

Il me fixa d'un air curieux, semblant surpris de mes paroles.

– Je suis absolument contre la peine de mort et aussi abject que vous êtes, je ne vous souhaite pas de mourir. Je n'ai pas non plus souhaité cela pour votre épouse que je tenais en grande estime. Si j'avais pu faire quoi que ce soit je l'aurai fait, croyez-moi, continuai-je, à voix basse, la culpabilité m'étreignant alors que je songeai à Narcissa. Tout ce que je peux lui offrir, c'est d'aider son mari à passer ses derniers jours dans une paix sommaire. Alors… tendez vos mains.

Il avait haussé un sourcil perplexe et pour sortir de son apparente impassibilité, il devait être sacrément surpris. Je n'étais pas vil ou cruel et j'avais décidé d'utiliser la méthode douce dans un premier temps. Même si je croyais chacune de mes paroles, je gardais bien en tête le fait qu'un homme aux portes de la mort serait bien plus enclin à alléger son âme au maximum avant de partir et pouvait ainsi donner des informations capitales sur les Mangemorts en cavale.

Il ne bougea pas, m'analysant de la tête au pied avec une suffisance et une méfiance extrême. Je levai les yeux au ciel et m'approchai par moi-même. Je saisis ses poignets meurtris et relevai ses manches. Le contact peau contre peau fit sauter quelque chose en moi et je relevai un regard surpris sur lui. Il se contenta de me fixer sans rien dire, avec une intensité qui me surprit. Je rangeai l'émotion née de ce simple toucher et l'associai à du dégoût, très certainement. Quand on voyait la marque des ténèbres terni sur son poignet on pouvait comprendre pourquoi.

D'un coup de baguette, j'analysai les sorts apposés sur les menottes et les désamorçai un à un afin que le Ministère ne soit pas averti de leur retrait. Je me concentrai sur ses avant-bras étonnamment musclés malgré son séjour de quatre mois à Azkaban, laissant ses veines apparentes. Je finis par défaire les menottes qui cliquetèrent dans un bruit sec. Aussitôt, il éleva ses mains devant son visage, avant de masser douloureusement ses poignets sans doute engourdis.

– Je vous remercie, me dit-il d'un ton si noble que je sentis la moquerie distillée dans sa politesse exacerbée.

– Evidemment, si l'envie vous prend de me faire du mal physiquement, au regard de ce que j'ai vu, vous mourrez avant d'avoir fait le moindre geste à cause d'un serment inviolable, ajoutai-je, l'air de rien.

Je ne craignais pas grand-chose, ayant reçu un entraînement physique qui compenserait les quelques centimètres que j'avais de moins que lui. Et mon allure bien plus fine.

– Je n'ai aucune intention de vous faire du mal, Monsieur Potter, répondit-il d'une voix égale.

– Parfait, maintenant que c'est clair, suivez-moi, je vais vous installer dans une chambre d'ami.

Je quittai le salon et il me suivit d'une démarche féline que je surveillai du coin de l'œil. Je grimpai deux à deux les marches qui s'enracinaient dans le hall et menaient au couloir qui se divisait en deux ailes distinctes et immenses. J'empruntais celle de droite et parcourus plusieurs mètres avant de m'arrêter devant une pièce, jouxtant mes quartiers. Au moins, je pourrai l'avoir à l'œil.

J'ouvris la porte et m'effaçai pour le laisser passer. Il me remercia d'un profond signe de tête, comme un automatisme encré dans son attitude noble. Je n'étais pas habituée aux marques de politesses si appuyées et j'en oubliais parfois que j'étais moi aussi un noble aux yeux de la communauté, en qualité de Lord Potter-Black.

Il pénétra la pièce et l'observa avec attention. J'avais choisi une chambre assez grande au décor épuré avec un plafond enchanté, comme dans la plupart des chambres du manoir. Cela me rappelait Poudlard. Les tons de la chambre étaient des nuances de couleur crème et de bois foncé, harmonieuses et douces. Le mobilier était complet avec un lit à baldaquin immense, un bureau, une table basse entourée de fauteuils, une bibliothèque garnie d'ouvrages rares et une armoire à vêtements. Une terrasse à laquelle on accédait par une double porte étendait encore le périmètre de la pièce. Une porte menait sur une salle de bain assez conséquente avec baignoire enchantée, pareille à celle des préfets au septième étage.

– C'est plus que ce à quoi je m'attendais, dit-il au bout d'un long moment, semblant réellement reconnaissant du geste.

– C'est plus que ce que vous méritez sans doute, ne pus-je m'empêcher de répondre.

– Certainement, appuya-t-il à mon grand étonnement.

– Il y a des vêtements dans l'armoire, il vous suffit d'apposer la main sur la porte avant d'ouvrir afin qu'elle récupère des informations sur votre taille, votre poids et ce genre de choses. Les vêtements s'adapteront ensuite au plus près à votre morphologie, expliquai-je en songeant avec un sourire à Ginny qui avait tenu à en installer une dans chaque chambre d'ami, trouvant l'invention spectaculaire.

Je ne pouvais que lui donner raison quand j'avais découvert la véritable garde-robe que cela m'avait offerte. Ginny avait pris soin de m'aider à décorer chaque pièce du manoir et je lui en étais reconnaissant. Notre couple n'avait pas vraiment survécu à la guerre et nous en étions venu seuls à la conclusion qu'être comme frère et sœur était bien mieux pour nous. Je me sentais bien plus à l'aise avec elle depuis ce jour, malgré la solitude qui m'avait assaillie alors que Ron et Hermione filaient le parfait amour dans leur propre maison et que Ginny était partie accompagner Luna pour un tour du monde sorcier. Oh bien sûr mes deux meilleurs amis passaient souvent et j'adorais les recevoir mais c'était autre chose qui me manquait.

– Je viendrai vous prévenir lorsque le repas sera prêt. Je n'ai qu'un elfe de maison à mi-temps, il loge à l'autre bout du couloir dans ses quartiers personnels. Mais aujourd'hui c'est son jour de repos, alors ce sera moi derrière les fourneaux. Ne vous avisez surtout pas de faire la moindre remarque désobligeante à Creepy, sur ma manière de le traiter, où sur ma cuisine, le prévins-je.

Il posa un regard froid sur moi, habituel. Mais je perçus quelque chose d'autre. Quelque chose de lourd, de terrible. Cet homme était hanté par quelque chose et ce n'était pas par la mort.

– Vous avez le droit de circuler librement dans le manoir, ainsi que dans le parc. Je vous demanderai simplement d'apparaître de temps à autre histoire de me prouver que vous n'êtes pas mort. Si vous avez besoin de quelque chose hors du monde magique, prévenez-moi. Sentez-vous libre également de régler vos affaires pendant les jours qui suivent, je ne m'en mêlerai pas. Trouvez la paix, l'apaisement ou peu importe comment vous l'appelez, je respecterai ça.

J'abandonnai Lucius à son sort dans la chambre, refermant la porte derrière moi. Je reculai de quelques pas et renforçai les sortilèges dessus afin d'être prévenu si qui que ce soit y entrait ou si une activité anormale s'y produisait. L'atmosphère était lourde et me dire que l'homme si hautain derrière le panneau de bois serait mort dans sept jours me provoquait une sensation de malaise. Vivre avec un condamné… Génial.

Je me dirigeai vers le hall et passai devant l'horloge qui indiquait déjà onze heures et demie. Ce qui m'arrivait était un cauchemar et je pris une grande inspiration en prenant le chemin de la cuisine. Je n'avais pas prévu de plats de haute gastronomie et me penchai sur mon frigo à la recherche de quelque chose de potable. Je sursautai quand des petits bruits de pas se firent entendre derrière moi.

Je me retournai et vis Creepy s'incliner profondément devant moi.

– Harry Potter, vous n'aviez pas dit à Creepy que nous avions un invité. Est-ce qu'Harry Potter veut que Creepy prépare un repas ?

– Non, non ce n'est pas nécessaire, je vais me débrouiller, ce sont tes jours de repos, Creepy.

Le petit elfe rougit et s'inclina encore. Je l'avais recruté dans les cuisines de Poudlard, il avait été l'un des rares à approuver l'attitude de Dobby et j'avais même pu le convaincre de porter des vêtements, d'avoir un salaire et des jours de repos. Sa petite présence dans le manoir était apaisante et j'avais appris à l'apprécier, autant pour sa discrétion que pour sa gentillesse.

– Et j'allais te prévenir pour notre invité. A vrai dire je n'étais pas au courant avant ce matin qu'il venait. Il sera là sept jours durant, alors les repas devront être préparés pour trois, m'excusai-je avec un sourire contrit. Evidemment tu pourras te joindre à nous pour le dîner quand bon te semblera, même si notre invité n'a pas très haute opinion de ton peuple.

– Personne n'a si haute opinion des elfes qu'Harry Potter et ses amis, répondit-il avec enthousiasme alors que je souriais en songeant à Hermione et Ron qui le traitaient comme un roi.

– Et c'est bien dommage !

– Si Monsieur n'a plus besoin de rien, Creepy va se retirer.

– Aucun problème, lui répondis-je.

Je me concentrai à nouveau sur le frigo et en sortis quelques ingrédients. Tant pis, ce serait une salade composée façon Harry. Je n'avais pas des talents de chefs et Malfoy se contenterait de manger ce que je lui proposerai. Et j'avais diablement envie de salade de pâtes alors…

Je me mis à l'ouvrage savourant le fait de penser à autre chose qu'à ce qu'il s'était produit ce matin et à mon invité surprise. Je pris mon temps et ce ne fut qu'à midi et demi que je grimpai à l'étage, jusqu'aux quartiers de Malfoy. Je frappai énergiquement à la porte et attendis.

J'entendis à peine les bruits de pas de l'autre côté, mais la porte s'ouvrit sur un Lucius Malfoy qui avait, semblait-il, troqué l'élégance sauvage que lui conférait son statut de prisonnier contre celle écrasante que lui donnait les vêtements qu'il portait.

Je n'avais pas été tout à fait honnête toute à l'heure en lui indiquant les fonctions de l'armoire à vêtements. Elle avait été remplie de fringues moldues. Je gardais de côté mes robes sorcières, faites sur mesure par un couturier réputé.

Malfoy avait ainsi dû revêtir une chemise noire et un jean assez serré. Il avait assorti le tout d'une cravate qui lui donnait une prestance incroyable. Moi qui pensais que le voir en vêtements moldus casserait son image de parfait petit nobliaux…. J'étais loin de me douter que d'une certaine manière ça la renforcerait.

Ses cheveux étaient encore humides de sa douche et, derrière lui, je pouvais apercevoir des livres et des feuillets déjà étalés sur le bureau.

– Le repas est prêt, lui indiquai-je en remettant mes idées en place sous son air interrogateur.

Il sortit de la pièce et referma derrière lui avant de me suivre. Lucius Malfoy se baladait dans mon manoir et allait partager mon repas. Rien de plus normal ! Je me réfugiai dans la cuisine, Malfoy sur mes talons. Le couvert était déjà mis sur le plan de travail carré entouré de tabourets hauts sur lesquels je me juchais pour chaque repas. Je vérifiai la cuisson des steaks que j'avais lancée avant de monter le prévenir.

– Saignant ? Bien cuit ? A point ? lui demandai-je en retournant les pavés de viandes.

– Saignant, répondit-il après un petit silence, appuyé contre le chambranle de la porte, les bras croisés, m'observant m'agiter.

Je m'empêchai de sortir une remarque désobligeante sur son goût pour la viande rouge. Je sortis son morceau de viande et l'amenais à l'une des assiettes déjà servie en salade fraîche et qui semblait, à mon humble avis, appétissante.

– Mangez pendant que c'est chaud, lui indiquai-je avant de retourner à la cuisson de mon propre steak.

Il s'installa sur l'un des tabourets et continua à m'observer sans toucher à son assiette, les mains jointes sous son menton. Quelques minutes, je le rejoignis, mon morceau de viande enfin cuit à en être presque carbonisé. Je lançai à mon… invité un rapide coup d'œil suspicieux puis attaquai avec appétit mon assiette. Il fit de même, avec plus de retenue et de tenue tout court, bien que je sente que cela lui pesait de ne pas simplement se précipiter sur la nourriture. Je le vis fermer les yeux et sentir un morceau de viande avant de l'enfourner et de le savourer. Je pouvais facilement imaginer qu'à Azkaban la nourriture était aussi insipide que la vie de ses prisonniers.

J'eus un pincement en songeant au traitement qu'ils recevaient. Depuis qu'Azkaban n'était plus surveillé par les Détraqueurs, les bourreaux se chargeaient d'en être les gardiens. Or, les bourreaux n'étaient pas des âmes sensibles et ils étaient, pour la plupart, plutôt dérangés dans leur genre. Cela ne m'avait guère étonné de voir Macnair être un Mangemort quand je voyais l'attitude des autres. Il était même étonnant que si peu de bourreaux aient rejoints les rangs de Voldemort qui offrait pourtant du sang frais à volonté et de la torture gratuite.

Mon regard se ficha sur Malfoy et je me demandais ce qu'il avait bien pu subir là-bas, en tant que traître, lâche, se dérobant à son camp au nom de l'amour et non du pouvoir. Il n'y avait bien que moi qui tenais en estime son acte bien qu'il ignorât ce fait. Mais cela n'apaisait en rien ses erreurs passées.

Je l'observai manger sans faire une seule remarque sur le repas, semblant même l'apprécier comme s'il s'agissait de haute gastronomie. Il se comportait comme un parfait gentlemen, resservant mon verre avant le sien chaque fois que sa main allait à la bouteille, se tenant droit et mangeant avec une délicatesse extrême.

– Je ne l'ai peut-être pas dit toute à l'heure, mais la cuisine est aussi votre territoire. Si vous avez faim, venez-vous servir, préparez-vous quelque chose, enfin faites comme chez vous.

Je ne me rendis compte de mon erreur qu'au moment où un sourire torve ourla ses lèvres. Chez lui… Chez lui c'était une armée d'elfe qui s'occupait de la moindre de ses envies gastronomiques, à n'importe quelle heure.

– Je ne sais pas cuisiner, Monsieur Potter, me dit-il d'un ton mielleux, se délectant mon malaise.

Je ne répondis rien et débarrassai nos deux assiettes vides.

– Mais je ne suis pas contre le fait d'apprendre.

Surpris, je lâchai les assiettes qui se fracassèrent sur le sol. Un rire rauque s'éleva derrière moi. D'un mouvement de main, je nettoyais mon bazar et le rire se tarit.

– Magie sans baguette, mmh ? murmura-t-il. Tout à fait remarquable.

– Pas autant que Lucius Malfoy désireux d'apprendre à cuisiner, opposai-je d'une voix blanche en me ressaisissant et en terminant de débarrasser.

Il se leva et m'aida, emportant nos verres jusqu'à l'évier. Je terminai par un coup d'éponge sur le buffet et lançai à l'homme un regard hésitant.

– Vous étiez sérieux ? demandai-je.

– Je n'ai pas vraiment l'humeur à la plaisanterie depuis quelques temps, dit-il simplement. J'ai du travail cette après-midi, mais je reviendrai à vous prochainement pour apprendre.

Puis, il quitta la cuisine, me plantant là. Dans un sens, je n'étais pas vraiment étonné de son attitude. Azkaban avait cette capacité à changer un homme. Elle avait annihilé chez Sirius toute joie de vivre alors qu'il avait été quelqu'un de foncièrement positif le reste de sa vie. Il aurait même pu se relever à la perte de son meilleur ami, s'il n'avait pas été envoyé injustement en prison.

Penser à Sirius me fit vaciller de douleur et j'éloignai au plus vite mes pensées. J'avais reçu ses affaires il y a peu. Tout ce dont j'avais hérité. Ses effets personnels, ses domaines, son argent. Tout. Et je n'avais pas réussi à ouvrir la moindre valise. Elles reposaient encore dans le salon, entreposées comme si à tout moment leur propriétaire allait partir en voyage.

_A suivre..._

* * *

Voilà un petit aperçu d'un Lucius Malfoy pas si sombre que ça au final ! Et d'un Harry un peu dépassé et pas au bout de ses peines, pauvre biche !

J'ai beaucoup aimé écrire leurs échanges dans cette fiction, j'espère que vous prendrez plaisir à la lire ! :D

Je vous dis à très bientôt pour la suite et encore merci !

Lot of Love !

Jelyel


	3. Sacrifice rime avec Artifice

**Quand Éros rencontre Thanatos…**

**Disclaimer**: Bon rien de nouveau sous le soleil, rien ne m'appartient à part les scénarios tordus :D

**Pairing**: Lucius Malfoy/Harry Potter donc un slash ! Vous êtes avertis !

**Rythme de parution**: un chapitre par semaine ou toutes les deux semaines ça dépendra !

**Taille de la fanfic**: Bon alors, vraisemblablement, ça se présenterait comme ça : 14 chapitres + un épilogue + un bonus explicatif de la fin… Oui bizarre, je sais !

**Précedemment**: Quatre mois après la Bataille, Harry se remet peu à peu, à l'abri dans son Manoir. Le calme revient doucement jusqu'à ce que Kinglsey lui dépose un Lucius Malfoy, étrangement conciliant et condamné à mort, sur le pas sa porte. Il s'avère que ce dernier a formulé, comme dernière volonté, le désir de passer avec le Survivant les sept jours qui lui restent avant son exécution. Or, Lucius n'est pas vraiment conforme à l'idée qu'Harry en a, plus calme, plus doux.

**Infos supplémentaires**: je prends en compte tous les tomes mais modifie la date de naissance de Lucius. Il a l'âge qu'auraient les parents d'Harry et a donc fait sa scolarité avec eux. Le personnage risque d'être OOC sur les bords ! Ah et ceci est une fic **bizarre**, vous êtes prévenus !

**RAR** :

_Brunhylde_ : à chaque fois ton pseudo me fait penser à un feuilleton qui passe dans la période de Noël xD Je sais que Brunhylde est un personnage de la mythologie nordique mais je peux pas m'en empêcher ! Enfin bref !  
J'espère que celle-là tiendra la route ! Il n'y en a pas beaucoup c'est vrai :/  
Haha t'es trop mignooooonne ! Ne pas mettre de majuscule pour marquer son mécontentement, t'as bien raison xD Elle est en stand by pour le moment cette fic mais je la continuerai c'est sûr !  
A bientôt :)  
PS : merci pour Lost in the Sands of Time :D Et merci tout court pour ta review !

_Arwen_ _Jedusor_ : Ouh la oui, un poil trop complexe même xD Je m'y suis perdue moi-même à un moment haha ! Merci beaucoup ! A bientôt !

_Thaouka_ : Merci beaucoup ! La suite est là :D

_XoXonii_ : Oh ouiiii tellement de choses possibles à faire dans une cuisine :D Je suis contente qu'il paraisse classe, je m'en voudrai de dénaturer totalement le personnage ! Merci beaucoup en tout cas ! J'espère que la suite te plaira ! A bientôt !

**Note**

Pour ce chapitre et les suivants, je remercie tout particulièrement **Vanimia** qui m'a grandement aidé en lisant l'entièreté de ma fic en un temps record ! Si je poste la suite si tôt c'est grâce à elle, sinon, vu ma lenteur à me relire, vous ne l'auriez eu que dans un mois ou deux haha ! Donc merci à toi, Miss ! *coeur coeur coeur*

Je vous remercie tous également pour vos reviews, ajouts en favs et alertes ! :')

Sur ce, je vous laisse à la lecture d'un chapitre important pour la suite de l'histoire !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre Troisième  
Sacrifice rime avec Artifice**

J'avais un milliard de questiosn en tête pour Malfoy et je n'arrivais à en formuler aucune alors qu'il était sous mon toit. Un mouvement à l'extérieur du manoir attira mon regard et je me précipitai à la fenêtre. La silhouette élégante de Malfoy sillonnait le parc. Je le suivis des yeux et le perdis de vue. Je haussai les épaules. Il ne pouvait pas partir de toute manière.

Je me morigénai un instant puis me précipitai hors de la cuisine en me dirigeant à grand pas vers mon bureau qui offrait une vue plus grande sur le parc via la terrasse qui se tenait juste devant. Je sortis, prenant bien soin de ne pas faire trop de bruit avec la porte fenêtre. Je m'avançai un peu dans le parc. Je cherchai quelques secondes et trouvai Malfoy nonchalamment assis sur l'un des bancs devant l'étang, à l'ombre du saule pleureur. Il avait le dos appuyé contre l'accoudoir et l'une de ses jambes était étendue sur toute la surface libre du banc, tandis que l'autre était remontée contre lui. Il avait les yeux plongés dans des tas de parchemins posés sur sa cuisse, semblant intensément concentré. Ses lèvres bougeaient au rythme des phrases qu'il lisait en silence et un pli soucieux venait de temps à autre prendre place sur ses lèvres ou froncer ses sourcils.

Je n'en revenais toujours pas de constater qu'il s'agissait de l'être imbu de lui-même que j'avais croisé à de nombreuses reprises. Oh il ne paraissait pas moins imbu de sa personne mais il semblait moins rigide, tracassé par autre chose qui n'était pas de l'ordre de sa réputation déjà détruite de toute manière. Il n'avait plus aucun avantage à maintenir les apparences et il s'en trouvait adouci, et étrangement plus menaçant. Parce que je pouvais composer avec le Malfoy que j'avais connu mais cette version m'était totalement étrangère et trois personnes au monde avaient dû le voir tel qu'il était. Les seules qui, d'ailleurs, lui avaient accordé du crédit. Severus, Narcissa et Draco. L'avis des deux premiers m'intriguait. Car si ce n'était pas de l'amour que j'avais vu dans les yeux de Narcissa quand elle était avec lui, c'était une profonde affection et une complicité déconcertante. Quant à Severus, ce que j'avais appris de l'homme m'avait montré qu'il avait fait des erreurs qui lui avaient permis de trier sur le volet ses fréquentations. Lucius en avait toujours fait partie alors même qu'il était un Mangemort, malgré la haine du potionniste pour ces derniers. J'aurai aimé savoir ce qui poussait à aimer un homme pareil. Mais les deux seuls qui auraient pu me le dire étaient morts désormais.

Je m'assis sur la pierre chaude de la terrasse et restai un long moment juste comme ça à profiter de la chaleur de cette fin d'été. Je jetais de temps à d'autre un coup d'œil sur l'homme aspiré dans ses papiers. Soudain une ombre me surplomba et je sortis de mes pensées. Malfoy me cachait sans honte le soleil, des liasses de parchemins sous le bras.

– Je rentre, vous pouvez cesser de me surveiller de loin, me dit-il l'air de rien.

Je me relevai prestement et balbutiai :

– Non, non, c'est pas du tout…

– Oui, c'est très clair, me coupa-t-il avec un sourire indulgent qui ressemblait plus à de la moquerie.

Il laissa planer un petit silence qui me gêna encore plus.

– J'aimerai vous emprunter votre hibou si c'est possible, demanda-t-il.

– Edgard ? ricanai-je sans pouvoir me retenir. J'espère que vous n'êtes pas pressés.

Je me tus alors qu'il me lançait un regard lourd de sens. Je venais encore de faire une bourde. Evidemment qu'il était pressé… Comme tous les condamnés à mort.

– Euh oui, oui, sans problème, me rattrapai-je, tendu.

Il eut un bref sourire et prit le chemin du manoir, me laissant encore une fois seul avec mon malaise. Il fallait que j'arrête d'être aussi maladroit. Il avait fait l'effort de ne pas être désagréable pour le moment, enfin si on omettait le fait que ses actes passés l'étaient, et pesaient sur chaque pièce qu'il foulait.

Je me dirigeai vers la porte-fenêtre de mon bureau et refermai derrière moi. Je me laissais tomber sur mon fauteuil et croisai les mains sur mon ventre, pensif. Je restai un long moment ainsi, tapotant du bout du pied sur mon tapis rouge qui avait soudain un intérêt tout particulier.

Je me levai d'un bond et sortis du bureau. Je me dirigeai à grands pas à l'étage. Je me plantai devant la chambre de Malfoy et levai le poing pour frapper. Je rétractai mes doigts avant de le faire, mon esprit carburant à cent à l'heure. Puis je frappai. Un « entrez » émana depuis l'intérieur de la pièce et j'ouvris doucement la porte.

Malfoy ne releva même pas les yeux de sa paperasse quand je m'avançai sur le bureau jusqu'à prendre place dans le siège face à ce dernier. Un long silence s'étendit alors qu'il grattait en mouvements précis parmi les derniers mots de sa vie. Je pianotai de mes doigts sur le bureau et cela lui fit relever un sourcil agacé, sans qu'il ne redresse la tête sur moi.

– Monsieur Malfoy ? interrogeai-je.

Il suspendit sa plume en l'air, entre deux mots et répondit d'une voix doucereuse :

– Monsieur Potter ?

Je levai les yeux au ciel sous son espèce de flegme moqueur.

– Je dois savoir pourquoi. Pourquoi avez-vous formulé ce vœu de passer les derniers jours de votre vie chez moi ?

Il émit un « Mmh » avant de terminer sa phrase et d'y apposer un point marqué. Il déposa sa plume sur son support, saisit ses papiers et les arrangea en les tapotant sur le bureau. Il les déposa dans un coin, et enfin, il posa les yeux sur moi, plaçant comme à son habitude ses mains sous son menton. Je remarquai qu'une barbe de légère commençait à reprendre ses droits sur celui-ci, lui donnant l'air encore plus sauvagement inaccessible.

– Parce que Narcissa m'en a formulé la demande. Elle semblait avoir une assez haute opinion de vous pour me recommander de passer mes derniers jours chez vous plutôt qu'à Azkaban.

– Il s'agissait donc du dernier vœu de votre femme ?

– Appuyé par le mien, oui. C'est l'unique raison pour laquelle il est passé auprès du tribunal. On lui avait refusé de me placer il y a deux semaines chez vous, or j'ai appuyé sa demande post mortem par mon propre vœu. D'une certaine manière, elle devait penser que je trouverai le calme nécessaire auprès de vous.

Quelque chose m'échappait. Je ne comprenais pas. Mais il ne semblait pas vouloir ajouter quoi que ce soit.

– Je… Je ne vous connais pas, Monsieur Malfoy. Je ne vous apprécie pas non plus. Et cela semble être réciproque alors pourquoi… ?

– C'est réciproque, rassurez-vous. Mais nous pouvons faire en sorte que cela se passe au mieux pour chacun des parties. Nous ne sommes plus en guerre, Monsieur Potter. Et mon épouse semblait penser que vous m'apporteriez quelque chose, bien que j'ignore quoi.

– Nous ne sommes plus en guerre, comme vous l'avez dit, mais cela n'excuse en aucun cas vos actes de guerre, crachai-je, sondant l'homme face à moi.

– Je ne m'en absous pas, soyez-en certain, Monsieur Potter. J'ai agi comme je l'ai pu sous la pression d'un père qui avait été un Mangemort notoire avant moi. Je ne me dédouane de rien et je sais que j'ai fait des erreurs.

– Des erreurs mortelles, oui ! le repris-je en me relevant, balançant la moitié de ses papiers au sol.

Il se releva d'un bond et posa ses mains bien à plat sur le bureau, penchant son corps face à moi dans une attitude dominatrice.

– Ecoutez-moi bien parce que je ne le répéterai pas. Je n'ai pas à me justifier de mon histoire devant un gamin. Je n'ai jamais tué quoi que vous en pensiez, quoi que vous en disiez quoi que l'on vous ait dit. Je n'ai jamais torturé. J'ai refusé le camp de la lumière parce que je ne pouvais pas me permettre de dire « non » à Voldemort. Je l'aurai fait s'il n'y avait eu que ma vie en jeu, or ce n'était pas le cas, siffla-t-il, semblant animé d'une rage folle.

Je restai soufflé par sa tirade.

– Je suis condamné Potter, croyez-vous vraiment que je mentirai ? Usez de Légilimencie sur moi et vous verrez.

Mais je n'avais pas besoin. Voldemort m'avait semblait-il légué ce don de savoir quand on me mentait ou non. Instinctivement, je le bridais dans mon quotidien mais dans l'immédiat je doutais trop pour le reléguer au second plan. Il ne mentait pas et je m'en sentais fébrile.

– Et si c'était à refaire… ? murmurai-je d'une voix blanche.

– Choisir cet entre-deux a sauvé ma famille, a sali mon nom, mon âme et gardé la pureté de celle de mon fils. Je le referai sans hésiter une seconde. Mon enfant n'avait pas à payer le prix de ma déloyauté envers Voldemort.

– Vous êtes vil, cruel, manipulateur, que pouvez-vous bien répondre à ça ? soufflai-je et l'énumération était dure…Cruelle.

– Je ne nierai pas. J'ai choisi le monstre en moi quand j'ai choisi le camp d'un autre monstre, plus puissant encore que le mien. Nous en avons tous un en nous et vous le savez, Monsieur Potter. Je peux le voir parfois dans votre regard, _il_ vous hante. _Voldemort_ vous hante toujours, lança-t-il, ses yeux plantés dans les miens.

Je reculai comme si on m'avait brûlé, sous le choc. Je n'osais même plus parler. J'avais passé des mois à cacher ce mal-être persistant, ce meurtre qui avait divisé mon âme en deux, comme Tom l'avait fait avant moi. Et je me sentais plus proche de lui que jamais, incapable de retrouver ma pureté. Au fond, je ne valais pas mieux que Malfoy. Hermione et Ron étaient sourds et aveugles au moindre des signaux que j'avais pu envoyer. Comment cet homme était parvenu… ?

– Et vous avez tort de penser que vous êtes semblables. Je ne vous dirai pas que l'acte de tuer n'est pas le plus abject qui soit, puisque ce serait vous mentir. Et même si Tom n'avait plus l'apparence d'un homme, il en était un. Ce serait excuser et idéaliser la nature humaine que de ne pas le reconnaître comme un semblable. Voldemort, en craignant de vivre une vie mortelle, a choisi la mort. Et vous, en acceptant votre mort, vous avez choisi la vie. Vous portez le même pouvoir que lui, la même grandeur, et vous en avez fait autre chose. Parce qu'il n'y a pas un chemin tout tracé pour les gens comme vous, il n'y a que deux pulsions qui peuvent animer votre existence. Celle de vie et celle de mort. Celle de la magie blanche et de la magie noire. Eros et Thanatos. L'équilibre à maintenir à tout prix.

Je me laissai retomber dans mon fauteuil, tremblant comme une feuille.

– Taisez-vous, le suppliai-je. Taisez-vous.

Je sentais l'angoisse monter en moi, une angoisse existentielle que j'avais tue depuis que j'avais découvert mon alter ego monstrueux. Je levai les yeux au plafond pour retenir mes larmes.

– Comment savez-vous…? réussis-je à articuler d'une voix hachée.

– Parce que ce combat que vous avez mené face à un autre homme, chaque homme le vit à l'intérieur de lui-même. Les guerres ne sont pas un l'œuvre du bien contre le mal. Elles sont un combat dans le cœur de chaque homme. Un choix. L'homme ou la bête. L'amour ou la haine. La souffrance ou son évitement. La réalité ou l'illusion. J'ai choisi la bête par amour, Monsieur Potter, et je la choisirai encore et encore, bien qu'elle ne m'ait apporté que souffrances.

Je restai silencieux, incapable de plonger dans son regard. J'étais déjà rendu tremblant par l'intensité quasi hypnotique de ses mots.

– J'ai senti mon âme se déchirer, Monsieur Malfoy. Ai-je vraiment encore ce choix dont vous parlez ?

– Vous l'avez, et le simple fait que vous doutiez de vous m'indique qu'il est déjà fait. Vous avez peur d'être mauvais ce qui, en soi, est une preuve tangible que vous ne l'êtes pas. Voldemort ne s'est jamais posé cette question, pas même dans l'angoisse de ses nuits si proches du chaos. Rappelez-vous… Toute vie, la magie elle-même, est un équilibre perpétuellement maintenu entre Eros et Thanatos.

J'étais sidéré. Un poids considérable semblait s'échapper de mes épaules. Je me sentais mal, nauséeux et coupable de tout un tas de choses. Et je me prenais à considérer l'homme sous un autre angle. Bien sûr cela n'excusait pas ses pensées sur la pureté du sang et son soutien financier à Voldemort qui lui avait permis de monter une véritable armée. Oh et la manière dont il avait traité Dobby et l'ouverture de la chambre des secrets, sa tentative d'assassinat sur ma petite personne.

– La chambre des secrets, vous saviez ce qui allait se produire ? demandai-je en osant enfin remonter mon regard jusqu'au sien.

Il était brillant mais inflexible. Tout autant que sa réponse :

– Non. J'ignorai de quoi il s'agissait. Aucun sortilège n'avait révélé une quelconque noirceur dans ce journal. Mais je devais m'en débarrasser, je ne devais en aucun cas être associé au nom de Tom Riddle à ce moment-là.

– Et comme vous détestiez Monsieur Weasley, vous avez mis sciemment en danger sa plus jeune fille ? persifflai-je.

– C'était une erreur, je le reconnais, mais je craignais son retour, je craignais à peu près tout. Comme je vous l'ai dit je n'étais aucunement au fait de ce qu'il se produirait. Je n'ai compris que bien plus tard et j'ai tout fait pour démettre Dumbledore de ses fonctions et récupérer le carnet. Quand j'ai pu faire virer Dumbledore, il était déjà trop tard, il n'y avait bien que vous, un gosse de douze ans, pour stopper le processus.

– Et votre tentative d'assassinat sur moi ? reniflai-je dédaigneusement.

– Laquelle ? souleva-t-il avec un sourire froid.

– Toutes ! m'exclamai-je.

– La première, vous vous doutez bien que je ne serai pas allé au bout du processus dans une école qui plus est. Je savais bien que ce satané elfe m'en empêcherait. Mais votre visage arrogant m'avait réellement donné des envies de meurtre ce jour-là. La seconde au Ministère… Je n'ai à aucun moment touché votre petite personne ni l'un de vos amis. J'ai laissé la prophétie se briser et j'ai été sévèrement puni pour ça.

– Vous… Vous avez volontairement laissé la prophétie se briser ?

– Evidemment ! répliqua-t-il sèchement et je sentais qu'il ne mentait toujours pas. La dernière tentative d'assassinat n'en était pas une. Vous avez été chanceux que ces Rafleurs qui vous ont débusqué aient été sous mes ordres. La seule entrave pour vous laisser partir était ces idiots ainsi que Bellatrix. Je ne pouvais pas trahir de manière évidente le Lord. Je ne pouvais qu'échouer encore et encore en faisant tout pour que sa colère retombe sur moi et non sur ma femme ou mon fils. Je vous ai laissé partir. Croyez-vous vraiment qu'une bande de jeunes idiots tout justes sortis de l'école auraient pu défaire trois sorciers de haut niveau aussi facilement ? Narcissa et moi avons retenu nos coups. Draco a fait mine de ne pas vous reconnaître. J'ai reçu une punition exemplaire pour cela, encore une fois.

Il avait prononcé cette dernière phrase d'une voix grinçante, semblant se remémorer un souvenir particulièrement douloureux.

– J'ai donné des informations à Severus tout au long de nos années communes, je l'ai protégé du mieux que je pouvais alors que sa couverture menaçait de sauter à tout moment. Je connaissais son amour pour Lily, et je savais que jamais il se tournerait vers le Lord après cette nuit-là. Il était mon ami à Poudlard et je le connaissais mieux que personne, à mon humble avis. Ne croyez-vous pas que si j'avais été du côté du Lord je l'aurai dénoncé sur le champ ? poursuivit-il.

Il avait connu ma mère, mon père et mes parrains. J'avais tendance à oublier ce fait et cela renforça mon mal-être.

– Pour quelqu'un qui ne souhaitait pas se justifier auprès de moi, je vous trouve bien loquace.

– Je n'ai plus le temps pour les faux semblants et il est important que vous me détestiez sur des faits fondés plutôt que sur des chimères nés de la haine des Weasley et de l'Ordre à mon égard, répondit-il plus calmement, posant un regard cryptique sur moi.

– Honnêtement ? Je ne sais plus quoi penser, murmurai-je avant de pousser un soupir abattu.

– Vous avez matière à occuper votre esprit quelques jours si on ne m'a pas menti sur votre exceptionnelle intelligence, ironisa-t-il et cela m'arracha presque un sourire.

– Vous me surestimez.

– Très certainement, et je vais sans doute vous accorder un trop grand honneur en vous demandant d'arrêter avec vos « Monsieur Malfoy ». « Monsieur Malfoy » c'était mon père et j'aimerai le moins possible songer à lui dans mes derniers jours. Appelez-moi Lucius, ajouta-t-il.

Je pâlis brutalement. Je n'étais pas certain qu'une telle familiarité soit bénéfique.

– Respirez calmement et rappelez-vous que je ne suis pas en train de vous faire une demande en mariage, ajouta-t-il d'un ton monocorde devant mon silence persistant.

– Je… Non, ça ne me pose pas de problème. Appelez-moi, Harry, ce sera sans doute mieux.

Je me levai d'un bond et marmonnai quelques phrases sans queue-ni-tête auxquelles il répondit par un sourire condescendant qui semblait me traiter de crétin en boucle. Je m'enfuis à toute vitesse. Je manquai de me casser ma fichue jambe dans les escaliers et je me réfugiai dans la cuisine pour m'atteler à la préparation du repas du soir.

Ce que j'avais senti émaner de lui était d'une sincérité éblouissante et un tel amour… Comment pouvait-il y avoir autant d'amour dans un personnage aussi sombre ? Depuis la mort de Voldemort j'avais gardé cette capacité à détecter le mensonge, mais, plus surprenant encore, s'y était ajouté une autre capacité. Celle de sentir l'amour, les liens entre les personnes autour de moi, les inconnus, les proches. Je sentais en permanence ce qui les unissait. Evidemment, cela ne trahissait pas ce qu'ils ressentaient pour moi puisque je m'appliquai sans cesse cette capacité derrière des barrières solides. Mais je n'avais pas besoin de don pour savoir qu'Hermione et Ron m'aimaient sincèrement, de tout leur cœur.

Je voyais cependant l'amour qui émanait de moi, comme un composant unique, filant dans mon sang. Je savais que c'était un cadeau, une très belle magie, celle de ma mère. Depuis que mon don s'était révélé, je n'avais jamais rencontré quelqu'un qui dégageait cela aussi fort que je le faisais. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Ce qui avait émané de Lucius était un amour d'une solidité stupéfiante. Je ne pouvais pas haïr quelqu'un qui dégageait une telle chose. Or, j'avais profondément méprisé l'homme depuis notre première rencontre. Et j'avais le sentiment étrange que, déstabilisée, la rancœur s'était métamorphosée en quelque chose d'aussi fort mais de totalement opposé. Comme si, d'un seul coup, la pièce était passé de face à pile, révélant une facette d'elle-même que je ne connaissais pas.

_A suivre…_

* * *

Hm... alors voilà, on commence à rentrer dans le bizarre philosophique haha ! Enfin pas tant, ça se saurait si ces deux-là étaient de grands penseurs !  
M'enfin la conversation qu'ils ont était assez importante, du fait que déjà elle vous donne les raisons des agissements de Lucius. J'ai bien sûr « brodé » autour de ce qu'on sait de lui et de ses actes pour le rendre un poil plus humain… Parce que bon, l'attachement à Lucius est un peu compliqué sans ça et j'aime pas trop les fics où Harry est avec un conn*** et l'accepte sans broncher (d'autant que dans la foulée il est souvent mou et soumis donc voilà…xD). Lucius n'est pas tout blanc, il a donc sa part d'ombre et sa part de lumière, comme Harry.

Enfin (je dis un peu trop "enfin") voilà, j'ai vraiment envie d'avoir vos avis sur cette conversation assez décisive pour la suite ! :D

D'ailleurs j'ai une **question HS **: y en a qui hantent le fandom "**the Musketeers**" par ici ?

Merci d'avoir lu en tout cas !

Je vous dis à bientôt !

Lot of Loooooove,

Jelyel


	4. Réalité rime avec Passé

**Quand Eros rencontre Thanatos…**

**Le cercle des reviewers anonymes :**

_Princevans_ : Merci beaucoup beaucoup !  
Oui c'était un choix d'en faire un mec un peu plus cool que dans les livres, ça fait un rendu OOC mais tant pis, tant que ça tient la route sur l'histoire, la culpabilité ne m'étreindra pas xD  
Merci encore, c'est vraiment gentil !  
A très bientôt !

_WhiteCoco _: Désolée, je t'aurai faite trépignée longtemps !  
Haha j'attends alors xD On verra ce que tu auras à dire ! :)  
Merci beaucoup beaucoup en tout cas !  
A bientôt !

_Berenice_ : Ah moi j'adore héhé ! En même temps ça aurait été bizarre que je n'aime pas et que j'écrive dessus quand même. 'fin bref ! Je suis contente que l'histoire t'ait séduite quand même ! Eh oui je flirte très fort avec l'OOC mais après je pense qu'il sera assez cohérent avec ce que vous avez vu de lui dans le début de la fic, je m'en tiendrais à ce caractère que je lui ai donné ! Mais une histoire d'amour est impensable entre Lucius tel qu'il est vraiment et Harry, si on suit le canon alors… xD J'en fais qu'à ma tête :D  
Heureuse que ça te plaise en tout cas ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review !  
A bientôt !

**Note **

Bon, alors je m'excuse bien bas pour le retard mais j'ai eu quelques soucis d'ordre euh… scénaristiques avec cette fic ! Je me suis lancée dans un truc plus compliqué que prévu à la base !

Donc pardon pardon pardon !

Je vous donne rendez-vous en bas !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre Quatrième**

**Réalité rime avec Passé**

Je me perdis dans les méandres d'une recette de porc sauté et de la cuisson de mon riz, puis m'attelai à la composition de petites crèmes brûlées pour le dessert. Je chouchoutai ces dernières qui étaient mes préférées et les laissai refroidir. Je ne me rendis compte que j'étais observé qu'à ce moment-là, en refermant la porte de mon frigo.

Lucius était appuyé contre le chambranle de la porte et me détaillai attentivement. Je me figeai sous une telle intensité dans le regard et lui lançai une œillade interrogatrice. Devant son silence, je me décidai à le rompre de moi-même :

– J'allais vous appeler pour le dîner. Je viens de le terminer mais ça… vous le savez déjà, lui lâchai-je en souriant, crispé.

Il eut un demi-sourire et entra pleinement dans la cuisine. Je le vis pointer du doigt un placard avec un air interrogateur et je sus qu'il me demandait l'emplacement des assiettes. Je lui confirmai d'un signe de tête, abasourdi. J'allais devoir m'habituer à le voir si… étrangement humain.

Il saisit assiettes et couverts et entreprit de mettre la table calmement, m'observant du coin de l'œil remuer mon sauté de porc. Je finis par nous servir et nous nous installâmes en silence. Je portai la première bouchée à mes lèvres et je ne pus que me féliciter, c'était un délice, sans me vanter.

– Où avez-vous appris à cuisiner ? me demanda soudain Malfoy.

J'interrompis ma fourchette à mi-chemin entre ma bouche et mon assiette. Je la reposai, un peu gêné.

– Mon oncle et ma tante m'ont initié à la cuisine, grimaçai-je en mentant à demi.

– Votre oncle et votre tante ? J'ignorai que Lily ou James avaient des frères et sœurs, souleva-t-il.

– Pétunia est la sœur moldue de ma mère, grinçai-je.

– Vous ne semblez pas la porter dans votre cœur.

– Doucement, je vous vois venir avec vos discours sur la pureté du sang ! le refrénai-je immédiatement. Mon Oncle et ma Tante étaient horribles, d'accord, mais les moldus ne sont pas tous comme ça !

Je me figeai en entendant ce que je venais de révéler.

– Horribles ? Qu'ont-ils fait ? demanda-t-il, l'air sincèrement curieux. Et je n'en veux aucunement aux moldus, je déplore simplement le mélange de sang qui affaiblit le noyau magique.

– Vous savez, il y a des recherches moldues très intéressantes sur la consanguinité. Les sorciers y échappent depuis trop longtemps et quand on voit la folie qui se manifeste chez bons nombres de Sang-Purs on peut se permettre de douter du bien-fondé de vos mariages _purs_, lui indiquai-je, mortellement sérieux.

– Cela n'exclut pas le fait que le mélange affaiblit le noyau magique.

– Donc vous avez le choix entre mourir dans une débauche de folie, accompagnée de difformités qui ne tarderont pas à apparaître, ou de vivre avec un potentiel magique affaibli. Personnellement, je ne regrette pas d'être sang-mêlé, je ne tiens pas à finir comme Bellatrix. Oh et voyez par vous-même à quel point le sang moldu m'a affaibli, ajoutai-je en resservant d'un mouvement de la main nos deux verres, sans baguette, sans sortilège.

Il m'observa faire, un fin sourire aux lèvres.

– Nous ne pouvons prendre le risque de l'extinction des sorciers et c'est une option qu'il nous faut envisager. Vous n'êtes qu'une exception.

– Une exception qui aura une descendance puissante qui, je l'espère, s'étendra en diverses lignées, marmonnai-je, traduisant là mon désir d'avoir des enfants, présent depuis plusieurs années déjà. De plus, des enfants naissent de couples moldus, nous ne nous éteindrons pas.

– Parce qu'ils ont eu un sorcier ou un cracmol dans leur ascendance.

– Vous avez pu vérifier cela à chaque fois ? interrogeai-je.

– Non, reconnut-il.

– Alors ayez confiance. La magie nous a enfantés, elle nous permettra de survivre, répondis-je.

Il posa un regard scrutateur sur moi, cherchant à déceler une faille dans ma foi inébranlable en notre nature.

– Étrangement, vous avez foi en la nature humaine, vous la percevez finement mais vous n'appliquez pas cette subtilité à votre propre peuple, ajoutai-je à mi-voix.

Il me fixa avec une telle intensité que j'en laissai maladroitement tomber ma fourchette dans mon assiette.

– Vous avez éludé ma question.

– Laquelle ? demandai-je innocemment avant de mâchonner un morceau de viande.

– Vos moldus. Pourquoi étaient-ils horribles ?

Je déglutis difficilement et fronçai les sourcils un court instant. Il remarqua le mouvement soucieux et continua à darder un regard inquisiteur sur moi.

– Ils… ils n'étaient pas vraiment aimants, c'est tout ce que je peux vous dire, répondis-je évasivement.

J'avais horreur de m'épancher sur mon enfance. Le cliché du héros maltraité était lourd à porter et pourtant c'était mon histoire. Mon passé.

– Mais encore ?

– Ce n'était pas des modèles d'humanité non plus, écoutez, je n'ai vraiment aucune envie d'en parler. C'est fini tout ça maintenant et je préfère ne pas y penser. De l'eau a coulé sous les ponts depuis. Je ne suis plus un gosse.

– De l'eau a coulé sous le pont, mmh ? Ce n'est pas ce que votre regard trahit, dit-il à voix basse, rauque.

– Vous me mettez mal à l'aise, là, osai-je dire en pianotant des doigts sur la table.

– C'est le but. Vous ont-ils maltraité, Harry ?

Mon prénom, prononcé d'un ton velouté, me laissa pantelant. Je laissai échapper un souffle que je n'avais pas eu conscience de retenir jusque-là.

– Pourquoi tenez-vous tant à le savoir ?

– Pour vous comprendre. Pour vous résoudre.

– C'est un autre que moi qui portait le nom de Riddle*, répliquai-je, ma tête bouillonnant sans que je n'en définisse la raison.

– Et pourtant vous êtes bien moins transparent qu'il ne l'était. Et j'adore les énigmes, laissa-t-il planer.

– Je n'en suis pas une, je vous assure. Il n'y a rien à décrypter, répondis-je.

Un silence s'installa.

– Pourquoi ai-je la sensation que vous m'avez démasqué en un regard et que vous ne vous amusez qu'à vérifier vos allégations, désormais ? osai-je soudain demander d'une voix calme que démentait mon regard qui devait être à l'opposé de serein.

– A vous de le deviner, répondit-il en se levant et en entreprenant de débarrasser nos couverts.

Je le suivis sans grande motivation et sortis les crèmes du frigidaire. Je les disposai devant moi et expliquai, davantage pour combler le silence que pour qu'il m'écoute, le principe des crèmes brûlées.

– C'est une spécialité française. Le principe étant de brûler le dessus de la crème, ce qui donne, si c'est réussi, un goût caramélisé.

Il s'approcha et se pencha légèrement par-dessus mon épaule afin de m'observer sortir ma baguette. Je la pointai sur la première et dus recourir à des trésors de concentration pour parvenir à exécuter le sort. Il me dépassait d'une demi-tête ce qui était suffisant pour que son souffle chatouille ma nuque, penché comme il l'était. C'était hautement déstabilisant et, si je n'avais pas appris à être maître de moi-même en utilisant la magie, je l'aurai sans doute invectivé avec hargne.

– Et voilà ! Dis-je fièrement en observant le résultat plus que satisfaisant.

Je m'installai à nouveau à table et portai une bouchée à mes lèvres. Je savourai le contraste entre la fraîcheur de la crème et le sucre caramélisé au-dessus. Malfoy resta debout, appuyé nonchalamment contre le plan de travail et sembla également apprécier le dessert. Son sourire disaient « c'est un délice » et ses yeux niaient. Sans doute par fierté. Je laissai échapper un rire discret en voyant cela et me concentrai sur ma propre crème dont je raclai le ramequin jusqu'à la dernière trace.

D'un mouvement de baguette, je laissai la vaisselle se faire toute seule. L'un des nombreux avantages de la magie. J'en avais assez fait chez les Dursley pour toute une vie.

Lucius se retira et je m'attardai dans mon bureau. Je triturai la lettre portant le seau du ministère. Funestar et Moroz étaient tous deux morts pendant la guerre et Rockwood était passé à l'ennemi, y laissant également sa vie. Les trois langues-de-plombs avaient laissé trois postes vacants. Au moins deux en tout cas, les langues-de-plombs se comptant à chaque génération entre deux et trois…

Je ne l'avais confié à personne mais Kingsley m'avait proposé l'un des poste, pourtant bien incapable de me dire ce que l'on attendait de moi dans ce corps de métier. Je savais seulement que les notes des anciens langues-de-plomb ne seraient visibles que pour les nouveaux nommés et qu'un sort empêchait quiconque d'autre que les futurs langues-de-plomb. Je savais aussi que ce n'était pas Kingsley qui m'avait choisi mais que mon nom était sorti magiquement sur ses dossiers. Les Langue-de-Plombs avaient apparemment toujours été désignés de manière mystérieuse.

Je n'étais pas certain de souhaiter retourner au Département des Mystères, très honnêtement. Mais c'était ma seule chance d'apprendre ce qu'il était véritablement advenu de Sirius, derrière ce voile. Il s'agissait également d'une obligation puisque dès lors que mon nom était apparu j'avais été associé au département du ministère d'une manière unique et létale si je ne m'y pliais pas. Et refuser de prendre mes fonctions revenait non seulement à mourir mais aussi à fermer l'accès pour cent ans au Département des Mystères. Cela s'était déjà produit il y a près de deux siècles et les irrégularités dans le flux magiques avaient été catastrophiques.

Pour l'heure, je devais étudier l'astronomie et l'histoire de la magie pour me remettre à niveau, n'ayant pas vraiment suivi les cours à Poudlard alors qu'il était nécessaire pour un Langue-de-Plomb d'être au fait de ces matières.

Je décidai de laisser de côtés mes cours pour ce soir, jugeant que ma journée avait été assez chargée en informations. Je montai me coucher, constatant que la lumière était toujours allumée dans les appartements de Malfoy. Je regagnai les miens, juste à côté et me glissai dans mes draps.

Ma nuit fut perturbée par un rêve étrangement réaliste.

_J'avançais dans un couloir très semblable à celui d'un palais de l'ancien temps, proche de ce que l'Antiquité avait su faire en termes d'architecture. Mon allure était vive mais le claquement sec de mes pas qui aurait dû me parvenir était étouffé, comme si le son me parvenait à travers un voile opaque. Je traversai une allée de statues qui paraissaient étrangement animées. Le décor était infiniment impressionnant et familier._

_Je tournai vivement à une intersection et percutai soudain quelque chose. Mon épaule me lança et mon regard se releva sur ce qui m'avait bousculé. Juste à temps pour apercevoir un jeune homme à l'allure extrêmement élégante qui se tourna également pour connaître le responsable de la collision. Ses cheveux bruns, très longs, battaient ses reins alors qu'il s'éloignait sans un mot, le regard intensément fixé sur moi. Un regard gris, profond, vivant qui appela l'image d'un autre homme à se superposer sur lui. Pendant une fraction de seconde, ses cheveux devinrent d'un blond presque blanc et son visage adopta des traits encore plus aristocrates. Puis l'effet cessa et je ne pus qu'observer le jeune homme brun se détourner, avançant d'une démarche vive, fuyant presque. Je ne le connaissais ni d'Adam ni d'Eve, je pouvais le jurer… Alors comment expliquer la mélancolie qui m'étreignait ? Comment expliquer que je l'observais s'en aller avec la sensation de l'avoir déjà connu ? _

La nostalgie me poussa à me réveiller en sursaut de ce rêve lucide. Et je ne remarquai qu'à ce moment-là que des larmes coulaient sur mes jours. Une fatigue incommensurable s'empara de moi et je retombai inconscient dans mes draps.

Je revins à moi au matin avec une sensation étrange d'irréalité. Comme si je venais de me réveiller dans un rêve. Une mise en abîme désagréable alors que le soleil me vrillait les yeux. J'avais omis de fermer mes rideaux hier soir, trop perturbé par l'arrivée de… Lucius Malfoy. Voilà d'où me provenait le sentiment d'irréalité. De ça et de l'étrange rêve de cette nuit qui, sans avoir été un cauchemar, allait à coup sûr me hanter. Je me levai et fis l'effort d'enfiler un débardeur en plus de mon jogging noir. Je passai une main dans mes cheveux décoiffés et me rafraîchis rapidement le visage au robinet.

Je descendis d'un pas léger les escaliers du hall et passai dans la cuisine. Du café avait été fait vu l'odeur, mais aucune trace de la cafetière. Je jetai un coup d'œil autour de moi et quittai la cuisine, partant fureter dans le salon pour trouver où Malfoy avait embarqué ma malheureuse cafetière salvatrice. Je laissai traîner un regard morose sur l'horloge immense qui n'indiquait que huit heures du matin.

Je ronchonnai en errant plusieurs minutes dans les salles du rez-de-chaussée jusqu'à à mon bureau duquel j'avais une vue sur la terrasse. J'y aperçus avec une surprise non-dissimulée Malfoy, en train de siroter tranquillement un café. Il était assis nonchalamment, les jambes étendues et croisées sur une chaise face à la sienne. Il avait un coude appuyé sur la table d'extérieur en fer forgé et lisait des documents, encore. Je sentis le sol se liquéfier sous mes pieds. Je subis sans un mot la sensation que mon point de gravité se rattachait étrangement à cet homme et que la terre basculait hors de axe. Sans comprendre. J'en étais arrivé au point où je me fatiguais moi-même.

J'ouvris la porte-fenêtre et il ne réagit pas, ne bougeant pas d'un pouce. Je sortis pieds nus, savourant la chaleur déjà installée par le doux soleil qui réchauffait l'air du petit matin. Je me laissai tomber sur l'une des chaises restantes, pas très éloignées de lui. Je remarquai qu'il avait pris soin d'apporter deux tasses, du sucre, de la confiture, du beurre et des toasts. Le tout avait été maintenu à bonne température par magie.

Je restai bouche bée. Alors même les entraves du Ministère ne le réfrénaient pas ? A quel point était-il puissant ? Je ne connaissais rien de lui hormis son parcours ô combien édifiant en tant que Mangemort. Peu de sorciers étaient capable de pratiquer la magie sans baguette et Malfoy n'avait jamais semblé en faire partie, alors quoi ? Avait-il dissimulé son véritable potentiel pour ne pas faire de l'ombre à Voldemort ? Ou Voldemort s'était-il servi de cette puissance à son compte ? Mon regard s'éclaira soudain. La marque des Ténèbres, elle pompait l'énergie des Mangemorts pour en alimenter Voldemort. Il avait dû recouvrir l'essentiel de son potentiel au moment de la mort du mage noir… Donc tout récemment.

– Je ne suis pas le seul à connaître deux trois choses sur la magie sans baguette, marmonnai-je.

Il ne releva pas et eut un sourire en coin, les yeux perdus sur son dossier rempli d'une paperasse désespérante.

– Bonjour, à vous aussi, me salua-t-il au bout d'un moment alors que je me versai une honorable dose de café.

Il me faudrait au moins ça pour me sortir de ma somnolence.

– Vous êtes bien matinal.

– Une vieille habitude de la guerre, répondis-je à mi-voix, un peu grognon. Et j'ai aussi oublié de fermer mes rideaux.

Il eut un petit rire et ficha son regard sur le parc encore silencieux, juste maquillé de rosée. J'avais bien conscience que ce coin d'Ecosse était un morceau de Paradis. Je savais que mon père y avait vécu un temps avec ses parents. Sa valeur sentimentale équivalait à la beauté du lieu.

Je me préparai deux toasts que je tartinai généreusement. Je fis tomber deux sucres dans mon café et me penchai un peu pour atteindre discrètement la cuillère abandonnée dans la tasse de Malfoy. Il perçut mon geste et tourna enfin un regard neutre sur moi. Puis, doucement ses lèvres s'ourlèrent d'un sourire indulgent.

– Prenez-la, je ne m'en sers plus, dit-il et j'attrapai la cuillère, satisfait.

Je restai silencieux, profitant de ce moment de paix intense que je n'avais pas ressenti depuis longtemps. Je ne m'étais pas réveillé depuis des mois pour rejoindre quelqu'un dans un petit déjeuner calme. J'appréciais le fait qu'il ait semblé m'attendre et c'était étrangement… chaleureux.

Respectueux, il attendit que j'aie fini mon petit-déjeuner pour se lever et se retirer, emportant avec lui la plupart de nos couverts. Je débarrassai le reste plusieurs minutes plus tard, savourant encore un peu les rayons du soleil sur ma peau, les yeux fermés, confortablement enfoncé dans ma chaise.

_A suivre…_

* Riddle signifiant "énigme" en anglais… *C'était Monsieur jeu de mot* haha ! Oui je fais des blagues pourries dans mes fics ! J'ai le droit xD

* * *

**Blabla de J'**

Initialement, ce chapitre appartenait à un plus gros morceau mais j'ai dû me résoudre à le diviser parce que le condensé d'infos aurait été méga violent ! Du coup, je verrai pour poster la deuxième partie dimanche ! Ça dépendra pour beaucoup de ma flemme, pour être honnête xD (et de ma gueule de bois accessoirement, mais ça chut on en parle pas !)

**Question** : Alors ce rêve que fait Harry ? Des théories bizarroïdes ? xD

J'espère que ça vous a plus, le prochain chapitre sera hyper chelou, j'aurai prévenu ! Il y aura un apport « mythologique » issu de mon cerveau malade donc vous avez d'ors et déjà le droit de remplir vos reviews de cachetons…xD Bref, j'en dis pas plus !

Je vous dis à bientôt (pour de vrai cette fois, je le juuuure) !

Bisous bisous !

Lot of Love,

Jelyel !


	5. Malédiction rime avec Acceptation

**Quand Éros rencontre Thanatos…**

**Le cercle des reviewers anonymes :**

_Matsuyama_ :Aha je ne te dis rien, suspens xD  
Merci beaucoup en tout cas !  
A bientôt !

**Note :**

Vous êtes des choux, on a atteint les 100 reviews en quatre chapitres ! MERCI !

Promis, j'ai pas bu en écrivant le chapitre ! J'ai pas mal brodé et puisé des trucs à droite à gauche dans la mythologie et dans l'univers d'HP ^^ Donc c'est un gros mix qui, j'espère, sera clair ! Je sais que c'est un gros condensé d'informations donc si vous avez des questions, n'hésitez pas ! On rentre dans quelque chose un peu philosophico-spirituo-mythologique xD Mais vu qu'on ne parle jamais de l'origine de la magie, de religion et de trucs comme ça dans les livres, bah j'ai fait un truc à ma sauce !

Mais bon rassurez-vous, c'est la romance qui prime, comme dans toutes mes fics ;)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre Cinquième **

**Malédiction rime avec Acceptation**

Je filai à l'étage et pris une douche rapide avant d'enfiler des habits décontractés. Je me dirigeai vers mon bureau et me laissai tomber dans mon fauteuil. Je me pris la tête entre les mains et tentaient de démêler les cours d'Astronomie que je n'avais jamais vraiment écoutés. Je devais être capable de connaître chaque fichu planète de pas moins d'une vingtaine de constellations.

Quelqu'un frappa à ma porte et je marmonnai un « mmh ? » sonore. Malfoy entra dans mon domaine et observa avec attention le décor plutôt coloré en rouge et fait de bois. Une immense bibliothèque était installée sur tout le pan de mur derrière moi et une statue de chacun des fondateurs régnaient à chaque coin de la pièce, toisant celui qui s'aventurerait au centre. Je n'avais pas vraiment touché à la déco de l'endroit, me satisfaisant du manoir où ma famille avait vécu tel qu'il était. Quelque part, j'avais un peu l'impression de vivre avec eux, sur leurs pas.

Le regard du Lord s'attarda sur la collection d'objets installés derrière une vitrine. Il accrocha la Pierre de Kali, gardée précieusement sur un tout petit coussin. Celle-ci était un annihilateur de magie très puissant, pompant la magie du sorcier jusqu'à l'affaiblissement. Elle ne rendait la totalité des pouvoirs que de longues heures après. Une véritable saloperie en d'autres mots. Bien utile cependant.

– Je m'ennuie, dit-il simplement alors que je relevai un regard interpellé sur mon visiteur.

Sur ces entrefaites, il se laissa tomber avec une élégance rare dans le fauteuil face à mon bureau. Il jeta un œil à mes cours alors que je le fixai, les yeux ronds. Je reposai les quelques feuillets que j'avais en main sur le bureau, bien à plat

– Ah donc en… Malfoyen, s'ennuyer est donc la traduction courante pour « tiens ! Et si j'allais déranger ce pauvre Harry Potter » ? demandai-je en déposant mes lunettes qui ne me servaient plus que pour la lecture et les tâches me demandant une concentration visuelle particulière.

Il eut un sourire sincère et confirma d'un regard que je jugeai hautain.

– Des cours d'astronomie… ? releva-t-il en saisissant l'une de mes feuilles de notes que j'avais ressorties de l'époque de ma scolarité à Poudlard. Dieu du Ciel, votre écriture est médiocre. Comment faites-vous pour vous relire ?

J'entendis l'intonation moqueuse et l'utilisation volontaire d'une expression moldue qui avait dû lui écorcher la bouche.

– C'est le principe même des notes. Ecrire suffisamment mal pour que personne d'autre que nous-même ne puisse nous relire, répondis-je doucement.

Hermione avait même forcé sur les pattes de mouches pendant quelques années afin de nous empêcher de copier sur elle sans autorisation. Quelque part, je crois que ça flattait un peu son ego de nous voir ramper pour qu'elle consente à nous aider. J'eus un sourire à cette pensée.

– Pourquoi étudiez-vous l'astronomie alors que le sujet ne vous passionne clairement pas ? dit-il en agitant un papier comme un vulgaire torchon.

– Clairement ? relevai-je d'un ton suspicieux.

– Ce que vous avez noté là est faux. Les trois étoiles de la ceinture d'Orion sont Mintaka, Alnitak et Alnilam et non… Mantraka, Alnita et Elniam. Et la constellation aux abords d'Orion s'appelle l'Eridan, elle est d'une grande beauté, soit dit en passant.

Je pâlis brutalement et saisis ma feuille. Pour quelqu'un qui se plaignait de mon écriture, il avait vite su la décrypter pour ce qui était de repérer mes erreurs.

– Je devais être… ailleurs, justifiai-je en songeant que je ne mentais pas vraiment.

– Vous devriez connaître toutes ces étoiles à force d'avoir passé les cours d'astronomie à être dans la lune, ironisa-t-il et cela m'arracha un rire.

– Votre blague était nulle, mais merci d'avoir essayé ! Je peux savoir comment vous savez tout ça sur l'astronomie ?

Il ne releva pas et sourit de plus belle.

– J'ai eu des cours d'Astronomie, comme vous, m'expliqua-t-il en me regardant comme si j'étais un abruti fini.

Ce que j'étais, à n'en pas douter.

– Attendez, vous voulez dire que vous vous souvenez de tous vos cours à Poudlard…

– J'ai une excellente mémoire pour les choses que j'apprécie. Et cessez de sous-entendre que mon âge est si avancé qu'il en paraît improbable que je me souvienne de mes années à l'école, dit-il avec un sourire torve.

Je savais qu'il avait un peu moins de quarante ans, ce qui, en soi, n'était pas vraiment âgé pour un sorcier. Je tentai de cacher ma gêne et mon air hébété. Sacrée bonne mémoire, oui ! Il eut un soupir à mi-chemin entre agacé et amusé. Puis il se leva et se plaça derrière moi.

– Prenez un autre parchemin, m'ordonna-t-il.

Je m'exécutai sans broncher, indécis quand à ce qu'il allait faire. Il saisit le parchemin et s'arma de ma plume qu'il tenait de la manière la plus élégante que j'aie pu voir. Je me traitai mentalement de crétin. Évidemment, c'était un Malfoy après tout. Je l'observai tâcher la feuille de points plus ou moins épais avant de les relier entre eux jusqu'à former une constellation.

– Harry, je vous présente Orion. Tout du moins, c'est le nom que nous lui connaissons depuis que les grecs l'ont nommé ainsi. Orion était un géant, un chasseur dont on disait qu'il pouvait abattre n'importe quel animal. Il était aussi beau, qu'arrogant et violent. Il se vantait sans cesse, sans doute à raison, d'avoir vaincu des créatures féroces. La légende veut que Zeus l'ait transformé en amas d'étoiles suite à la piqûre d'un scorpion d'Héra qui avait été agacée par son orgueil. Héra accorda au scorpion, ce si petit animal qui lui avait permis d'humilier Orion, d'exister dans la voie lactée afin que leur combat ne cesse jamais. Mais Zeus, désirant protéger Orion une dernière fois, fit en sorte que la constellation du Scorpion se couche à l'Ouest de l'horizon au moment où Orion se lève à l'Est. De sorte que jamais plus le Scorpion ne puisse atteindre le Chasseur.

Je restai soufflé un instant alors que sa voix, douce et posée, captivait davantage mon attention que des années d'astronomie.

– Prenez des notes, dit-il. Je ne vais pas vous répéter tout cela dix fois.

– Vous allez vraiment m'aider ? murmurai-je, ahuri.

– Ne me faites pas changer d'avis, menaça-t-il.

Je m'empressai de saisir un autre parchemin et notai le nom de la constellation en haut, en majuscule. Je griffonnai les informations qu'il m'avait déjà données. Il se plaça derrière moi, si proche que je sentais sa chaleur dans mon dos. Je me raidis et il recula, sans que je ne sache si c'était ma réaction qui l'avait poussé à le faire.

– Orion est l'une des constellations les plus connues et, pour cause, elle est l'une des plus anciennement vénérée. Les égyptiens, dit-on, auraient construit les pyramides de Gizeh comme écho terrestre de Mintaka, Alnilam et Alnitak, les étoiles composant la ceinture d'Orion.

Je l'écoutais attentivement, notant chaque détail qu'il donnait.

– Est-ce que la mythologie grecque et romaine a un rapport direct avec les sorciers ? demandai-je, songeant à mes cours d'Histoire de la Magie qui remontait aux origines de la magie, à l'Antiquité. On parle de Dieux, de panthéon, de personnages aux capacités surhumaines… Tout cela sonne très « sorcier » non ? Est-ce que notre origine est divine ou sommes-nous à l'origine de ce Panthéon ? Et donc le… divin tel que les moldus le connaissent serait issu de nous.

Il hocha à demi la tête, assimilant ma question, et s'expliqua :

– Nous sommes issus du divin d'une certaine manière. Ou appelez cela comme vous le voulez. Nous sommes issus de deux _forces _; Eros et Thanatos, qui, ensembles forment la Magie. La Magie était une entité unique jusqu'à ce qu'elle subisse une scission à cause de deux sorciers. Depuis la nuit des temps, la Magie existe, régissant notre peuple et nous octroyant des pouvoirs au-delà de toutes limites humaines ou terrestres. Il est admis que les tous premiers sorciers connus étaient en fait ces divinités mythologiques qui fascinent encore les moldus aujourd'hui. Leur puissance était incommensurable et leur existence est devenue un mythe puis une légende un peu vague, racontée par des historiens qui n'y croient plus vraiment.

Il s'arrêta un instant, pianotant sur ses bras croisés, ses yeux fixés dans les miens. J'étais pendu à ses lèvres, silencieux comme jamais.

– La vérité c'est que les tous premiers empereurs du monde magique nous viennent de ces temps reculés, reprit-il. A l'époque, le pouvoir était divisé en deux, et il existait toujours deux souverains puisqu'on estimait qu'ainsi la tyrannie pouvait être évitée. Les plus célèbres ont été les premiers, Erèbe et Hypérion. Les Ténèbres et la Lumière. La Nuit Noire et le Soleil. L'Ombre et le Cœur Ardent. Leur règne fut prospère jusqu'à la trahison d'Erèbe qui préféra se faire adorer comme un dieu par les humains plutôt que de rester caché. Il est ainsi devenu le premier mage noir connu. Encore maintenant la magie porte des stigmates de ses actes, lui qui avait puni chaque sorcier qui, par amour pour les moldus, se sont opposés à lui. Seul Hypérion a su s'opposer à lui jusqu'à sa mort de la main même d'Erèbe. On raconte que leur bataille a affaibli le peuple sorcier tout entier tant ils puisèrent dans la Magie pour s'entre-tuer. Erèbe, en tuant Hypérion, est mort de chagrin peu de temps après, provoquant des distorsions au cœur même de la Magie. Il avait régné sur la Mort et Hypérion sur la Vie.

Je ne l'interrompis pas et le laissai faire une pause, bienvenue. Il avait le regard absent, perdu dans le vague, un sourire étrange aux lèvres.

– On n'a jamais recensé sorcier plus puissant que ces deux Hauts Rois, élevés au rang de dieux même chez les sorciers, souffla-t-il en reprenant d'une voix douce. Leur mort a laissé de profondes cicatrices dans l'équilibre de notre monde. Ils ont divisé la Magie en deux, séparant la force de vie, Eros, et la force de mort, Thanatos, comme deux entités distinctes, créant un abîme insondable entre la magie blanche et la noire. Chacun des sorciers les plus puissants, censés ramener l'équilibre, ont subi les réminiscences de cette bataille dont l'écho résonne encore à travers le temps. C'est un peu comme… une malédiction jetée sur notre peuple. Les exemples les plus probants sont partout dans notre histoire. Merlin et Morgane. Godric et Salazar. Dumbledore et Grindelwald. Chacun d'eux étaient destinés à trouver une entente, ramener l'équilibre entre magie noire et magie blanche. Pas dans un combat mais dans un « pardon » et une acceptation totale. Ils ont, à l'évidence, échoué puisque le « bien » l'a emporté à chaque fois, croyant que c'était la solution. Mais tant que le « bien » gagnera par la guerre, l'équilibre sera toujours rompu. Tant que la magie blanche aura l'aval sur la magie noire, le monde ne connaîtra qu'une paix fragile. Les Anciens parlaient d'un cycle. Chaque siècle est un la répétition d'un cycle au cœur duquel nous revivons l'antique bataille. Un cycle qu'il ne tient qu'à nous de modifier ou de laisser se répéter.

Je pâlis en écoutant son histoire, comme si je vivais à travers ses mots la destruction qu'avaient engendrée ces deux sorciers.

– Comment se fait-il que j'ignorai tout ça ? Je veux dire… on nous en parle en cours mais si peu… J'ignorai même leurs noms !

– Parce que le Ministère censure le savoir auquel vous devez avoir accès ou non. On a toujours craint que l'histoire se répète, qu'à nouveau soit élevé au rang de Dieux de simples sorciers, aussi puissants soient-ils. C'est pour cela qu'ils vous craignent, tout comme ils ont craint Voldemort, expliqua-t-il, le regard animé de quelque chose de nouveau. La plus ancienne prophétie du Ministère repose sur l'affirmation que s'incarneront à nouveau Erèbe et Hypérion et que leurs choix détermineront l'avenir de la magie toute entière. Le choix de la destruction ou de la construction. Ils feront ou déferont. Il n'y a aucune autre alternative. Et chaque sorcier sent le point de bascule sur lequel nous sommes désormais établis. Cette prophétie désigne notre siècle, ce qui explique les tensions partout dans le monde.

– Vous croyez à tout ça, n'est-ce pas ? soufflai-je.

– Pas vous ?

– Je ne sais pas. Il est vrai que tout est… instable depuis plusieurs années, plusieurs siècles même si l'on en croit l'Histoire du peuple sorciers. Les détraqueurs sortent de nulle part, de nouvelles créatures apparaissent, le clivage entre magie noire et blanche s'intensifie et le climat de méfiance ne s'est apaisé en rien. Nous sommes encore sur le pied de guerre alors que nous avons obtenu une ébauche de paix.

– Et à quoi pensez-vous que cela soit dû ?

– Je n'en sais rien.

– Le déséquilibre que nous vivons doit être annihilé ou renforcé. Ce sera la dernière fois que le choix est offert, ce sera décisif. Soit l'équilibre sera maintenu pour les prochains siècles à venir, soit l'une ou l'autre des magies prendra le pas sur l'autre et la Magie disparaîtra peu à peu de notre univers… Aucune ne peut exister sans l'autre.

– Et vous pensez que cela dépendra de… de sorciers antiques, disparus depuis des milliers d'années qui devraient s'incarner dans notre siècle ?

– La plus ancienne prophétie du département des Mystère porte leur nom… ainsi que le mien. J'ai pu la tenir entre mes mains ce jour où nous nous sommes retrouvés face à face au Ministère, dit-il lentement, sondant ma réaction.

Un silence s'établit pendant lequel je l'observai, médusé, puis il ajouta :

– Elle… portait mon nom et un autre qu'un charme m'a empêché de lire.

– Non mais vous êtes sérieux ? demandai-je, les yeux écarquillés.

– Je le suis.

– Mais elle se trompait puisque vous allez… mourir, que disait-elle ?

– Voyez par vous-même, dit-il en me laissant l'accès à un souvenir qu'il fit remonter à la surface.

Je le fixai un instant et me concentrai. Mon esprit effleura le sien et le souvenir m'envahit. Il n'y avait presque rien, juste cette sphère plus lumineuse encore que celle que j'avais pu tenir et qui recelait la prophétie concernant Voldemort et moi. Une voix, rendue puissante par la force d'un écho infini disait :

« _Je viens te chercher depuis les fonds de l'univers lointain où tant de fois nous nous sommes retrouvés. Je viens te chercher depuis les heures les plus sombres de la nuit où mes Ténèbres t'étouffent. Je viens te chercher depuis ces éternités passées à imaginer plus belle lumière que la tienne. Je viens des actes repentis, des pardons accordés à mon âme salie. Je viens, naviguant sur les étoiles que tu as fait fleurir pour moi dans le jardin du cosmos. Et je te le promets, je ne dévorerai plus aucun soleil pour espérer briller, j'accrocherai mon âme à la tienne pour entendre raison jusqu'à ce que ton Cœur Ardent me consume_».

Plusieurs minutes après que la voix se soit tue et que le souvenir se soit estompé, j'entendais encore les échos de ces mots qui résonnaient de manière toute singulière dans mon esprit, me tordant le ventre. Je lâchai ma plume, me saisissant la tête entre les mains.

– Et vous y comprenez quelque chose ? finis-je par articuler.

– C'est une promesse, une promesse de rédemption, des excuses aussi, dont la réponse ne sera révélée qu'à cette autre personne concernée par la Prophétie. Une promesse d'Erèbe, les Ténèbres, faite à Hypérion. Ces mots sont relativement célèbres mais leur réponse n'a jamais été révélée. Pas même à moi alors que mon nom est gravé sur cette prophétie.

– Mais pourquoi vous ? Quel rapport entre ce cycle et vous ?

– Je l'ignore.

– Le seul mage noir de ce siècle a été Voldemort et il est mort, un autre cycle aurait dû être accompli, non ? avançai-je, les sourcils froncés.

– Pourtant, il ne l'a pas été. Tout est resté pareil. Même si l'équilibre n'était pas ramené, la magie blanche l'emportait souvent dans les exemples que je vous ai cité. Ainsi Morgane a été défaite par Merlin et le monde sorcier a connu une ère de paix. La même chose s'est produite avec Grindelwald et Dumbledore et la paix, bien qu'éphémère a pu s'installer. Puis il y a eu Voldemort et vous. Le bien l'emporte alors pourquoi la paix ne s'installe-t-elle pas ? Pourquoi encore une telle prépondérance des Arts Noirs partout dans l'air ?

Je réfléchissais lentement alors qu'il ne souhaitait m'amener qu'à une seule réponse.

– Parce que le combat de ce siècle ne concernait ni Voldemort ni moi. Ce n'était pas nous pour ce siècle, il s'agit de vous et… de quelqu'un d'autre. Mais comment, je ne comprends pas… Vous devriez être puissant… Bien plus.

– Vous me sous-estimez, Monsieur Potter. Grandement. Et je me surestimerai en pensant que ce nouveau cycle s'accomplira puisque je vais mourir dans quelques jours. Alors mon pendant lumineux n'est plus si important…

Je restai pensif un moment et Lucius reprit son cours improvisé comme si de rien n'était. La matinée passa très rapidement et je me trouvai aspiré par ses propos au point d'en oublier l'heure. De nouveau, la sensation étrange d'une résonance entre nous me laissa songeur et déstabilisé. Comment l'expliquer ? Je me sentais comme relié, de la manière la plus douce qui soit, la plus ravageuse également. Pas comme j'avais pu l'être à Voldemort auquel j'avais été uniquement lié par la mort et la haine.

_A suivre…_

* * *

**Blabla de J' :**

Je pense qu'à partir de là vous vous doutez tous un peu de la suite, mais bon ! xD Vous comprenez aussi pourquoi j'ai pas relié ça à l'autre chapitre, parce que votre tête aurait explosé. La mienne a failli en écrivant alors que c'était _mon_ délire…Alors la vôtre…oO

**INFOS EN PLUS** : Ce que j'ai mis sur Orion est vrai, du moins c'est l'une des versions ! Idem pour les étoiles Mintaka, Alnilam et Alnitak ! Les pyramides de Gizeh auraient vraiment été construites en écho au baudrier d'Orion formé par ces trois superbes étoiles !

Autrement, Erèbe est une divinité infernale associée aux ténèbres et au chaos. Hypérion est, pour certains, un Dieu Primordial associé au Soleil lui-même !

Eros est la personnification de l'amour, du désir et de la vie, né de l'abondance (Poros) et du manque (Pénia). Souvent opposé à Thanatos, la personnification de la Mort. Freud s'en est servi pour ses travaux de psychanalyse en associant Eros à une pulsion de vie à savoir la pulsion sexuelle, le désir (oui bon Freud ne parlant pas de sexe c'est bizarre alors voilà), et Thanatos à une pulsion de mort (conscience de notre finitude, peurs morbides). C'est très très intéressant, je vous conseille de potasser ces sujets puisque ces pulsions régissent en effet la psyché humaine ! Ces deux pulsions jalonnent notre vie :) Bon ici j'en ai fait un micmac magique xD

Voilà j'arrête de vous embêter avec la mythologie/psychologie haha ! Mais au moins vous avez les infos !

Sur ce, je vous dis à bientôt !

Lot of Love,

Jelyel.


	6. Prophétie rime avec Ennuis

**Quand Eros rencontre Thanatos**

**Le cercle des reviewers anonymes :**

_Kimiiii_ (tu veux pas rajouter un « i » de plus ? :P) : Bonjour bonjour à toi aussi ! :D  
Waaaaaw merci ! C'est trop xD Très contente que ça te plaise !  
La suite est là alors je te dis à tout bientôt !  
Keursamere à toi aussi haha ! Mille poutoux !

_Guest_ : Bonjour/bonsoir, I don't know !  
Bon tant qu'il est comprehensible c'est que j'ai accompli ma mission !  
Ouh la oui quel suspens intenable ! Qui ? Mais qui ?! Les possibilités sont teeeeellement multiple… Bon ok c'est bon, je sais que c'est évident :') Mais bon hein voilà quoi xD  
Tiens, bonne question. Alors j'en parle pas, mais non, elle ne savait pas. Lucius a pris soin d'en parler à personne, c'est la première fois qu'il évoque la question avec quelqu'un. Il est de nature très prudent et même si je pense qu'il faisait entièrement confiance à Narcissa il n'a sans doute pas voulu la mêler à tout ça ! Trop facile de faire parler quelqu'un avec les tortures/potions/sorts du monde magique !  
Narcissa aimait bien Harry, c'est la raison pour laquelle elle voulait que Lucius aille passer ces derniers jours là-bas, un peu à la recherche d'une repentance :) Et puis pour une autre raison qui sera expliquée plus tard !  
Tu vas avoir la réponse à ta dernière question dans ce chapitre !  
Et dis t'as pas un pseudo sur le site ? :D  
Merci beaucoup beaucoup en tout cas, j'espère avoir répondu à tout !  
Bisous bisous !  
PS : je saaaaaaais, t'as le droit de m'en vouloir :') Mais des fois je suis tellement mal organisée que je peine à m'y retrouver dans trucs en bordel !

_Matsuyama_ : Ouiii mais j'allais pas tout te révéler xD Non c' était pas bien compliqué avec les indices gros comme météores laissés dans le chapitre qui a précédé a question haha ! Mais bon, bravo quand même !  
Merci beaucoup ! A bientôt !

**Note **:

Euuuh… ça va tranquille les 37 reviews du chapitre précédent ? xD Sans rire j'étais comme une gamine le soir de Noël ! Je sais plus comment vous dire merci du coup, j'ai dû épuiser les variantes ! D'autant que j'étais vraiment pas sure de moi pour le coup mythologique du chapitre précédent et j'étais certaine que j'allais me prendre des mega reviews style « baaah trop bizarre ton truc, tu pues un peu» mais apparemment vous êtes tous bizarres ici du coup je vous aime encore plus (si si c'est possible…) !

Dans le doute je rappelle quand même que ma spécialité c'est pas l'action hein…xD Donc toujours des histoires d'amûûûûûûûr avec moi ! Pour les habitués qui traînent sur mes histoires depuis Mathusalem c'est certainement pas une surprise mais pour les récents mignons petits lecteurs je préfère le rappeler !

Voilà comme d'hab' je m'étale ! Alors je vous donne plutôt rendez-vous en bas après ce looooong chapitre de 10 pages word (je me fous pas de vous les derniers temps quand même sur la longueur des chap' !) !

Merci encore pour votre enthousiasme qui me donne des ailes et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre Sixième**

**Prophétie rime avec Ennuis**

_(Reprise de la fin du chapitre précédent :)_

_Je restai pensif un moment et Lucius reprit son cours improvisé comme si de rien n'était. La matinée passa très rapidement et je me trouvai aspiré par ses propos au point d'en oublier l'heure. De nouveau, la sensation étrange d'une résonance entre nous me laissa songeur et déstabilisé. Comment l'expliquer ? Je me sentais comme relié, de la manière la plus douce qui soit, la plus ravageuse également. Pas comme j'avais pu l'être à Voldemort auquel j'avais été uniquement lié par la mort et la haine._

– Je crois que ça suffit pour aujourd'hui, dit-il doucement en lorgnant l'horloge qui indiquait déjà midi et demi.

Je la regardai, ahuri, comme si les aiguilles allaient soudainement rebrousser chemin.

– Je n'ai pas du tout vu le temps passer, marmonnai-je en rangeant les nombreux parchemins garnis des informations que Malfoy m'avait données.

Je me relevai, les mains tâchées de l'encre qui s'était échappé de ma plume sous le rythme furieux du débit du Lord. Il joignit ses mains et se craqua distraitement les doigts s'attirant un regard écœuré de ma part. Il répliqua par un sourire ravageur ponctué d'un craquement sinistre des derniers doigts.

Je quittai la pièce et me dirigeai en hâte vers la cuisine. Je ne m'apercevais que maintenant à quel point j'avais faim. Un délicieux fumet s'élevait cependant déjà de la pièce et j'y pénétrai joyeusement.

– Salut Creepy ! J'avais oublié que tu étais en service aujourd'hui ! lançai-je en voyant le petit elfe qui s'affairait sur les fourneaux, perché sur le marchepied que je lui avais fourni.

– Bonjour, Harry Potter, Monsieur ! Un gratin dauphinois est déjà sur la table accompagné de sa viande en sauce. Des légumes revenus sont encore en train de cuir. Pour le dessert, Creepy vous a fait un tiramisu.

J'écarquillai les yeux, sous l'annonce du repas. Il s'était surpassé. Ses talents de cuisiniers étaient d'habitude assez impressionnants mais là, vu l'odeur délicieuse qui régnait… Je devinais qu'il avait sans doute voulu souhaiter la bienvenue à Malfoy à sa manière. S'il savait l'opinion que celui-ci avait des elfes. Bof… cela ne changerait sans doute pas grand-chose.

– Bonjour, Monsieur, Creepy est enchanté de faire votre connaissance, s'inclina-t-il soudain et je me tournai pour voir Malfoy investir la cuisine.

Il posa un regard perçant sur l'elfe habillé en couleurs criardes. Je devinai qu'il allait sans doute l'ignorer superbement et je lui lançai un regard assassin, chargé de menaces. Il esquissa un sourire crispé.

– Enchanté également… Creepy, dit-il d'un ton onctueux.

Le petit elfe de maison ne sembla pas percevoir l'ironie distillée dans ses propos et sautilla de joie.

– Les amis d'Harry Potter sont toujours si bons avec Creepy !

Je m'approchai discrètement de Malfoy et lui filai un brusque coup de coude dans les côtes alors qu'il s'apprêtait à répliquer de manière sarcastique si j'en croyais le pli narquois que ses lèvres avaient adopté.

– Si vous lui faites du mal de quelque manière que ce soit, si vous le heurtez même moralement ou par manque d'égard, je ferai de votre séjour un véritable enfer, murmurai-je tout bas, menaçant. Creepy est chez lui ici et il est votre hôte au même titre que je le suis, est-ce que c'est bien clair ?

– Limpide, répondit-il en grimaçant et portant une main à ses côtes.

La grimace n'avait pas été feinte et je remarquai que la crispation de douleur ne le quitta pas de tout le repas. Nous écoutâmes d'une oreille distraite les babillages enthousiastes de Creepy. Malfoy ne fut pas un exemple de politesse, mais, au moins, il ne fut pas désagréable et Creepy semblait même avoir une très haute opinion de lui à la fin du repas alors que nous l'aidions à débarrasser nos couverts.

Creepy se retira et nous gagnâmes la terrasse avec une assiette de tiramisu. Je m'installai confortablement et savourai le dessert qui était à la hauteur du repas : absolument divin. Malfoy fit de même de manière plus mesurée. Il ne prononça pas un mot et se leva aussitôt qu'il eut terminé, ne profitant que peu de la douceur de ce début d'après-midi.

Je me levai peu après lui. Je devais vérifier quelque chose. Je grimpai à l'étage et déboulai sans même frapper dans la chambre de Malfoy. Il était posté près de la fenêtre, les mains jointes dans le dos, dans une attitude très contemplative. Il se tourna vers moi, le regard perçant.

– Mais entrez donc, je vous en prie, Monsieur Potter, dit-il d'une voix mielleuse, agacé par mon irruption soudaine.

– Déshabillez-vous, dis-je de manière abrupte.

– Je vous demande pardon ? demanda-t-il, réellement étonné.

– Enlevez votre chemise, maintenant.

– Puis-je savoir pourquoi ?

– Faites-le.

Il leva les yeux au ciel et se détourna de moi, pour se concentrer à nouveau sur le parc, visible depuis la fenêtre.

– Ne faites pas l'enfant, ne m'obligez pas à vous la retirer moi-même.

– Mais faites donc, ronronna-t-il, me lançant un regard charmeur par-dessus son épaule.

Il se détourna aussitôt, loupant le rouge coquelicot très sympa qui gagna mon visage. Je me ressaisis et pointai ma baguette sur lui.

– Rangez votre baguette, vous savez pertinemment que ça ne mènera à rien. Vous tenterez d'enlever ma chemise et je la retiendrai sans baguette et dans une heure nous y serons encore.

J'abdiquai, conscient qu'il avait parfaitement raison. Il finit par se tourner vers moi et, le regard neutre, il déboutonna les premiers boutons de sa chemise dans un mouvement rapide et précis. Il n'avait certainement pas conscience de la gêne que cela généra chez moi alors qu'il dévoilait peu à peu son torse d'albâtre, encore finement musclé malgré la prison. Puis je déchantai aussi vite en voyant apparaître les profondes lésions encore à vif, les cicatrices et les hématomes.

– Ne prenez pas un air de pitié, ne vous excusez pas au nom de ces chiens, ne vous mettez pas en colère, ne soyez pas dégoûté, ne soyez pas triste non plus. Dans un sens, ces blessures sont méritées.

Je relevai doucement mon regard sur le sien, détachant mes yeux de ses plaies.

– Je m'excuse en mon nom, pour le coup de coude de toute à l'heure, dis-je simplement en lui offrant un sourire sincère alors que le cœur n'y était pas.

– Excuses acceptées.

– Pourquoi avoir changé d'avis et me les avoir montrées ?

– Parce que vous ne m'auriez pas fichu la paix avant d'avoir constaté de vos propres yeux ce que vous soupçonniez déjà de toute manière.

Je quittai la pièce sans un mot de plus et filai vers mes appartements. Je saisis une trousse de secours et regagnai les appartements de Malfoy qui était toujours planté devant la fenêtre. Je m'avançai jusqu'à son lit, qui avait été fait avec application. Je m'assis sur le bord et l'interpellai :

– Je ne suis pas très doué en Astronomie mais j'ai deux trois connaissances en désinfectants, bandages et autres techniques moldues.

Il eut un sourire et me regarda, semblant jauger le pour et le contre. Puis il s'assit à mes côtés et je fouillai déjà dans mon matériel. Je sortis du désinfectant et imbibai des compresses. Je les appliquai le plus délicatement possible sur les plaies encore à vif. Je marmonnai de vagues excuses, contraint d'appuyer davantage tout en évitant le moindre contact peau contre peau. Déjà la proximité que nous entretenions me mettait extrêmement mal à l'aise.

Il ne broncha pas une seule fois, même quand je palpai les pourtours d'un hématome à la couleur inquiétante, au niveau des côtes, pour vérifier qu'il n'y en avait pas une de fêlée ou pire. Le contact me raidit et s'il le vit, il ne dit rien. Je pinçai les lèvres, désabusé. Son corps était un véritable champ de bataille. Que des prisonniers subissent ça était aberrant.

Les marques étaient fines, calculées afin de passer sur des points précis pour éviter qu'il ne se vide de son sang tout en faisant le plus mal possible. Elles ne touchaient que son torse, de manière à ce qu'il n'y ait aucune trace visible hormis s'il retirait son t-shirt.

– Voilà, j'ai fait ce que j'ai pu, dis-je en terminant un pansement sur une plaie plus large que les autres.

– Je vous remercie, répondit-il à mi-voix, le regard perdu dans la vague.

– Si… vous voulez vous exprimer…là-dessus ou que je fasse quoi que ce soit pour que ces ordures de gardiens soient punies, prévenez-moi, ajoutai-je les dents serrées alors que je projetai déjà d'en toucher deux mots à Kingsley qui ignorait sans doute le traitement infligé aux prisonniers.

Le département de la justice magique était tellement corrompu, la guerre ayant fait l'objet d'une récupération politique à peine endiguée par l'arrivée de Kingsley au poste de Ministre. Ses pouvoirs avaient été grandement réduits, la population estimant que trop longtemps les Ministres de la magie avaient eu un trop grand pouvoir entre les mains. Je ne pouvais qu'approuver mais s'il s'agissait ensuite de placer lesdits pouvoir dans les mains des pourritures qui avaient pris d'assaut le Magenmagot... Il ne restait bien qu'Amelia Bones, indétrônable et droite, pour relever le niveau. Mais à elle seule…

– N'en faites rien, ne ruinez pas votre réputation à défendre un condamné. Vous en avez encore l'usage.

– Usage pour quoi… ? marmonnai-je.

Je me levai et abandonnai Malfoy, sans attendre de réponses. J'avais pas mal de choses à régler cette après-midi. Je passai par ma chambre pour enfiler une robe de sorcier et me dirigeai dans le hall, droit sur la cheminée. Je saisis la poudre et prononçai d'une voix claire : « Bureau du Ministre de la magie ».

Aussitôt, les flammes vertes m'engloutirent et plusieurs décors de salon divers défilèrent avant que ne se stabilise devant moi le bureau de Kingsley. Il sursauta en me voyant surgir de la cheminée.

– Merlin Tout Puissant ! Je n'aurai jamais dû te donner l'accès à ce bureau !

Il avait renversé son encrier et me fusillai du regard.

– Je dois te parler, c'est urgent.

– C'est ce que tu m'as dit tous les jours depuis trois mois en débarquant à l'improviste dans mon bureau.

– Quand se tient le procès de Draco ?

– C'est aussi ce que tu m'as demandé tous les jours depuis trois mois. Je n'ai pas le droit de te le dire, dit-il douloureusement. Et par là j'entends que si je te le dis, ils sont capables d'avancer la date. Et je soupçonne qu'ils m'en aient donné une mauvaise de toute manière. Je ne suis pas convié aux procès, évidemment.

– Tu dois bien avoir le moyen de savoir, Kings ? grinçai-je.

– Oui mais pas sans mettre le seul membre viable du Magenmagot en difficulté.

– Fais-le. Un poste ne vaut pas une vie ! rugis-je en posant à plat mes mains sur son bureau.

Il me transperça du regard et hocha imperceptiblement la tête. Il ne dit rien et me laissa me calmer tout seul. Je me laissai tomber dans le fauteuil, face à lui. Je soupirai, me pinçant l'arête du nez.

– Désolé, Kings. Je suis un peu sur les nerfs, m'excusai-je.

– J'imagine que tu as de quoi, me dit-il en me lançant un regard insistant.

Je sus immédiatement de quoi il voulait parler.

– Non je… Je suis plutôt surpris, il n'est pas un invité désagréable, murmurai-je, étonné de m'entendre prononcer ces mots.

Kingsley ne parut pas surpris, mais plutôt inquiet.

– Je sais ce que tu penses, le devançai-je.

– Oh, vraiment ? dit-il innocemment.

– Tu penses qu'il agit volontairement de cette manière pour endormir ma méfiance et que je dois rester sur mes gardes. N'aies aucune crainte, je suis prudent et… Je ne sens rien de néfaste venant de lui, aucun mensonge.

– Il y a toujours eu une faille à ta capacité à sentir les mensonges. La même que celle de Voldemort, murmura-t-il. On ne ment pas lorsqu'on ne dit simplement pas tout, Harry.

Je m'étais raidi à la mention de Voldemort et d'un quelconque lien avec moi. Mais il avait raison. Le mensonge par omission était indétectable à moins de poser les bonnes questions et de provoquer les bonnes réponses. Mais à ce jeu-là, face à Malfoy, j'étais certain de perdre.

– Je sais…, soufflai-je, les sourcils froncés. Mais j'ai envie de… J'ai envie de croire qu'il n'est pas totalement mauvais. J'ai même pu le voir chez Tom Riddle et je le vois chez lui aussi. Je vois la lumière qu'il a étouffée sous des actions terribles et je ne peux pas m'empêcher de…

– D'être indulgent. Tu es prompt au pardon, Harry. Cela fait de toi une personne merveilleuse mais aussi une cible facile.

Je baissai la tête. Je savais tout ça. Je pardonnais à tort et à travers parce que j'avais compris égoïstement que ce n'était pas à ceux à qui j'en voulais que cela faisait du mal. Mais à moi. La rancœur, la haine, la colère… Ces émotions étaient insupportables et elles me consumaient de l'intérieur si je les laissais faire. Nous étions toujours les seules victimes de notre incapacité à pardonner, nous étions nos propres bourreaux.

– A ce propos, dis-je en reprenant contenance. Il a des marques, Kingsley. Des marques de torture sur le torse. Il est peut-être manipulateur, mais il ne s'est pas infligé ça seul. Les geôliers d'Azkaban semblent prendre quelques libertés.

– Encore une fois, Harry, je fais tout pour faire tomber le Magenmagot, mais ils sont accrochés à leur place et il est peu évident de les en déloger. Ils ont des contacts partout, ils font pression sur des membres de la direction au passé trouble. Ils ont sous le coude tous les dossiers sensibles de la guerre.

– Je suis certain que tu trouveras un moyen, lui dis-je d'une voix profondément assurée. Et si tu trouves et que tu as besoin de mon appui, tu sais où je vis...

Je me relevai et il suivit mon mouvement.

– Je te tiens au courant pour le petit Malfoy, me dit-il avec un rictus désolé.

Je lui tendis la main et il la saisit. Il la serra fermement puis m'attira dans une étreinte solide et brève que je lui rendis. Il me recula avec un sourire et je me retirai en transplanant, un peu plus serein. Kingsley était quelqu'un de droit et de juste, il ne laisserait pas un troisième Malfoy se faire condamner injustement.

Je ne retournai pas au Manoir directement. Je sentis une force m'empêchant de d'atterrir là où je le souhaitais, tentant de me repousser. Je me concentrai et forçai le maléfice, le réinstallant immédiatement après afin de ne laisser aucune trace de mon passage. J'atterris brutalement dans un décor que j'aurai voulu éviter pour le reste de ma vie. Les murs froids et humides d'Azkaban m'entouraient et un geôlier vint aussitôt à ma rencontre, aussi aimable qu'une porte de prison, si le jeu de mot m'était permis.

– Qu'est-ce'vous voulez ? me demanda-t-il, l'air peu commode et me dépassant d'au moins deux têtes alors que je n'étais pas nain.

Je le toisai de haut en bas avec dédain, ma main sur ma baguette magique me démangeant.

– Vous êtes seul pour la surveillance aujourd'hui ? demandai-je poliment.

– C'pas vot' problème ça. Vous voulez quoi ?

Je sondai son esprit et constatai qu'il était effectivement seul.

– Je viens voir Draco Malfoy.

– Z'avez pas l'droit. Ordre du Ministère.

– C'est le ministère qui m'envoie, imbécile, dis-je en fouillant ma poche.

Pensent que j'allais sortir une autorisation, il ne se méfia pas lorsque je pointai ma baguette sur lui murmurant un « _impero_ » discret. Aussitôt, il eut l'air complètement perdu et me regarda, l'œil vitreux.

– Bien, maintenant, pouvez-vous m'emmener à la cellule de Draco Malfoy ? dis-je en rabattant ma capuche sur ma tête.

– Bien sûr, mon p'tit m'sieur, dit-il, l'air absent et je levai les yeux au ciel.

Il entreprit de déverrouiller l'imposante porte. C'était le seul véritable obstacle. Cette porte était impénétrable pour quiconque ne portait pas l'emprunte d'un gardien. Il me dégagea le passage jusqu'à un couloir qu'il emprunta à pas lourds. Je gardai les yeux rivés droit devant moi pour ne pas risquer d'apercevoir un Mangemort dans une des cellules.

Il s'arrêta devant une cellule miteuse, complètement plongée dans l'obscurité. Une odeur viciée y régnait et une forme était recroquevillée dans un coin.

– V'là la cellule de cette p'tite enflu…

Je le fis taire d'un mouvement de la main.

– Ouvrez, lui ordonnai-je.

Il s'exécuta et je le poussai hors de mon chemin, me précipitant sur la forme qui releva vaguement la tête vers moi.

– Oh Merlin tout puissant, murmurai-je en m'agenouillant à sa hauteur et en sondant du regard l'état dans lequel il se trouvait.

– Potter ? marmonna-t-il faiblement, la voix cassée.

Ses cheveux avaient un peu poussés et étaient sales et emmêlés. Ses traits étaient émaciés et il semblait avoir été mal nourri pendant ces derniers mois. Son visage était couvert de crasse et ses yeux ne brillaient plus vraiment.

Je lui lançai quelques sorts, le rafraîchissant, nettoyant les plaies visibles que son vêtement déchiré laissait apparaître. Je lui lançai un sort réchauffant et me défit de ma cape pour en entourer ses épaules le temps que nous parlions. Il la maintint serrée contre lui au niveau de son cou, me fixant avec un air d'incompréhension totale.

– Pourquoi es-tu ici ?

– Parce que je sais que tu es innocent. Et que je tiens mes promesses.

Après la guerre, je lui avais promis de lui offrir toute l'aide nécessaire et je comptais bien y parvenir. Il avait été d'une grande aide sur le champ de bataille et sans les Malfoy si ambivalents sur leur allégeance, cette bataille n'aurait sans doute pas été remportée si rapidement.

– Encore tes grandes idées de justice ? murmura-t-il, la voix se brisant sur une quinte de toux.

Je répondis un vague « Mmh » et fouillai mes poches. Je lui tendis une bague.

– Mets ça, lui indiquai-je en le voyant toujours trembler comme une feuille. Elle te réchauffera et elle est indétectable, je l'ai ensorcelée moi-même, ne t'en fais pas.

Il obéit, suspicieux, et soupira de soulagement lorsqu'une vague de chaleur le saisit, prenant pour source la bague à son doigt.

– Tu as d'autres gadgets comme ça ?

– Non, mais j'ai de la nourriture et de l'eau, dis-je en sortant une gourde de ma poche.

Il la saisit et la déboucha avidement. Il se renversa la moitié sur le menton dans sa précipitation et ferma les yeux, appréciant visiblement le liquide vital.

– Doucement, lui murmurai-je et il s'astreignit à réduire ses gorgées.

Je lui tendis un carreau de chocolat magique que George avait inventé en l'honneur de Remus, il donnait un véritable gain d'énergie et un réconfort sans précédent. Il le mâchonna prudemment, sans doute dans la crainte que son estomac ne le rejette. Je voyais bien qu'il se réfrénait et je ne pouvais empêcher ma colère de monter envers tous ces abrutis du département de la justice magique.

– Je ne peux pas faire grand-chose de plus mais je dois savoir quelque chose… Ton procès, t'ont-ils communiqué quand il avait lieu ?

– Non. Ils ne m'ont rien dit. Ils pourraient m'emmener demain comme dans trois semaines.

– Tu n'as aucune défense ?

– Non et si j'en avais une ce serait sans doute un type payé pour mal faire son job.

– C'est une parodie de procès, crachai-je, furieux.

Je me relevai, un poids dans l'estomac à l'idée de le laisser ici.

– Arrête de te torturer, Potter. Comme tu l'as dit, il n'y rien d'autre que tu puisses faire, dit-il en laissant sa tête se poser contre le mur.

J'opinai, pâle comme un mort. Il ôta ma cape et me la tendit. Je la repassai sur moi.

– Je ne pourrai pas revenir, j'espère te revoir à ton procès, murmurai-je.

Il hocha la tête et je tournai les talons.

– Eh Potter ! m'interpella-t-il.

Je tournai légèrement la tête, m'immobilisant.

– Merci, souffla-t-il.

J'eus un sourire faible et quittai la geôle. Je laissai le gardien refermer la grille et me mener jusqu'à l'entrée. Là-bas, je me tournai vers lui et me concentrai sur son esprit, y implantant une seule idée : « protéger Malfoy, empêcher les autres de lui faire du mal ». Puis je lui lançai un « _oubliettes_ » retirant tout de cette demi-heure, hormis cette pensée, profondément ancrée. Je levai l'imperium et transplanai, direction le Ministère de nouveau.

Je m'engouffrai dans l'ascenseur aussitôt qu'il fut désert et pris le chemin du département des Mystères. Je m'y glissai aussi discrètement que possible. Etant un Langue-de-Plomb désigné, j'y avais accès avec une facilité déconcertante.

Je me coupai au maximum de mes émotions et me concentrai pour trouver la salle des Prophétie au milieu des portes de la salle circulaire. Je ne prêtai aucune attention aux autres portes et entrai.

Les rangées infinies me firent frissonner. Nous en avions brisé plusieurs durant l'attaque mais il en subsistait tant que l'angoisse m'étreignit. Je pris une profonde inspiration et entrepris d'avancer à travers les immenses étagères aux globes lumineux. J'accélérai le pas, remontant les allées en courant. Jusqu'à la toute première. Je fouillai du regard les noms qui apparaissaient et repérai celui de Malfoy sur le petit socle d'un orbe à la lumière exceptionnelle. Je restai un moment interdit en sondant les mots à côté du siens. Il s'agissait d'un amas de lettre indéchiffrable. Je passai ma main par-dessus et sentis le sort qui protégeait le nom. Puissant. Ancien. Pourtant le simple passage de ma main le brisa et les lettres s'animèrent formant peu à peu un nom : Harry Potter. Merde. Merde, merde, merde. Ce devait être une erreur ! J'avais déjà été influencé par une prophétie au cours de ma vie, je ne tenais absolument pas à ce qu'une deuxième me gâche ce que j'avais difficilement reconstruit.

Tremblant, je saisis la sphère entre mes doigts. Un vertige me saisit et je m'appuyai contre l'étagère, le souffle court. Une voix désincarnée, trop semblable à la mienne, récita des mots dans un écho insoutenable :

« _Je te reçois en ma demeure, voyageur de l'univers, ombre vagabonde des océans sans lumière. Je t'accueille après le temps des Ténèbres qui n'a pu venir à bout de moi et que l'Aurore a vaincu. En mémoire de ces éternités passées à chercher la rédemption quand elle se coulait déjà dans tes larmes, je t'accueille navigateur. Toi qui, jadis, se guidas grâce aux étoiles sur ce chemin que j'avais créé pour toi. Je te confesse que mon âme a suivi la tienne, adoptant l'Ombre, délaissant la Lumière pour trouver ce Cœur encore battant sous les décombres et la poussière._ »

Je reposai brutalement la sphère, un vertige intense m'agitant. Je m'appuyai contre l'étagère de toutes mes forces, le souffle court. Je fermai les yeux, songeant à l'écho que trouvaient ces mots dans ceux que Malfoy confiait avoir entendu. J'avais entendu la réponse à la supplique que j'avais décelée dans l'étrange prose qu'il m'avait répétée.

Honnêtement, je ne savais pas quoi en penser. Ni si je devais confier ma trouvaille à Malfoy. Ce qui reviendrait à lui avouer que j'avais accès au département des Mystères. Non, je ne lui dirai rien. Je transplanai directement, puisant dans le peu d'énergie qu'il me restait. J'atterris près du portail de mon domaine.

Je savourai un instant la beauté du parc du Manoir Potter, puis j'ôtai mon capuchon et me dirigeai vers l'entrée. Je montai directement dans ma chambre, sans entendre le moindre bruit venant des quartiers de Malfoy.

_A suivre…_

* * *

**Blabla de J' :**

LUCIUS A FAIT TOMBER LA CHEMIIIIIISE !

… C'est bon j'ai traduit la pensée de tout le monde ? xD

Alors, ici, j'ai gardé Amelia Bones en vie, je crois qu'elle meure dans le canon, je sais plus bien !

En plus, vous avez vu, je fais même de la poésie en prose pour cette fic T_T Je suis assez nulle en poésie, j'espère donc que les deux morceaux de prophétie ne sonnent pas trop mal !

En tout cas j'espère que ça vous plaît toujours parce que vous n'imaginez pas le temps que j'y passe sur cette fic xD Je la bichonne vraiment, ça m'entraîne… !

Je vous remercie encore et je vous fais plein de poutoux !

A bientôt !

Lot of Love,

Jelyel :)


	7. Complicité rime avec Ambiguïté

**Quand Eros Rencontre Thanatos…**

**Le cercle des Reviewers anonymes :**

_Guest_ : Coucou ! :D  
Il va falloir attendre un peu avant la chute du pantalon haha ! Pauvre Lucius, il se fait exhiber par ici !  
Merci merci ! ça va si ça paraît correct :D  
A bientôt ! :) Bisous !

**Note :**

Vous pouvez remercier Lys de Pandore et ma très chère Brunhylde (coucou toi !) pour ce chapitre ! Ma p'tite Brubru m'ayant sommée de poster en l'honneur de l'autorisation du mariage gay aux USA ! Et oui y a de quoi fêter ! Alors voilà pour fêter ça moi je poste un chapitre d'une fiction slash xD Normal !

! A la base le chapitre faisait genre 14 pages, du coup je l'ai divisé en deux parce que le corriger aurait demandé trop de temps et je l'aurai donc posté beaucoup plus tard ! Cela dit, ce chapitre reste de taille honorable je trouve !

Merci encore une fois à vous tous pour votre enthousiasme trèèèès communicatif ! Si je pouvais, je vous posterai un chapitre tous les jours mais ce serait renoncer à toute vie sociale pendant une semaine non-stop alors… c'est mort !

**INFO : pour vous resituer nous sommes à J2 de leur cohabitation (eh oui seulement), les journées sont décrites de manière trèèèèès détaillées donc normal si vous avez l'impression qu'ils ont déjà passé une semaine ensemble, c'est voulu !**

Bonne lecture ! Rendez-vous en bas !

* * *

**Chapitre Septième**

**Complicité rime avec Ambiguïté**

Je me laissai tomber sur mon lit. Je sombrai immédiatement de sommeil et un autre rêve m'emporta, étrangement lucide. A tel point que je me demandais si ce n'était pas davantage une transe qu'un sommeil.

Le jeune homme brun s'inclina devant moi lors d'une réception. Les tenues étaient anciennes, vraiment très anciennes et extrêmement élégantes. Le col du sorcier aux yeux d'argent remontait jusqu'à redessiner le contour de sa mâchoire, mais dégageait le haut de son torse, laissant apparaître ses clavicules. Je m'inclinai à mon tour et une cascade de cheveux blonds dévala devant mon regard avant que je ne me redresse. L'homme me transperçait du regard et eut un sourire froid avant de s'éloigner pour entamer une vive discussion avec une jeune femme rougissante.

La vision, très brève, s'acheva ainsi et je ne m'éveillai qu'une paire d'heures plus tard. Apparemment, mes insomnies m'avaient rattrapé.

La première chose que je fis fut de vérifier la couleur de mes cheveux. Bruns. Pourquoi m'étais-je figuré que j'étais ce jeune homme manifestement blond dans ce rêve incompréhensible ?

Il ne faisait pas encore nuit mais la lumière était déclinante. Je me relevai, un peu dans le brouillard et m'aperçus de l'heure. Merde. Creepy avait déjà dû dîner ainsi que Malfoy et je ne m'étais même pas excusé de mon absence. Je me dirigeai d'un pas lent vers ma douche, avisant le plateau que Creepy avait garni à mon intention. Je pris très rapidement ma douche et m'habillai. Puis, je dégustai le contenu de mon plateau à la hâte.

Je quittai ma chambre sur les coups de vingt et une heures et descendis, vêtu d'un t-shirt noir et d'un jean troué. Pas la peine de mettre des vêtements de luxe pour ce que j'allais faire. Je filai vers la grange, une petite dépendance un peu en contrebas du domaine. Je poussai de toutes mes forces la lourde porte coulissante en bois. Elle émit un bruit monstrueux qui me fit grincer les dents avant que je ne m'engouffre dans l'endroit. J'allumai d'un mouvement de baguette chaque lampe à gaz que j'affectionnais et que j'avais placé un peu partout. L'énorme moto de Sirius trônait au milieu de la grange, couverte d'une bâche. Hagrid avait estimé qu'elle devait me revenir et je n'avais osé refuser devant les flots de larmes qui s'échappaient de ses yeux lorsqu'il me l'avait confiée.

Je retirai la bâche d'un large mouvement de la main et, d'un autre, j'allumai la petite radio qui se mit à chantonner un CD de Bon Jovi. Je plaçai mes mains sur mes hanches, observant d'un œil critique les réparations que je m'attelais à faire sur la moto depuis le désastre de notre atterrissage au terrier lorsque les sept Harry avaient fui Privet Drive.

J'étais parvenu à restaurer chaque sortilège apposé dessus et avait même apporté des améliorations dont je n'étais pas peu fier. Arthur Weasley m'avait donné quelques tuyaux à ce sujet et le résultat était plutôt satisfaisant. Il ne manquait plus que la partie mécanique pure et dure ! Je me retroussai consciencieusement les manches et me dirigeai vers le panneau de bois garni d'outils. J'en saisis plusieurs, coinçant un tournevis entre mes dents. Je m'emparai également d'un pot de peinture noire en pulvérisateur, ainsi que d'un chiffon, d'un seau et de savon. Tout était sale et à entretenir à nouveau.

Je m'assis en tailleur et entrepris de vérifier les câblages et les isolants. Je m'appliquai à suivre leur chemin jusqu'aux freins et vérifiai que tout circulai parfaitement, sans danger. Je me concentrai tant que même le chant pourtant insistant des grillons ne me parvenait que de manière apaisante. Je n'entendais plus que ce bruit, mêlé à celui du bois qui craquait, aux arbres qui bruissaient dehors. Une brise légère venait caresser mes bras pas la porte entre ouverte et la lumière des lampes à gaz diffusait un éclairage chaleureux.

Je sentis plus que je n'entendis une présence derrière moi. Je me tournai vivement, assis en tailleur par terre, les mains pleines de poussière et de petites pièces métalliques. Mon tournevis toujours coincé entre les dents, je ne pus manifester à haute voix mon étonnement en apercevant Malfoy s'approcher de moi avec un regard perçant. Il évolua de manière féline jusqu'à moi, vêtu simplement d'un polo gris et d'un jean d'un noir profond. Je plissai les yeux, peu habitué encore à le voir habitué comme un moldu.

Une lampe à gaz au-dessus de nous bougea au gré du courant d'air qui s'infiltra dans la grange, provoquant un grincement ténue et un balancement étrange de la lumière, de lui à moi. Je voulus me relever, mais il m'en empêcha en prenant la parole soudainement, d'une voix douce, comme pour ne pas briser l'ambiance si paisible.

– Non, non, Harry, n'en faites rien.

Je me surpris à frissonner, bien trop apaisé pour ne pas apprécier la présence encore plus calme de l'homme. Il s'accroupit devant moi et j'écarquillai les yeux de surprise. Il ficha ses yeux dans les miens et leva sa main aux longs doigts fins jusqu'à mon visage. Je me figeai, incapable de comprendre ce qu'il allait faire. Ses doigts s'enroulèrent sur la garde du tournevis et il me fit un sourire entendu. Je desserrai la prise de mes dents dessus et le laissai me le retirer lentement, pour ne pas me blesser. J'étais sidéré et le fait que je ne referme pas tout de suite la bouche le laissa le constater alors qu'il déposait l'outil sur un tissu que j'avais disposé non loin pour recueillir les pièces que j'extrayais.

Je ne savais pas vraiment quoi dire et il se contenta de se taire, le regard profondément fiché dans le mien. A nouveau, je sentis des vagues… de je-ne-sais-quoi onduler entre lui et moi, comme suivant un lien qui s'était établi de sa poitrine à la mienne, comme une reconnaissance. Je ne me l'expliquais pas.

– La nuit est paisible. Vous devriez observer les étoiles, le ciel est dégagé, me dit-il, son souffle si proche qu'il caressa un instant mon visage.

– Toute à l'heure, peut-être, lui répondis-je.

– Vous préférez… (il jeta un œil à la moto derrière moi) réparer des engins moldus.

– Cette moto est ensorcelée.

– Soit, vous vous y connaissez donc en mécanique ?

– Un peu. J'ai appris quand j'étais gamin. Mon Oncle me faisait réparer sa voiture et j'avais tout intérêt à vite apprendre, il ne souhaitait pas se salir les mains en me montrant deux fois les mêmes choses.

– Pourtant vous semblez y prendre du plaisir aujourd'hui, dit-il, les yeux brillants.

– Je… Je pense que j'ai appris à aimer ça. Ça me vide la tête quand j'ai besoin de faire taire mes pensée, juste de laisser mes mains agir sur du palpable au lieu de laisser mon esprit remuer des choses immatérielles, expliquai-je, un peu absent.

– Laissez-moi vous aider alors.

Je le considérai, étonné, le regardant de haut en bas en songeant à ce à quoi Lucius Malfoy ressemblerait les mains couvertes de cambouis et agenouillé dans la poussière de la grange. Il sembla saisir mes pensées et roula des yeux, exaspéré.

– Très bien ! J'avais fini la plupart des réparations, dis-je en me relevant. Je vais passer au nettoyage, il n'y a rien de bien technique.

Je lui tendis une main afin qu'il se relève. Je savais qu'il n'en avait pas besoin, mais l'idée de le voir considérer ma main noire de poussière était terriblement amusante. Pourtant, il n'hésita pas une seconde et la saisit franchement. Je le redressai sans problème, troublé. Il haussa un sourcil interrogateur.

– Par quoi commence-t-on ? dit-il en sortant une cordelette de cuir de sa poche.

Il attacha négligemment ses cheveux mi-longs, rejetant la plupart en arrière pour ne laisser que quelques mèches balayer son visage.

– Je vais d'abord enlever la selle, le réservoir, les carénages et les panneaux latéraux, expliquai-je en désignant chaque partie une à une. Vous n'aurez qu'à m'assister, vous devez savoir comment fonctionne un tournevis.

Il saisit celui que j'avais gardé entre mes dents toute à l'heure et je le regardai faire, ahuri. Il m'étonnait de plus en plus et je l'observai s'atteler à démanteler le réservoir avec une certaine adresse, assis à même le sol. Je sortis de ma stupeur et m'attaquai aux autres pièces. Le calme était absolu et j'étais étonné de la sensation de bien-être dans laquelle je baignais alors que je n'aimais d'habitude pas être dérangé dans ma grange. Peut-être parce que j'étais certain qu'un Ron, une Hermione, un George ou une Ginny allait se sentir obliger de babiller sur tout et rien. Ici, on n'entendait que les sons de la nature endormie au-dehors et la mélodie diffuse du poste CD.

Je me pris à sourire de manière incontrôlable en sentant un sentiment gonfler ma poitrine de quelque chose que j'aurai voulu hurler. Simplement le fait de ne plus être seul dans mon silence.

Je lançai un rapide coup d'œil à Lucius qui semblait très concentré sur sa tâche, passant le chiffon dans les moindres recoins du pot d'échappement.

– Je suis allé au département des mystères, lâchai-je de but en blanc.

L'information m'avait échappée, comme si j'avais été incapable de la retenir plus longtemps. Lucius releva un regard étonné sur moi, puis continua ce qu'il faisait, un pli attentif sur le front.

– Je… J'ai vérifié vos… propos de ce matin. Je me suis rendu dans la salle des prophéties.

– Personne n'entre au département des Mystères sans un Langue-de-plomb, pendant votre cinquième année, nous avons tous pu y entrer parce que Rockwood l'a autorisé, murmura-t-il. Vous êtes donc l'un des Langue-de-plomb désigné…

– Oui, mais ce n'est pas la question. Vous aviez raison.

Je lui expliquai ma trouvaille, lui répétai les mots que j'avais entendus. Il m'observa de manière étrange, comme s'il comprenait bien plus de choses que je n'en étais capable.

– Quel rapport avec nous, je veux dire… qu'est-ce que nous avons à voir avec Erèbe et Hypérion ?

– Tout, apparemment. Ce n'est pas vraiment une surprise, en ce qui me concerne. Le doute m'a été permis depuis mon arrivée. Vous cachez néanmoins étonnamment bien vos capacités, Harry. Je n'ai jamais pu le soupçonner chez vous avant de venir vivre ici…

Il ne développa pas plus sa réponse et aucune de mes sollicitations plus ou moins subtiles ne lui délia la langue. Je me résignai à lui tirer les vers du nez plus tard. Mais j'avais besoin de savoir. Mon prénom apparaissait sur une prophétie liée à deux rois légendaires et à un condamné à mort. Un ancien Mangemort qui plus est, versé dans les arts noirs.

Lorsque nous eûmes terminé, je répandis une bonne dose de savon dans un seau et murmurai un « aguamenti ». L'eau moussa aussitôt et Lucius me rejoignit. Il saisit le seau avec moi. Nous le versâmes sur la moto, ses doigts recouvrant les miens, plaqués sous le seau pour répandre l'eau savonneuse avec précision. Je ne dis rien mais la sensation que cela souleva me laissa muet de stupeur.

Je remplis un nouveau seau avec du savon et allait réitérer le sortilège _aguamenti_ quand une idée stupide me traversa. Je fis dévier le sortilège du seau et aspergeai copieusement Lucius. Il ne sursauta pas, mais se tourna lentement avec un air profondément menaçant.

– Oups, ma baguette a dévié, je suis vraiment maladroit, m'excusai-je avec un sourire torve alors que je dirigeai à nouveau ma baguette sur le récipient.

– Oh je vois, dit-il avec un air entendu trop compréhensif.

Et avant que je n'ai eu le temps de réagir, le seau que je remplissais se souleva au-dessus de ma tête et déversa des flots d'eau sur moi. Je restai figé, avec à coup sûr l'air pitoyable d'un chiot trempé. Je lançai un regard ahuri à Lucius.

– Serpentard, répondit-il simplement comme défense en essorant distraitement sa tenue. Ne jouez pas à ça avec moi.

Je me mis à trembler comme une feuille quand un courant d'air frais vint rafraîchir l'eau sur mon corps.

– _Aguamenti_, grinçai-je entre mes dents, rinçant la moto.

Puis, au dernier moment, je dirigeai à nouveau ma baguette sur lui, le trempant jusqu'aux os. Il réagit à peine, se contentant de tourner vers moi un visage impassible. Il s'avança sur moi et je reculai, méfiant. Il ne s'arrêta que lorsque je fus acculé contre l'un des murs de la grange. Je n'avais aucune idée de ce qu'il allait faire et je déglutis difficilement, sentant une étrange chaleur se diffuser dans tout mon corps. Il leva les mains et les posa sur mon visage, les laissant glisser avec insistance sur mes joues, puis sur mon vêtement. Je réalisai alors qu'il avait les mains couvertes de cambouis.

– Raaaah ! Non, pas ça, ça met des heures à partir ! protestai-je en tentant de me dérober en passant sous son bras pour échapper à son corps qui faisait rempart.

– Je sais Maintenant que j'ai pu retirer le surplus sur vous, ça ne me prendra que quelques minutes pour me débarrasser du rester, annonça-t-il en touchant ma joue une dernière fois.

Le contact ressemblait davantage à une caresse douce et je relevai mes yeux dans les siens. Je m'aperçus soudain de notre proximité et il laissa retomber sa main avec un sourire cryptique. Il recula d'un pas et se tourna vers la moto qui était désormais bien plus propre.

Je chassai les pensées floues qui agitaient mon esprit et le rejoignis.

– Je terminerai de tout remonter dans la semaine, il faudra également que je fasse des retouches de peinture. Vous êtes le bienvenu si vous le souhaitez, lui dis-je d'une voix plus maîtrisée.

– Avec plaisir. Vous aviez raison, c'est… divertissant, dit-il avec un sourire avant de prendre le chemin de la porte.

D'un mouvement de main, j'éteignis les lampes et la radio, puis je refermai la porte derrière nous. Aussitôt, le vent frais de la nuit me saisit davantage. Je levai les yeux sur le ciel très dégagé.

– Vous aviez raison, c'est magnifique, murmurai-je en plaquant un instant mon dos contre la porte de la grange. Croyez-le ou non, je crois avoir repéré Orion.

Je pontai du doigt un amas d'étoiles extrêmement brillantes. Il se pencha vers moi de manière à suivre du regard la trajectoire précise de mon doigt. Il confirma d'un mouvement de tête. D'un claquement de doigt, j'allumai les petites lampes le long du sentier qui menait au manoir et nous nous mîmes en chemin sous les chants insistants de grillons, nos pas feutrés en faisant taire parfois quelques-uns.

J'ouvris doucement la porte de chez moi et m'effaçai pour laisser passer Lucius. Il se dirigea immédiatement sur l'étage et je le suivis. Il s'arrêta devant sa porte de chambre tandis que je faisais pareil, à quelques mètres de lui, la main sur la poignée.

– Vous allez dormir ? demanda-t-il.

– Non, pas tout de suite. Je me fais rattraper par quelques insomnies ces derniers temps. Pourquoi ? répondis-je, n'osant pas un regard vers lui.

– Je ne vais pas dormir non plus, j'essaye de perdre le moins de temps possible.

– Je comprends, murmurai-je en songeant que j'avais fait la même chose à l'approche de la guerre.

Le sommeil n'avait plus voulu de moi et lorsqu'il me tentait, je me le refusais malgré la fatigue, estimant que c'était gâcher le peu d'heures qu'il me restait.

– Rafraîchissez-vous et venez me rejoindre dans la cuisine, lui proposai-je. Vous prendrez bien un thé ?

– Avec plaisir, confirma-t-il en ouvrant sa porte, s'engouffrant dans ses appartements.

Je pris une profonde inspiration et fis de même. J'entrai dans ma chambre et plaquai mon dos contre le battant, fermant les yeux. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi j'appréciais autant sa compagnie, plus que n'importe laquelle que j'avais eue la chance de connaître. Il était vrai que l'homme m'avait toujours intimidé, pas vraiment dans le bon sens. Il semblait menaçant, froid, cynique… dangereux et manipulateur. Et il l'était d'une certaine manière.

Et je me retrouvai face à ce même homme auquel quelques vertus précieuses s'ajoutaient. Il avait une compréhension humaine profonde, sans laquelle j'imaginais qu'il n'aurait pas pu manipuler avec autant de talent. Il était d'agréable compagnie, cultivé, curieux, ouvert à la discussion même si sa fierté l'empêchait d'admettre ses torts. Il était d'une écoute attentive, ne parlant que lorsque c'était nécessaire. Il regardait vraiment, perçait du regard, goûtait l'essence de son interlocuteur pour ne donner l'impression d'aucune barrière autre que celle que nous nous imposions nous-même. Il était même drôle parfois, faisant preuve de subtilité et d'adaptation en toute circonstance.

Je me mis à rougir en suivant le fil de mes pensées. Etait-il possible que j'éprouve de l'admiration pour un homme pareil ? Le mot ne convenait pas mais c'était le seul que j'avais trouvé qui s'approchait de mon sentiment. Ce dernier me surprit et me révulsa un instant. Après tout ce qu'il avait fait, tout ce que j'avais cru qu'il était. Je me souvins de ses explications et je ne pouvais que le croire.

J'étais perdu.

_A suivre…_

* * *

**Blabla de J' :**

Est-ce que je viens de rendre un tournevis érotique ? D'où ça sort ça, hm ? Aurai-je été perfidement influencée par Miley Cyrus et son f***ing marteau ? Diantre, non. Mais je ne sais toujours pas d'où ça sort ! J'aurai pu appeler ce chapitre « mécanique rime avec érotique » hahahahahaha !

Bref, je m'étaaaaaaale ! J'espère que ces petits rapprochements progressifs vous plaisent, y en aura pas mal d'autres héhéhéhé !

**Question IMPORTANTE (ouais enfin presque)** : Alors, sur ma page facebook, pour les besoins d'une fic autre que celle-là, j'ai demandé aux gentils visiteurs de voter pour le prénom de bébé qu'ils préféraient. En sont ressortis trois : **Emrys, Lysander et Azariah** !  
Alors pour alimenter les votes, je vais vous demander également quel est **LE **prénom que vous **préférez** parmi les trois précédemment cités ?  
(faites gaffe les loulous qui sont déjà sur facebook, je connais vos pseudos, je repérerai le double vote héhéhéhéhé ! :D Big brother is watching you… )

Sur ce, je vous fais moult bisous et vive la légalisation du mariage gay, by the way !

Lot of Love,

Jelyel !


	8. Duel rime avec Charnel

**Quand Eros rencontre Thanatos**

**Le cercle des reviewers anonymes** :

_morane_ : Salut ! Ooooh merci ! Contente que la découverte te plaise !  
Ah Ezeckiel j'aime beaucoup mais il ne fait pas partie des prénoms que j'ai retenu pour des raisons diverses :D  
Haha non ce n'est pas pour cette fic ! :P C'est pour un autre projet !  
Merci beaucoup !  
A bientôt !

_Keem_ : Coucou Kimii alias Keem !  
Merci beaucoup, je suis contente que la tournure te paraisse satisfaisante :D  
Mooooh t'es gentille !  
Oui Emrys c'est le prénom de Merlin surtout dans la série de la BBC que tu dois connaître peut-être ! Je prends ton vote en compte !  
Merci à toi, c'est adorable !  
Bisous, à bientôt !

_Bidou_ : Wouaaah merci beaucoup ! Euuuuh je vois pas du tout comment je pourrais caler ça hors univers HP xD  
Haha je voudrais bien mais il va falloir que tu m'aiguilles sur comment je pourrais transposer l'idée pour un bouquin x'D  
Merci encore!  
A bientôt !

_Sarah_ : Haha non pas encore, mais ça viendra ;)  
Lulu dans le cambouis, tout à fait ! Improbable et pourtant...  
Wouhouuuu j'approuve pour le concours de Mister T-shirt mouillé ! Pour les insomnies ont verra ça héhé !  
Ooooh merci beaucoup, c'est super sympa !  
Ah bah oui c'est mieux de signer, vilaine ! Au moins je sais que je ne parle pas à un énième "guest" complètement anonyme pour le coup !  
Merci encore !  
Bisous, à bientôt !

_Matsuyama_ : J'ai créé un nouveau syndrome : le syndrome du tournevis ! J'vous ai traumatisé xD  
Vote pris en compte !  
Merci beaucoup beaucoup !  
A bientôt :D

**Note** :

Coucou tout le monde ! Désolée pour le retard, je suis nuuuuuulle ! Mais bon vous commencez à avoir l'habitude haha ! Mais vous savez aussi que je termine la plupart de ce que je commence (voyez la nuance haha !) :D

Je vous remercie très fort pour vos reviews, toujours nombreuses et plus qu'appréciées (comment dire… vous arrivez encore à m'arracher des larmichettes de joie !) !

Je vous dis rendez-vous en bas, après la lecture de ce long chapitre (9 pages word) !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre Huitième**

**Duel rime avec Charnel**

**(Pour rappel, nous sommes au deuxième jour, au soir, ou plutôt de nuit)**

Je poussai un profond soupir et gagnai ma salle de bain à pas traînants. Je me glissai sous le jet d'eau et entrepris de me défaire des marques que Lucius avait laissé sur mon visage. Je souris en y repensant. Je parvins à m'en débarrasser et je sortis de la douche quelques minutes plus tard, grandement réchauffé.

J'optai néanmoins pour un pyjama, enfilant un débardeur noir et un pantalon en lin de la même couleur. Je descendis vivement et passai coup de vent dans le hall avant d'atteindre la cuisine, constatant que Lucius n'y était pas encore. Je mis à chauffer de l'eau, n'allumant que la petite lumière de la cuisine, au-dessus du bar. Je saisis deux tasses, deux cuillères et le sucre, puis m'installai sur l'un des tabourets avant de laisser ma tête tomber entre mes bras croisés.

La bouilloire se mit soudain à siffler et je me redressai. Mais avant que je n'aie pu me remettre sur pied pour l'éteindre, la silhouette de Lucius me devança. Il éteignit le feu et versa l'eau bouillante dans la théière. Il l'amena sur le bar et s'installa face à moi.

J'attendis quelques minutes dans le silence le plus total, sans que cela ne soit gênant outre mesure. La lumière tamisait permettait ce calme pensif. Il servit nos deux tasses lorsque le thé eut infusé et je me hâtai de précipiter deux sucres dans la mienne.

Je portai immédiatement mes mains autour de la tasse pour me réchauffer : les journées de Septembre étaient encore chaudes, mais les nuits… Je la portai à mes lèvres et me dépêchai de l'éloigner, me brûlant la langue au passage en grimaçant. Lucius ricana et je lui lançai un regard noir. Il porta sa propre tasse à ses lèvres, semblant absolument insensible à la chaleur. Je le regardai faire, étonné, et baissai les yeux en croisant les siens. Je me mis à jouer distraitement avec ma cuillère, la faisant tinter à rythme régulier contre les bords de ma tasse.

Je percevais son regard insistant sur moi et je me sentais presque mis à nu. Je me rebattis un visage impassible, assis bien droit sur mon tabouret.

– Harry, murmura-t-il soudain.

Je relevai brusquement la tête sous l'inflexion profonde dans sa voix. Je l'adjoignis à continuer d'un simple coup d'œil.

– J'ai besoin de savoir… J'ai besoin de savoir ce que ça fait de mourir, dit-il d'une voix calme, un regard intense posé sur moi

Je sursautai et pâlis.

– Comment savez-vous que… ?

– Narcissa a dû confirmer votre mort à Voldemort lors de la Bataille. Elle m'a confié par la suite que vous étiez bien mort pendant quelques secondes après qu'elle soit arrivée près de vous.

Je ne l'avais jamais dit à quiconque. J'avais toujours prétendu que le sortilège m'avait simplement effleuré, m'assommant seulement, et que j'avais toujours été plus ou moins conscient. Je ne souhaitais pas être connu pour avoir survécu par deux fois au sortilège de la mort, ni pour avoir côtoyé le trépas de si près.

– C'est vrai…, confirmai-je lentement. J'ai été mort pendant quelques minutes.

– Qu'avez-vous vécu ce soir-là, Harry ? demanda-t-il, l'air profondément serein.

– Vécu ? C'est ironique. Comme techniquement j'étais mort je ne sais pas si le jeu de mot n'est pas excessif, répondis-je avec un petit rire.

Je refermai plus fermement mes doigts autour de ma tasse.

– Ce soir-là, j'ai été pendant un instant le Maître de la Mort, j'imagine que c'est pour cette raison que j'ai pu me souvenir de cette expérience de mort.

– Vous avez été Maître de la Mort ? reprit-il lentement en pâlissant.

– « J'ai été » oui, j'ai brisé la baguette de sureau.

Il me lança un regard à demi horrifié.

– Peu importe, vous le serez toujours. Les trois reliques ont été en votre possession en même temps, chose qui n'est jamais arrivée depuis les frères Peverell.

Je le regardai ahuri.

– Comment ça ? Dumbledore aussi a pu obtenir chacune des reliques, il les a toutes eues entre ses mains.

– Oui, mais il ne les a jamais _possédées_ toutes en même temps, n'est-ce pas ? Elles n'ont jamais été toutes siennes simultanément.

Je confirmai d'un hochement de tête. La pierre avait été trouvée tardivement et il avait pu posséder simultanément celle-ci et la baguette de Sureau. Mais la cape… Elle, elle avait toujours été en ma possession.

– Vous, vous avez été propriétaire de chacune d'elles à un moment donné, c'est ce qui a fait de vous le Maître de la Mort. Comment avez-vous fait pour les obtenir toutes?

J'hésitai un instant avant de répondre, rassemblant mes idées.

– La cape d'invisibilité m'a été léguée par mon père. La pierre de résurrection par Dumbledore dans un vif d'or. Et la baguette de sureau, je l'ai obtenue en désarmant Draco qui, lui-même, avait désarmé Dumbledore qui en était le possesseur.

– Mon fils n'a donc jamais tenu la Baguette de Sureau entre ses mains tout en étant son légitime propriétaire jusqu'à que vous ne le désarmiez. C'est simplement ahurissant, souffla-t-il. Surtout n'en parlez à personne. Vous ne devez pas dire que vous êtes le Maître de la Mort. Le premier depuis des siècles et le dernier puisque vous avez détruit la baguette. Vous avez agi sagement, Harry.

Je hochai la tête. J'étais assez partisan de ne pas le dire. J'ignorai que le statut de maître de la mort était permanent. Et je ne savais pas non plus ce qu'il offrait.

– Cela explique sans doute ce que j'ai vu en mourant…, murmurai-je.

Je plantai mon regard dans le sien et il m'adjoignit à poursuivre.

– J'ai… je me suis retrouvée dans une gare semblable à celle de King's Cross. J'imagine que mon esprit a simplement matérialisé un lieu familier. Dumbledore était là et tout était blanc, pur, lumineux. Il y avait cette chose qui se tordait au sol, sous un banc. La partie de Voldemort qui était en moi était condamnée à une lente agonie en ce lieu. Alors qu'on me proposait de partir ou de regagner la bataille. Je… je pouvais simplement décider de prendre un train… Et de partir plus loin. J'ignore où cependant. Mais je me sentais bien, Lucius, infiniment bien, soufflai-je en gardant le contact visuel.

Un sourire doux s'installa sur ses lèvres et il ne le quitta pas.

– Vous savez… pendant un instant, j'ai voulu prendre ce train. Partir. J'avais plus à gagner dans la mort que dans la vie. Enfin c'était ce que je pensais à ce moment, quand j'ignorai si mes amis étaient encore en vie, si je gagnerai. Et pendant un instant j'aurai voulu abandonner la souffrance, choisir un départ doux, juste la mort dans sa forme la plus simple, l'apaisement éternel. Mais j'ai senti qu'il y avait encore quelque chose qui pulsait en moi. L'envie de vivre encore, peu importe la souffrance que cela engendrait. Parce que la vie en vaut la peine. Que les sorciers dans cette bataille en valaient la peine. Parce que ma vie en valait la peine, j'en avais la certitude. J'ai choisi la douleur, le deuil, la peine et la rancœur. Parce que je crois qu'au fond, j'ai toujours aimé être en vie malgré…Tout.

J'émis un rire nerveux.

– Mon premier grand amour, avec son lot d'émotions incontrôlables et de rencontres. Comment pouvais-je lui tourner le dos alors même qu'elle me tuait à petit feu ? murmurai-je, mes paroles saturées par quelques rires gorgés de ces émotions que j'évoquais.

Je papillonnai, incapable de réagir sous le regard intense que m'adressait mon vis-à-vis. Ses yeux pétillaient et je le trouvais beau. Simplement. Là. Maintenant. Je ne relevai même pas cette pensée, si logique qu'elle coula dans mon esprit naturellement.

– Je suis un éternel idiot rêveur, n'est-ce pas ? « Demain sera meilleur qu'aujourd'hui » ça, c'est ce que je me suis toujours dit, ajoutai-je, mal à l'aise, en portant ma tasse à mes lèvres avec un autre rire nerveux.

– Un idiot ? Non. Un rêveur. Oui. Et cela vous a sauvé la vie alors je ne vois pas en quoi cela pourrait être un vice. Vous êtes un être d'une… rare pureté, souffla-t-il.

Je rougis et me planquai en avalant un nouvelle gorgée de mon thé qui avait un peu refroidi.

– Quel intérêt d'être Maître de la Mort ?

– Une puissance magique écrasante, mais ça vous n'en avez pas besoin. Vous êtes déjà un sorcier hors du commun, Harry. Cela vous octroie également une solide résistance au sort de la mort d'après ce que vous avez vécu cette nuit-là dans la forêt interdite. Je dirai que vous n'en avez pas besoin non plus au vu de ce que vous avez vécu à un an seulement. Et je crois me souvenir que l'un des plus vieux coffres à Gringotts est frappé du sceau des reliques de la mort et n'a jamais été ouvert depuis leur disparition. Je mettrais ma main à couper qu'il attend l'héritier d'Antioche, Ignotus et Cadmus Peverell.

Je restai bouche bée et vidai mon thé d'une traite. J'avais plus de choses à faire que je ne le pensais.

– En quoi sommes-nous liés ? demandai-je soudain. Vous ne m'avez pas répondu toute à l'heure et j'ai besoin de réponse.

Il me lança un regard perçant, semblant peser le pour et le contre de me confier ses doutes, ses certitudes et les eaux sombres dans lesquelles nous pataugions en ce moment-même.

– Vous pensez sûrement que le nom de Voldemort aurait dû apparaître sur cette prophétie au côté du vôtre, n'est-ce pas ? Vous étiez, après tout, les sorciers les plus puissants de cette génération. Si la magie blanche et la magie noire avaient dû se combattre à nouveau, comme depuis Erèbe et Hypérion, ça aurait dû être à travers vous. Et vous auriez échoué puisque l'un est tombé de la main de l'autre. Parce que le cycle doit être brisé : la magie noire et blanche doivent être réunifiée. Comment ? Je n'en sais rien. Mais si cela n'arrive pas, nous courrons à notre perte.

Je fronçai les sourcils.

– Où voulez-vous en venir ? Evidemment que je me serais attendu à trouver le nom de Tom sur cette prophétie.

– Mais vous vous trompez en pensant ainsi. Ce n'est pas uniquement lui que vous avez combattu. C'est le pouvoir de chacun de ses Mangemorts dans lesquels il a puisé à travers la marque des Ténèbres.

Il laissa planer un silence.

– Je connaissais Tom Riddle depuis ma prime jeunesse, grâce à mon père qui lui vouait une admiration sans borne. J'ai suivi les préceptes de ma famille et il était… plus que convaincant. Charmant, bien élevé, orateur de talent, utopiste à la vision dorée. En d'autres termes : un meneur. Je l'ai écouté, je me suis passionné pour son désir de faire renaître l'âge d'or des sorciers comme au temps d'Erèbe et Hypérion. Quand ils fonctionnaient encore main dans la main, en parfaite association.

– Et je dois toujours croire qu'il n'était donc pas une sorte d'Erèbe des temps modernes, comme Grindelwald et Serpentard avant lui ?

– Laissez-moi finir, murmura-t-il. Il était puissant à l'époque, certes, mais pas autant que vous l'êtes. Ni que je l'étais.

Je restai bouche bée. C'était donc cela. La magie sans baguette…

– Il vous a dérobé une partie de votre magie, lâchai-je.

– Non, il ne me l'a pas volée mais a puisé dedans à travers la marque. Je n'ai jamais trouvé le moyen de m'en débarrasser et cela lui octroyait un accès illimité à mon potentiel. C'est l'une des raisons pour lesquelles il m'a gardée en vie et pour laquelle j'ai été enchaîné à lui jusqu'à sa mort. Il ne pouvait pas me tuer, mais pouvait s'en prendre à ma famille avec mes propres pouvoirs. Pourquoi croyez-vous qu'après toutes mes incartades je sois resté en vie ? N'avait-il pas cette manière de se débarrasser de ses fidèles si ceux-ci devenaient trop prompts à la traîtrise ou aux erreurs ? Ce n'est pas lui que vous avez combattu, Monsieur Potter. C'est l'entièreté de ses fidèles choisis avec le plus grand soin, moi inclus. Il convoitait la puissance, il m'a convoité et il m'a eu, comme beaucoup d'autres.

Je restai soufflé. Comment avais-je pu passer à côté de ça ? Je connaissais les propriétés de la marque, mais je n'avais pas envisagé un tel emprisonnement…

– C'est horrible, articulai-je, blême.

– Vous comprenez pourquoi il vous a proposé de le rejoindre la première année. Pourquoi par la suite il a parfois essayé de vous pousser sur un chemin aussi noir que lui. Il vous aurait marqué et ce serait servi de vous. Il aurait été le plus puissant sorcier de l'Histoire.

Je pâlis à vue d'œil, réalisant plusieurs choses à la fois.

– Et moi qui pensais que je ne pouvais pas le haïr plus. Les entraves du Ministère sur vous ne sont donc que des bagatelles ?

– Pas toutes. Mais certaines oui. Je ne peux pas m'enfuir, par exemple, le sort est un peu trop complexe pour que je le défasse moi-même sans risquer de vous tuer dans le procédé. Ou plutôt vous et l'entièreté du pays.

– Mais vous pouvez donc me tuer quand vous le désirez ?

– Exact.

– Pourquoi ne l'avez-vous pas fait ?

– Parce que je n'ai aucune envie de le faire.

– Mais si vous êtes l'Erèbe actuel et pas Tom alors, nous sommes plus ou moins destinés à ne pas… vraiment nous entendre.

– Non, ce n'est pas ce que je crois. Je pense au contraire que nous aurions eu tout intérêt à nous entendre si bien sûr nous avions eu l'occasion de nous connaître davantage. Je vous l'ai dit, selon moi, le cycle doit être stoppé. La scission entre magie noire et magie blanche doit être réduite à tout prix. Mais cela ne peut être forcé. Je mourrai, quoi qu'il arrive, dans quelques jours et cela, ni vous ni moi n'y pouvons quelque chose.

– Je ne comprends plus rien, lâchai-je soudain.

Je lançai un coup d'œil à l'horloge. Deux heures du matin. Je ne pus retenir un bâillement. Lucius le vit et il se laissa énergiquement tomber de son tabouret.

– Allez donc vous coucher, m'ordonna-t-il en saisissant sa tasse vide et la théière qu'il déposa dans l'évier.

– Mmh… Sage idée… Désolé, m'excusai-je.

– Il n'y pas lieu de vous excuser, passez une bonne nuit, Harry.

– Merci, vous aussi… Lucius, dis-je avant de quitter la cuisine.

Je me laissai tomber quelques minutes plus tard dans mes draps. Mes discussions avec lui troublaient le monde lisse et manichéen dans lequel je croyais vivre. Je n'avais plus aucune certitude et je nageais dans un flou terrible.

Je m'endormis presque immédiatement, mais mon sommeil fut troublé par un cauchemar atroce. Je revoyais la chose qui avait été extraite de moi tenter de s'accrocher à mon abdomen, creusant de ses petits ongles en poussant des cris perçants. Elle fouillait mes tripes, faisant resurgir un sentiment de haine intense. Elle me vida et s'installa à la place de mon cœur. Je me voyais me relever, avec des yeux de serpent. Je me mettais alors à tuer chaque personne qui avait un jour compté dans ma vie, sans une once de pitié. Sirius, Remus, Ginny, Hermione, Ron… Les uns après les autres. Et le ricanement que j'entendais sortir de ma bouche était celui de Voldemort. Le visage de Lucius se dessina, prenant la forme de ma prochaine cible. Je me débattis et hurlai.

Je me redressai brutalement, en sueur dans mon lit, haletant et me démenant dans mes draps. Aussitôt, quelqu'un entra dans ma chambre et je vis la silhouette de Lucius se précipiter à mes côtés. Il s'assit sur le bord de mon lit et posa une main dans mon dos, effectuant des cercles rassurant. Je me calmai peu à peu et me saisis la tête entre les mains, mes jambes ramenées contre mon torse.

– Vous avez fait un cauchemar, rien de ce que vous avez pu voir n'était réel, chuchota-t-il.

– Je suis désolé, c'est toujours le même cauchemar, je ne vous ai pas réveillé au moins ? m'inquiétai-je, la voix un peu cassée.

– Cessez de vous excuser, je ne dormais pas. Il n'est que quatre heures du matin.

Il se leva et je craignis qu'il ne parte. Par réflexe, je saisis son poignet. Il se tourna légèrement vers moi, mais je ne pouvais pas voir son visage dans l'obscurité.

– Je ne pars pas, Harry. Je vais simplement vous chercher un verre d'eau dans la salle de bain, souffla-t-il en posant sa main sur la mienne.

Ses doigts recouvrirent les miens et les détachèrent. Il garda un instant encore ma main pressée dans la sienne puis la relâcha. Il revint quelques secondes plus tard avec un grand verre d'eau qu'il me tendit, ainsi qu'un gant humide.

Je le remerciai et avalai d'une traite le verre d'eau. Puis je me laissai à nouveau tomber dans mes oreillers, le gant plaqué sur la figure.

– Je suis vraiment désolé, marmonnai-je à travers le gant. C'est ridicule de faire des cauchemars à mon âge.

– Seul un homme qui n'aurait plus aucune peur pourrait se targuer de ne faire aucun cauchemar. Ce n'est pas une question d'âge, mais d'humanité. Or, je pense qu'il est compliqué, si ce n'est impossible, de s'exorciser de toute humanité, répliqua-t-il en retirant délicatement le gant de mon visage. Même Tom Riddle faisait des cauchemars, Harry.

Je restai silencieux. Il avait raison. Mais cela ne rendait pas ces cauchemars plus supportables. Et j'étais perturbé par son apparition dans celui-ci. Jamais auparavant il n'avait fait partie de mes victimes. Je soupirai lourdement.

– Rendormez-vous, me dit-il en passant une main dans mes cheveux. Je resterai ici, je vous le promets.

Je me sentis étrangement rassuré par sa promesse et troublé par le contact. Comment pouvais-je me sentir rassuré que Lucius Malfoy reste dans ma chambre alors que je dormais, plus vulnérable que jamais ? Il m'avait même avoué être en capacité de me tuer s'il le désirait. J'ignorai mes pensées et décidai d'y songer demain.

– Ne vous privez pas de dormir pour moi, s'il vous plaît, murmurai-je.

– Je n'ai aucune envie de dormir pour le moment. Et puis je n'aurai qu'à me faire une place dans votre lit si le sommeil m'emporte, murmura-t-il, un sourire taquin dans la voix.

Je réalisai sans doute qu'il s'attendait à une réponse gênée et je pris sur moi pour ne pas lui donner satisfaction.

– Aucun problème, le lit est assez grand pour deux, répondis-je en me tournant sur le côté.

Je m'endormis assez vite, écoutant les pas de Lucius près de la fenêtre alors qu'il se déplaçait de temps à autre pour mieux regarder les étoiles. Je ne me rendis même pas compte que je sombrais.

Aussitôt, l'homme aux cheveux si noirs m'apparut, me transperçant de ses yeux d'argent. Il tenait fermement une baguette entre ses mains, adoptant une posture de combat face à moi. Pas agressive, mais extrêmement attentive. Je me rendis compte que nous nous tenions sur une surface dégagée et que quelques personnes observaient notre évolution lente, circulaire, dans la salle faite d'un blanc aveuglant aux murs recouverts d'armes, de boucliers. Aucun n'attaquait, puis je changeai d'avis et lançai un sort. Il fut contré si facilement que je sentis ma propre surprise dans la manière dont ma main se referma sur ma baguette. Puis soudain les sorts fusèrent et chacun tenta de les éviter tout en lançant des charmes sans un mot, feignant de viser l'autre et nous servant sournoisement des armes suspendues aux murs. La baguette du jeune homme brun sauta de ses mains en même temps que la mienne sous le coup du souffle d'une explosion brutale, provoquée par le choc de deux sortilèges.

Je rampai jusqu'à la mienne, mais il se jeta sur moi, me saisissant à bras le corps. Il me plaqua au sol et s'installa à califourchon moi pour m'immobiliser. Je me débattis et, d'un jeu de jambe habile, j'inversai nos positions. Des flux de magies circulaient sur la surface de nos peaux, gagnant celle de l'autre pour crépiter en retournant à leur propriétaire et je devinais que les sorts étaient informulés et lancés d'un simple toucher, contrés à même la peau.

Je me pris plusieurs coups et en rendis tout autant, jusqu'à ce que j'atteigne ma baguette. Au moment exact où un immense sablier sonnait la fin du duel sans doute amical. Des applaudissements retentirent dans la pièce et si je levai la tête pour observer nos spectateurs, l'autre ne leur prêta pas attention.

Il se releva avec élégance et me tendit la main pour que j'en fasse de même.

– Hypérion, c'est cela ? demanda-t-il.

Je plissai les yeux, un sourire mutin aux lèvres devant son air froid.

– Hypérion, confirmai-je. Et vous êtes…?

– Erèbe, répliqua-t-il en fichant son regard dans le mien, un bref sourire aux lèvres.

Je saisis sa main, sans ciller. Le contact nous fit tressaillir et de l'électricité statique choqua nos doigts liés. Le jeune homme me releva et me relâcha aussitôt, comme s'il s'était brûlé. Il quitta la pièce, la main crispée, le bras raidi le long du corps.

_A suivre…_

* * *

**Blabla de J'** :

On avance tout doucement, mais on avance ! :D Ils en sont qu'à deux jours même si on a l'impression que ça fait sans doute plus ! Les journées vont être assez intenses !

Après remaniement total donc de cette fic, elle fera non pas 13 chapitre comme annoncé au début, ni même 15 comme dit par la suite, mais bien… 20 CHAPITRES + EPILOGUE ! Si si… Donc vous allez suivre Lucius et Harry encore quelques temps ! Je vous rassure je n'ai pas étiré l'intrigue juste histoire de faire des chapitres, au contraire, je suis enfin satisfaite du dénouement de cette fic et j'ai réussi à la faire tenir la route, davantage qu'elle ne tenait au début ! Après vous serez les seuls juges, mais selon moi on est opé ! :D

Voilà pour l'info, j'espère que ça vous fait plaisir ! On y est encore pour 12 chapitres :)

Du coup je vous dis à très bientôt et je vous envoie mille bisous ! Gare aux chaleurs haha !

Lots of Love,

Jelyel

**/!\ PS** **IMPORTANT /!\ **: Je m'adresse à toutes ces adorables personnes qui me laissent des reviews anonymes, sans adresse mail, sur mes fics déjà terminées ! Sur celles en cours, j'ai la chance de pouvoir vous répondre à chaque nouveau chapitre, mais sur mes fics finies, je ne peux plus le faire et c'est un peu triste ! Communiquez-moi vos adresses mail ou n'importe quoi d'autre pour que je puisse vous remercier directement ! Si cela ne vous est pas possible et que vous passez par-là, je vous offre humblement un immense MERCI du fond du cœur, parce que vos reviews comptent autant que celles signées ! Et je vous envoie plein de bonnes ondes :D


	9. Hypérion rime avec Tentation

**Quand Eros rencontre Thanatos**

**Le cercle des Reviewers anonymes :**

_Arwen Jedusor_ :  
Haha je te comprends, ça arrive ! Merci, être sans voix, c'est bon signe ! La suite arrive ! J'espère qu'elle te plaira !  
Merci, à bientôt !

_Guest_ : Oui, plutôt cool :D  
La suite arrive du coup, à bientôt et merci beaucoup beaucoup !  
Gros bisouuuuuuus !

_Sarah_ :  
Helloooooo ! Merci beaucoup :D  
Intense oui, puis ça devrait pas réduire la tension dans les prochains chapitres xD  
Mouahaha Lulu est trèèèès hot ! J'en veux un ! Mais oui Harry il cache une âme de coquinou :D  
Roooh merci, tu sais me parler toi… :3 Non sans rire, merci beaucoup ! Mille fois ! Je suis super contente que ça te plaise !  
Bisouuuuuuuuuuuuus tout plein !  
A bientôt, Sarah !

_Matsuyama_ : Huhuhuhu bis xD  
Réponse constructive haha ! Non mais merci beaucoup :D  
A bientôt !

**Note :**

**Voici la suite, nous sommes à J3 seulement, donc il reste un peu plus de la moitié du séjour !  
**Merci à vous tous pour vos reviews, encore et toujours !  
Je vous donne rendez-vous en bas pour la note de bas de page et je vous souhaite une agréable lecture ! Ce chapitre fait 10 pages word, vous remarquerez que je fais l'effort de les allonger xD

* * *

**Chapitre Neuvième**

**Hypérion rime avec Tentation**

Je m'éveillai plusieurs heures plus tard, au chaud et confortablement installé. Je ne réalisai pas immédiatement que la source de chaleur n'était pas uniquement due à mes couvertures.

Je me redressai précipitamment du bras que j'avais agrippé pour m'en faire un confortable oreiller. Lucius Malfoy posa un regard rieur sur moi et, un instant, l'image du jeune homme brun se superposa à la sienne. Je clignai des yeux et tout cessa, me confortant dans l'idée que je commençais à halluciner sévèrement.

Lucius était assis contre le montant du lit et, de son seul bras libre, il tenait un livre. Je me laissai retomber plus loin sur le matelas, très loin de lui, et me rendormis en marmonnant des excuses abruties par le sommeil.

Je m'éveillai un peu plus tard, seul dans ma chambre désormais. J'entrepris de me lever sans tomber et de prendre ma douche. Je descendis dans la cuisine, les cheveux encore trempés. Il était déjà dix heures. Je trouvai Lucius, confortablement assis, avec son livre et une tasse de thé brûlant à la main. J'échangeai un regard gêné avec lui et il leva sa tasse à mon intention pour me saluer avec un sourire narquois. Je roulai des yeux et me servis également un thé avant de le rejoindre.

– Je me suis permis de vous emprunter ceci, dit-il en désignant un livre extrêmement rare sur les sortilèges de défense usités au temps de Merlin.

– Mmh, aucun problème, il est plutôt riche en sortilèges bruts. Mais il est complet et très éclairant sur la magie du temps des fondateurs également ! lui dis-je avec enthousiasme.

Il approuva d'un signe de tête, un éclat vif dans le regard.

– Lucius… ? commençai-je.

– Harry ? répondit-il sur le même ton.

– Pourquoi nos noms ? Pourquoi pas ceux de Merlin et Morgane, ou de Salazar et Godric… ? Pourquoi nos noms sur la première prophétie du monde sorcier si le cycle se répète à travers les siècles ? Pourquoi nos noms pour le briser dans ce siècle précis ?

Il leva un sourcil et détourna le regard, semblant préparer sa réponse avec un soin tout particulier, pesant ses mots.

– Parce que si… Si elle avait été exacte et que je n'ai pas été obligé de mourir et donc de laisser la magie blanche définitivement prendre ce monde, annihilant toute magie noire, j'imagine que nous aurions dû soit maintenir la magie ensembles, ou la détruire, ensembles. Ils ont semblé croire que de nous dépendait le destin même de la magie. Nous aurions agi comme la « dernière chance », le dernier cycle qui déterminerait l'avenir de la magie sur le long terme. Pendant des siècles, les cycles qui ont eu lieu, opposant la magie noire à la magie blanche, n'avaient de conséquences que jusqu'au prochain cycle en place. Alors que le nôtre aurait dû déterminer l'avenir de la magie sur une période plus importante.

– Des siècles ?

– Plutôt des millénaires.

Je blêmis. Je ne comprenais vraiment plus rien. Pourquoi, si c'était si important, Lucius allait mourir dans si peu de temps ? Pourquoi ne pas nous laisser l'occasion de créer un équilibre ?

– Vous pourriez dire au Ministère…, commençai-je avant de m'arrêter.

– Leur dire quoi ? Que je suis une émanation directe de Thanatos et par là-même d'Erèbe, le premier Haut Roi de la magie ? Et que pour cette raison, ils doivent me laisser en vie ? Non, Harry, ils connaissent les légendes. Notre destinée à tous les deux ne débouchera que sur quatre possibilités. Je meurs, la magie blanche règne. Vous mourrez, c'est la magie noire qui règne. Nous vivons tous les deux en conflit, dans la haine, et la magie disparaît. Nous vivons en harmonie et la magie est assurée de continuer à exister.

Je hochai la tête comprenant doucement où il voulait en venir.

– Donc même dans le cas où ils vous croiraient, ils vous tueraient pour s'assurer que la magie noire disparaisse, murmurai-je.

– Exact, ils ne prendront pas le risque de tester si nous pourrions nous entendre ou non.

– Mais si la magie noire s'éteint avec vous…. L'équilibre aussi, en théorie.

– Vous comprenez mieux le problème… Néanmoins si je meurs et que la magie noire disparaît, le règne de la magie blanche s'étiolera. Sans magie noire, sans équilibre, elle s'éteindra peu à peu jusqu'à ce que la magie disparaisse tout à fait. En théorie, bien sûr.

Un grand silence s'installa et je soupirai. Je décidai de changer brutalement de sujet, la tête trop pleine de si bonne heure :

– Vous vouliez que je vous apprenne à cuisiner, vous êtes partant pour ce matin ?

Il tourna un regard surpris sur moi.

– Bien sûr, répondit-il.

– Très bien, il y a quelque chose de particulier dont vous avez envie ?

Il me lorgna un instant d'une manière étrange, le mot « envie » devenant plus lourd de seconde en seconde, puis il secoua négativement la tête avec un sourire en coin.

– Je vais choisir pour deux alors. J'ai une envie terrible de fondant au chocolat avec de la crème anglaise, annonçai-je en me laissant tomber de mon tabouret.

Et l'Enfer s'abattit sur ma cuisine. Je me retrouvai bien vite maculé de farine de la tête au pied, riant aux éclats alors que Lucius remuait énergiquement la pâte à l'aide d'un fouet, un œuf dégoulinant sur son épaule gauche grâce à mon incroyable lancer. C'est sur ces entrefaites que Creepy débarqua. Il s'inclina profondément devant chacun de nous et j'entrepris de nettoyer le champ de bataille pour lui laisser l'espace propre, tandis que Lucius enfournait enfin le gâteau. La crème était au frais et Lucius quitta la cuisine pour aller se changer. Au préalable, il retira sa chemise devant moi et prit soin de me l'envoyer à la figure, l'œuf s'étalant sur mon visage. Cela eut le mérite de me détourner de la vision de son torse.

– C'est… absolument dégueulasse, soufflai-je en enlevant d'un revers de main l'œuf qui dégoulinait sur ma joue.

– Vous me l'avez lancé dessus, je vous le rends, répliqua-t-il.

Je lâchai un « mmph » faussement indigné et lui passai devant la tête haute, essuyant ma main sur son jean avant de filer en vitesse à l'étage pour éviter d'autres représailles.

Je ne me rendis compte qu'à ce moment-là que j'avais gardé sa chemise. Je lui lançai un _recurvite_ rapide pour en retirer l'œuf. Je bloquai, la chemise à la main et hésitant, la portai à mon visage. Je souris en sentant l'odeur qui y restait, devenue étrangement familière, comme un sillage dans le manoir. C'était agréable, doux, chaud.

J'écarquillai les yeux en me rendant compte de ce que je faisais et balançai le vêtement au loin. N'importe quoi ! Mais qu'est-ce que je foutais ?! J'étais seul depuis trop longtemps ! Je me changeai rapidement et redescendis avant Lucius.

J'assistai joyeusement Creepy dans la confection du déjeuner, discutant avec lui des couleurs qui lui seyaient le mieux au teint, évoquant la possibilité de demander à Molly de lui apprendre à tricoter. Le repas se déroula tranquillement et Creepy n'eut de cesse de nous féliciter pour notre gâteau qui était à mon goût également très réussi.

Lucius regagna ses appartements et je m'enfermai dans mon bureau. Il m'y rejoignit quelques minutes plus tard, et je n'attendais que ça sincèrement. Il me donna davantage d'informations sur l'astronomie.

Il partit nous chercher du café sur les coups de deux heures et je restai penché sur mes cours. Soudain, ma cheminée se mit en marche et je me levai d'un bond. Andromeda en surgit, tenant Teddy dans ses bras. Elle fondit sur moi et me colla d'office mon filleul dans les bras avant de reculer à nouveau vers la cheminée.

– Désolée, je dois te le laisser j'ai une course urgente à faire au Ministère ! Je le récupère demain matin !

Et avant que je n'aie pu répliquer, elle disparut dans la cheminée. Je posai les yeux sur le bébé qui gazouillait dans mes bras et un large sourire s'installa sur mes lèvres.

– Salut mon filleul préféré, soufflai-je en passant un doigt sur sa joue rebondie. Alors qu'est-ce qu'on raconte au meilleur parrain du monde ?

Il agita ses petits pieds dans un cri de ravissement avant de baver allégrement.

– Oui les bulles de bave c'est le top pour raconter plein de choses !

Je ne m'aperçus qu'à ce moment-là que Lucius était figé sur le pas de la porte, nous observant moi et ma petite charge gesticulante, ses deux tasses de café à la main.

– Euuuh…, dis-je avec beaucoup d'éloquence avant de me reprendre. Voici votre petit-neveu, Edward Lupin alias Teddy.

Je déglutis, craignant qu'il ne rejette l'enfant. Si Andromeda avait eu vent de la présence de Lucius, j'étais certain qu'elle ne m'aurait pas laissé Teddy si longtemps. A vrai dire, elle ne me l'aurait surement pas laissé tout court. J'hésitai à le lui dire, mais Kingsley m'avait formellement interdit d'en parler à qui que ce soit.

Lucius se reprit et déposa nos tasses sur mon bureau, puis il approcha, posant un regard étonné sur le bébé.

– J'ignorai que Nymphadora avait eu un enfant.

– Remus n'a pas vraiment tenu à ce que l'on sache qu'elle était enceinte peu avant la Bataille. Il ne voulait pas que le bébé soit surveillé en raison de ses gênes de lycanthrope, expliquai-je rapidement, le souffle un peu court.

– Il a hérité de la lycanthropie de son père ? demanda Lucius en fronçant les sourcils.

– Non. Il est seulement beaucoup plus agité les nuits de pleine lune. Cependant, il a développé le même talent que sa Maman, répondis-je avec beaucoup de douceur, en observant Teddy adopter la même couleur d'yeux que moi.

Je toisai Lucius d'un œil méfiant.

– Je ne m'en prendrai jamais à un bébé, Harry. Vérifiez si je mens en disant que je ne lui ferai aucun mal.

Je sondai son esprit et je m'en voulus de le faire. Personne à part Voldemort n'était assez fêlé pour s'en prendre à un petit être aussi innocent.

Lucius resta silencieux et passa ses mains sous le bébé, effleurant les miennes.

– Je peux ? demanda-t-il prudemment.

Je hochai la tête, les sourcils froncés. Je m'étonnai de la facilité avec laquelle il ramena le bébé contre lui. Celui-ci poussa un petit gloussement lorsqu'il fut bien installé dans les bras solides de l'homme, totalement sécurisé. Je ne pouvais que le comprendre, j'avais passé une nuit des plus agréables accolé à lui comme un fichu koala. Je blêmis en songeant à cela.

– Ne prenez pas un air si surpris. Draco a été un bébé, que vous le croyez ou non. Particulièrement _chouineur_, mais adorable, dit-il d'un ton moqueur en adressant un sourire bref à mon filleul qui changeait peu à peu la couleur de ses cheveux en un blond presque blanc qui me fit grimacer.

Teddy éleva ses mains pour tenter d'attraper une mèche de cheveux de Lucius, poussant des cris de ravissement qui m'arrachèrent un sourire niais. L'homme se mit à se déplacer dans la pièce, plaçant le bébé contre son épaule de manière à le laisser observer tout ce qui se trouvait dans la salle.

Teddy était étrangement calme, alors qu'il était d'un tempérament plutôt agité d'habitude. Lucius ouvrit la porte vitrée du bureau d'une main et sortit sur la terrasse où un beau soleil brillait. Je les suivis discrètement, soulagé de le voir agir avec tant de douceur avec mon filleul.

Ce dernier bavait désormais comme un bienheureux sur le bras de Lucius. J'étouffai un rire moqueur, mais il ne réagit pas outre mesure.

– Tel parrain, tel filleul, dit-il et je me rembrunis aussitôt, me laissant tomber sur une chaise.

– Quoi ?! Non ! contestai-je avec humeur. Je ne vous ai pas bavé dessus !

– Si, mais juste un peu, susurra-t-il en déposant le bébé sur mes genoux.

J'y ajustai la position de Teddy de manière à ce qu'il soit placé le dos contre mon torse et face à Lucius, mon bras passé autour de sa taille afin qu'il ne bascule pas en avant. Mon filleul tapa dessus en émettant une série de sons absolument adorables. D'habitude, je me permettais de « gagatiser » pendant des heures devant mon filleul, mais Lucius était là… Alors je me raclai la gorge et me retins au prix d'un effort considérable.

Lucius approcha une chaise et s'installa tout prêt, face à nous. Il laissa Teddy jouer avec son doigt. Ce dernier, avec un air proche de la jubilation, s'appliqua à le porter à sa bouche et à le recouvrir de bave. Lucius n'esquissa même pas un geste de dégoût ou de recul, se contentant de sourire au petit bonhomme qui secouait désormais son doigt sur mon bras.

– Ah, super, dis-je en constatant que Teddy décidait de débarrasser Lucius des flots de bave sur moi.

Nous passâmes le reste de l'après-midi à le balader dans le parc. Lucius, plus grand que moi, le plaça contre son épaule, laissant le bébé attraper les branches basses des arbres. C'était apaisant et étrangement agréable. Teddy était plein de vie, si loin de toute idée de mort que je devinais qu'il avait même réussi à faire du bien à l'homme blond qui lui parlait doucement, lui donnant les noms des variétés de plantes devant lesquelles nous passions.

J'aurai dû trouver cela ridicule : Lucius Malfoy, s'occupant d'un bébé. Et pourtant, je n'avais sûrement rien vu d'aussi naturel et touchant. Si Meda apprenait qu'il avait pris soin de l'enfant, elle me passerait le savon du siècle.

Nous ne regagnâmes le Manoir que pour le dîner. J'avais toujours du lait en poudre, au cas où je recevais Teddy. Tout comme j'avais un berceau que Creepy m'indiqua avoir déjà installé dans ma chambre.

Je laissai Lucius lui donner le biberon, étonnamment à l'aise et en paix avec Teddy qui, contre toute attente, ne se montrait pas sauvage avec lui. Pourtant, même habitué à Hermione et Ron, le petit métamorphomage ne se laissait manipuler aussi facilement que par Meda ou moi pour une raison obscure. Peut-être le lien de famille avait-il un rôle ?

– C'est étrange comme toute pulsion de mort est accompagnée d'une pulsion de vie, murmura Lucius dans un soupir alors qu'il déposait Teddy, somnolent, dans son petit berceau, dans ma chambre. On a beau le savoir, c'est toujours aussi surprenant.

– Eros et Thanatos ? soufflai-je en réponse. J'ai du mal à comprendre de quoi il s'agit. On l'a évoqué à Poudlard, très peu. J'en ai beaucoup appris par vous en grande partie.

Il leva un regard étonné sur moi.

– Eros et Thanatos, des principes universels, valida-t-il d'une voix douce. Nous les vivons à diverses échelles tout au long de notre vie, dans le quotidien, dans la pratique de la magie. Eros était la personnification grecque de l'amour et Thanatos était celle de la mort. Deux pulsions dont on dit qu'elles sont paradoxalement liées et contraires. L'une ne peut aller sans l'autre et les deux fonctionnent soit ensembles, soit à très peu d'intervalle. Tenez… Je vais mourir et un enfant jeté tout récemment dans le monde est ici, pulsant de vie tout comme j'exhale l'agonie mentale de ma mort prochaine, vous comprenez ?

J'étais fasciné par ses paroles, surpris que l'homme puisse posséder de tels savoirs. Je lui lançai un regard appuyé, exigeant muettement davantage d'explications.

– On ne vous enseigne vraiment rien à Poudlard, articula-t-il avec un regard critique. La magie n'est composée que de ces deux pulsions. La pulsion de vie est incarnée dans l'amour, le désir, la vie, le regard tourné vers le futur et le mouvement perpétuel. La pulsion de mort se référant bien évidemment à la mort, mais également à l'apathie mentale et physique, à l'inertie, au passé qui nous retient. Les deux combinées nous parlent de renaissance, mourir à l'ancien pour mieux renaître au présent, lâcher prise sur les croyances, les souvenirs et l'abnégation mortifère pour tracer un chemin plus lumineux au regard de l'univers qui nous a enfanté, expliqua-t-il, lentement, le regard fixé sur un point derrière moi.

Je restai silencieux. Cela expliquait donc la paix relative avec laquelle il appréhendait sa propre vie. Sa propre mort. Il n'était qu'animé de ces deux pulsions, pour simplement renaître une fois avant de mourir, abandonnant ses principes et ses croyances pourtant solidement ancrés. Cela expliquait son attitude si apaisée, si ouverte, si conciliante même avec moi. Un souffle d'admiration me gonfla la poitrine sans que je ne sois capable de l'exprimer. Je me contentai de charger mon regard du maximum de bienveillance quand il croisa le sien. Il eut l'air surpris un instant et sourit.

– J'aurai souhaité que vous viviez de cette manière bien avant d'être condamné, déplorai-je à voix basse.

Lucius eut un sourire affecté et tourna son regard vers Teddy qui s'endormait, son poing fermé autour de l'un de ses doigts. L'homme retira doucement son doigt de la prise du petit qui fronça un peu les sourcils dans son sommeil. Je lorgnai sa bouille adorable.

– Bonne nuit, Harry, me dit Lucius en se retirant sans que je n'aie mon mot à dire.

Il quitta la pièce et me laissa seul avec mes pensées en vrac et le bébé à la respiration forte. Je pris une douche rapide et me changeai, m'installant pour bouquiner un peu. Le sommeil me rafla plus tôt que je ne l'aurais imaginé.

Comme depuis quelques jours, l'image du jeune homme brun envahit à nouveau mes rêves. Je me vis l'observer hurler des sorts à tout va, brisant plusieurs éléments du mobilier très ancien placé dans la pièce où il se trouvait.

Je me baissai pour éviter un projectile, mais ne pus éviter un copeau qui me scinda le sourcil en deux. Il m'observa, interdit, et je sentis que je lui hurlais dessus à mon tour. Il pâlissait et bien que je n'entende rien de ce que nous nous disions, je compris que la discussion était houleuse et douloureuse. Tellement que la simple vue de son visage déformé par la haine et la souffrance me fit l'effet d'un coup de poing dans l'estomac.

Les pleurs de Teddy me tirèrent du sommeil et j'abattis quelques secondes mon oreiller sur ma tête. Je n'avais jamais été très doué pour me réveiller rapidement. Il faisait encore nuit et la chambre était plongée dans une obscurité quasi totale. Je balançai mes jambes hors de mon lit, mais je vis une silhouette déjà près du petit berceau. J'attrapai immédiatement ma baguette et me lançai un sortilège de désillusion qui me permit de bondir sans être repéré derrière la personne. Aussitôt, je lui plaçai l'objet sous la gorge, en faisant pression sur sa tête pour dégager davantage son cou.

– Un geste et vous ne serez plus qu'un cadavre, persifflai-je, menaçant.

– Ne m'offrez pas à la mort avant mon heure, Harry, souffla une voix que je reconnus.

Je jurai en Fourchelang et rangeai aussitôt ma baguette.

– Lucius ? V-Vous êtes fou de me faire une peur pareille, j'avais dégainé, j'étais prêt à vous embrocher à main nue s'il l'avait fallu !

– Vos réflexes sont… incroyables, dit-il en ponctuant ses propos d'un sifflement d'admiration alors que je relâchai enfin la pression que j'exerçai toujours sur sa tête.

– Je ne suis pas l'homme le plus en paix de la terre, mais ça vous l'aviez deviné, marmonnai-je, définitivement réveillé.

Et Teddy n'avait pas cessé une seconde de pleurer. Lucius se pencha et le saisit délicatement. De ma baguette, je fis voleter autour de nous quelques petites sphères de lumière. Non seulement elles nous éclaireraient, mais Teddy les adorait. Pourtant, trop occupé à pleurer, il ne les regarda pas, se contentant de se laisser aller à son chagrin sur l'épaule de Lucius qui entama une marche circulaire dans la chambre, agrémentant ses pas de mouvements légers de ses bras pour bercer l'enfant. Je le regardai faire et fronçai les sourcils.

– D'habitude, il se calme très vite. C'est étrange, murmurai-je.

– Il a mal au ventre, c'est régulier chez un bébé de son âge, m'informa Lucius en s'asseyant sur le sofa.

Il cala Teddy à-demi assis contre son torse, son bras solide formant une barrière pour l'empêcher de glisser sur le côté. Je le rejoignis et m'assis à ses côtés, ramenant mes jambes contre moi.

– Essayez de lui appliquer un mouvement circulaire sur le ventre. Ça devrait l'apaiser, me dit-il alors que j'étouffais un bâillement.

Je m'exécutai et, au bout de quelques minutes, les pleurs sonores se transformèrent en reniflements sporadiques. La régularité du mouvement me fit somnoler et je sentis ma tête s'alourdir. Elle rencontra une masse solide assez confortable pour m'offrir un oreiller de choix.

Un rêve m'envahit, et je me vis à nouveau, mes cheveux blonds recouvrant mes yeux. Ma vue se brouilla de larmes et je les essuyais rageusement. Puis mon poing s'abattit sur une table qui céda sous le choc, violemment. Je pulvérisai un pan de mur entier et me tournai juste à temps pour voir le brun, appuyé nonchalamment dans l'encadrement de la porte. Il avança lentement jusqu'à moi, fluide comme un serpent. Avant qu'il ne m'ait atteint, je le saisis par le col et le plaquai contre un mur. Mes lèvres joignirent les siennes et s'il n'y répondit pas au début, bientôt ses lèvres firent écho à la pression des miennes et ses mains entravèrent mon visage. Puis quelques mots murmurés, s'échappant de ma bouche, m'enfoncèrent dans les méandres de quelque chose que je ne pouvais pas contrôler :

_« Erèbe, je t'en conjure, arrête cette folie…»_

Le jeune homme brun me lança un regard indigné, le regard empli d'une souffrance sans précédent. Il me repoussa sans ménagement, se dérobant à ma prise, me laissant seul dans une salle presque détruite.

Je m'éveillai quelques heures plus tard dans la même position que je m'étais assoupi. J'étais toujours entravé par ce que le rêve amenait comme perspectives. Celle de croire à des réminiscences du passé qui auraient des conséquences terribles, ou celle de croire à de simples rêves. Je pris la seconde option et ouvris les yeux. La première chose que mon regard vit fut un Teddy gazouillant, coincé entre des bras solides aux veines marquées. Je relevai un peu la tête et mis un certain temps à faire le focus sur le profil que m'offrait Lucius. Je me redressai précipitamment, bredouillant des excuses tout en désignant son épaule sur laquelle je m'étais lamentablement endormi. Il faisait jour et les rayons du soleil inondaient la pièce.

– Je suis vraiment navré, vous devez croire que je vous prends pour un oreiller portable. J'ai la capacité incroyable de me trouver des endroits peu adaptés pour dormir en toute circonstance. Désolé, déblatérai-je précipitamment en rajustant le tissu de sa chemise sur son épaule, vérifiant par la même occasion que je n'y avais pas laissé une flaque de bave peu élégante.

– Pas la peine de vous excuser, répondit-il d'une voix calme qui apaisa mon agitation. C'est l'une des plus belles nuits que j'ai eu l'occasion de passer.

Il avait le regard étrangement pétillant alors qu'il observait simplement par l'immense fenêtre les nuages dans le ciel d'un bleu profond. Honnêtement, il ressemblait à un envoyé céleste, empruntant la grâce d'une créature irréelle, alors que le soleil matinal perçait les carreaux en faisceaux purs. Ses cheveux étincelaient et ses yeux n'étaient plus gris mais argentés, plein de vie et de sérénité. Il tourna à demi son visage vers moi, traînant encore un peu ses yeux sur le ciel avant de les laisser suivre le mouvement de sa tête et de les poser sur moi.

Quelque chose déconna à ce moment-là, j'en étais certain. J'eus l'impression que le monde basculait hors de son axe plus intensément encore, que le sol se dérobait simplement sous moi, m'abandonnant aux abysses. Je restai silencieux, incapable de dire quoi que ce soit ou de justifier mon attitude contemplative et muette. Il ne posa aucune question, laissant un regard brûlant sur moi.

Je me levai précipitamment, me faisant violence pour briser le contact visuel.

– J-Je vais prendre ma douche, annonçai-je d'une voix blanche avant de m'enfuir presque en courant vers la salle de bain, saisissant quelques vêtements propres au passage.

Je m'attardai sous la douche cette fois, tentant d'apaiser les battements de mon cœur devenus erratiques depuis plusieurs minutes maintenant. J'ignorai ce qu'il s'était produit, je n'avais jamais rien ressenti de tel, face à qui que ce soit. Je pointai le pommeau de douche sur mon visage alors que mes pensées prenaient un cours déplaisant. Je sortis quelques minutes plus tard pour m'apercevoir que Lucius avait dû emmener Teddy hors de la chambre.

Je les trouvai sur la terrasse, installés tous les deux, paisibles. Lucius était calme, observant le parc encore humide de rosée. Teddy jouait avec tout ce qu'il pouvait attraper de Lucius et tout particulièrement ses cheveux. L'homme le laissait faire, riant parfois doucement lorsqu'il tirait un peu trop fort et qu'il était contraint de défaire un à un les petits doigts de l'enfant.

Je les laissai, m'enfermant dans mon bureau. J'aurai le temps d'avoir des têtes à têtes avec mon filleul, j'en profitais quasiment toute la semaine. Lucius, lui, le voyait sans doute pour la première et dernière fois et l'enfant semblait réellement lui apporter une paix méritée. Je regardai l'heure et me résolus à sortir sur la terrasse.

– Andromeda va arriver dans quelques minutes, elle est très ponctuelle.

– Elle n'a pas changé, me dit-il avec un sourire.

Il me passa doucement le bébé que je serrai contre moi avec un sourire niais. Lucius me regarda faire et s'installa plus confortablement sur la chaise, les jambes étalées sur une autre en face de la première. Je regagnai mon bureau et fermai les rideaux pour que Meda n'ait pas une vue sur la terrasse avec Lucius en guest star. Elle apparut quelques minutes plus tard et se mit à parler à toute vitesse.

– Désolée de te l'avoir déposé à l'improviste, s'excusa-t-elle pour finir.

– Aucun problème, on en a déjà parlé, ce n'est pas un souci. Au contraire, je ne suis jamais rassasié de sa bouille d'ange, la rassurai-je avec un grand sourire, n'ayant capté que la moitié de son monologue.

Elle passa un doigt sur les bonnes joues rebondies de Teddy qui gazouilla. Elle le saisit dans ses bras et me plaqua un baiser sur la joue.

– Hagrid m'a dit qu'il avait rendez-vous avec toi ce matin, je ne m'attarde donc pas plus, me dit-elle en entrant dans la cheminée.

Dans une nuée de flammes vertes, elle disparut emportant le bébé avec elle. Je n'attendis à une seconde de plus et je transplanai.

_A suivre…_

* * *

**Blabla de J' :**

Voilà un nouveau chapitre avec quelques éclaircissement sur ce qu'est Eros et ce qu'est Thanatos. Une petite apparition d'Andromeda et Teddy :D Une autre facette de Lucius et Harry qui déboulonne graaaaaave ! J'espère que ça vous a plu ! (en plus c'était un long chapitre qui a couvert toute la journée numéro 3 !)

**/!\** Je vous adresse également une petite **info** ! Je participe au concours **short edition sur les fanfics HP** et j'ai posté un OS qui pourrait en quelques sortes être un début de Drarry ! Je le posterai ici une fois le concours fini, mais en attendant j'en appelle à votre bon cœur pour quelques **votes** si la fic vous plait ! Il vous suffit d'aller sur le site de Short Editions, de taper « **Dead Inside** », et le bouton de vote est en bas de la nouvelle, impossible de le louper ! :) Je vous remercie infiniment si vous le faites, pour le moment mon bébé est bien classé et j'aimerais trop qu'il arrive en final :') J'vous jure que si il y parvient grâce à vous je… je sais pas. Je vous envoie des bisous par millier déjà ! Et puis je… sais pas xD

Voilà voilà c'est tout pour aujourd'hui ! Je vous fais mille poutous de toute manière et je vous dis à très bientôt ! J'ai hâte de poster le chapitre onze mouahahahaha ! Mais avant ça faut que je poste le dix, sous peu, j'espère ! :D

Lots of Love,

Jelyel !


	10. Maître de la Mort rime avec Coffre-fort

**Quand Eros rencontre Thanatos**

**Le cercle des reviewers anonymes : **

_Sarah_ : Hello toi ! Oh bah pourtant je suis assez nulle en trucs poétiques mais merci beaucoup !  
Haha la fameuse chemise de Lucius ! Mais bon sang, quand va-t-il faire tomber le reste ? :O  
J'avoue qu'Harry en profite tranquilou, il a à voir, il a un oreiller ! Bah j'espère que même le boxer va valser au bout d'un moment haha !  
Gros gros bisous à toi ! Merci encore mille fois pour tes reviews trop mignonnes :D  
A bientôt !

_Arwen Jedusor_ : Haha tu rejoins directement le club des baveurs, c'est la porte à droite au bout du couloir ! Y a un poster de Lucius à poil sur le battant :D  
Ah mais y a rien de plus sexy qu'un homme portant un petit bébé tout mignon !  
Je crois qu'il sait depuis un moment le pouvoir d'attractivité de Lucius mais il résiste vaillamment... même si le point de rupture est proche !  
Merci beaucoup beaucoup !  
La suite est là ! J'espère qu'elle te plaira !  
A bientôt ! Bisous !

**Note**

Désolée pour mon retard et merci beaucoup pour vos reviews et ajouts divers ! Vous êtes des choux !

**Ceci est le jour 4, si je ne me plante pas ! :D**

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre Dixième**

**Maître de la Mort rime avec coffre-fort  
(bah quoi ? c'est nul et ? xD)**

J'atterris devant Gringotts. Il était temps que je vérifie les allégations de Lucius. Aussitôt que j'entrai dans la banque, les regards des gobelins se fixèrent sur moi. Je les ignorai m'avançai jusqu'à Ragnok, en bout de salle. Je montai les quelques marches de l'estrade où se trouvait son bureau, quelque peu semblable à un trône avec un peu de recul.

Il se pencha par-dessus celui-ci et susurra :

– Lord Potter-Black, que me vaut le plaisir ?

– Je dois savoir ce que contient le coffre le plus ancien de cette banque. Il est marqué par le symbole des Reliques de la Mort, dis-je à voix basse de manière à ce que lui seul puisse m'entendre.

Il plissa les yeux et bascula dans son fauteuil, s'installant plus confortablement.

– Personne d'autre que son légitime propriétaire ne peut savoir ce qu'il y a dedans. Pas même nous.

– Et qui est son légitime propriétaire ?

Ragnok me toisa d'un air curieux et grinça :

– Le Maître de la Mort, évidemment.

Je restai un instant bouche bée. Lucius avait raison.

– Et comment déterminerez-vous qu'une personne l'est si les Reliques ont disparu, conformément au souhait du Maître de la Mort.

Il me toisa avec un intérêt renouvelé.

– Eh bien, je prendrai un échantillon de sang que j'analyserai afin de savoir à quelles possessions peut prétendre le sorcier en question.

Je tendis immédiatement ma main et il l'observa, fasciné.

– Prenez mon sang et dites-moi.

Les autres gobelins s'étaient tus, semblant comprendre ce qu'il se produisait. Quelques sorciers, perturbés par ce fait, tentaient de mieux m'apercevoir. Je rabattis aussitôt la capuche de ma cape sur ma tête. Nul besoin d'une pub supplémentaire.

Ragnok hocha la tête avec déférence et saisit une petite aiguille dans un étui. Il piqua sans ménagement mon doigt et sortit un parchemin. Il me fit signe d'appliquer mon doigt ensanglanté sur le parchemin. Tentant de rester impassible, je m'exécutai. Ragnok saisit le parchemin et l'observa attentivement. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et c'était la première fois que je voyais de l'étonnement sur le visage d'un gobelin. Il reposa le parchemin et, même à l'envers, je pus voir le titre qui apparaissait en gros :

« **Lord Harry James Potter-Black-Peverell, Maître de la Mort**»

– Suivez-moi, me dit-il immédiatement en ouvrant une porte derrière son bureau.

Je lui emboîtai le pas et dus presque courir pour le rattraper alors qu'il s'enfonçait dans les entrailles de la banque avec une lanterne.

– Je ne comprends pas, pourquoi ce titre est-il si important ? interrogeai-je, le souffle rendu un peu court par la découverte.

– Monsieur Potter, cela vous octroie bien plus de _pouvoirs_ que vous ne pouvez l'imaginer. Notamment au sein de notre société. Vous pouvez dissoudre le Ministère d'un claquement de doigt si tel est votre désir. Vous détenez le plus gros capital d'investissement du monde magique. Gringotts a été fondé par les Peverell, Poudlard a été maintenu par les Peverell. Le Ministère a été fondé sur les bases de ce qu'ont construit les Peverell. Et c'est sans parler de l'afflux de pouvoirs que vous devez sentir en vous. La capacité de voir au-delà de la mort, celle de guérir extrêmement vite, de saisir les mécanismes de l'existence et du trépas, saisir l'insaisissable en tout chose, en toute personne. Le Maître de la Mort est également Maître de la vie, l'un n'allant pas sans l'autre. Vous vivrez longtemps Monsieur Potter, et ceux qui vous côtoieront également, leur puissance magique se verra également accrue. C'est la raison pour laquelle vous ne devez le révéler à personne. L'immortalité et même la simple longévité attire bien des convoitises. Une telle quantité de pouvoir… je n'ose imaginer ce que les gens vous feraient.

Je restai bouche bée. Le discours, sibyllin, m'évoquait pourtant des milliards de choses qui m'étaient arrivées depuis la fin de la guerre. Alors voilà pourquoi Dumbledore, Grindelwald et Voldemort avaient cherché si longtemps ces reliques. Ils craignaient la mort, aspiraient à la puissance et à une vie rallongée. Et c'était moi, Harry Potter, le garçon qui n'avait aucun intérêt à survivre à la guerre qui avait hérité de ce pouvoir. Comment… ? Je me passai une main catastrophée sur le visage, continuant à suivre Ragnok.

– J'imagine que je peux compter sur la discrétion absolue des gobelins ? demandai-je, un léger tremblement dans la voix que je m'empressais d'évacuer d'un raclement de gorge peu discret.

– Cela va sans dire ! répondit Ragnok, presque vexé.

Il s'arrêta devant le premier coffre que nous rencontrâmes. La porte de celui-ci était une immense arcade dont les rebords étaient finement ouvragés de symboles, semblant raconter l'histoire des trois frères. Je les parcourus des yeux jusqu'à ce que mon regard soit aimanté par le sceau des reliques de la mort, gravé au beau milieu de la porte.

– Posez votre main dessus, celle qui saigne, m'indiqua-t-il.

J'obéis et plaquai ma main sur la porte en prenant une grande inspiration pour taire ma nervosité. Aussitôt un mécanisme bruyant s'enclencha et les personnages de la gravure se mirent à bouger, convergeant vers ma main. Je grimaçai lorsque je les sentis fourmiller sous ma paume. Puis, tout cessa et la porte s'ouvrit, révélant une salle immense. J'écarquillai les yeux alors que tous les flambeaux s'enflammaient, éclairant la vaste pièce dont je ne voyais même pas le bout. Des colonnes soutenaient des arcades semblables à celles des cathédrales. L'écho de l'ouverture de la porte se propagea dans un murmure qui se perdit au loin.

J'avançai d'un pas, les yeux écarquillés sous les montagnes d'or, d'objet, d'artefacts d'une extrême rareté. De la magie pure s'élevait du lieu, presque intoxicante.

Ragnok était soufflé et c'était bien la première fois que je voyais un gobelin tenir une telle attitude. Je me tournai vers lui et sursautai lorsqu'il se mit à genou, inclinant profondément le buste.

– Non, non, Ragnok, je vous en prie, le suppliai-je, mal à l'aise.

Il se releva, mais me regardait avec l'air d'être au bord de la syncope. Je me détournai et avançai de quelques pas, laissant le gobelin à la porte. Je me dirigeai vers une vitrine où deux pendentifs semblables se tenaient. Je l'ouvris prudemment et passai ma baguette au-dessus, marmonnant divers sortilège. Rien dans cette salle ne contenait de magie noire, hormis quelques effluves venant des tréfonds de la pièce. Je le sentais, mais je devais vérifier chaque objet, au cas où. Je saisis donc délicatement les deux pendentifs, constatant qu'ils s'ouvraient. Je m'appliquai à en ouvrir un et, aussitôt une brume dorée s'éleva, m'entourant et me goûtant. Je lassai faire, conscient que ça ne pouvait rien être de mauvais. Je sursautai lorsque je vis une silhouette à côté de moi.

Je poussai un cri très peu viril et reculai d'un pas alors que l'autre faisait de même.

– Impossible, nous entendis-je murmurer à l'unisson.

Je me retrouvai devant une copie exacte de moi-même. Brutalement, je refermai le pendentif et mon double se dissipa dans une brume dorée. Je déglutis difficilement. Le nombre de possibilité que m'offraient ce genre de gadget était juste phénoménal ! Je glissai les pendentifs dans ma poche, culpabilisant presque de les prendre avant de réaliser que tout ce qui était ici m'appartenait.

Les montagnes d'or me firent pâlir. J'avais déjà trop d'argent grâce à mes parents. Mais maintenant… Je devais en avoir suffisamment pour relever le PIB de l'Afrique ! Je pensais immédiatement aux Weasley. Qu'ils le veuillent ou non, ils allaient profiter à ma place de ces monticules d'or !

Je reculai vers la sortie, me promettant de revenir faire un inventaire intensif de chaque objet présent. J'avais rendez-vous avec Hagrid et je ne devais pas être en retard, aussi exceptionnelle que soit la découverte. Si je n'avais eu rien que le pendentif pendant la guerre… Rien que ça aurait fait pencher la balance en ma faveur plus vite que l'éclair.

Je refermai la lourde porte derrière moi et aussitôt le mécanisme se remit en place, la verrouillant avec une force surprenante. Ça ne m'étonnait pas que personne n'ait pu entrer dans ce coffre. La magie qui le protégeait était si ancienne que les contre sorts étaient impossibles à trouver. Si ce n'était dans l'immense bibliothèque au fond de la salle que j'avais lorgné avec envie. Hermione allait en faire une crise cardiaque. Je fronçai soudain les sourcils. Devais-je le dire à qui que ce soit ?

Pour le moment, je décidai de le garder pour moi. Je suivis un Ragnok toujours sous le choc hors des souterrains et regagnai la surface avec un plaisir évident. Je saluai le gobelin qui sembla se retenir de ne pas s'incliner à nouveau. Je serrai ma sacoche contre moi et m'enfuis presque de la banque comme un voleur. Je transplanai aussitôt, direction Poudlard.

J'atterris devant le portail, un peu sonné. Celui-ci s'ouvrit en reconnaissant mon empreinte. Je me précipitai sur la cabane d'Hagrid et frappai trois grands coups sur sa porte. J'entendis des pas lourds derrière le battant avant que celui-ci ne s'ouvre brusquement. Aussitôt, je me retrouvai écrasé dans une étreinte qui aurait fait pâlir de jalousie un ours.

– Moi aussi je suis content de te voir, Hagrid ! répondis-je sincèrement à l'étreinte lorsqu'il m'eut relâché.

– Tu m'enlèves une sacrée épine du pied, Harry ! Je ne voyais personne d'autre que toi pour le récupérer après… enfin après tout ça, me dit-il d'un ton bourru en me proposant du thé et des gâteaux.

– Non, merci, refusai-je, poliment. Je sais que tu as cours dans quelques minutes. Je repasserai prendre le thé dans le mois !

– Oui, oui tu as raison, les troisièmes années arrivent dans une demi-heure seulement.

Il se dirigea vers la porte à l'arrière de la cabane. Il l'ouvrit et je le suivis. Il me guida droit sur la forêt interdite. Cela me fit frissonner par réflexe. J'ignorai si un jour l'endroit cesserait de m'effrayer et de m'attirer tout à la fois, si rempli de mystères… Nous marchâmes plusieurs minutes, nous enfonçant dans les bois tortueux jusqu'à une petite clairière éclairée comme un morceau de paradis.

En voyant l'animal en son centre, mon cœur fit un bond. J'en oubliai de m'incliner et me précipitai sur l'hippogriffe. Ce dernier, me reconnaissant fort heureusement, me laissa approcher à grand renforts de bruits que j'assimilai à une manifestation de contentement alors que je grattouillai son bec.

– Buck, mon grand ! m'exclamai-je en flattant son encolure.

Il me répondit par une sorte de cri strident qui me fit rire. Hagrid nous observait, presque la larme à l'œil.

– Merci, Hagrid, lui dis-je sincèrement. C'est le plus beau cadeau que tu pouvais me faire.

– Oh ce n'est rien, tu sais, me dit-il en reniflant un peu. La bride qu'il porte, tu peux l'ensorceler comme un Portoloin, vous atterrirez directement chez toi. Tu as un enclos ?

– Oui, j'ai une dépendance, des écuries assez spacieuses. Il y sera bien et je pourrai le relâcher dans le parc et dans la campagne environnante avec un sortilège adéquat.

– Si tu fais ça, il ne te coûtera rien en nourriture, il chassera lui-même sa propre viande, m'indiqua-t-il.

Je hochai la tête et murmurai un sortilège sur la bride que je lui enlèverai dès que nous serions arrivés. Nous devrions atterrir juste devant le portail du domaine, afin que Buck ne rôtisse pas en franchissant mes protections qui s'appliquaient également aux créatures magiques et que je n'avais pas encore modifiée pour le laisser entrer.

L'animal cabra et s'élança au galop, juste avant que le Portoloin ne nous happe. La sensation fut moins désagréable que d'habitude dû à la vitesse que Buck nous avait imposée lors de son activation. Nous fûmes néanmoins éjectés comme des boulets de canons. L'hippogriffe continua ainsi son galop droit sur le portail.

Au loin, je vis Lucius relever la tête de son livre et regarder, stupéfait, notre arrivée. Je lâchai la bride, en totale harmonie avec l'animal que j'avais déjà chevauché. Je joignis mes mains et les écartai, imposant le même mouvement aux deux battants du portail qui s'ouvrit juste à temps pour nous laisser passer.

Buck ne ralentit que lorsque nous fûmes arrivés à la hauteur de Lucius qui toisait avec méfiance l'animal. Buck le lui rendait bien, affichant une mine hautaine, digne d'un Malfoy.

– N'est-ce pas la bête qui a blessé mon fils ? susurra-t-il, le regard perçant.

D'un mouvement souple, je descendis du dos de Buck, Lucius restant à bonne distance.

– Celle-là même. L'animal qui a blessé votre fils qui n'avait pas été fichu d'écouter les instructions pourtant claires d'Hagrid et qui, par orgueil et jalousie, voulait démontrer que le cours était une sorte d'apologie au Survivant. Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que les hippogriffes sont de nobles créatures, presque aussi fières que les Malfoy. Pas étonnant que Draco ne se soit pas entendu avec l'un d'eux, lâchai-je d'une traite, un sourire en coin persistant sur les lèvres.

Buck, semblant comprendre ce que je disais, renâcla, me filant un coup de bec affectueux sur le bras.

– Très… amusant, Harry. C'était donc vous qui l'aviez sauvé ce jour-là, dit-il, la voix traînante, observant l'animal d'un œil critique.

– Oui, et Sirius avait pu s'enfuir avec par la suite.

La mention de Sirius m'assombrit alors que je songeai que j'aurai dû grimper sur le dos de Buck ce jour-là et m'accrocher à Sirius de toutes mes forces pour ne jamais le perdre. Si j'avais pu remonter le temps…

– Enfin, je vais le placer dans les écuries, j'imagine que vous ne vous entendrez pas très bien avec lui. Ils n'acceptent que ceux pour qui ils ont du respect alors…

– C'est un défi, Monsieur Potter ? releva Lucius, d'un ton vif, le regard rieur.

Je haussai les épaules.

– C'est davantage un constat.

A ma grande surprise, Lucius Malfoy approcha de quelques pas, s'inclina profondément et avec une élégance rare devant Buck. Ce dernier s'immobilisa et jaugea l'homme qui se présentait ainsi à lui. La bête approcha doucement, méfiante, et sentit ce que dégageait le sorcier. L'hippogriffe finit cependant par incliner la tête à son tour, avançant une patte dans une posture harmonieuse. Lucius redressa le visage, victorieux, alors que je restais bouche bée.

Buck avança et poussa un peu la main tendue de Lucius avec son bec. Celui-ci passa ses longs doigts sur l'appendice, semblant concentré sur le contact. Il ferma les yeux et prit une grande inspiration. Quand il les rouvrit, son regard se ficha dans ceux de l'animal qui le soutint avec respect. Puis Lucius eut un sourire et avança. D'un mouvement souple, il se hissa sur le dos de Buck qui le laissa faire sans broncher. Lucius retira la bride d'un geste ample.

– Puis-je vous offrir une balade dans la lande ? proposa-t-il en me tendant la main. Ou plutôt pouvez-vous me l'offrir en levant peut-être une ou deux protections apposées sur moi pour que je ne meure pas en franchissant les limites du domaine.

J'étais soufflé et je mis quelques secondes à me ressaisir le regard amusé.

– Avec plaisir, dis-je en saisissant sa main, me concentrant pour retirer dans le mouvement quelques entraves.

Je ne craignais même pas qu'il en profite pour s'enfuir, qu'il cherche à me tuer. Et la confiance avec laquelle je retirai quelques-uns des très nombreux sortilèges sur lui me sidéra.

Je pris une impulsion et il me bascula derrière lui. Je fus surpris de la facilité avec laquelle il me hissa à ses côtés. Je m'installai un peu mieux et me retrouvai à ne pas savoir quoi faire de mes mains, déjà que notre proximité me gênait pour une étrange raison.

– Harry, vos mains, si nous décollons ainsi, vous finirez au sol avant même que nous n'ayons fait deux mètres, m'avertit-il, un soupçon de moquerie dans la voix.

J'expirai discrètement le souffle que je retenais depuis quelques secondes et plaçai mes mains autour des côtes de Lucius. Je m'étonnai de la chaleur qu'il dégageait et je resserrai un peu plus ma prise jusqu'à être presque tout à fait contre lui.

Le lord se pencha sur l'encolure de Buck et je suivis le mouvement. Tout en prenant garde à n'en arracher aucune, il noua ses mains aux plumes. Puis, il donna un léger coup de talon sur les flancs de l'animal qui s'élança, apparemment ravi de partir pour un tour. L'immense bête piqua un galop incroyablement rapide et fluide jusqu'à la falaise non loin du domaine et se précipita sur l'extrême bord avant d'étendre ses ailes et de nous faire enfin décoller.

La sensation enivrante me coupa le souffle, le vent s'engouffrant dans mes vêtements, sifflant à mes oreilles, rafraîchissant mes joues. Je m'accrochai davantage à Lucius. Ce dernier avait fermé les yeux, savourant en silence cette liberté intense que le vol nous offrait.

_A suivre…_

* * *

**Blabla de J'**

Le 11 va faire grimper un poil la tension, j'ai hâte d'avoir vos réactions dessus mouahahahaha ! Je parle du chapitre onze alors que je viens de poster le dix mais bon ! Je le posterai sûrement courant semaine prochaine sauf excès de motivation de ma part ! Ou si vous me soudoyez avec du chocolat haha !

Je vous informe également que grâce à vous mon OS sur le concours **Short Edition** est en final :D Donc **merci** **beaucoup** ! Il est mal placé cela dit donc si vous avez la foi pour lui offrir vos votes (encore une fois xD), faites-vous (faites-moi) plaisir :D

**/!\ Question du jour : pour vous reste-t-il encore un filon du canon qui n'a pas été exploité dans les fanfics HP ? Une intrigue particulière, un personnage, un pairing peut-être ? :D**

J'espère que la lecture vous a plu !

Je vous dis à bientôt !

Bisouuuuuus !

Lots of Love,

Jelyel !


	11. Baignade rime avec Embrassade ?

**Quand Eros rencontre Thanatos**

**Le cercle des reviewers anonymes : **

_Guest_ : Ooooh pas mal du tout ! Sirius/Draco je crois que j'en ai jamais lu, mais là ça m'intrigue du coup !  
Charlie/Harry, je suis archi fan et Rodolphus/Harry j'avoue que j'ai jamais pensé à chercher !  
En tout cas je suis diablement d'accord avec toi !  
Merci ! A bientôt !

_Sarah_ : Coucou Sarah ! :D Oh on le voit peu mais à la fin il est bien là :P  
Haha t'es l'une des seules à l'avoir remarquée ! Tellement douteuse cette rime !  
Merci beaucouuuup, c'est vraiment adorable !  
Et merci pour la chocolat, je suis assez soudoyée maintenant (et malade ? xD) !  
Mais c'est pas bête du tout ça ! C'est vrai qu'il y en a pas beaucoup sur les couples du tournoi ! Alors que c'est TROP exploitable ! Threesome je suis pas très fan à part avec les jumeaux, où ça passe ! Mais parce que je les vois un peu comme une seule personne xD Sinon j'en raffole pas ! Mais oui c'est sûr que ça surpeuple pas le site, même s'il y en a !  
Merci encore et gros bisous à toi, Sarah ! *coeur coeur*  
PS : tu envisages de te créer un compte fanfiction. net ? :D Ce serait super chouette !

_Arwen Jedusor _: ooooh merci pour les chocolats virtuels qui ont été dûment dévorés virtuellement :D  
Je pense aussi, j'ai peur de l'altitude mais ça doit être assez exaltant effectivement ! Ouais SURTOUT avec Lucius, hein, j'ai bien compris :P Allez retourne dans la salle à bavouille ! xD  
Oui c'est vrai qu'on sait pas trop dans les livres mais bon... ça laisse plus de place pour les fanfics :D  
Haha tu verras, tu verras !  
Merci mille fois *te retire ton bavoir* !  
A bientôt ! :D

**Note **

Merci à vous, vous vous êtes déchaînés sur le chapitre suivant et je croule sous le chocolat ! C'est pour ça que, dans ma grande mansuétude (Euh…), je poste aujourd'hui au lieu de samedi ou dimanche :D Remerciez-moooooooooi avec plus de chocolaaaaaaat !  
Sincèrement merci en tout cas et je vous donne rendez-vous en bas…  
Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre Onzième  
Baignade rime avec… Embrassade ?**

L'étendue d'eau était calme, plusieurs dizaines de mètres sous nos pieds. L'impression tenace que je pouvais saisir l'éternité en tendant la main assez haut vers le ciel m'arracha un large sourire.

Buck nous fit faire plusieurs plongeon brutaux, fendant la surface de la mer de ses pattes, répandant des gerbes d'eau tout autour de lui, chose qui eut tôt fait de nous tremper jusqu'aux os. Je m'ébrouai, pestant à demi sans pouvoir me départir de mon sourire. Buck garda une allure plus calme après cela, à basse altitude, nous menant vers l'horizon lointain, sans destination précise.

Je détachai mes mains du buste de Lucius et me tournai d'un mouvement souple dans l'autre sens, plaquant mon dos contre le sien. Il me sentit remuer, mais ne dit rien, comprenant la manœuvre.

– Cet état… Je voudrais le ressentir en permanence, lui dis-je, le vent sifflant moins à nos oreilles tandis que Buck ralentissait encore.

Lucius eut un rire et, intrigué, je laissai ma tête tomber sur son épaule, tournant mon visage vers lui. Très proche.

– Quoi ? lui demandai-je.

– Trois fois rien. C'était simplement la même pensée qui me traversait l'esprit. Je ne comprends le mot liberté que lorsque je suis condamné. Voyez l'ironie du sort.

– Eros et Thanatos, encore une fois.

– Eros et Thanatos, confirma-t-il alors que la rive se dessinait à nouveau, tout près.

Lucius tourna soudain son visage vers moi, si proche que nos lèvres s'effleurèrent. Je tressaillis, les yeux écarquillés. Il eut un sourire insolent et se laissa soudain basculer sur le côté. Je sursautai et me penchai juste à temps pour le voir plonger, son corps adoptant une courbe appliquée. Il perça la mer presque sans remous et ressurgit quelques secondes plus tard, dégageant ses mèches de son visage.

– Rejoignez-moi. Nous ne sommes plus très loin, nous pourrons rejoindre la rive à la nage, me cria-t-il, les mains autour de la bouche pour faire porter sa voix.

Je le regardai, ahuri. Un court instant plus tard, je me redressai, accroupi sur le dos de l'hippogriffe.

– Attends-nous sur la berge, mon grand, indiquai-je à la bête en flattant son flanc.

Sans réfléchir, je plongeai. Le contact de la mer fraîche me vivifia et je fendis l'eau avant de remonter à la surface tout près de Lucius. J'aspirai une bouffée d'air et retirai d'un mouvement leste les mèches qui parsemaient mon visage. Ses cheveux à lui luisaient, ruisselants, plus blancs que blonds. Il semblait très à l'aise dans l'eau et avait apparemment pied là où je peinais à sentir le fond marin. Il m'observait sans rien dire et nous nous faisions face sans trop savoir ce que nous devions faire. Quelque chose venait de changer dans son regard, dans le mien.

Lucius s'approcha en deux brasses. Il m'observa et je baissai les yeux. Quand je les relevai, c'est lui qui les avait baissés, semblant en proie à une hésitation étonnante. Il n'y avait plus que ce silence presque gêné entre nous. Tendu. Et le clapotis apaisant de l'eau.

Il remonta doucement son regard sur moi, s'attardant sur ma bouche, puis accrochant mes yeux. Violemment. Je perdis les pédales en un quart de seconde, m'agrippant à sa nuque et joignant nos lèvres. Le contact m'électrisa et j'aurais juré la terre avait brutalement changé d'axe. Un fracas épouvantable résonna dans mon esprit, alors que s'entrechoquaient deux forces étranges au sein même de mon âme, de celle de Lucius. Mais rien… Vraiment rien n'aurait su me détourner de son corps contre le mien.

L'homme répondit à mon baiser avec une force qui m'aurait noyée s'il ne m'avait pas tenu si solidement. Il plaça une main dans mes cheveux en désordre, sans douceur, sans tendresse, avec une urgence qui me laissa pantelant. Je gémis contre ses lèvres sous le raz-de-marée de sensations qui m'envahissait, proche du vertige.

Il me relâcha quelques secondes plus tard, avalant une dernière fois mon souffle que je peinai à retrouver, me réduisant à un état de manque difficilement gérable. Je gardai les yeux fermés, mon front plaqué contre le sien.

– C'est une bêtise ça, non ? murmurai-je en ouvrant un peu mes yeux qui me renvoyèrent une réalité difficile.

Je m'agrippai à sa chemise pour ne pas couler alors même que c'était sa présence qui provoquait cette perte de contrôle brutale.

– C'en est une, en effet, confirma-t-il.

Il posa une main sur ma joue dans un geste presque désespéré. Il fronça les sourcils et laissa sa main tomber sur mon épaule avant de la reposer sur ma joue. Son geste était si… empreint de la confusion que soulevait l'événement que je saisis ses doigts et les serrai fort, fébrile. Recommencer. Se maîtriser. Recommencer ? Se maîtriser… ?

– Ce n'est qu'une bêtise de plus à mon compteur, soufflai-je. Regagnons la berge.

Avant qu'il n'ait pu ajouter quoi que ce soit, je me séparai de lui à regret et entamai une nage rapide pour regagner au plus vite la plage. Je sortis de l'eau sans me retourner pour vérifier qu'il m'avait suivi. J'essorai ma chemise en la torsadant entre mes doigts et retirai mes chaussures que je vidai, abattu. Puis, je relevai encore une fois mes mèches d'un mouvement bref, dégageant mon visage, laissant échapper un soupir bref mais chargé.

Enfin, j'osai me tourner. Seulement pour sentir le vestige me saisir à nouveau. Sa chemise blanche lui collait à la peau, dévoilant un torse que j'avais déjà vu, couvert de cicatrice et blanc comme l'albâtre. Il avait un air sauvage, les cheveux en désordre, des mèches couvrant son visage, les lèvres entrouvertes, les yeux perçants. Du sable avait recouvert son pantalon noir et lui donnait une allure de rescapé de naufrage. Mon allure, semblable à la sienne, confirmait au moins cela : nous étions des fichus naufragés. J'avais l'impression d'avoir été emporté par une vague au loin et de n'avoir jamais vraiment regagné la berge.

Je ne savais plus comment le regarder sans trahir chacune de mes pensées en un coup d'œil, aussi je baissai les yeux sur la mer qui garderait notre secret avec plus de calme que je ne le ferai.

Lucius me rejoignit et se plaça à mes côtés, à une distance raisonnable, proche tout de même. Il adopta la même attitude contemplative que j'affichais, bien que j'ignore tout de ses pensées en cet instant.

Je me tournai vers lui, cherchant quoi que ce soit dans ses yeux. Juste un indice… Il sourit et, sans même me regarder, il se dirigea vers Buck. Je le suivis et lorsqu'il eut pris sa place, il me tendit la main. Je la considérai et un rictus anima mon visage en la saisissant. Rictus qu'il repéra si j'en croyais le regard bref mais intense qui s'en suivit.

Ma main me brûla lorsque nos peaux entrèrent en contact. Et elle me brûla davantage lorsque je dus relâcher ma prise. La sensation dans mes bras quand je le ceinturai doucement manqua de me faire exploser de rage contre moi-même.

Buck décolla sous l'impulsion un peu sèche que je lui donnai, accompagné d'un sifflement bref. Le vol ne dura qu'une quinzaine de minutes et je me perdis dans mes pensées, emporté par le souvenir de ce baiser qui compliquait absolument tout.

Comment savoir si ce que je ressentais était de l'amour ou simplement une pulsion du moment ? Comment… Merlin, comment définissait-on l'amour ? Pourquoi quand je souhaitais le définir c'était Lucius qui m'apparaissait et plus le flou habituel ? Pouvait-on… pouvait-on aimer si vite ? L'impression terrible que le sentiment était là depuis des centaines d'années me laissa pantois, comme si mon corps et mon esprit ne pouvaient encaisser la sensation, mais que mon âme, elle, la comprenait avec une sagacité étonnante. C'était de l'amour. Un amour fulgurant, mais ancien. Et j'avais peur.

Buck se posa en douceur dans le parc du domaine et Lucius s'empressa de descendre. Il me tendit une main et je la saisis. Il m'aida ainsi à quitter le dos de l'hippogriffe bien que je n'ai besoin d'aucune aide. Mais j'avais cependant besoin du contact et je ne le refusai pas. Il relâcha tardivement ma main, laissant le toucher se prolonger jusqu'à je le rompe, mal à l'aise.

– Je… Je vais m'occuper de mes affaires, expliquai-je en catastrophe, me fouettant mentalement pour ma justification moisie. Buck, n'abîme rien du parc, le ciel et le domaine sont à toi !

L'animal émit un son joyeux et s'envola à nouveau. Je lui lançai un discret sort de désillusion au cas où il s'éloignerait de la campagne. Puis, je me dirigeai à pas vifs sur le manoir. Avant que je n'aie pu faire trois pas, une main saisit la mienne, me glaçant le sang. Je me retournai, sans comprendre. Lucius me fixait, l'air interrogateur.

– Nous n'en reparlerons donc pas ? souleva-t-il prudemment comme si j'étais une bombe à retardement à manier avec une extrême précaution.

Et peut-être était-ce l'image que je renvoyais en cet instant, les pupilles dilatées, le cœur battant si fort que je soupçonnais que c'en était visible et une chair de poule incontrôlable parcourant mon corps. Il saisit mon frisson que je recouvris aussitôt des mots les plus neutres que je pus trouver.

– Je ne vois pas l'intérêt d'en parler si cela ne se reproduit plus, c'était une erreur, comme vous l'avez dit, articulai-je avec soin, revenant à un ton très formel.

Il relâcha aussitôt ma main, affichant un air brièvement choqué avant de se recomposer un faciès impassible, froid.

– Nous sommes donc d'accord. Passez une bonne journée, Monsieur Potter, dit-il en me dépassant.

Je l'observai emprunter les escaliers du manoir avec une élégance rare. Il disparut à l'intérieur et aussitôt, je me plaquai contre un arbre, le souffle court. Je coupai immédiatement la douleur qui menaçait de me submerger. Je l'enterrai au plus profond qu'il m'était permis de le faire. Je me ressaisis et gagnai le manoir à mon tour.

Je déjeunai dans mon bureau et Creepy m'apprit que Lucius avait mangé dans ses appartements. Il avait demandé à ne pas être dérangé et j'imaginais qu'il y resterait sans doute cloîtré toute la sainte journée.

Sur les coups de vingt-deux heures, après un dîner tardif, je me levai d'un bond, bien décidé à aller dormir pour enfin oublier. Je n'avais été capable de me concentrer sur rien de ce que j'avais entrepris. La soirée était étrangement mélancolique et douloureuse et je ne cessai de soupirer lourdement.

Je quittai mon bureau en silence, pénétrant le hall faiblement éclairée de deux chandeliers. Je me figeai en apercevant les valises avec les affaires de Sirius, toujours entreposées près de la cheminée. Je me dirigeai à pas lents vers elles. Ma soirée était déjà fichue alors peut-être était-il temps de… Je me laissai tomber sur le sofa et lorgnai l'une des valises pleine à craquer. J'inspirai une immense bouffée d'air et l'ouvris, murmurant :

– Puisqu'il le faut…

Je sortis les nombreux livres, étalés comme première couche. Il y avait également de vieux parchemins de cours, gribouillés d'une écriture fine et recouverts de dessins à caractères abstraits. Je souris en voyant également quelques messages adressés à mon père ou à Remus.

Puis, l'horreur me saisit à la gorge quand la dernière couche de fournitures se révéla à moi. Des photos. Des tas et des tas de photos. J'étouffai un sanglot en plaquant une main ferme sur ma bouche. Mes yeux débordaient presque alors que je saisissais les premières. J'aurais dû me ressaisir, me filer un bon coup de pied au fesse pour ne pas craquer juste en les apercevant dans ces fichues valises dont je n'étais même pas sûr de vouloir.

Je me recroquevillai dans le sofa, les photos serrées contre moi. Je n'osais même pas reposer le regard sur la première que j'avais vue. Une photo prise à mon insu lors de mon arrivée au square Grimmaurd l'été avant la cinquième année. On pouvait m'observer me jeter dans le bras de Sirius qui me réceptionnait solidement sous le regard bienveillant de Remus. On ne voyait pas mon visage, mais je savais ce que j'avais ressenti à ce moment-là : la certitude d'avoir trouvé l'endroit auquel j'appartenais, avec ma seule famille. La photo à défaut de laisser paraître mon visage, montrait amplement Sirius. La manière dont il avait saisi ma nuque avec une affection évidente et son visage… comme un reflet de tout l'amour que j'avais reçu de mes parents et dont je ne me souvenais pas.

Je n'avais pas fait mon deuil, loin de là. J'avais seulement recouvert la douleur en m'occupant l'esprit. Et Merlin savait que j'avais eu de quoi. Et maintenant… Maintenant que tout était calmé, je ne pouvais plus échapper à mes propres fuites. C'était insoutenable. Je rejetai la photo au loin, rageusement. Elle s'enflamma et je paniquai.

– Oh non, non, non, non ! murmurai-je dans un leitmotiv insensé en me précipitant pour éteindre le feu.

Je tremblais de tous mes membres en tapotant maladroitement la photographie, ma vue brouillée par mes larmes. Lucius surgit soudain dans mon champ de vision, s'agenouillant devant moi. Il saisit la photo et étouffa les flammes d'un mouvement de la main.

– Doucement, Harry. Elle est presque intacte, dit-il en me la tendant, saisissant ma main pour l'y déposer.

Je sursautai et tentai de me dérober, amorçant un mouvement affolé pour me lever et m'enfuir dans mon bureau.

– Harry, je vous en prie, arrêtez de fuir une seconde, dit-il en me barrant la route, sondant mon air catastrophé et mes yeux qui cherchaient une issue.

Sa remarque me fit l'effet d'un coup de fouet, le mot « fuir » semblant marquer ma peau. Je triturai nerveusement mes mains, tentant de me rassembler.

– N-Non, je suis désolé, vous n'auriez pas dû me voir dans cet état, c'est ridicule, c'est…, commençai-je en tentant de me dérober à son regard inquiet.

Mais ma voix se brisa, incapable de terminer une simple phrase. Lucius saisit mon bras, m'empêchant de partir et se pencha pour ramasser quelques-unes des photos que j'avais précipité au sol. Il me retira prudemment celle que j'avais manqué de brûler. Ma petite crise de nerf était en train d'envoyer balader toute forme de dignité que j'avais pu vouloir conserver face à Lucius.

– J-je rangerai plus tard, laissez-moi juste…

Il me jeta un coup d'œil puis observa la photo. Il fronça les sourcils. Puis, il se tourna à nouveau vers moi. Aucun jugement. Juste de la compréhension. Si bien que la honte déserta totalement mon organisme, ne laissant plus qu'un silence douloureux.

– C'est mauvais signe quand la douleur devient physique, n'est-ce pas ? soufflai-je, mon regard fiché dans le sien.

Ce qu'il vit dans mon regard le figea sur place et je m'empressai de baisser la tête. J'étais à moitié fou de douleur, comme puni pour avoir tant retardé cet instant. Je devais avoir l'air d'un malade mental, un fichu puzzle avec la moitié de ses pièces répandues au sol, à ses pieds.

– Harry, je suis désolé…

Cette simple phrase, chuchotée avec une pudeur touchante, me fit fermer les yeux, ramenant à la surface les pensées que je tentais de ravaler depuis plusieurs minutes. Les mots se précipitèrent hors de ma bouche, trébuchant, décousus, chancelants entre chacun de mes souffles anarchiques. Ils étaient pires que des cris de douleur, ce n'était plus que des suppliques fébriles que je n'avais même pas eu conscience d'abriter jusque-là :

– Il est mort Lucius, il n'y a rien qui le ramènera et je veux… Impossible, tout essayé, tout… il est… était si vivant ! Tellement vivant… ! J'aurais pu… Et maintenant il est… parti et je ne sais pas… Qu'est-ce que… Comment je suis supposé guérir… ? Je n'y arrive pas. Je n'y arrive plus, vous comprenez… Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ?

Je me pliai en deux sous la douleur et, en une seconde, Lucius derrière sur moi, ses bras solidement passés autour de ma taille. Il me redressa, me maintenant debout dans une étreinte puissante. Il plaça une main sur mon front, m'obligeant à basculer ma tête vers l'arrière et dégager ma gorge pour mieux respirer. Il me murmurait des « Shhhht » apaisants à l'oreille, sa joue collée contre mes cheveux.

– Tout ira bien, c'est juste une crise d'angoisse, respirez. Doucement…

Quand mon souffle se régula, il relâcha un peu la pression sur mon front, caressant mes joues brûlantes du revers de la main

– Je suis désolé, murmurai-je, la voix rauque. Vous ne… Vous ne devriez pas me voir comme ça.

– Êtes-vous naïf au point de croire que, si vous vous cachez suffisamment bien, les autres ne verront pas les blessures que vous vous efforcez de dissimuler. Vous ne les dissimulez qu'à vous-même, vous vous mentez. Je le vois, n'importe qui peut le voir. Et je vois aussi qu'en ce moment-même, à travers la douleur, vous ne vous êtes jamais senti aussi vivant alors même que vous avez l'impression de mourir.

Comment… ? Je ne dis rien. Il avait soufflé ses derniers mots, comme une confidence un peu amère et beaucoup trop exacte. Je me tournai entre ses bras et m'accrochai désespérément à son dos, puisant de la force en lui alors que la mienne m'abandonnait.

J'ignorai combien de temps nous restâmes ainsi, immobiles, enlacés.

– Je ne sais pas ce qui m'arrive, mais je n'ai pas envie que vous mourriez, soufflai-je en fermant les yeux, le serrant plus fort.

Je laissai mes mots s'installer entre nous.

– Je n'ai pas envie de mourir non plus. Mais je n'ai pas le choix, dit-il en raffermissant sa prise sur moi, appliquant sans hésitation la même pression sur mon corps que celle que j'exerçais sur lui.

Il ne craignait pas de me briser. Pas parce que je l'étais déjà, mais parce qu'il jugeait que rien ne viendrait à bout de moi. Et surtout pas lui. Une confiance infinie en ma capacité à me relever le poussait à s'agripper à moi de la même manière que je m'agrippais à lui. Alors qu'il ployait inexorablement, à mesure que l'échéance de sa mort approchait.

La vérité me saisit. Cruelle. Je m'amourachai d'un condamné à mort. Comment pouvait-on vouloir souffrir à ce point ? Pouvait-on seulement faire pire ? Je ne dis rien cependant, estimant que poser plus de mots rendraient les choses plus réelles, plus douloureuses.

Au bout de quelques minutes, Lucius me dirigea doucement vers le sofa et me força à m'y allonger. Je me laissai faire, serrant les photos contre moi.

– Je reviens, me dit-il avant de s'éclipser à l'étage.

Une fatigue incommensurable me saisit, comme si j'étais vidé de toute énergie, de toute émotion. Je somnolais lorsqu'il revint pourtant peu après. Je refis surface quand il étendit une couverture sur moi et s'assit à terre, contre le canapé. Un silence apaisant s'installa et sa présence était étonnamment rassurante. Une telle force tranquille émanait de lui… Je me tournai vers lui, collant presque mon nez contre son cou, blotti dans la couverture.

– Vous avez connu mes parents. Comment étaient-ils ? demandai-je.

Cette question, je n'avais jamais osé la poser à Sirius ou Remus, pourtant les mieux renseignés, de peur de voir cette douleur renaître dans leurs yeux. Lucius se tourna à demi vers moi, sondant mon regard, semblant y chercher cette même douleur que j'avais redoutée chez mes parrains. Il n'y trouva sans doute qu'une profonde apathie et le besoin de savoir, puisqu'il se détourna.

– Je ne suis pas le mieux placé pour vous en parler, murmura-t-il.

Je posai une main sur son épaule, l'adjoignant à m'en dire plus. Il plaça sa main sur la mienne, ne la relâcha pas, mêlant nos doigts, et soupira.

– Je n'étais pas _exactement_ ami avec eux, mais je l'étais avec Severus. Il s'entendait encore avec Lily à l'époque. J'ai toujours eu le plus grand respect pour elle malgré… Malgré les croyances de ma famille, je savais m'incliner devant le savoir et son application. Or, votre mère était une sorcière de talent et possédait une très belle magie, l'une des plus douces que j'ai connue à l'exception de la vôtre. Motivée par aucune sorte de haine, de colère ou de sournoiserie. J'ai toujours pensé que James et Severus étaient très semblables, fous d'amour pour la même jeune femme. Ils étaient tous deux très fiers, très enfermés dans des principes auxquels ils ne dérogeaient qu'en présence de votre mère. L'un et l'autre auraient sans doute pu être amis si la vie avait été faite autrement, amorça-t-il, la voix douce et basse.

Un petit silence s'installa et je remuai un peu dans ma couverture, resserrant ma prise sur la main de Lucius.

– Vous en avez peut-être douté parfois mais James et Lily s'aimaient sincèrement, c'était une évidence.

Je me sentais rassuré d'entendre ça. Sirius me l'avait dit, Remus aussi. Mais ils avaient été mêlés à l'histoire et proches de mon père. Sans doute n'étaient-ils pas très objectifs.

– Votre père a changé… Pendant la septième année. Je crois que la perte de ses parents, des sorciers de talents disparus dans la première guerre, a eu l'effet d'une claque. Il a cessé ses moqueries et a rangé sa fierté démesurée bien qu'il ait toujours gardé cette manie insupportable avec ses cheveux : il les décoiffait perpétuellement. Il a également arrêté de tourner autour de Lily, considérant qu'il avait déjà perdu sans doute. Ce n'est qu'à ce moment-là qu'elle a réellement commencé à le regarder différemment, j'imagine. Je me souviens juste de son trouble quand James la saluait normalement dans les couloirs alors qu'elle avait été habituée à des débordements d'attentions incroyablement lourds, si vous me passez l'expression, venant de lui. Je pense que d'une certaine manière elle s'est aperçue que l'attitude de James ne lui manquait pas, mais que ses regards chargés, oui…

Je me laissai bercer par sa voix alors qu'il reconstituait l'histoire de mes parents avec plus de détails qu'on n'avait jamais pu m'en donner. Je m'endormis sans trop savoir à quel moment, mais pour la première fois, je rêvai de mes parents sans me sentir mal. Juste un rêve très doux, porté par la voix de Lucius qui laissait des images d'eux se former dans ma tête.

_A suivre…_

* * *

**Blabla de J' :**

...

Chaud. Froid. Chaud. Froid. Tranquille le rhume que je vous inflige ? :D Mais sortez le champagne ! Après 11 chapitre nous avons le droit au premier baiser placé sous le signe du sable dans les yeux, du sel dans le slibard et des crabes qui pinçouillent les orteils ! (ou comment ruiner l'atmosphère romantique durement désirée et difficilement instaurée…)

En fait je blablate parce que je flippe chaque fois qu'il y a une avancée de ce type entre les personnages. Du coup voyez comme je réussis à vous égarer ! En tout cas, je suis assoiffée de vos avis parce que j'avais grandement hâte de vous larguer ce chapitre qui fait enfin bouger les choses du point de vue la romance, même si ce n'est pas gagné DU TOUT ! Pour ceux qui me connaissent déjà, vous savez à quel point j'aime faire traîner les choses, juste pour que la tension sessouelle s'installe davantage ! Olé !

**Question du jour : Décrivez-moi la scène de meurtre la plus horrible que vous puissiez imaginer ?** (Comment ça je pose des questions bizarres ? Vos réponses m'inspirent, j'y peux rien !)

Merci en tout cas d'avoir lu, j'espère sincèrement que ce chapitre diablement long vous a plu ! Il est plus introspectif, plus centré sur un bilan des ressentis d'Harry et sa vision de Lucius suite au léger incident baptisé « Baiser Diaboliquement Sensuel et Maritime » ou BDSM pour les familiers du genre ! (tuez-moi)

**Tease du chapitre douze :**

*prend la grosse voix cinéma*  
_De la manipulation, des portes qui claquent, des objets qui cassent… Et surtout de la tension à tous les étages. Retrouvez la suite de Eros et Thanatos très prochainement… Pensez à accrocher votre cœur._  
*bruit de cœur qui bat très fort*

(Geeeeeeeenre… Vous m'avez définitivement perdue là. Je crois que c'est la faim qui me fait faire des trucs débiles comme ça.)

(Je crois aussi, by the way, que c'est l'un de mes blablas les plus longs. Levez la main ceux qui l'ont lu jusqu'au bout ? Vous aurez le droit à un chocolat)

Je vous embrasse très fort et je vous souhaite beaucoup de pluie parce que… sérieux, il fait trop chaud !

Lots of love,

Jelyel !


	12. Évidence rime avec Résonnance

**Quand Eros rencontre Thanatos**

**Le cercle des Reviewers Anonymes :**

**Emma** : Salut !  
Haha j'avais promis du slash, ça devait finir par tomber :P  
Aaaaaw je suis trop fière quand on me dit ça c'est trop mignon ! Merciiiiii !  
Hihi bien sûr, avec le regard de chat potté, évidemment que tu as le droit à du chocolat !  
Oh lala merci, vraiment ça me touche Emma ! J'aurais aimé te répondre par mail mais la censure de ff. net a encore frappé. Les adresses mail et de sites ne passent pas. Ecris-la mois sous cette forme : emmaarobasehotmailpointfr ! Ça devrait passer ! Sinon tu peux me trouver sur facebook, sur la page Jelyel Fanfictions ou sur mon compte Jelyel Page :)  
Merci mille fois en tout cas !  
A bientôt !

**Arwen Jedusor **: Au moins t'auras attendu le douze moins que les autres xD T'excuses pas non mais !  
Héhéhéhé remercie-moi plutôt ! Je t'offre un Lucius au top de sa forme !  
Mourir non ? Débrancher ton cerveau quelques secondes, yes, maybe ! :D  
Mais bien sûr que j'ai de la tendresse pour toi ! Effectivement en plus, ça doit être ta plus longue review ! Adorable ! Je suis contente que ça t'ait plu à ce point !  
Arg, mourir noyé dans sa bave haha ! Tu m'as juste trop faite rire xD  
Merci mille fois, encore ! C'est trop gentil !  
Je te dis à bientôt !  
Bisous !

**WhiteCoco** : Dans l'ordre de tes reviews xD :

_Chapitre_ _4_ : Oooh merci, contente que cela t'ait plu ! Les rêves viennent en effet un peu casser cela ! J'espère que les découvertes te satisferont !

_Chapitre_ _5_ : Ah oui c'est sûr qu'en écoutant Lean on tout paraît plus « suave » comme tu dis :p

_Chapitre_ _6_ : Je suis un peu obligée d'accélérer au sens où l'échéance de l'exécution de Lucius approche ! Effectivement leur petite bulle de paradis commence à voler en éclat, mais c'est nécessaire. Ils ne peuvent pas vivre hors du monde, hors du temps :)  
Haha pour le coup il en apprend vraiment plus ! J'espère que ce n'est pas trop décevant !

_Chapitre_ _11_ : Oh lala oui je sais, Junko je sais plus quoi… Je connais cette histoire ! J'ai jamais vraiment su si c'était une légende urbaine ou si c'était vrai… Mais dans tous les cas c'est juste horrible… Je suis d'accord que les détails filent la nausée !  
Et oui la question était pour un projet roman policier et comme le meurtre en lui-même est l'un des points les plus importants, j'ai écumé pas mal de sites de tueurs en série et tout ça… Bah c'est flippant !  
Ah mais beaucoup trop rare, je suis d'accord. La mienne doit être l'une des seules en cours, je suis triiiiiiste !  
J'y avais déjà pensé à ça mais je trouve que le parallèle est déjà très évident dans les livres, du coup je vois pas quel souffle nouveau on pourrait apporter ! Mais l'idée est vraiment bonne ! Tu devrais t'y essayer !  
Pour les couples le Fenrir/Harry est rare, mais on comprend pourquoi ! Fenrir est quand même un personnage super effrayant ! Je ne suis pas sure que je pourrais écrire sur un tel couple personnellement !  
Pour le côté Victorien, j'ai un projet en mode brouillon qui s'en approcherait un peu, mais c'est plus complexe à mettre en place ! Merci beaucoup en tout cas ! Tu es juste remplie d'idée, tu devrais vraiment t'y mettre !  
Merci beaucoup en tout cas pour toutes tes reviews !  
A bientôt ! Bisous !

**Daidaiiro30** : Haha pas grave pour l'oubli ! Merci de me l'avoir précisé, c'est plus simple pour te répondre tout de même :P je suis tête en l'air aussi, je compatis !  
En tout cas WOW ! Merci beaucoup pour tous ces compliments ! Tu sais, rien que le fait qu'on la lise ça me fait chaud au cœur, les reviews c'est du plus après, mais c'est pas grave si vous n'en laissez pas ! Il n'y a donc rien à pardonner et c'est même moi qui te remercie ! Tiens, du chocolat :P  
Haha je vous ai limite lâché un gros spoil dans le titre xD  
Oh merci ! Je suis contente que le vol t'ait plu !  
J'ai essayé de développer la relation de manière lente malgré le fait que je n'avais qu'une semaine pour les caller ensemble (chaaaaaaauuuuuud !) ! Donc je suis heureuse si tu le perçois comme bien amené ! Euuuuh moi je trouve déjà ça saugrenu, mais on doit pas avoir les mêmes standards haha xD Puis je suis toujours un peu sévère avec mes écrits ! xD Merci encore !  
Aaaaah mais bonnes vacances alors ! La vie est bien faite xD  
Merci beaucoup vraiment, c'est juste trop mignon !  
A bientôt !  
Bisouuuuuuuuuuuuuuus !

**Sarah** : Alors dans l'ordre pour tes trois reviews xD  
Voilà donc ton chocolat, brave enfant :P Je dis enfant mais si ça se trouve t'es plus vieille que moi !  
Je vous ai fait du fanservice dans le chapitre haha ! Surtout niveau tension sessouelle en fait xD  
Merci beaucoup, c'est trop gentil !  
Oui dur de le cerner le Lucius ! Et Harry est un peu perdu quand même !  
Merci beaucoup beaucoup !  
Pour le compte c'est super dommage, cela dit, tu peux sinon me trouver sur facebook ! Y a ma page « Jelyel Fanfictions » et mon compte perso Jelyel Page :)  
Et j'ai 20 ans, c'est pas du tout indiscret t'inquiète ! Et toi ? xD  
Pour la thématique du monstre que tu as évoqué, effectivement. Tu es l'une des rares à l'avoir remarqué ! Mais j'y tiens, c'est l'un des trucs qui me fascine le plus en l'homme. J'aime les nuances de gris et pas le tout blanc, tout noir. Je pense qu'en chacun de nous il y a une bête et qu'on peut décider de ce qu'on en fait !  
Merci encore, Sarah :D  
Et désolée pour mon retard ! Ta dose arrive !  
J'ai eu deux trois étourderies, du coup je me suis éparpillée comme d'hab' xD Merci beaucoup beaucoup, t'es vraiment trop chou ! Je sais plus comment te le dire haha !  
Gros gros gros gros gros gros bisous chocolatés !  
A bientôt !

* * *

**Note **

Tout d'abord, toutes mes excuses pour le retard ! J'ai un peu perdu le fil du temps, ça m'arrive xD  
Ensuite, un grand merci pour les quelques 40-50 reviews du chapitre précédent, j'étais comme ça : O_O et c'est resté depuis. HOLY MOTHER OF… MERCI ! Du coup je ne vous fais pas plus attendre, voici la suite !  
Ah et j'avais oublié de le redire dans mon chapitre précédent, mais je crois l'avoir soufflé dans les premiers chapitres, Lucius, pour les besoins de l'histoire, a côtoyé Poudlard à la même époque que Lily et James. Voilà voilà !  
**Ceci est un chapitre sur le jour 5 si je ne me trompe toujours pas !  
**Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre Douzième**

**Evidence rime avec Résonnance**

Je m'éveillai dans mon lit sans avoir aucune traître idée de comment j'avais pu y atterrir. Mes souvenirs remontant peu à peu, je me levai et me traînai vers la douche. La tristesse, la douleur, le réconfort puissant et indéfectible. Je me sentais comme porteur d'une solidité nouvelle même si la douleur aurait pu me clouer au sol. J'avais mal parce que j'aimais. Et aimer, aussi douloureux que cela soit, me rendait vivant. Aimer me prouvait que c'était bien Harry Potter qui logeait dans ce corps et vivait chaque chose que la vie lui offrait, pas un être insensible façonné par un destin sombre.*

Frais et habillé, je descendis dans le hall. Je constatai que les photos avaient été laissées là où elles avaient été abandonnées. Je remerciais mentalement Lucius de ne pas y avoir fourré le nez, sans doute par respect pour mon passé. Je n'avais étrangement pas honte de lui être apparu si accablé de chagrin, à moitié fou de douleur. Je savais qu'il ne me jugerait pas et qu'il n'y avait rien à juger. Je n'avais jamais craqué. Pas une seule fois en dix-huit ans.

Je gagnai la cuisine déserte et m'attablai. A-demi effondré sur le plan de travail, je me servis un thé et le remuai distraitement. Soudain, un bruit sourd me fit sursauter. Edgard venait encore une fois de s'écraser contre la fenêtre. A ce rythme, je lui donnais plus beaucoup de temps à vivre, ni à ma fenêtre. Néanmoins, je me précipitai sur lui, manquant de m'étaler de tout mon long sur le carrelage de ma cuisine. Il avait pour ordre de fureter du côté de Kingsley, prêt à récupérer le moindre courrier que pourrait lui confier le ministre. Le sort de Draco en dépendait.

Je saisis le hibou que je flattai quelques secondes en défaisant la lettre accrochée à sa patte.

« _Monsieur Potter,_

_Je crois avoir compris que ce hibou est le vôtre, aussi je me permets de lui transmettre ce message en espérant qu'il vous arrive bien. Je n'ai aucun autre moyen de vous le faire parvenir._

_J'ai pu entendre par Kingsley que vous désiriez prendre part au procès de Draco Malfoy. Or, je n'ai rien pu lui dire concernant la date, étant soumise au silence par le Magenmagot et ne souhaitant pas le mettre en difficulté politique pour des raisons que vous comprendrez parfaitement, puisque nous savons tous deux qu'il se serait empressé de vous transmettre l'information._

_C'est pourquoi je ne peux en aucun cas vous dire que le procès de Draco Malfoy aura lieu demain à neuf heures dans la salle douze. Bien entendu, cette lettre n'a jamais existé et, si on vous le demande, vous avez obtenu vos propres renseignements en entendant une discussion au Ministère entre ces imbéciles de Charles Kern et Leland Griffin qui en ont parlé un peu trop fort dans le hall il y a deux jours vers dix-sept heures._

_Avec tout mon respect,_

_Amelia Bones** _»

Je pâlis en lisant la lettre. Demain. Les jurés avaient intérêts à ne pas être aussi cons que le Magenmagot. Bien que leur nombre soit passé d'une cinquantaine à une dizaine après la guerre, il était resté certains des pires, malheureusement. Le Magenmagot se reconstruisait tout doucement, en appelant aux plus grandes familles sorcière pour prendre le siège qui leur revenait de droit. On m'en avait proposé un, mais dans la conjecture actuelle, ça aurait été un suicide médiatique que de travailler à la botte de Caïus Arfin, son président.

Je brûlai la lettre immédiatement et me levai. J'allais quitter la pièce quand on me barra la route. Lucius se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte, m'observant, les bras croisés.

– Harry, il faut que je vous parle de quelque chose.

– Moi aussi, ça tombe bien, marmonnai-je en lui faisant signe de me suivre jusqu'à mon bureau, emportant ma tasse de thé avec moi.

Il referma la porte derrière moi et je m'appuyais sur mon bureau, levant un regard scrutateur sur lui. Il semblait soucieux et s'avança lentement, avec l'air de quelqu'un ne voulant surtout pas brusquer une personne craintive. Je décidai de me lancer, craignant que son silence ne dure.

– Je… Écoutez, quand vous êtes arrivé ici Kingsley m'a mis en garde contre vous. Il m'a dit que vous aviez sans doute un motif à votre demande… surprenante. L'explication que vous m'avez fournie ne m'a pas convaincu entièrement. A force de balancer des demi-vérités, j'ai fini par apprendre deux ou trois choses dessus, soufflai-je évitant son regard.

– Oh des demi-vérités. Liées au fait que votre ministre vous a demandé de bien vous comporter avec moi pour extraire des informations sur les Mangemorts en liberté, je présume ?

Je tressaillis en entendant ses paroles et me retranchai derrière mon bureau.

– Jouons carte sur table, monsieur Potter, voulez-vous ? siffla-t-il, méfiant.

– J'admets, il m'a en effet demandé de vous extirper des informations, mais il ne m'en a pas précisé le moyen ! Je… Oh, je vois.

Tout s'éclaira soudain.

– Vous pensez que je me suis rapproché de vous uniquement pour obtenir des informations. Ce qui explique votre réaction quand…

Je ne terminai pas ma phrase, il savait que je parlais de notre baiser et de la distance que nous avions mutuellement instaurée après celui-ci.

– Vous croyez vraiment que j'étais assez stupide pour vous laisser vous approcher sans méfiance ? me fit-il remarquer froidement.

Sa phrase brisa quelque chose en moi et je l'observai, sous le choc. Persuadé que je le manipulais, il m'avait à son tour manipulé. Alors que je n'avais pas même pensé à… Pourtant ce baiser ne m'avait pas semblé faux ou…

– Très bien, dis-je d'un ton amer en baissant les yeux. J'ai été stupide, dans ce cas, d'abandonner l'idée d'obtenir quoi que ce soit de vous en me laissant finalement bêtement berner. J'ai vraiment cru que vous étiez quelqu'un de bien. Je m'apprêtai à vous annoncer que j'allais confier à Kingsley que vous ne saviez rien, ce qui vous aurait évité les tortures avant l'exécution.

Il ne dit rien, posant calmement son regard sur l'extérieur.

– Maintenant que nous en sommes à l'heure des vérités, je pense que vous pouvez me dire la véritable raison de votre venue.

Il tourna un regard extrêmement froid sur moi et je sentis une douleur atroce me tordre le ventre. Mais je ne bougeai pas, soutenant son regard. Si j'avais été honnête avec lui, peut-être aurais-je été moins blessé en découvrant qu'il m'avait manipulé. Est-ce que tout avait été faux ?

– Mon fils. Mon fils est la raison de ma venue, consentit-il finalement à lâcher. Narcissa m'a supplié de vous demander votre aide, sachant que vous aviez une dette envers elle et une autre envers Draco. Or vous n'auriez jamais accepté si cela venait de moi, d'un homme que vous haïssiez.

Alors le but avait simplement été de me forcer à l'apprécier pour placer la demande au moment opportun ? Je me sentis bouillir de colère alors que toutes les pièces du puzzle se mettaient en place. D'un mouvement soudain, je balayai tout ce qu'il y avait sur mon bureau, répandant les objets au sol dans un fracas innommable. J'abattis mes deux poings sur la table, hors de moi, blessé et me sentant parfaitement naïf d'avoir cru à son petit manège.

– Vous auriez pu me demander dès le début, je l'aurais fait ! rugis-je.

Il se leva à son tour et me fit face, ses mains posée à plat sur le bureau, son buste penché en avant.

– Vous n'étiez pas le seul à arriver avec des préjugés, Monsieur Potter ! Excusez-moi d'avoir voulu jouer la sécurité !

– Mais quelle sécurité ?! J'avais décidé d'aider Draco bien avant que vous n'arriviez espèce de… espèce de…

Je m'interrompis, prenant une profonde inspiration avant que ça ne dégénère.

– J'aide déjà Draco, je me rends à son procès demain et je le défendrai. Vous voyez, vous avez tout gagné, Monsieur Malfoy, dis-je en effectuant un pas en arrière, écartant les bras, vulnérable.

Il m'observait, hébété, tandis que je reculais tout contre ma bibliothèque.

– Êtes-vous donc incapable de reconnaître vos torts dans cette affaire ?

– Et vous les vôtres ? répliquai-je.

– Votre fierté défie la mienne, Monsieur Potter, je me vois obligé de m'incliner. Je ne prendrai pas l'entière responsabilité de ce qu'il s'est produit.

– Parfait ! m'exclamai-je. Maintenant sortez. Je ne veux plus vous voir avant la fin.

Il ne bougea pas.

– Je m'étais trompé sur votre compte. Vous êtes bien un manipulateur insensible et cruel. Je vous hais, sincèrement, ajoutai-je d'une voix blanche.

Il resta immobile, comme sous le choc. Il bougea finalement, passant une main lasse sur son visage, s'attardant sur ses lèvres, le regard fiché sur moi.

– Partez, murmurai-je.

Aucune réaction.

– Partez ! hurlai-je cette fois avant de plaquer une main sur ma bouche, horrifié par la douleur qui m'envahissait.

Puis, n'y tenant plus, je me dirigeai à grands pas vers la sortie du bureau. Je claquai la porte derrière moi et elle sortit de ses gonds, s'écrasant lourdement au sol. Je m'enfuis vers l'entrée du manoir et ne pus que refermer la porte plus calmement derrière moi avant de m'effondrer contre la façade. Mes larmes étaient impossibles à refréner. Je basculai en avant, à la recherche de l'air qui me manquait tant la douleur me coupait le souffle. Je hoquetai, la main serrée sur le cœur, avec la certitude qu'il allait simplement lâcher. Je me sentais honteux, trompé, trahi, et je me détestais d'avoir fait confiance si facilement. A quoi m'étais-je attendu ? Il s'agissait de Lucius Malfoy.

Je me mordis le poing pour ne pas gémir de douleur alors que des sanglots silencieux me raflaient. Je me redressai, laissant passer la vague. J'abandonnai ma tête contre le mur, les yeux rivés vers le ciel qui m'apparaissait brouillé à travers mes larmes.

Contre toute attente, je sentis quelque chose changer dans l'atmosphère. Quelque chose de lourd s'installa, me faisant presque suffoquer. Ma magie commença à vaciller. LA magie vacilla tout à coup dans une onde de choc qui dût mettre à terre la moitié du pays sauf Lucius et moi. Parce que nous en étions l'épicentre. Parce que quelque chose était en train de se casser entre nous et que nous répétions les erreurs d'un passé millénaire. Parce qu'à travers nous c'était encore une fois Erèbe et Hypérion qui se divisaient. Et le pire… ? C'est qu'égoïstement, je m'en fichais. Parce que même ça faisait moins mal que son rejet.

La porte du manoir s'ouvrit brutalement et Lucius en jaillit, il sembla frénétiquement chercher quelque chose du regard, l'air désespéré. Il se saisit la tête entre les mains et poussa un hurlement de rage, inconscient de ma présence. Il devait penser que j'avais transplané et je regrettais instantanément de ne pas l'avoir fait. Mais vu mon état, je me serais simplement désartibulé en chemin. Je m'appliquai à ne pas me faire remarquer, mais au moment où je songeai à m'enfuir, il se tourna vers moi dans un mouvement vif, comme s'il avait senti ma présence. Un soulagement indicible traversa ses yeux et il fondit sur moi. Je pointai ma baguette sur lui, à bout de nerf.

– Ne faites pas un pas de plus où je vous jure que je vous exécute ici et maintenant, Malfoy, soufflai-je, la voix brisée.

Cela sembla lui infliger une douleur encore plus vive que celle que je lisais déjà en lui. Je ne comprenais absolument pas ce qu'il se produisait. Kingsley m'avait affirmé qu'il ne pourrait pas me faire du mal physiquement et en libérant certaines entraves je lui en avais pourtant laissé l'occasion. Qui aurait pu soupçonner qu'il pourrait m'en causer sentimentalement ? Il continua à avancer.

– N'avancez pas, je suis sérieux, haletai-je, mes larmes brouillant ma vue encore un peu plus.

Je détournai la tête un instant et pinçai les lèvres, tentant de me ressaisir. Il avança encore et ma baguette rencontra son torse.

– Vous avez deux options. Lancez votre sort maintenant pendant que vous le pouvez encore. Ou je prends votre baguette et votre seule défense ce sera vos poings.

Je serrai les dents. Même maintenant, il dominait encore et je me sentais si inférieur, si naïf. Si faible. J'abaissai ma baguette et d'un mouvement souple, il la saisit et l'envoya au loin. J'élançai soudain mon poing contre sa mâchoire. Il ne broncha pas alors que sa lèvre s'ouvrait sous le choc. Il y porta deux doigts, observant le sang qui perlait de l'entaille. Je réitérai mon coup, heurtant sa mâchoire qui craqua violemment. Il ne répliqua pas, se contentant d'encaisser comme si chaque frappe était méritée.

– Vous avez raison de me détester, me dit-il avec un sourire que le crochet que je lui portais avec un cri de rage ne parvint pas à effacer.

Je cessai, à bout de souffle, trop en colère pour me maintenir encore debout. Je reculai, chancelant, la mâchoire serrée. Lucius remit la sienne en place avec un regard éteint, sans même grogner de douleur. Puis il avança sur moi et je reculai précipitamment. Il ne me laissa aucune chance et me plaqua violemment contre la façade du manoir, sans ménagement.

– Maintenant que vous vous êtes défoulé, Monsieur Potter, vous pourrez peut-être entendre mes excuses. Si votre fabuleux ego vous le permet ! cracha-t-il.

– _Mon_ ego ? soulevai-je d'un ton acide en tentant de me dégager.

Mais sa prise ne se relâcha pas d'un millimètre.

– Votre ego oui. Je ne suis pas le seul à être doté de cette étrange petite chose qui vous pousse à croire que je vous ai menti sur toute la ligne _et_ trompé.

– Parce que ce n'est pas le cas peut-être ?

– Non ce n'est pas le cas ! L'intention était peut-être là, je l'avoue, au début ! Elle a été là jusqu'à ce soir-là où vous avez cherché à me connaître de vous-même !

– Je vous ai facilité le travail pour me manipuler, vous voulez dire !

– Voilà ! siffla-t-il d'une voix victorieuse en enfonçant un doigt dans mon torse, le regard à la limite de la folie. Voilà de que je parle ! De cet ego-là ! C'est incroyable ! Entendez-le ! Je suis en train de me précipiter plus bas que terre pour vous formuler des excuses et vous ne me laissez même pas terminer, en protégeant les haillons de dignité que vous croyez qu'il vous reste.

Je me tus brutalement. Hébété.

– Oui, je vous ai menti au début. Je pensais me rapprocher de vous et formuler ma demande. Mais je ne pensais pas m'attacher à vous comme je l'ai fait. Je ne pensais pas me faire prendre à mon propre piège ! Je ne pouvais plus reculer dans la démarche sans vous blesser. Cependant, vous comprendrez, qu'avec ce qu'il s'est produit hier, il fallait que je sois honnête avec vous pour que vous n'ayez pas cette réaction, précisément ! J'aurai pu me taire jusqu'au bout, ne pas être sincère et vous laisser dans le flou ! En vous le confiant, j'ai compté sur votre grande capacité au pardon dont vous avez fait montre en m'accueillant ici et ce, dès le premier soir ! Mais permettez-moi d'en douter maintenant, au regard de ce que vous m'avez confié devoir réaliser pour le Ministre !

Je restai un instant soufflé. Attaché à moi… ? Non, non, non. Je ne devais pas ! Je ne pouvais en pas croire un mot.

– Et vous n'avez pas pensé que, précisément pour les mêmes raisons, aujourd'hui, j'ai décidé de vous confier honnêtement ce que Kingsley m'avait demandé ? soulevai-je, contenant difficilement ma rage.

– Si je n'avais pas pensé cela, je ne risquerai pas de m'exposer à votre rejet en venant m'excuser ! hurla-t-il en raffermissant sa prise sur mon col. Alors les voilà mes excuses, Monsieur Potter ! Je suis absolument navré. Je n'ai pas feint nos conversations, ni ce que je vous ai montré de moi. Vous avez entre vos mains ma fierté, mon identité et… mon cœur si tant est que vous pensez encore que j'en ai un. Vous pouvez serrer le poing et tout détruire si l'envie vous prend, je ne vous arrêterai pas.

Il me relâcha, reculant d'un pas presque chancelant. Je l'observai, ahuri, devant la confession qu'il venait de me faire. Il semblait ne pas revenir non plus de ce qu'il avait dit et attendait mon verdict patiemment. Mais je ne réagissais toujours pas. Au bout de quelques secondes, il leva les mains devant lui et recula, avec un sourire affecté.

– Très bien. Au moins, à présent, nous savons lequel de nous deux a trompé l'autre. Je n'avais rien à perdre de toute manière, dit-il en s'éloignant.

Ce fut l'électrochoc qui me fit enfin ouvrir la bouche.

– Non… Non, attendez ! m'exclamai-je.

Il se figea et se tourna vers moi, l'air froid.

– Je dois… m'excuser aussi, admis-je.

Il avança légèrement vers moi, à portée de bras. Il serra le poing et celui-ci percuta ma mâchoire. C'était mérité. Je me redressai, un peu sonné et portant une main à l'endroit de l'impact. Sacré crochet du droit… Puis, avant que je n'aie pu faire un geste, je me retrouvai à nouveau plaqué violemment contre le mur, ses lèvres sur les miennes.

Ma colère fondit aussitôt et je m'agrippai à lui comme un perdu, mes mains arrachant presque sa chemise dans son dos. Il pressait ma tête entre ses doigts tout en m'embrassant à en perdre haleine, me donnant une sensation vertigineuse à peine contrôlable. Le sol se déroba sous mes pieds et il me plaqua plus fort contre le mur, envahissant mes lèvres, teintant âprement ce baiser du sang de sa plaie. L'une de ses jambes se glissa entre les miennes et je gémis.

Dans un geste pour me faire taire, je voulus me mordre la lèvre, mais mordis la sienne également dans le mouvement. Cela lui arracha un grognement hautement indécent et je le serrai encore plus fort contre moi.

Il rompit le baiser quelques secondes plus tard, son front appuyé contre le mien. Je gardai les yeux clos, reprenant mon souffle.

– N'est-ce pas trop rapide pour parler d'amour ? murmurai-je à voix basse.

– Que vous dit votre cœur ? souffla-t-il.

Etonné de ses paroles, éloignées de l'image de l'homme insensible que j'avais cru connaître il y a des années, je lui lançai un regard perplexe. Il était sérieux. Aussi je fermai les yeux et formulai ma réponse :

– Que ça en est. Pour la première fois, je sens que ça en est.

– Pour la première fois, moi aussi, dit-il, penché sur mon oreille.

– Narcissa ? soulevai-je en frissonnant sous le contact.

– Narcissa était une amie d'enfance, il s'agissait d'un mariage arrangé, comme la plupart des mariages de Sangs-Purs. Je ne l'ai jamais aimée… comme vous l'entendez.

– Mmh, répondis-je distraitement alors qu'il laissait traîner sa bouche sur ma mâchoire.

Il déposa un dernier baiser sur mes lèvres et recula. Il réajusta sa chemise, diablement séduisant, et effectua une légère révérence avant de rentrer dans le manoir, me plantant simplement là, pantelant.

Je le connaissais depuis des années, depuis mon enfance à vraie dire. Ce n'était pas son âge qui me gênait. Vingt ans d'écart, ce n'était rien pour des sorciers vivant parfois jusqu'à cent-cinquante ans. Non, ce qui m'intriguait c'était cet amour brutal, viscéral que j'éprouvais. Je ne pouvais nier que l'homme avait toujours eu un certain pouvoir d'attraction sur moi, s'apparentant davantage à de l'intimidation tant que vous avions été en guerre.

Cela c'était transformé soudainement en admiration en apprenant à le connaître. Puis en fascination avant de simplement se transformer en quelque chose de plus fort, d'infernal et d'incontrôlable. J'avais l'impression d'avoir vécu des mois en quelques jours. J'avais l'impression de penser à lui depuis mille ans, d'avoir cheminé tout ce temps simplement pour le rencontrer vraiment. On parlait parfois d'âme sœurs. J'ignorai si Lucius Malfoy était la mienne mais je savais que rien au monde ne pourrait me faire éprouver un sentiment semblable. Ce genre de certitude n'était pas facilement ébranlable. Une telle évidence…

Je cognai brutalement dans le mur en réalisant que ça aussi allait m'être arraché dans deux jours. Comment pourrais-je survivre à un deuil de plus ? Je l'ignorais et je me refusais à y penser. Il était bien trop vivant maintenant pour que je sois capable de l'imaginer mort. Dans deux jours, il ne serait plus qu'un souvenir impérissable ayant traversé fugacement ma vie, marquant mon âme au fer rouge. Et la chaleur du fer incandescent qui s'approchait était déjà insupportable.

_A suivre..._

_* si quelqu'un grille la référence je lui donne une médaille en chocolat haha !_

_** Oui Amélia Bones est vivante ici… xD_

* * *

**Blabla de J'**

Comment dire ? C'est le chapitre que j'avais le plus hâte de poster ici, parce que :

1) il explique un peu ce que pense Lucius

2) tous leurs petits non-dits débiles éclatent et ils s'en foutent plein la gueule et vu que je suis un poil sadique bah j'adoooooore écrire ça (dixit la meuf qui a chialé sur son chapitre en essayant de se figurer quel genre de sensation un rejet extrême pouvait engendrer)

3) qui dit dispute dit tension sessouelle qui dit réconciliation caliente !

Du coup je pense que c'est un peu LE chapitre le plus important en fait ! Déjà je suis gentille, j'aurais pu vous planter sur la dispute, mais je pense que c'est mieux de garder la tension sur un chapitre et la dénouer. Au moins vous quittez ce chapitre en paix… enfin presque :D

**Question du jour** : Je n'ai pas de question pour vous aujourd'hui, mais on va dire un truc, vous avez le droit de me poser **UNE question** à laquelle je serais **obligée** de répondre de manière claire nette et précise. Choisissez bien, parce que si vous décidez d'être **spoilé**, faudra pas venir essayer de m'égorger dans mon sommeil, hein !

Je vous fais un milliard de poutous et je vous dis à bientôt (si si) !

Lots of Love,

Jelyel !


	13. Conséquence rime avec Tempérance

**Quand Eros rencontre Thanatos**

**Le cercle des reviewers anonymes :**

**Daidaiiro** :  
Haha alors ces vacances ? Bah au moins une chose positive à être rentrée de vacances !  
Merci beaucoup ! Contente de t'avoir comblée :')  
Rooooh c'est flatteur tout ça !  
Le procès de Draco est dans le chapitre 14 !  
Mais oui deux jours ! On dirait qu'il y a eu des semaines entières ! En écrivant j'étais en mode « mince je dépasse » et en fait non !  
Oui voilà moi aussi, j'ai tellement lu de trucs improbables que maintenant… Euh… Voilà quoi !  
Merci beaucoup beaucoup !  
A bientôt !

**Guest** :  
Haha mais oui vous pouvez ! Donc pour répondre : non :)

**Guest** :  
Pour répondre à ta question je dirais oui :P  
Oooooh merci, tu es adorable ! C'est très gentil ! Je suis heureuse qu'elles te plaisent ! Merci !  
A bientôt !

**Sarah** :  
Hello miss !  
Merciiii :D  
Oooooh mais t'es pitchoune ! Je t'aurais donné au moins mon âge, c'est dingue :D Alors pas trop angoissée par le lycée ?  
Mais non pas enfant, ado à la limite :D  
Diablement séduisant lui va bien :P  
Haha non pas en 50 nuances de Gris xD Mais oui c'est un truc que j'ai en tête souvent !  
Je suis pas très manichéenne non plus. Ici, par exemple, je dirais que même Thanatos qui représente la magie noire, n'est pas mauvais en soi. C'est là, c'est tout. Loin des concepts humains comme le bien et le mal. Idem pour Eros. Je dirais juste que Thanatos est moins stable !  
Je suis assez d'accord avec toi du coup :D  
Merci beaucoup, contente qu'il t'ait plu ! Héhé tu veux des cachets pour ton rhume ? :P  
Hm pour ta question, je dirais que ça va apparaître sous peu, dans trois ou quatre chapitre normalement !  
Merci encore, sincèrement, tu es juste trop chou !  
Gros bisouuuuuuuus ! Merciiiii !  
PS : Nope pas Voldy ! C'est une référence à Musset, On ne Badine pas avec l'Amour ! :D  
Bisouuuuuuus, Sarah !

**Arwen Jedusor** :  
Normal que je te réponde ! C'est la moindre des choses xD T'es trop mignonne !  
Ah mince, comment tu t'es débrouillée pour ton dos ?  
Honnêtement, c'est celui que j'ai le plus été bouleversée à écrire aussi ! Le rejet comme ça, c'est violent xD (la fille qui pleure en écrivant ses chapitres)  
Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiii heureuse que le baiser t'ait plu ! Je me suis dit que je pouvais pas vous laisser sur une dispute !  
Mouahahaha mais c'est justement les hystériques que j'aime :P Plus vous êtes hystéro plus je vous aime :D  
Pour ta question : évidemment, l'écriture a été terminée avant même que je commence à poster :P  
Merci mille fois, douce Arwen !  
A bientôt !  
Bisous encore plus baveux !

**astaroth671** :  
Hahahaha un peu plus de sauvagerie xD On verra hein !  
Mais siiiii ils sont choupi ! Et oui ils méritent d'être ensembles c'est sûr !  
Merci beaucoup !  
A bientôt !

**Magali** :  
Oh merci beaucoup, Magali ! Je suis contente de lire ta review ! C'est clair que ça manque de HPLM ! C'est une catastrophe xD  
Hmmm pas tellement, je poste selon mes disponibilités ! Il peut y avoir jusqu'à deux chapitres par semaine et parfois des creux de semaines comme euh... comme là haha !  
Merci beaucoup en tout cas, ça me touche ! :')  
A bientôt !

**WhiteCoco **:  
Huhu ne trépigne pas plus, voici la suite ! La fin va arriver rapidement, 20 chapitres en tout donc c'est assez court !  
Je suis contente que ce Lucius te plaise ! Il y aura plus de lui, ne t'inquiète pas ! :D  
Merci beaucoup !  
A bientôt, bisous !

**Note**

Tout d'abord un grand merci à tous pour vos reviews, ajouts en alerte, favoris ! Oui je sais je me répète mais voilà ! Merci à tous les lecteurs invisibles également, je vois aux vues que vous êtes là et ça me fait super plaisir ! Donc merci à vous aussi !  
Je vous avais laissé sur une réconciliation et la perspective du procès de Draco ! Voici donc la suite :D  
Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre Treizième**

**Conséquences rime avec Tempérance**

Je regagnai le manoir, ramassant ma baguette au passage. Je me dirigeai vers mon bureau que je rangeai du mieux possible. Je m'assis sur mon fauteuil et n'en bougeai plus pendant plus d'une heure. Edgard m'amena le journal que je dépliai, l'œil morne. Je fronçai les sourcils. Partout dans le monde les éruptions continuaient, apparemment dues à un déséquilibre dans les courants telluriques directement reliés à la magie. Je pâlis. Était ce donc les conséquences dont Lucius m'avait parlé ? La magie allait-elle disparaître dans un dernier grand feu d'artifice ? Je n'avais aucune idée de la manière dont il était possible d'enrayer ça avec la perspective de sa mort prochaine.

Je feuilletai le reste des pages, blanc comme un linge. Attaques de détraqueurs, créatures magiques agressives, naissances trop élevées de Cracmols. Merlin tout puissant…

Je me levai et rejoignis Lucius, journal bien en main. Il était assis sur la terrasse, calme, comme à son habitude. Passant les mains de chaque côté de sa tête, j'ouvris grand devant lui la gazette. Il papillonna et consentit à y lire les nouvelles alors que je tournais les pages pour lui pointer du doigt tous les articles, allègrement appuyé contre son dos, sa tête contre mon torse. Le contact me fit frémir et j'essayai tant bien que mal de le cacher. Chose qui devint plus compliquée lorsqu'il releva le visage, penchant largement sa tête en arrière, contre moi.

– C'est grave, articulai-je. Est-ce que c'est à cause de nous ?

– Indirectement, oui.

– Est-ce qu'on peut y faire quelque chose ?

– Je n'en sais rien. De ce que j'ai pu en lire ces éruptions se sont étrangement calmées aujourd'hui alors qu'elles ont atteint un pic hier. Et que s'est-il passé hier ?

Je déglutis. Si la magie allait et venait au gré de notre relation, nous n'étions clairement pas tirés d'affaire. J'avais eu envie d'étriper Lucius et lui avait dû ressentir le même genre de pulsion à mon égard. Le résultat avait été réellement meurtrier à échelle mondiale.

– Nous sommes obligés de… nous entendre alors… ? articulai-je, me sentant piégé tout à coup.

– De nous entendre oui et non, de ne pas avoir envie de nous entre tuer, oui. De nous aimer et d'entretenir une relation… plus intime, non. Bien sûr que non. Néanmoins, il faut que nous restions sur la même longueur d'ondes au maximum. Les conséquences pourraient être désastreuses dans le cas contraire.

Il se tut, me toisant.

– Fais-le, dit-il soudain, le regard presque en fusion.

– Faire quoi ? demandai-je tout en sachant très bien de quoi il parlait.

La situation avait beau être grave, mon regard était comme aimanté par ses lèvres, quelques centimètres plus bas que les miennes.

Je me baissai, saisissant doucement son visage entre mes mains. Le baiser, à l'envers, m'électrisa complètement et je me fis violence pour y mettre fin. La souffrance que cela générait était sans pareil. L'idée qu'il allait mourir…

Je me détachai de lui, le regard grave, et m'enfuis à nouveau dans mon bureau.

Au bout d'un certain temps, je me levai et me resservis une tasse de thé dans la cuisine. J'allais emporter ma tasse jusque dans mon bureau quand la cheminée du hall s'illumina soudain. Trois personnes en sortirent les unes après les autres. Hermione se jeta sur moi et m'étreignit à m'en étrangler, vite remplacée par Ron et une étreinte plus brève, plus solide.

– Ça va, mon vieux ? Kingsley vient de nous apprendre pour Malfoy, c'est pas trop l'horreur ? Où est-il ? Enfermé quelque part ?

– Harry, qui t'as fait ça ? s'horrifia Hermione en voyant le bleu sur ma mâchoire.

Aussitôt, Kingsley sortit sa baguette. Je la lorgnai avant de lever les yeux au ciel.

– Dans l'ordre… Ron, oui ça va. Non, ce n'est pas l'horreur du tout. Il doit être dans ses quartiers ou dehors et, non, il n'est pas enfermé. Et Hermione, je me suis fait ça tout seul, si je puis dire, sortis-je d'une voix monocorde.

Des pas se firent soudain entendre dans l'escalier. Je me tournai juste à temps pour voir Lucius descendre les escaliers avec une élégance rare, semblant à peine les survoler. Il toisa les personnes présentes une à une. Ron avait la main sur sa baguette et Kingsley avait toujours la sienne sortie.

– Tout va bien, Harry ? me demanda-t-il d'une voix onctueuse, faisant s'étrangler Ron et Hermione de surprise.

Kingsley fronça les sourcils. J'étouffai un sourire devant le velours de son timbre, volontairement provocant.

– Monsieur le Ministre, salua-t-il en inclinant la tête devant ce dernier.

Il posa une main sur mon épaule et se dirigea vers la cuisine où je l'entendis chercher une tasse, sans doute pour un thé de fin d'après-midi. Chacune des personnes présentes capta le geste familier et aucune ne sembla apte à l'analyser. Je soupirai lourdement.

– Harry ? Il t'appelle Harry ? s'étonna Ron, pâle comme un linge.

– Oui. C'est mon prénom, Ron.

– Harry, c'est important que je le sache : t'a-t-il manipulé d'une quelconque façon ?

– Dans quel but ? Il sera mort dans deux jours. Au contraire, il a été lui-même, sans entourloupe, dis-je en me laissant tomber sur le sofa.

Hermione leva sa baguette sur moi sous l'œil insistant de Kingsley. Elle procéda à toute une série de diagnostic. Puis recommença. Une fois. Deux fois. Trois fois.

– Dis-leur Hermione, l'encourageai-je doucement lorsqu'elle s'arrêta, bouche bée.

– Il n'est sous l'emprise, d'aucun maléfice, d'aucun philtre… il est… normal, murmura-t-elle.

J'écartai les bras avec l'air de dire « vous voyez ?».

– Donc… Tu es en train de dire que tu fais…ami-ami avec Lucius Malfoy, l'homme qui a manqué de nous tuer au moins… j'ai perdu le compte, commença Ron, méfiant.

– Oui, c'est exactement ce que je dis et ce que tu dis également, « manqué » étant le point de bascule dans ta phrase. Tu n'as jamais trouvé étrange qu'un sorcier de sa trempe ait toujours été défait par une bande de gosses désorganisés et peu entraînés ?

Hermione et lui se turent et c'est Kingsley qui reprit la parole.

– Dois-je comprendre que tu n'as donc obtenu aucune information sur les Mangemorts en liberté ?

– Oui. Il n'est pas dans leur bonne grâce, tout comme il n'était pas dans celles de Voldemort. Celui-ci ne lui faisait pas confiance et on peut largement extrapoler en pensant que ses fidèles suivront son avis même post-mortem.

– Harry tu n'arriveras pas à faire passer Malfoy pour une victime à mes yeux. Ce qu'il a fait à ma sœur est impardonnable, intervint Ron, se laissant tomber dans un fauteuil, la tête entre les mains.

– Il ignorait tout du journal, bien qu'effectivement il se soit agi d'une erreur terrible, confirmai-je sombrement. Une sacrée connerie même, je te l'accorde.

– Une « sacrée connerie » dont je me suis déjà expliqué et qui fait partie des nombreuses erreurs que j'ai commise, intervint Lucius en me lançant un regard appuyé en prononçant ces mots profondément déplacés dans sa bouche. Je ne m'attends pas à ce que vous me pardonniez, premièrement parce que je me fiche de ce que vous pensez et deuxièmement parce que j'en suis bien incapable moi-même.

Il leva sa tasse de thé à l'intention des autres et ajouta :

– Le thé est encore chaud si vous en voulez.

Hermione hocha la tête, blanche comme un cachet d'aspirine, et j'agitai ma baguette faisant venir la théière et trois autres tasses. Je les servis et Ron s'agrippa à sa tasse comme si sa vie en dépendait. Je savais que la jeune femme avait compris que la relation n'était pas platonique alors que Kingsley ne faisait sans doute que le soupçonner. Ron avait une expression insondable, proche de l'horreur et je devinais qu'il ne souhaitait sans doute même pas imaginer cette possibilité.

– Admettons que vous vous en sentiez vraiment désolé, nous n'avons aucune preuve de ce que vous avancez. Vous avez trahi votre propre camp en pleine bataille. Vous êtes un déserteur.

– Je voulais simplement protéger ma famille. Mon fils.

– C'est très réussi jusque-là, marmonna Ron avant de se planquer derrière sa tasse.

– Vos capacités de déductions m'éblouissent, Monsieur Weasley. Effectivement, l'entreprise n'est pas un succès actuellement.

– C'est pour ça que je vais tenter d'intervenir, annonçai-je.

Tous se tournèrent vers moi.

– Je sais quand a lieu le procès et je compte bien m'y rendre et le faire innocenter. Les jurés seront, avec un peu de chance, plus à l'écoute que le Magenmagot.

– Harry, si tu défends publiquement Draco, tu vas ruiner ta réputation, s'y opposa Kingsley en se levant. Les problèmes vont te tomber dessus à la pelle.

Je posai ma tasse avec précaution sur la table et croisai les jambes. Je fixai mon regard dans le sien.

– Explique-moi à quoi sert au juste une réputation si elle ne me permet pas de faire ce qui est légitime au moins une fois ? Je ne vais pas conserver ma position médiatique comme un joyau aussi beau qu'inutile. Ça ne m'intéresse pas. Si soutenir Draco me retire ma réputation auprès de ce peuple alors il n'en vaut pas la peine. Ils ont déjà condamné Narcissa. Je ne laisserai pas un meurtre de plus maquillé en justice avoir lieu, expliquai-je calmement.

L'annonce jeta un froid sur le petit groupe et Kingsley se détourna, empruntant immédiatement la cheminée. Ron me lança un regard désolé et le suivit. Avant de disparaître il me lança un « Tu sais où me trouver si tu as besoin d'aide ». Hermione se leva à son tour et me serra jusqu'à m'en étouffer.

– J'espère que tu sais ce que tu fais. Kings' s'en remettra, il a juste peur pour toi. On ne sait pas comment le Ministère réagira en te voyant soutenir publiquement Draco. Et même si tu parviens à l'innocenter, il faudra le placer en sécurité. Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, Ron et moi sommes là, murmura-t-elle à mon oreille.

– Merci, mais je ne vous impliquerai pas si je peux faire autrement.

– Tu n'auras pas le choix, nous serons à tes côtés, quoi que tu décides. Je te fais confiance. Si tu affirmes qu'il n'est pas celui que nous avions cru qu'il était, alors je te crois, dit-elle en plantant son regard dans celui de Lucius.

Celui-ci inclina légèrement la tête, en signe de reconnaissance. Elle ne sut pas comment réagir et se contenta de se retirer à son tour. Je savais que l'amabilité de Lucius ne tenait qu'au simple fait de ne pas me froisser alors que Ron et Hermione devaient lui inspirer la plus grande antipathie. J'appréciai le geste autant que ce qu'il cachait m'exaspérait. J'étais assez lucide sur son compte et je savais que nombre de ses côtés étaient à l'opposé des valeurs que je défendais.

– Quand le procès de mon fils a-t-il lieu ?

– Demain, répondis-je d'une voix éteinte. Demain matin à neuf heures.

– Vous avez un plan pour le tirer de là ?

– Non. J'ai déjà commencé à implanter le doute dans l'esprit des sorciers et sorcières avec le récit de guerre très bref que j'avais demandé à Luna de publier dans le Chicaneur. J'avais insisté sur le rôle que Narcissa avait joué dans la défaite de Voldemort. C'était la seule chose que je pouvais faire pour aider Narcissa, ayant été trompé sur la date de son procès. Le Magenmagot craignait qu'elle ne soit innocentée si elle était soutenue par moi face aux jurés.

Il m'observa attentivement, semblant presque me sonder plus profondément que mon enveloppe physique.

– Je vais… Je vais lire encore le dossier, annonçai-je en me dirigeant vers mon bureau.

Il me suivit.

– Laissez-moi vous aider, peut-être des détails vous auront-ils échappé.

– Le dossier est entièrement constitué de charges hypothétiques dont ils l'auront accusé, répliquai-je en atteignant la porte que je passai, l'invitant d'un geste à entrer. Le véritasérum n'est pas recevable, étant donné que certains sorciers y montrent des résistances, cela est également valable pour l'Imperium et toute autre forme de détection de vérité ou de mensonge.

Il se tut une seconde, semblant réfléchir. Je me laissai tomber dans une chaise et en matérialisai une à côtés sur laquelle il s'installa. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux puis releva soudain la tête.

– Vous n'aurez qu'à leur montrer vos souvenirs.

– Les souvenirs sont falsifiables, ils ne les recevront pas comme preuves, répliquai-je.

– Peut-être mais cela vous octroiera peut-être le bénéfice du doute auprès des jurés. Ce n'est pas le Magenmagot que vous devez convaincre mais la partie civile.

Pas idiot. Je ruminai en silence chaque élément qui pouvait servir. Lucius, profondément plongé dans la lecture du dossier caressait de temps à autre mon bras comme pour me signaler que je n'étais pas le seul à angoisser de manière déraisonnée toutes les cinq minutes. Je n'osais imaginer ce que lui pouvait vivre.

Nous passâmes la soirée à la décortiquer dans mes quartiers, à créer une brèche et susciter le doute chez les jurés.

Lucius se retira lorsque je contactai Hermione : j'avais besoin de l'avoir sous le coude pour qu'elle témoigne. J'étais désolé de lui demander ça mais c'était notre seule chance et elle fut, au contraire, plus que partante pour le faire. Je lui précisai également de venir une heure à l'avance. J'avais eu un aperçu des méthodes peu scrupuleuses de la justice magique lors de mon propre procès. L'heure avait été avancée à l'insu de Dumbledore qui devait me défendre.

Hermione ne commenta pas mon brusque tournant dans ma relation avec Lucius, mais me lança des regards lourds de sens qui ne me trompèrent très peu sur ce qu'elle avait deviné. Assise face à moi, elle pianotait du bout des doigts sur mon bureau, l'air impatient.

– Ok, Hermione, qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir ? finis-je par craquer.

– Tout ! me dit-elle immédiatement. Je veux dire, enfin Harry c'est de Malfoy dont on parle, de plus tu n'as jamais montré aucun intérêt pour des hommes et…

– Je ne suis pas vraiment attaché à ces histoires d'hétérosexuel et d'homosexuel, j'imagine juste que quand on rencontre _cette_ personne, le sexe compte assez peu, marmonnai-je mal à l'aise.

Elle tiqua au mot « cette » et ce que je chargeai dedans… Elle avait raison, je n'avais jamais été attiré par des hommes. Mais la question ne m'avait même pas effleuré face à la relation que je nouais peu à peu avec l'homme. C'était juste… comme ça devait être. Je savais que l'homosexualité était courante chez les sorciers, mais je ne m'étais jamais demandé si je préférais les hommes aux femmes. Et je ne voulais pas me le demander. Lucius me plaisait, indubitablement, mais ça allait au-delà de ça…

– D'accord mais _Lucius Malfoy_, Harry, insista-t-elle.

– Oui, Hermione, je sais, soupirai-je. Je ne sais pas du tout ce qui m'arrive… C'est soudain, rapide, mais j'ai l'impression de… J'ai l'impression de le connaître depuis toujours, tu vois ce que je veux dire ?

– Mais parce que nous le connaissons depuis l'enfance, Harry, et il a toujours été malveillant.

– Non, Hermione tu te trompes. Enfin, non, il est…calculateur, ambitieux, égocentrique et délibérément individualiste mais il n'est pas… cruel.

Je lui expliquai patiemment ce que Lucius m'avait dit, omettant tout de la prophétie, et elle m'écouta religieusement, les mains crispées sur les bras du fauteuil. A la fin de mon récit, elle était pensive, les yeux dans le vague.

– D'accord, admettons que tout est vrai…, murmura-t-elle comme si les mots lui coûtaient. Mais j'ai du mal à…

– Hermione, si tu fais confiance à mon… instinct pour sentir les mensonges je peux t'assurer qu'il n'a pas menti. A aucun moment. Et si tu fais confiance à mon autre instinct, je peux t'assurer que ce qu'il y a en lui est l'une des plus belles choses que j'ai vue.

– Harry, commença-t-elle d'une voix douce. Même si tu as raison… il va mourir dans deux jours…

Je hochai douloureusement la tête et elle sembla compatir sincèrement. Se relevant, elle plaqua un baiser sur ma joue. Puis, elle passa une main douce dans mes cheveux avant de se retirer. Le silence tomba et je mordillai mon pouce, nerveux. Mes traits se déformèrent et je m'effondrai, éclatant en lourds sanglots silencieux, la tête entre les mains.

_A suivre…_

* * *

**Blabla de J'** (quoi ? déjà ? Oo Oui, déjà... 8D) :

Bon bah Hermione a grillé. Kingsley et Ron flippent. Mais au moins c'est fait ! Nous sommes toujours à J5 et donc J-2 de l'exécution. Si si, le temps passe lentement haha ! Le chapitre est un peu court et j'ai un retard monstre, mes excuses ! En plus c'est un chap' de transition avec une fin larmoyante mouahahaha ! J'aime teeeeeellement vous embêter ! :D

**Question** : certains d'entres vous utilisent de manière régulière AO3 (Archive of Our Own) ? En tant que lecteurs ou auteurs...? Si oui, le préférez-vous à ff. net ?

J'espère que la rentrée s'est bien passée pour ceux qui sont déjà replongés dans le boulot/collège/lycée/fac/école ? On va dire que ce chapitre c'est mon cadeau de rentrée ! Cadeau empoisonné, je l'admets. Mais dans pas longtemps, il y aura un vrai cadeau pour ceux qui suivent certains de mes autres projets...

Je vous embrasse bien fort et je vous envoie la masse d'ondes positives ! Souriez en ces temps sombres de rentrée des classes... brrrrr !

Lots of Love,

Jelyel !


	14. Corruption rime avec Condamnation

**Quand Eros rencontre Thanatos**

**Le cercle des reviewers anonymes : **

_Daidaiiro30 :  
_Ah non c'est sûr c'est pas rien xD Juste le monde qui s'écroule... Cool ! :')  
Je crie souvent au OOC, il y a beaucoup de bashing Hermione et Ron ! Des fois j'aime bien en lire (ça fait toujours du bien de voir des persos se comporter comme de parfaits connards) mais la plupart du temps c'est vraiment abusé xD Enfin dans mon histoire j'ai essayé de coller au mieux à ce qu'ils auraient pu faire et penser même si je pense que Ron aurait pu être plus vindicatif (sa famille déteste vraiment les Malfoy, c'est un peu la gueguerre entre eux, quand même xD) !  
Pour Draco, le chapitre amènera un dénouement pour lui ! Lequel...? Mystère !  
Merci à toi pour ta review ! :D  
A bientôt !

_Sarah_ :  
Héhé j'aime bien les arnaques xD C'est une méthode de torture, ça s'appelle le chaud/froid et ça enrhume vite xD  
Trop court, oui un peu je l'avoue ! Celui-ci sera plus long !  
Euuuuuuuh... L'attente a été longue, sorryyyyyy !  
Alors j'étudie depuis cette année, mais à distance, je commence une licence de lettres et je bosse par-ci par-là, où le vent me mène. En ce moment c'est des gardes d'enfant ^^ Tu m'as dit que tu étais en quoi toi déjà (mémoire de poisson rouge amnésique...)  
Ouh la, mes autres projets ! Le plus simple ce serait que tu trouves ma page facebook qui s'appelle _Jelyel Fanfictions _(tout bêtement !), tu auras accès à un article que j'essaye de mettre à jour avec tous mes projets fanfics ! Si tu peux pas accéder à Facebook, je te détaillerai ça dans ma prochaine réponse, qui risque d'être longue du coup xD  
Merci beaucoup en tout cas ma petite Sarah ! :D  
Je te dis à bientôt et je te fais de gros bisous !

**Note**

Le procès de Draco c'est pour maintenant ! J'ai reçu un paquet d'inspiration de ma très chère Sam pour cela (elle se reconnaîtra si elle passe par ici ! Plein de cœurs pour toi ma Sam d'amour !).  
Il prend tout le chapitre qui est, par conséquent assez long ! Je suis un peu cassée le cul pour que ce soit vraisemblable donc j'espère que ça vous plaira ! Comme vous l'aurez deviné, pas beaucoup de Lucius dans ce chapitre … Mais ! Mais ! Vous allez en manger pas mal sur les derniers chapitres (miam). Il n'en reste d'ailleurs pas beaucoup. Six avant l'épilogue !

**Pour rappel nous étions à J-2 sur le dernier chapitre et celui-ci sera donc le J-1** ! Ça chauffe !

Bonne lecture et **merci** encore pour votre soutien ! Adorables, vous êtes !

Rendez-vous en bas !

* * *

**Chapitre Quatorzième**

**Corruption rime avec Condamnation**

J'étais assis derrière mon bureau depuis plusieurs heures déjà, lisant et relisant encore une fois le dossier de la défense que nous avions peaufiné tous les deux, Lucius et moi. J'étouffai un bâillement en lorgnant l'horloge qui indiquait déjà une heure du matin. Je sentis deux mains se poser sur mes épaules et je basculai ma tête en arrière pour observer Lucius qui baissa le regard sur moi.

– Vous devriez aller dormir, vous devrez être en pleine possession de vos moyens intellectuels demain et prompt à user de patience.

– Mmh, dis-je alors que mes yeux dérivaient inlassablement sur ses lèvres peu importe le nombre de fois où je tentais d'accrocher uniquement ses yeux.

Il le remarqua et eut un sourire moqueur. Il se pencha et déposa ses lèvres sur les miennes pour un baiser à l'envers qui laissa mourir mon rire contre sa bouche. Je le lui rendis, mes mains s'enroulant derrière sa nuque. Il le rompit et s'éloigna de quelques pas, se dirigeant vers la sortie.

– C'est tout ? soufflai-je.

– Comment ça ? demanda-t-il innocemment, la main sur la poignée.

– Comment ça ? répétai-je, ahuri, lui arrachant un rire grave. Vous m'embrassez à m'en faire perdre la tête et vous vous en allez sans un mot.

– Eh bien, Monsieur Potter, je vous assure que l'envie de vous faire l'amour toute la nuit est belle et bien là mais je ne tiens pas à vous tenir éveillé plus que nécessaire quand de votre concentration dépend le sort de mon fils, dit-il d'un ton extrêmement charmeur, me laissant bouche bée.

Il effectua une révérence et se retira cette fois-ci. L'envie d'être avec lui me tenaillait l'estomac et je me laissai tomber sur mon lit. Il n'avait pas tort. Vu le contexte, je serais bien incapable de dormir à côté de lui sans… Enfin bref. Je me débarrassai de mes vêtements et enfilai un pyjama confortable.

Je m'endormis rapidement, mais mon sommeil fut troublé de nombreux cauchemars qui me mirent d'humeur peu joviale au matin. J'avais encore rêvé de ce jeune homme aux cheveux bruns toute la nuit. Des rêves ponctués de visions passées de Voldemort.

Je me préparai en silence et descendis, fraîchement habillé et coiffé, dans la cuisine. Lucius m'observa investir la pièce et eut un coup d'œil appréciater sur ma tenue. J'avais revêtu une robe de sorcier portant les armoiries des Potter et des Black, très élégante mais sobre.

– Lord Potter-Black, dit-il lentement. Vous comptez les écraser avec vos titres ?

– Me donner un certain poids, oui. Les écraser, pourquoi pas. Leur rappeler mon rang dans une société que je ne cautionne pas, certainement.

Il sirota son thé avec un regard enjôleur et un sourire rieur à peine dissimulé. Je me préparai à partir au Ministère sur les coups de huit heures moins dix.

– Quelle que soit l'issue du procès, merci d'avoir essayé, me murmura Lucius en m'attirant à lui alors que j'allais entrer dans la cheminée.

Il déposa un baiser extrêmement doux sur mes lèvres et je sentis ma poitrine se gonfler sous le contact, m'éveillant bien plus que mon pauvre thé matinal. Je le lui rendis, conscient de l'inquiétude extrême qu'il tentait de dissimuler tant bien que mal et que je percevais quand même. La vie de son fils était en jeu, je n'osais imaginer l'angoisse que cela générait. Il faisait bonne figure mais ne m'y trompait pas.

Je me séparai de lui à regret et laissai la cheminée m'emporter. Je me dirigeai aussitôt sur le département de la justice magique, prenant l'ascenseur. Je cherchais le tribunal douze et me figeai en entendant des voix s'élever à l'intérieur. Les espèces de sales petits… ils avaient avancé au dernier moment l'heure du procès ! Je me penchai un peu et écoutai :

– …aucun avocat ayant accepté de le défendre, l'accusé, Monsieur Draco Malfoy, assurera donc seul sa défense.

Je fis presque voler la porte hors de ses gonds en entrant dans le tribunal. Les Aurors voulurent m'arrêter mais, en me reconnaissant, ils se figèrent.

– La défense de Monsieur Malfoy sera assurée par moi-même, Lord Harry James Potter Black, veuillez effectuer le changement. Et veuillez également m'excuser du retard. Si on avait jugé bon de ne pas me dissimuler la date et l'heure de ce procès, tout comme celui de Mme Malfoy, peut-être aurais-je pu me montrer ponctuel, ajoutai-je froidement, leur coupant le sifflet concernant le couplet sur l'interdiction de se présenter à un procès sans avoir prévenu au préalable.

– Monsieur Potter, salua onctueusement Caius Arfin, le président du Magenmagot.

– Potter Black, le repris-je avec un sourire faux en avançant près de Draco qui me fixait, ahuri.

Un silence épais s'installa et je surpris brièvement le sourire d'Amelia Bones, à droite du président.

– Veuillez confier votre baguette aux Aurors afin de procéder à une vérification de votre identité.

Je tendis sèchement ma baguette à l'un des hommes qui s'empressa de vérifier l'empreinte magique. Il hocha la tête à l'intention d'Arfin et on me rendit ma baguette que je rangeai. Le greffier nota quelques mots sur ses parchemins et me fixa.

– Les charges retenues contre l'accusé sont donc les suivantes, reprit Caius. Complicité dans la torture de Mademoiselle Granger, complicité d'assassinat dans le meurtre d'Albus Dumbledore en permettant aux Mangemorts de pénétrer l'enceinte de Poudlard, port de la marque des Ténèbres et service auprès du Seigneur des Ténèbres en qualité de Mangemort reconnu et avéré. La défense a-t-elle quelque chose à ajouter ?

– Mademoiselle Granger a-t-elle porté plainte concernant l'acte de torture ?

Amelia Bones fouilla dans quelques dossiers et se saisit d'un.

– Non, elle ne l'a pas fait, la responsable, Bellatrix Lestrange ayant été tuée durant la guerre, indiqua-t-elle.

– Est-il néanmoins possible d'appeler Mademoiselle Granger à la barre ?

– Vos relations avec elles empêcheront toute objectivité, contra immédiatement Salomon Holmes.

– Il ne s'agit pas d'un procès me concernant mais concernant Draco Malfoy. Or, vous n'êtes pas sans savoir qu'elle n'a aucun lien avec l'accusé, répondis-je calmement. Rien ne saurait empêcher une quelconque objectivité.

– Très bien, céda Caius. Faites venir Mademoiselle Granger.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Hermione entrait. Elle ne m'adressa pas un regard, sachant pertinemment que tout serait utilisé pour décrédibiliser son témoignage.

– Veuillez décliner votre identité, lui ordonna Caius.

– Hermione Jane Granger.

– Confirmez-vous la présence de Draco Malfoy pendant l'acte de torture que sa tante, Bellatrix Lestrange a effectué sur vous ?

– Oui, mais…

– A-t-il tenté concrètement d'arrêter Madame Lestrange ? la coupa-t-il.

– Non, mais…

– Répondez simplement Miss Granger.

– Puis-je ? demandai-je, sentant Hermione perdre patience.

Caius hocha sèchement la tête.

– Draco Malfoy a-t-il contribué à votre torture d'une quelconque manière ? demandai-je.

Hermione se tourna vers moi, soulagée.

– Non.

– Comment se comportait-il ?

– Il… Il a essayé d'intervenir avant, mais sa mère l'en a empêché et l'a fait taire. Il avait l'air malade de voir Bellatrix faire ça et il a quitté la pièce.

– Ces éléments sont purement subjectifs, commenta Caius.

– Étant donné ce qu'a vécu Mademoiselle Granger ce jour-là, le côté subjectif de l'événement est peut-être à prendre en compte. J'en ai terminé avec ce témoin. Cependant, j'aimerais revenir sur cet événement dans le Manoir Malfoy, si vous me permettez.

– Allez-y.

– Ce jour-là, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger et moi-même avons été raflés et amenés au manoir Malfoy, comme vous le savez. Nous étions missionnés par l'Ordre du Phénix en quête d'armes capables de détruire Voldemort.

Quelques personnes tressaillirent à la mention de Voldemort et je n'y prêtai pas grande attention. J'évitai également de parler des Horcruxes, l'Ordre ayant décidé de taire cet aspect de la guerre.

– Nous avons donc été précipités devant Lord et Lady Malfoy ainsi que leur fils. Chacun d'eux nous connaissaient et Draco tout particulièrement m'avait reconnu malgré le maléfice cuisant que Mademoiselle Granger m'avait lancé pour dissimuler mon visage. Bellatrix lui a demandé s'il me reconnaissait ou reconnaissait n'importe lequel d'entre nous. Il n'a rien dit. Il a menti en disant que non, il ne me reconnaissait pas alors même qu'il savait parfaitement qui j'étais. Il m'a également laissé le désarmer sans se défendre afin que je puisse m'enfuir.

– Avez-vous une preuve de ce que vous avancez ?

Je m'avançai vers la Pensine à quelques mètres de moi. J'extirpai du bout de ma baguette le souvenir et il se joua soudain devant nous tous. Je me détournai, ainsi que Draco, ne souhaitant pas particulièrement revivre ces instants.

– Les souvenirs ne sont pas recevables, Monsieur Potter. Ils peuvent être réécrits.

– Potter-Black, le repris-je. Grossièrement, ils peuvent l'être oui. Mais je ne suis pas assez habile pour trafiquer mes souvenirs et je n'ai aucun intérêt à le faire. Et le détail de ce souvenir est loin d'être grossier. Il m'a reconnu, c'est un fait.

– Vos souvenirs sont subjectifs et nuancés.

– Les nuances, c'est justement ce qui m'intéresse, Monsieur le Président, répliquai-je.

– Très bien, quelles nuances trouverez-vous au fait qu'il ait aidé un groupe de Mangemorts à entrer dans Poudlard ?

– La même que ce qui a poussé la moitié du Ministère a collaboré avec Voldemort en toute impunité.

Un silence inconfortable s'installa.

– Je reconnais vos visages, murmurai-je en toisant l'assemblée du regard. Pourtant je ne vous vois pas croupir en prison. Vous jugez un homme qui a fait la même chose que vous. Protéger sa famille. Draco Malfoy, lors de sa sixième année, a effectivement permis le passage des Mangemorts et Dumbledore n'ignorait pas ce qu'il faisait. Il l'a cependant laissé faire, conscient que leur seul but était de le tuer. Un souvenir de Severus Snape pourra appuyer mes dires, l'homme ayant été innocenté post mortem.

Je délivrai un nouveau souvenir dans la Pensine, celui où Dumbledore demandait à Snape de surveiller Draco, comprenant qu'il devait le laisser faire pour ne pas le mettre en danger. Le souvenir s'effaça et je poursuivis :

– Les Mangemorts n'ont en effet commis aucun autre crime ce soir-là. Ils auraient pu, mais cela ne s'est pas produit. Si vous souhaitez condamner un homme sur des « et si » alors je vous en prie, faites.

Un long silence s'installa de nouveau et je voyais peu à peu les membres du Magenmagot remuer sur leur chaise, mal à l'aise.

– Je peux également vous parler de ce souvenir, dis-je en lançant le souvenir où j'avais trouvé Draco, pleurant dans les toilettes, incapable d'effectuer sa mission, craquant parce qu'il ne voulait ni devenir un meurtrier, ni condamner ses parents, ni se condamner lui-même.

Le souvenir s'estompa et Draco avait baissé les yeux.

– Draco Malfoy n'a pas pris la marque volontairement. Il a été forcé de le faire sous la menace de Voldemort qui s'en serait pris à sa vie ainsi qu'à celle de ses parents. Osez me dire que pour protéger les vôtres vous n'en auriez pas faits autant ? Osez me dire que certains d'entre vous n'ont pas agi à la manière des Mangemorts sans même prendre la marque. Osez me dire que vous ne vous êtes pas tus face à l'injustice de son règne. Osez me dire que vous ne vous êtes pas rendu aveugles aux atrocités pour ne pas mourir !

Ma voix avait adopté un crescendo qui s'acheva presque sur un grondement. Certaines personnes pâlirent et Caius se leva, hors de lui.

– Il s'agit du procès de Draco Malfoy, pas de la communauté magique.

– Je ne suis pas en train de juger, détrompez-vous. Je montre du doigt une facette humaine qui est en chacun de nous. Nous avons tous été tentés de céder aux Ténèbres pour nous protéger et protéger les nôtres. Draco Malfoy a pris la marque pour cette raison et a fait entrer les Mangemorts pour cette raison. Mais il n'a jamais tué qui que ce soit. Pas même Dumbledore alors que c'était là sa mission principale.

Je laissai le souvenir de la mort de Dumbledore se jouer et je serrai les dents. Draco leva le regard sur moi et je lui offris un sourire faible.

– Il était prêt à rejoindre l'Ordre du Phénix à ce moment. De sacrifier ce qu'il avait mis en jeu pour ne pas souiller son âme. Un choix impossible et pourtant il l'avait fait.

Je pointai soudain ma baguette sur lui et les Aurors pointèrent les leurs sur moi. Mais le sortilège que je lançai était inoffensif.

– Animam Revelare, murmurai-je.

Une aura blanche entoura Draco, éblouissant chaque personne présente. Il fallait une grande puissance magique pour effectuer ce sortilège et les regards médusés m'indiquèrent combien il était rare de le voir pratiqué. En justice, il était particulièrement utile et j'y avais travaillé depuis la fin de la guerre, m'entraînant régulièrement sur moi-même.

– Ce sortilège que certains d'entre vous doivent connaître permet d'évaluer le niveau de pureté d'une personne. Je ne vais pas épiloguer sur ce que vous avez vu, ni ne vous ferai l'affront de souligner l'évidence. Je me permettrai simplement une comparaison.

Je pointai ma baguette sur ma propre personne. Une aura plus nuancée m'entoura, laissant stupéfait la plupart des personnes présentes.

– Mon âme est moins pure, étant donné que j'ai tué un être pendant cette guerre. Peut-être plus d'un à cause de dommage collatéraux. Vous conviendrez que je suis ainsi bien plus condamnable que Draco Malfoy pourtant aucun d'entre vous n'aurait à l'idée de m'enfermer pour ce que j'ai fait, cinglai-je le regard durement fixé dans celui de Caius.

Oh si c'était exactement ce qu'ils avaient voulu faire et n'avaient jamais pu mener à bien.

– J'ajouterai également le fait que Draco Malfoy n'a pas participé à la guerre étant donné qu'il a pu s'enfuir avec sa mère dès que cela lui a été permis. Alors, condamner un homme pour avoir déserté se faisait peut-être chez les moldus il y a quelques décennies, mais les sorciers n'ont jamais eu usage de cette pratique. Et j'ajoute également ceci, prononçai-je en faisant voler un dernier souvenir sur la Pensine.

Un silence régna alors que le souvenir s'évanouissait.

– Comme vous avez pu le voir, les Malfoy ont fait une sacrée percée pour s'enfuir, rendant service à l'Ordre du Phénix en défaisant chaque Mangemort qui voulait les empêcher de partir. C'est-à-dire pas moins d'une dizaine. L'acte en lui-même est peut-être égoïste, mais il a sauvé des vies. Et je n'ai pas peur de dire que sans Draco Malfoy, la guerre se serait sans doute arrêtée à mon arrestation au Manoir Malfoy. Il m'a sauvé la vie ce jour-là et sauver la vie d'Harry Potter équivalait à une trahison ainsi qu'à garantir la mort de Voldemort.

C'était pédant mais il fallait que je frappe fort. Très fort.

– Je n'aurai pas gagné sans lui. _Nous_ n'aurions pas gagné sans lui. Vous lui devez des remerciements dont je consentirais qu'ils soient simplement l'abandon pur et simple de toute charge. Je me porte garant de sa bonne conduite par la suite si cela vous soulage. Sa vie sera en danger de toute manière à cause de la trahison de sa famille et je compte bien le garder en sécurité.

Un silence de mort s'installa à nouveau et l'assemblée était sidérée. J'avais mené le procès de bout en bout sans espoir que quiconque puisse s'opposer à ce que je montrais sans s'en prendre à mon intégrité morale.

– Nous savons que vous hébergez Lucius Malfoy depuis quelques jours, Monsieur Potter-Black, en réponse à son dernier vœu en tant que condamné à mort, siffla Caius.

Draco hoqueta de surprise et se tourna vers moi. Ainsi que la moitié des jurés. Des murmures s'élevèrent et je les fis taire en reprenant la parole d'une voix forte, les mains jointes derrière mon dos :

– C'est vrai. Cependant… Remettriez-vous en doute les sécurités que vous avez vous-mêmes mis en place afin que Lucius Malfoy ne s'en prenne pas à moi durant son séjour, Monsieur le Président ? Confesseriez-vous qu'il y ait eu une faille et qu'il ait pu, d'une quelconque manière, altérer mon jugement ?

– Non, je me contente de ne pas sous-estimer l'homme.

– Et vous n'avez donc pas été dérangé par le fait d'envoyer un homme dont vous estimez à ce point la puissance chez moi, malgré notre passif ?

Un petit blanc s'installa alors que tous les regards étaient dirigés sur Caius.

– Vérifiez qu'il n'a pas été ensorcelé.

J'eus un sourire : cela achèverait de me rendre ma crédibilité. En effet, l'Auror me lança un série de maléfice, allant même jusqu'à me laisser déposer une goutte de sang sur un parchemin qui se révéla vierge.

– Il n'est sous l'emprise d'aucun philtre, d'aucun charme et d'aucune autorité mentale, Monsieur le Président.

– Très bien, si la défense n'a rien à ajouter, les jurés peuvent se retirer pour délibérer, indiqua Caius en me fusillant du regard.

Comme un seul homme, le groupe se leva tandis que les membres du Magenmagot chuchotaient entre eux, jetant fréquemment des regards vers moi. Je me penchai sur Draco, vérifiant qu'il allait bien.

– Tout ira bien, lui affirmai-je, plus confiant dans mes mots que je ne l'étais véritablement.

– Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir dit pour mon père lorsque tu es venu ?

– Parce que je ne voulais pas t'inquiéter pour lui. Je suis désolé. Il va bien, Draco.

– Il est condamné à mort, Harry !

Je baissais la tête, le rappel était douloureux.

– Je sais. Je ne sais pas si j'ai le pouvoir de changer cela…, murmurai-je.

Je me tus brutalement en voyant les jurés réintégrer le tribunal. Ça avait été étonnamment rapide. Ils s'installèrent et l'un d'eux se leva. Le vote des jurés comptait pour la moitié de la décision. Le Magenmagot devait ensuite indiquer une majorité dans le sens du verdict des jurés pour que la décision soit adoptée. Dans le cas contraire, le procès serait reporté.

L'un des membres des jurés se leva, une femme a l'air droit. Elle fixa Draco droit dans les yeux.

– Au vu des preuves apportées et de la défense de Monsieur Malfoy, les jurés préconisent un abandon de toutes les charges. Monsieur Malfoy est innocent, dit-elle d'une voix claire avant de se laisser retomber dans sa chaise.

Je soupirai discrètement, soulagé. Si les jurés étaient de notre côté, il ne manquait plus qu'à en appeler au bon sens des dix membres du Magenmagot, grignotés par la perfidie d'Arfin depuis quelques temps. Celui-ci se redressa et ordonna :

– Levez-vous, Monsieur Malfoy.

Draco s'exécuta faiblement et je tournai mon regard vers l'assemblée de mages. Caius me perçait du regard et je le lui rendis bien.

– Très bien. Qui souhaite abonder dans le sens des jurés ? demanda-t-il, la voix grinçante.

Évidemment, il ne leva pas la main. Mais aussitôt, celle d'Amelia Bones se leva. Son collègue à droite la suivit. Deux autres mains se levèrent. Les autres se regardaient entre eux et hésitèrent. Au total six mains se levèrent, scellant le destin de Draco. Caius écumait de rage et il se leva :

– Je déclare donc Monsieur Malfoy innocent. Toutes les charges retenues contre lui sont abandonnées.

Il abattit le petit maillet et quitta le tribunal en trombe, suivi de quelques mécontents. Le bruit du marteau à peine émis, Draco s'effondra, incapable d'y croire. Je m'empressai de le maintenir debout malgré ses tremblements.

Amelia Bones m'adressa un sourire rayonnant que je lui rendis. Un brouhaha sans nom s'éleva.

– Tu es libre, murmurai-je en me défaisant de ma cape que je lui déposai sur les épaules.

_A suivre…._

* * *

**Blabla de J' :**

Voilà donc la fin du procès de Draco ! C'était chaud de défendre l'indéfendable (*se prend une tomate* Non mais j'aime bien Draco, hein !) donc forcément quelques éléments sont largement romancés ! J'espère néanmoins que vous l'aurez trouvé crédible ! Le blondinet est libre en tout cas :D

Je vous informe également, pour ceux que ça intéresse, que je vais reprendre dans très peu de temps la publication de From Past with Love (j'avais marqué « pâte », je me désespère violemment). Je me suis déjà excusée en long en large et en travers sur la note que j'ai postée sur la fic il y a quelques heures xD

Allez je suis chaude donc un petit tease du prochain chapitre !

*grosse voix de bande annonce*

_Prochainement, dans Eros et Thanatos…_

*petite musique dramatique*

La fin est proche… Trop proche…

Protéger ? Sauver ? Fuir ?

Quand les choix deviennent impossibles et que chaque solution s'évanouit… les cœurs se heurtent à la raison.

*gros bruit d'explosion*

...

Allez, salut ! Je vais me cacher !

Bref ! Je vous fais plein de poutous et je vous dis à très bientôt !

By the way, je suis en train de me tâter sur un HPSS !

Lots of love,

Jelyel !


	15. Protection rime avec Manipulation

**Quand Eros rencontre Thanatos**

**Le cercle des reviewers anonymes :**

_Myself_ : Ah carrément ! Merci beaucoup ! Très contente qu'il t'ait plu à ce point alors !  
Oui le titre était nul et trompeur haha ! Doublement mauvais donc mais c'était un peu volontaire ! La condamnation concernait plutôt la manière dont Harry condamne l'ensemble de la communauté magique et tout particulièrement la collaboration du Ministère !  
Difficile à écrire oui xD J'ai reçu de l'aide pour certains arguments en faveur de la défense de Draco !  
Merci beaucoup en tout cas ! :D  
A bientôt !

_Daidaiiro30_ : Ooooh merci beaucoup ! J'étais obligée de romancer sinon Draco aurait été condamné en une minute top chrono ! C'était la tactique d'Harry, ne pas laisser le temps au doute de s'installer, prendre la main et ne plus la lâcher. C'est en partie pour ça qu'il remporte le procès !  
Ouaip la dernière journée est divisée en pas mal de chapitre, c'pour ça :P  
Merci encore à toi, c'est vraiment chou !  
Bisous, à bientôt !  
PS : je fonce je fonce, je verrais bien ce que ça donne !

_astaroth671_: Haha j'aime bien ta vision de la fin, ce sera sûrement pas aussi simple mais bon ! Adopter Draco...xD Tu m'as tuée !  
Merci en tout cas pour la clarté de ta vision haha !  
A bientôt !

**Note :**

Alors nous sommes à J-1, toujours, nous sommes le matin ! Comme ça vous êtes situés temporellement parlant haha !  
Merci vraiment mille fois pour vos nombreuses reviews et ajouts divers en favoris et follows ! Vous gérez carrément et la fic a dépassé les 400 reviews ! Il ne reste pas beaucoup de chapitres avant la fin donc je commence à me sentir bizarre haha !  
Bonne lecture en tout cas, rendez-vous en bas, comme d'hab' !

* * *

**Chapitre Quinzième**

**Protection rime avec Manipulation**

Un Auror s'approcha et défit les menottes qui retenaient Draco au siège. Il se leva, chancelant, et je le soutins immédiatement, passant son bras autour de mes épaules.

– Merci, Potter, dit-il, l'air encore un peu hébété.

Je ne relevai même pas le fait qu'il me remercie, trop occupé à le maintenir sur pied.

– Je t'emmène chez moi. J'ai peur des réactions que cela va entraîner pour ton père et toi.

– Et pour toi ?

– Tout ira bien pour moi.

Je quittai le tribunal. Nous patientâmes jusqu'à ce que l'ascenseur se vide pour le prendre à notre tour. J'attendis d'être dans le hall pour transplaner avant que les regards ne tombent sur nous. J'atterris devant le perron, soutenant Draco qui ne semblait plus avoir aucune force dans les jambes.

Aussitôt la porte s'ouvrit et Lucius en sortit. Draco se détacha doucement de moi et son père lui fondit dessus, l'emportant dans une étreinte solide. Le jeune homme s'accrocha à l'aîné comme à une bouée de sauvetage, des larmes coulant sur ses joues. Lucius passa une main douce dans ses cheveux, lui murmurant à l'oreille. Je souris tristement, déçu qu'ils ne puissent pas plus profiter de la présence de l'autre. Vu la tension dans le corps de Draco, il devait être peu habitué à des étreintes de son père. Mais le contexte étant ce qu'il était je ne m'étonnais même pas de trouver les Malfoys en pleine démonstration d'affection familiale. Je m'en allais discrètement, prenant le chemin de la cuisine.

Je me réchauffai une tasse de thé que Lucius avait délaissée, encore pleine. Je m'installai et m'autorisai à laisser ma tête tomber sur la table dans un bruit mat. Je n'aimais pas des masses paraître en société bien que cette fois, il s'était agi de quelque chose de bien.

Draco et Lucius entrèrent dans la cuisine et le premier fut aidé de son père pour s'asseoir. Il soupira de contentement et je m'empressai de me redresser.

– Tu veux manger quelque chose en particulier ? lui demandai-je. Boire quelque chose ? Ou dormir peut-être ?

– Du calme, Potter, railla-t-il, me lançant néanmoins un coup d'œil reconnaissant.

Je m'appliquai à ne surtout pas croiser le regard de Lucius, pour ne pas me griller auprès de Draco. Je n'étais pas certain de comment il prendrait les choses. Et surtout quel genre d'explications nous pouvions donner. Etions-nous un couple alors que l'un des concernés serait exécuté demain soir ?

– Tes quartiers seront justes à côté de ceux de ton père, lui indiquai-je.

– Mes quartiers ? murmura-t-il, soufflé. Je ne peux pas rester ici, les Mangemorts de tous les horizons vont débarquer ici pour me tuer et toi avec.

– Ils seraient stupides de le faire quand tout le monde s'attend à ce qu'ils le fassent. Et s'ils le font tant mieux, j'ai quelques surprises pour eux au niveau des quelques centaines de sorts protecteurs apposés sur l'endroit.

– Centaines ? s'étrangla Draco.

– Runiques, blancs, noirs, un attirail mortel. Ils nous faciliteraient le travail en s'y attaquant, crois-moi. L'endroit est mieux protégé que Poudlard et Gringotts réunis.

– J'espère que tu vis bien ta paranoïa, marmonna-t-il.

– Ma tranquillité tu veux dire ? Oui, très bien, répondis-je avec un grand sourire avant de prendre une gorgée de thé.

J'avais mis des mois à monter mes protections. J'y avais passé du temps et de l'énergie mais c'était là ma seule barrière entre l'extérieur que je ne contrôlais pas et mon petit confort personnel. Il y eut un petit silence pendant lequel je pianotai sur la table, indécis quant à ce que je devais faire.

– Tu peux rester ici autant de temps que tu le souhaites. Tu peux même ne jamais me croiser si tu en as envie. La seule contrainte sera celle de traiter mon elfe comme un égal, ton père en sait quelque chose, ajoutai-je.

Lucius m'épingla du regard et j'eus du mal à détourner les yeux. Draco recracha son thé et nous fixa tour à tour.

– Pitié, dites-moi que vous ne venez pas de vous dévorer des yeux devant moi.

Je m'étranglai, crachant également la moitié de mon thé sur son menton, sous le rire de Lucius qui vint me tapoter gentiment le dos alors que je peinais à reprendre mon souffle.

Draco nous observa, médusé.

– Aurai-je le droit à une explication ? ahana-t-il, les sourcils froncés alors que le main de Lucius ne quittait pas mon épaule.

– Quand j'en aurai eu une, oui, marmonnai-je.

– Vous savez quoi je n'ai même pas la force de vous dire à quel point l'idée me rebute. Je ne t'ai jamais compris Potter. Je ne te comprendrai jamais et je ne tiens pas particulièrement à le faire. Tu es aussi sain d'esprit que ces horreurs humaines que Sainte-Mangouste abrite. Aucune démonstration d'affection devant moi, c'est la seule exigence, je suis pas certain de pouvoir le supporter, je crois que… Merlin, mes yeux saignent, non ?

Lucius émit un son désapprobateur et je me contentai de sourire faiblement. Il n'avait pas totalement tort. Le silence se réinstalla avant que la voix de Draco ne s'élève de nouveau.

– Papa, tu es conscient que demain…, souffla-t-il. Je veux dire, je me fiche éperdument de qui tu côtoies, mais tu ne crois pas que ça va engendrer beaucoup de souffrance… ?

Le mot « papa » dans sa bouche me fit sourire tristement. Les Malfoy avaient dû « paraître » toutes ces années et ne pas « être ». Je comprenais le sentiment sans doute mieux que quiconque. Faire bonne figure…

– Je partirai tranquille, Draco, crois-moi.

– Et tu as pensé à ceux que tu laissais ? cracha celui-ci, traduisant la pensée qui germait peu à peu en moi.

– Vous êtes jeunes, héritiers de fortunes. Vous vous reconstruirez, à l'autre bout du monde s'il le faut.

Je me levai, ne pouvant en supporter davantage, et quittai la pièce. Des éclats de voix s'élevèrent dans la cuisine. La conversation allait être difficile. Je n'étais pas le seul à redouter demain. J'avais refusé d'y penser mais je ne pouvais plus retarder le moment. Une angoisse viscérale me donna l'impression de tomber dans un trou noir.

Je transplanai immédiatement dans le bureau de Kingsley. Les barrières abaissées pour moi me signalèrent que non seulement il était seul dans son bureau, mais également qu'il attendait sans doute ma visite.

Il ne fut donc pas surpris de me voir atterrir, remonté par la colère et la peur. Je savais que je devais avoir l'air d'un fou furieux, mais ma décision était prise. Kingsley leva la tête de ses papiers et me toisa durement.

– Je refuse catégoriquement que Lucius Malfoy soit exécuté.

– Je me doutais bien que nous en arriverions là. Ce n'est pas parce que le procès a été un succès, ce dont je te félicite grandement, que tu peux faire échapper à la peine capitale un homme de la trempe de Lucius Malfoy, dit-il d'une voix lente, sondant avec attention mes réactions.

– Non, je ne suis pas prétentieux au point de croire que j'en ai les capacités.

– Au moins tu es lucide là-dessus.

– Et sur tout le reste également. Kings… écoute-moi au moins, fais-moi confiance…

– Je te fais confiance, c'est en lui que je n'ai pas confiance. Tu… tu t'es attaché à lui, n'est-ce pas ? souleva-t-il prudemment en s'avançant jusqu'à moi.

Je baissai les yeux et je sentis ses doigts attraper mon menton pour me relever la tête. Mes yeux étaient brouillés de larme et il se figea.

– Kings'… Je ne veux pas qu'il meurt, je ne le supporterai pas. Je ne savais même pas que c'était possible de se rendre dépendant à ce point de la présence de quelqu'un. Je n'ai jamais ressenti ça. Pour personne, murmurai-je, la voix rauque, des larmes dévalant silencieusement mes joues.

– Est-ce qu'il ressent la même chose ?

– C'est un Malfoy et un condamné à mort, je l'ignore Kings', mais je crois… je crois que oui. Il a abandonné un tas de choses dont il pensait qu'elles faisaient parties de son identité en quelques jours. J'ai l'impression d'avoir vécu des mois entiers à ses côtés. Je… Je ne me suis jamais senti aussi vivant qu'avec lui et tu sais ce que ça signifie pour moi.

Kingsley garda un silence respectueux et continua à me fixer.

– Je vais partir, Kings. Je vais utiliser la faveur que le monde magique me devait. Je ne comptais pas en profiter mais je n'ai pas le choix.

– Comment ça ? intervint-il, soupçonneux.

– Je vais m'enfuir avec Lucius et vous aurez l'interdiction formelle de le poursuivre. Je demande à ce qu'il soit gracié.

– Il n'y a aucun cas ou presque qui autorisent de gracier un condamné au baiser des détraqueurs.

– Je m'en contre fiche. Je partirai avant et expliquerai ma décision après. Ils y gagneront, je me retirerai définitivement de la scène politique.

– Harry, tu te rends compte que tu es en train de m'annoncer que tu vas t'enfuir avec un criminel, souffla-t-il.

– Il n'est pas dangereux. Enfin, si, il l'est. Il est même redoutable si j'en crois ce qu'il dégage. Mais pas pour moi.

– Des dizaines de sorts complexes sont apposés sur lui, tu n'auras jamais le temps de tous les défaire.

– Si, si je m'y mets maintenant. Nous partirons demain aussitôt que j'aurai terminé de les défaire.

– Harry ne prends aucun risque inconsidéré, je t'en prie, me supplia-t-il presque, posant une main solide sur mon épaule.

Je lui lançai un regard désolé et dans un sourire affecté, je répondis :

– Prendre des risques inconsidérés c'est dans ma nature. Il n'y a rien que tu puisses faire pour changer ça. N'interviens surtout pas, ça pourrait te porter préjudice pour la prochaine campagne ministérielle. J'espère que mon choix n'aura aucune répercussion sur toi.

Il m'offrit un coup d'œil inquiet.

– J'espère que tu sais ce que tu fais.

– Absolument pas ! répondis-je avec un sourire un peu moqueur.

Il eut un rire grave et m'étreignit brièvement.

– Je pense que je te reverrai très prochainement. Que tu aies pris ta décision est une chose, que Lucius Malfoy l'accepte en est une autre. S'il t'aime vraiment, je suis persuadé qu'il refusera.

Je fronçai les sourcils. Pourquoi refuserait-il ? Je ne pouvais pas lui offrir bien mieux et je ne tenais pas spécialement à le laisser mourir sans rien faire. Je transplanai et me mis immédiatement en quête de Lucius. Celui-ci était assis sur le sofa du salon, son fils endormi au creux des bras. Lucius avait posé sa joue contre les cheveux du jeune homme qui avait, semblait-il, pu se laver, mais paressait étrangement encore plus vulnérable. Il caressait d'une main douce son bras, veillant sur son sommeil paisible.

Il formula un « merci » muet en désignant la bague au doigt de son fils. Ma bague. Et je compris que Draco lui avait également raconté mon passage à Azkaban. Je lui offris un sourire faiblard et balayai ses remerciements d'un signe de tête. Je lui rendais son fils alors qu'il allait le perdre demain. Je me détournai. Je reviendrai plus tard, malgré l'urgence. Je ne me sentais pas d'arracher maintenant Draco aux bras de Lucius qui le détaillait avec attention.

Je me dirigeai vers l'étage et j'entendis soudain des pas derrière moi. Une main saisit la mienne et je fis volteface. Draco dormait toujours sur le sofa, une couverture avait été déposée sur lui. Je posai les yeux sur la main toujours autour de la mienne. Je baissai le regard sur Lucius et il effleura mon visage de sa main libre. J'étais sur une marche plus élevée et de ce fait, je me trouvai plus grand que lui. Je m'en amusai un instant et un sourire fleurit sur mes lèvres. Je saisis son visage en coupe et déposai un baiser sur ses lèvres. Il se laissa faire, bien que je sente ses lèvres s'ourler d'un sourire moqueur. Je n'en revenais toujours pas. J'embrassais Lucius Malfoy…

Il remonta jusqu'à la marche où je me trouvais, me dominant de toute sa hauteur, et plaça une main dans le creux de mes reins, m'attirant à lui jusqu'à ce que mon dos s'arque pour me permettre de continuer à l'embrasser. J'avais l'impression terrifiante de simplement glisser hors de mon corps, trop étonné par la manière dont je peinais à me séparer de lui.

– Lucius, il faut que nous parlions.

– Je n'ai pas vraiment envie de parler, contrecarra-t-il d'une voix délicieusement grave, tout contre mes lèvres.

Je fermai les yeux, au supplice de devoir l'interrompre sur une lancée qui me paressait extrêmement tentante.

– Lucius, sincèrement.

– Je n'ai vraiment pas envie de parler, insista-t-il en fichant ses yeux gris dans les miens.

Ils semblaient bouillir de tout un tas de choses retenues, de colère, de désir, de frustration, de tristesse... d'affection ?

– Je…

– Non, Harry, tu ne comprends pas. Je n'ai pas envie de parler du tout, parce que je sais ce que tu vas me dire et je n'ai pas envie de gaspiller mon temps en vaines paroles. Je vais mourir demain que tu le veuilles ou non et je suis en colère. Extrêmement en colère contre moi, contre le sort ou tout ce qui a fait que je ne t'ai vraiment rencontré que maintenant, à quelques jours de ma mort, souffla-t-il, le regard dur. Je n'ai pas envie de mourir, mais il n'y a rien que je puisse faire pour changer ça.

Le tutoiement apparaissait pour la première fois et je sentis quelque chose se briser en moi alors qu'il nous faisait franchir une étape la veille de sa mort. Je l'observai, me retenant de déverser toutes les larmes et ma rage que l'idée de sa mort m'inspirait pourtant.

– Lucius, nous partons demain. Laisse-moi juste un peu de temps pour défaire les sortilèges de traçabilité autour de toi et les entraves et nous partons avec Draco.

Il recula, comme si je l'avais brûlé. Il me toisa, extrêmement soupçonneux.

– Et faire de toi un criminel en fuite ? Hors de question.

– Je préfère être un criminel en fuite avec toi, plutôt que de retrouver ma place de Lord rangé sans toi. J'utiliserai la faveur que me doit le monde magique pour nous faire gagner du temps, même si le ministère nous poursuivra malgré tout.

Il y eut un silence et son regard se durcit, me renvoyant au Lucius Malfoy que j'avais connu depuis toujours. Et le vouvoiement fit son grand retour, glaçant et sec :

– Vous ne savez pas ce que vous dites, Harry. Vous êtes… jeune. Vous pensez que ce que vous ressentez maintenant avec moi, vous ne le ressentirez plus jamais mais c'est faux. Peut-être ma mort prochaine a-t-elle facilité un rapprochement mais ce n'est qu'une passade. C'est un fantôme auquel vous vous accrochez. Et un fantôme est bien incapable d'amour.

Je reculai, à mon tour choqué.

– Est-ce que vous vous écoutez seulement parler, Lucius ? crachai-je, le sang battant à mes tempes. Une passade ?! Est-ce que vous croyez que je proposerai à une passade de partir en cavale ?

– Oui. Comme je l'ai dit, vous êtes jeune, Monsieur Potter. Vous n'avez sûrement jamais vraiment aimé autrement qu'amicalement. Vous ne…

– Je vous interdis de me parler d'amour ! rugis-je, le coupant brutalement. L'amour est la seule chose que j'ai connue dans ce monde et qui a valu la peine que je me batte pour ! C'est la seule chose qui a pulsé dans mes veines et qui m'a maintenu debout quand rien d'autre n'aurait pu le faire ! L'amour c'est tout ce que ma mère m'a légué parce que c'était ce dont elle était faite ! Elle aimait à en crever, d'un amour brut, véritable et totalement inconditionnel ! Et c'est mon héritage ! Je sens le mensonge, comme Voldemort le sentait mais je sens également l'amour, les… les liens entre les personnes que je croise. Je ne vous aurai jamais été si ouvert si je ne l'avais pas senti battre en vous si puissamment. Égal à ce que je sentais battre en moi. Vous avez tout sacrifié, tout mis en jeu et presque tout perdu. Nous sommes totalement dissemblables, Lucius, en tout point. Mais cette résonance entre nous ça… ça c'est… c'était…

Je me tus brutalement, expirant un souffle blessé. Je détournai les yeux et pinçai les lèvres.

– Alors ne me parlez pas d'amour, je vous en prie, repris-je plus calmement mais toujours aussi froidement. J'ai dû me tromper.

Le constat tomba abruptement et je reculai de quelques pas. Je vis Draco debout dans le salon, nous observant, interdit. Je fermai un instant les yeux, ravalant une remarque désobligeante pour Lucius que je n'avais osé regarder. Je m'engouffrai dans le couloir et ouvris la porte de mes quartiers. Je m'y enfermai, m'effondrant aussitôt que j'en eus franchi la porte.

Alors c'était tout ce que j'étais à ses yeux ? Une passade ? Un enfant naïf qui ne le voyait que comme une brève aventure ou qui, pire, voyait de l'amour là où il n'y en avait pas ? J'avais cru ressentir quelque chose émaner de lui, à _mon_ intention. Mais peut-être l'avais imaginé, peut-être avais-je calqué mes désirs sur la réalité ? Sans doute. J'avais tellement aspiré à ce genre d'amour, tellement intense qu'il balayait tout. Et pourtant empreint d'une douceur ravageuse. Inconditionnel. J'étais naïf, c'était certain. Je savais que ce type d'amour existait, mais pourquoi Lucius Malfoy ressentirait-il quoi que ce soit de ce genre ?

Et le pire, c'était sans doute que, malgré ma colère, c'était encore l'idée qu'il disparaisse qui me faisait trembler de détresse. Je saisis ma tête entre mes mains, étouffant contre mes genoux remontés la plainte douloureuse qui s'éleva de ma gorge. Et je compris que même s'il m'adressait les pires mots, m'infligeait les pires maux, je ne pourrai jamais le haïr. Jamais. Et cela me fit l'effet d'un seau d'eau froide sur la tête, glaçant douloureusement mon cerveau.

Je me relevai, remettant de l'ordre dans ma tenue. Je n'avais aucune solution pour le sauver s'il ne me laissait pas l'aider. S'il ne souhaitait plus se battre.

Soudain, quelqu'un frappa à ma porte et je me glaçai.

– C'est Draco, je peux entrer ?

D'un mouvement de la main, j'ouvris la porte et me laissai tomber dans un fauteuil, les jambes croisées. Il m'observa prudemment, comme si j'étais une véritable bombe à retardement.

– Harry, commença-t-il avant de se racler la gorge. Mon père…

– Ton père m'a clairement rejeté et je ne tiens pas spécialement à en parler, Draco, articulai-je difficilement.

– Mais c'est pas vrai, lis entre les lignes Potter ! Tu ne peux pas être aussi aveugle ! s'emporta-t-il soudain.

Je l'observai, un sourcil relevé, sans comprendre où il voulait en venir.

– Il cherche à te protéger ! La minute d'avant vous vous embrassiez à corps perdu, et sincèrement c'était assez atroce pour moi de voir ça, et l'instant d'après tu lances que tu vas devenir un criminel pour lui. Et là, revirement soudain, il se rétracte sur ses sentiments. Mon père est un manipulateur ! Si tu crois qu'il n'est pas… attaché à toi, il pense que tu le laisseras embrasser la mort ! Potter tu es la seule chance qu'il ait de survivre… ! Ne le laisse pas tomber !

Etions-nous si transparents que ça ? Pour que Draco en à peine quelques heures parviennent à déterminer ce qui se passait pour moi ?... Pour son père ?

– Même si c'était vrai, il se trompe. C'est bien mal me connaître. Qu'il… tienne à moi ou non ne change rien au fait que moi je tiens à lui et que je refuse qu'il meurt, marmonnai-je en fouillant mes pensées. Néanmoins, il m'a clairement fait comprendre que je n'avais pas la même valeur à ses yeux que celle qu'il a pour moi. Il me voit comme un gosse et peut-être, je dis bien peut-être, est-il attaché à moi. Mais pas comme je le suis à lui.

Draco m'observa, médusé. Il se leva et recula.

– J'abandonne. Je te devais au moins cette conversation pour m'avoir sauvé mais là, je suis vaincu. Je ne peux rien contre tant d'acharnement à ne rien voir, murmura-t-il, l'air sincèrement impressionné.

Je le laissai filer. Je savais que ce qu'il m'avait dit n'était pas dénué de sens. Mais le fait qu'il s'y accroche si fort s'expliquait également par le fait qu'il voulait que je sauve son père et que si notre relation naissante en était un moteur, alors il pensait que je n'en serai que plus acharné à l'aider. Il se trompait. Je l'étais déjà au maximum. Mais j'étais malheureusement impuissant. L'assommer pour ôter les sorts était hors propos puisque le fait qu'il soit assommé en enclencherait automatiquement un. J'y avais songé. Le fait est qu'il ne m'aurait pas pardonné d'aller à l'encontre de sa décision. La vérité était également que je m'en contre fichais tant qu'il vivait.

_A suivre…_

* * *

**Blabla de J' :**

Voilà voilà, une petite dispute lolilol ! Me tapeeeeeeez pas ! Je posterai p't'être la suite ce weekend si je trouve la force en moi haha !

Draco est légèrement OOC j'en ai bien conscience, mais je pense que quelques mois en prison ça brise un homme. Il doit sa vie à Harry et je crois qu'il est capable de reconnaissance pour ça. Autant que je pense qu'il a conscience de manière aiguë qu'il n'y a bien que le fait qu'Harry soit en relation intime avec son père qui puisse sauver ce dernier donc… il est assez prêt à accepter ça si ça sauve la vie de son père !

*_Jelyel trébuche sur son manque de confiance qui la pousse à se justifier en devançant les critiques_* Aïeuh !

**QUESTION DU JOUR** : le Snarry ne fait pas l'unanimité généralement ! Qu'est-ce qui vous gêne dans ce couple ? Ou au contraire qu'est-ce que vous aimez dans ce couple ?

Bref, prochain chapitre… teaser…

*_Grosse voix de bande annonce_*

De la **rancune**, de la **manipulation**, des **doutes**, du **désir** à en perdre la tête…

Prochainement dans Eros et Thanatos, la tension monte d'un cran. Pensez à attacher… votre **ceinture**.

*_méga gros bruit d'explosion_*

Je vous fais tout plein de bisous et je vous dis à bientôt !

Lots of love,

Jelyel :)


	16. Vérité rime avec Volupté

**Quand Eros rencontre Thanatos **

**Le cercle des reviewers anonymes :**

_Skiria_ : Coucou Skiria ! Très heureuse que l'histoire te plaise, ta review est super mignonne ! Merci pour tous ces compliments :D Je continuerai, t'inquiète pas !

_Daidaiiro30_ : Mais ouiiiiiii, c'est horrible ! xD  
Haha bien vu ! Mais ouais, il est un peu borné, il a pas beaucoup confiance en lui, il panique !  
Bah attache-la bien alors, le jeu de mot avec ceinture c'était bien par rapport au fait qu'ils vont retirer la leur haha !  
Bon bah on est totalement d'accord, le Sev OOC un peu, mais pas à outrance quoi ! Oui y en a des pas mal, mais les fics « mentor » sont pas mal !  
Merci beaucoup encore une fois ! Merci pour ta force, je posterai ce weekend haha !  
Bon weekend en tout cas !  
A bientôt !

_katia972_ : Ouiii, je sais… On verra bien si il meurt ou pas !  
Je suis d'accord, ils doivent pas s'ennuyer à deux haha ! Bah très protecteur, je sais pas, j'ai du mal à l'imaginer !  
Doux et passionné… peut-être, dans l'intimité d'une pièce où personne d'autre ne peut ni le voir ni l'entendre haha !  
Merci à toi !  
A bientôt !

**Note :**

Je poste plus tôt parce que je suis gentille. Non je déconne, je poste plus tôt parce que VOUS êtes juste adorables et que je vous euh… caresse dans le sens du poil (oui ça veut rien dire mais il est 22h, j'ai travaillé et j'arrive pas à concocter une phrase correcte) !  
Ouvrez vos fenêtre pour ce chapitre, 'fait chaud ce soir !

**Nous sommes à J-1, toujours** !

Bonne lecture et un grand merci !

(C'est un** long** chapitre, applaudissements, s'il vous plait xD)

* * *

**Chapitre Seizième**

**Vérité rime avec Volupté  
**

L'après-midi fila à toute vitesse, acharné comme je l'étais à chercher la moindre piste pour l'aider.

Je me saisis la tête entre les mains et cherchai en vain une solution. Je finis par me relever, donnant un coup de pied rageur dans la table basse. Je ne savais plus quoi faire. Désespéré, je me penchai à la fenêtre pour aspirer une grande goulée d'air frais. La vue sur le parc me figea. J'aperçus l'objet de mes pensées, en contrebas, appuyé contre un arbre, les yeux fermés sous la lueur déclinante du jour.

– LUCIUS MALFOY ! hurlai-je, hors de moi en pointant ma baguette sur lui.

Il ouvrit les yeux et m'observa, sans comprendre, l'air sincèrement étonné.

– Tu n'es qu'un con ! criai-je.

Je lâchai ma baguette et saisis une poignée de gravas venant de l'usure du rebord de ma fenêtre.

– Tu. Es. Un. Con ! m'exclamai-je en lançant un caillou droit sur lui à chaque mot.

Il éleva ses mains pour se protéger des petits projectiles. Puis il me fusilla du regard, avançant sur le manoir à pas vifs, visiblement remonté contre moi et semblant prêt à m'assommer pour me faire payer mon attitude enfantine.

– J'ai une envie folle de refaire la peinture du manoir avec ton sang, j'espère que tu le sais au moins ! Tu as de la chance que je n'ai pas le droit de t'abîmer ! rugis-je une dernière fois avant de fermer ma fenêtre violemment.

Mon Dieu, qu'est-ce que ça faisait du bien ! J'émis un rire nerveux aussitôt. Sa tête avait été impayable. C'était ridicule. Ridicule. Mais rire, même tristement me fit du bien, sans que ma colère ne s'en trouve affaiblie cependant. Je quittai mes quartiers et pris rapidement le chemin de l'aile que je ne laissais d'habitude qu'aux invités. Au moins, je ne serai pas dérangé là-bas. Mais c'était sans compter Lucius qui investit à nouveau le manoir à ce moment-là, plus rapidement que je ne l'aurais cru. Il m'aperçut en haut des escaliers et me fusilla du regard.

– Très mature, Monsieur Potter. Vraiment très adulte !

Je ne répondis rien et pris le parti de fuir.

– La fuite avec ça ?

– Oui, je suis puéril, Monsieur Malfoy, mais ce n'est plus votre problème désormais, lançai-je sans me retourner.

Je savais que je faisais mal, mais c'était tellement libérateur de laisser s'échapper le venin de ma bouche. Je ne me rendis même pas compte, qu'en songeant au mot venin, je m'étais mis à jurer en Fourchelang. Je sursautai en m'entendant et m'immobilisai. Les pas derrière moi s'étaient arrêtés. J'osai me retourner brièvement. Il avait les sourcils froncés et une attitude extrêmement fermée. Je m'attardai et le sondai, vérifiant ce que Draco avait tenté de me dire. Au fond, j'avais toujours l'espoir qu'il ait eu raison. Je sentis de puissantes barrières m'empêcher de le _ressentir_ vraiment. Il ne les avait pas installés si fort avant.

C'était suspect. Pourquoi se cacher quand on n'a rien à dissimuler ? Je pris le risque de me faire rejeter une dernière fois. Je n'avais plus rien à perdre, à part lui.

Je n'eus guère le temps de m'appesantir dessus que ma cheminée s'activait. J'eus tout juste le réflexe de lancer un glamour sur Lucius, lui donnant sans le vouloir l'apparence de cet homme brun dans mes rêves. Je descendis à toute vitesse dans le salon pour voir apparaître Andromeda qui tenait dans ses bras une petite fille d'à peine cinq ans.

– Meda, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? lui demandai-je en arrivant à sa hauteur, Lucius sur mes talons.

Andromeda le dévisagea un bref instant avant de se concentrer à nouveau sur moi.

– C'est la fille d'Emmeline Vance, tu la connaissais, elle faisait partie de l'ordre. Le père est un moldu et il ne savait pas quoi faire. Elle s'est juste écroulée, je sens à peine sa magie… je ne savais pas à qui l'amener, les Médicomages disaient qu'ils ne savaient pas ce qu'elle av…

En un quart de seconde, je compris ce qui arrivait à cette gamine. Lucius et moi venions de nous disputer. Si notre relation avait eu une base stable, rien ne se serait produit avec une dispute lambda, mais ce n'était pas le cas et d'autres en pâtissaient. Des enfants parce qu'ils étaient bien moins stables que des sorciers adultes. Je ne pouvais pas supporter ça. Voyant mon mutisme inquiétant et parvenant aux mêmes conclusions que moi, Lucius saisit la gamine entre ses bras, sans effort.

– Vous êtes ? demanda Meda.

– Nell Sigrid, répondit rapidement Lucius, sans même lui adresser un regard.

Il étendit la petite sur le sofa du salon.

– Harry, aide-moi, dit-il en me faisant signe d'approcher, retournant au tutoiement.

Je me hâtai de le rejoindre, m'agenouillant devant le canapé pour observer la petite fille toute pâle qui respirait avec grande peine.

– Ta main, ordonna-t-il.

Je la lui tendis sans hésiter. Je plaçai une bulle de silence autour de nous.

– Tu dois arrêter de m'en vouloir à mort, me souffla Lucius.

– Je ne t'en veux pas à mort.

– Nous en discuterons plus tard, nous devons l'aider.

– Comment ? murmurai-je.

– Elle n'a plus de réserve magique, si elle continue, elle deviendra une cracmole, si cela ne la tue pas. Il faut que tu lui insuffles un peu de magie, comme pour un sortilège de guérison. Tu as dû en utiliser pendant la guerre, n'est-ce pas ?

Je hochai la tête à l'affirmative et Lucius porta nos deux mains sur le sternum de la gamine. J'ignorai les fourmillements que provoquait sa peau contre la mienne, sa magie contre la mienne.

– C'est toi qui devras le plus donner, mes entraves ne me permettent pas une grande marge de manœuvre, m'indiqua-t-il en fermant les yeux, concentré.

Je sentis un flux magique passer de lui à moi et je stockai sa magie, étrangère et familière toute à la fois. Je la redirigeai vers la petite dont les veines se teintèrent, comme traversée d'un fluide argenté. Ma main prit la même couleur incroyable et je regardai, fasciné, ma magie alimenter la sienne, la traiter, l'assainir. Je me crispai, sentant une douleur tirer sur tout mon corps.

Le processus s'arrêta quelques minutes plus tard et je m'écroulai, épuisé, hébété. Andromeda se précipita auprès de nous et constata avec soulagement les joues plus roses de la petite.

– Plusieurs enfants ont ce syndrome depuis quelques années. Leur magie est instable et personne n'arrive à en donner les raisons…, murmura-t-elle en caressant les cheveux de la petite. C'est devenu plus effectif depuis quelques jours. C'est le dixième cas en une semaine, vous vous rendez compte…

– Teddy va bien ? demandai-je, angoissé.

– Il se porte comme un charme… Je ne sais pas comment tu… vous avez fait ça, mais je vous remercie. Cette gamine c'est tout ce qu'il reste à cet homme, dit-elle en inclinant la tête à l'intention de Lucius et moi.

Il balaya les remerciements et gagna l'étage. Je restai quelques minutes de plus avec Meda et la petite, surveillant son état. Quand la dernière Black jugea bon de pouvoir transporter la gamine, elle s'en alla à nouveau par la cheminette. Je soupirai, plein à craquer d'une culpabilité démentielle.

Je grimpai à mon tour à l'étage, prenant le chemin de l'aile opposée à celle où devait se trouver Lucius. Pourtant je sentis sa présence derrière moi. Je m'arrêtai, figé comme une statue de glace. Lentement, je me tournai vers lui, le visage fermé, tendu.

– Lucius, murmurai-je.

Il sortit de son immobilité inquiétante et me regarda sans vraiment le faire, fixant un point derrière moi.

– Monsieur Potter ? répondit-il d'une voix mesurée.

Je ne répondis pas, l'observant intensément sans pouvoir m'en empêcher.

– Monsieur Potter ? répéta-t-il et je lui adressai un sourire crispé.

Le silence lui répondit encore un fois.

– Le silence est-il une nouvelle sorte d'attaque passive, Monsieur Potter. Que voulez-vous ?

Je l'ignorai superbement et me détournai. C'était peine perdue.

– Monsieur Potter, appela-t-il.

Je continuai à avancer jusqu'à la chambre en bout du couloir.

– Harry ! tenta-t-il.

Cette fois-ci, je me figeai, la main sur la poignée.

– Vous voyez, m'appeler par mon prénom n'est pas si compliqué. Vous le connaissez et l'avez utilisé par plus tard que toute à l'heure, soufflai-je avant d'abaisser la poignée et de m'engouffrer dans la pièce aux couleurs claires.

Je laissai la porte entre ouverte, signe qu'il pouvait entrer s'il le désirait. Je me postai près de la fenêtre, m'appuyant contre le rebord, les bras croisés. Un bruit feutré se fit entendre derrière moi et je souris tristement.

– Harry, soupira-t-il au bout d'un moment.

– Lucius ? répondis-je d'une voix mielleuse en levant les yeux au ciel.

– Ne sois pas en colère, ne me laisse pas partir comme ça… Pas quand tu m'en veux.

– Si tu me laissais faire, je ne te laisserai pas partir tout court.

– J'ai pris ma décision. Plutôt mourir que de faire de toi un criminel.

Sa phrase percuta quelque chose en moi et ce que m'avait dit Kingsley dans son bureau me revint « S'il t'aime vraiment, je suis persuadé qu'il refusera ». Je me tournai brusquement vers Lucius qui se tenait en retrait. Je m'approchai avec méfiance, le décryptant intensément.

– Je ne ferai rien d'inconsidéré si tu me dis encore une fois que tu ne m'aimes pas.

– Je ne te l'ai même pas dit une fois. Et ce serait mentir, je sais que tu peux détecter cela. Tu te trompes sur mes intentions. L'erreur est mienne cependant…

Je m'approchai davantage et sondai ses yeux de près, très près, cherchant quoi que ce soit comme indice. Je n'y lus que des demi-vérités avec lesquelles il jouait au funambule pour éviter mon don. Adroit. Traqué. Mal à l'aise. Piégé. En danger ?

– Dis-moi que tu ne m'aimes pas comme je t'aime, murmurai-je.

Il eut un mouvement, un froncement de sourcil presque imperceptible qui alluma un éclat dans mon regard.

– Je ne vois pas pourquoi je me plierai à n'importe laquelle de tes volontés, prononça-t-il lentement.

J'avais failli être à Serpentard, je savais aussi obtenir ce que je désirais par la ruse. Il l'ignorait et je me demandais qui serait le meilleur à ce jeu. Je _devais_ être meilleur que lui, au moins aujourd'hui.

– Même si j'invoque cette prétendue affection que vous dites avoir pour moi ? soulevai-je innocemment, revenant à un vouvoiement distant.

– Même si vous le faites, en effet.

– Dans ce cas quittez cette pièce et je ne veux plus vous revoir, lançai-je calmement, prenant le risque qu'il le fasse réellement.

Mais il ne bougea pas d'un iota, se contentant de me suivre du regard alors que je tournais autour de lui comme un félin. Je sondai la moindre faille où je pourrais m'engouffrer. Je n'avais pas pu imaginer ce que j'avais perçu de lui envers moi. Il m'avait embrassé il y a quelques heures d'une manière si… si… On ne pouvait pas feindre ça. Impossible. Draco me l'avait dit mais j'avais été sourd… Avant maintenant.

– Vous commencez sérieusement à m'agacer, Monsieur Potter.

– Dans ce cas, je réitère, si je vous agace, partez et je ne veux plus jamais vous revoir, articulai-je à nouveau.

– Pas avant de savoir ce que vous me voulez.

– Vous faire dire une simple phrase qui me permettrait d'être en paix pour les années à venir, expliquai-je très vaguement en me plantant à nouveau devant lui. Dites-le-moi.

Il me toisa de toute sa hauteur, impassible. Impassible sauf… je ne dis rien.

– Dites. Le. Moi, murmurai-je encore une fois.

– Je ne vous aime pas comme vous m'aimez, dit-il d'une voix dure et froide.

Pourtant, je ne fus pas dupe un seul instant. La force du mensonge m'ébranla. Je m'approchai, franchissant l'espace entre nous, élançai mes bras autour de sa nuque et déposai sans douceur mes lèvres sur le coin des siennes. Il resta figé, comme pétrifié.

– Vous mentez, soufflai-je tout contre ses lèvres. Vous mentez, Lucius et vos pupilles sont anormalement dilatés pour quelqu'un qui dit ne ressentir aucun désir, aucun amour de cette sorte.

Un moment de flottement s'étendit et je reculai de quelques pas, les mains levées en signe d'apaisement.

– Vous voyez, je suis désarmé, j'ai posé ma colère, ma fierté, mon impulsivité et ma rancœur. Je viens avec toute la douceur, toute l'affection que j'ai pour vous. Lucius, je suis désarmé, regardez. Vous ne risquez rien.

Il me rejoignit en quelques enjambées. Aussitôt, je sentis une poigne ferme tirer légèrement mes cheveux en arrière, dévoilant ma gorge et éloignant mes lèvres des siennes. Momentanément. Quelques secondes plus tard, ses lèvres se pressaient à nouveau contre les miennes, impérieuses, dénuées de toute forme de douceur. C'était sauvage, brut, sans aucune retenue. Et je m'en fichais pas mal. Je le voulais _lui_. Peu importe la forme que la rencontre prenait. Il relâcha peu à peu sa prise sur mes cheveux et m'attira contre lui, brisant le baiser pour seulement m'étreindre. Si fort que je m'en sentis presque étouffé.

– Serre-moi plus fort, lui murmurai-je.

Je voulais que sa marque s'imprime, indélébile, sur mon corps, que la sensation d'être contre lui ne s'estompe jamais. Il me serra plus fort. J'émis un gémissement discret entre ses bras.

– Plus fort, soufflai-je.

– Je te briserai.

– Je m'en fiche, répliquai-je.

– Pas moi.

Il m'éloigna brutalement de lui et me sonda, l'air soucieux.

– Tu ne… On ne devrait pas.

Le voir chercher ses mots était étrangement difficile, sentant ce qui les bloquait dans sa gorge.

– On ne devrait pas quoi ? Prétendre que nous avons une relation alors que tu meurs demain ?

Ma voix se brisa.

– Oui.

– Au contraire. On devrait, Lucius. Parce que, toi, tu t'en vas peut-être, mais moi je vais vivre et je ne veux avoir aucun regret si ce n'est de ne pas avoir pu passer assez de temps avec toi dans ma vie. Je ne laisserai pas filer le peu qu'il me reste.

Il m'observa, muet, me dévorant du regard. Je déglutis difficilement. Puis je reculai, instaurant un espace plus correct entre nous. Lucius me regarda faire sans comprendre.

– Que tu veuilles me protéger, je suis d'accord, mais la manière dont tu l'as fait…

Je me tus, cherchant mes mots.

– Je suis désolé. Je ne pensais pas que ça te… blesserait autant.

– Parce que tu ne pensais pas que j'étais sérieux, murmurai-je.

– Parce que je ne pensais pas que tu étais pleinement conscient de ce que « sérieux » signifie. Mais c'était un préjugé, sans doute, encore une fois.

– Sans doute, répliquai-je amèrement.

– Tu es bien sûr de toi. Même dans ta manière d'avoir été si certain que je mentais. J'aurai pu te repousser, te faire réellement du mal cette fois. Ça aurait été facile.

– Mais tu ne l'as pas fait. Le côté prétentieux est sûrement quelque chose que j'ai emprunté à une certaine personne. Mais j'ai pris le risque et ça c'est définitivement quelque chose qui fait partie de moi. Ça en valait la peine, non ?

– A toi de me le dire, répondit-il avec un sourire. Mais je continue à croire que ce n'est pas une bonne idée.

– Lucius, tu as pris la décision de mourir alors que je te propose une échappatoire. Ça me rend malade, crois-moi, mais c'est ton choix, ta vie, chuchotai-je presque imperceptiblement. Je sais que je dis ça maintenant et que, demain, il faudra me passer sur le corps pour t'avoir mais… je ne t'ai pas forcé à t'enfuir ce soir. Je respecte ta décision dans une certaine mesure. Alors, s'il te plaît, respecte la mienne. Je ne veux pas regretter de ne pas avoir profité de ta présence jusqu'au dernier instant.

Il resta silencieux puis s'approcha de moi, doucement, comme pour ne pas me brusquer. Il se pencha, m'embrassant avec une retenue touchante, compte tenu de l'empressement de toute à l'heure. Il se refrénait, je le savais. Je le sentis dans la manière dont il agrippa presque férocement ma taille, plaquant mon corps contre le sien, contrastant avec la douceur de son baiser.

Je saisis son avant-bras et passai un doigt délicat sur la Marque des Ténèbres. Il me laissa faire, semblant jauger ma réaction. J'élevai son bras à hauteur de mes lèvres et déposai un baiser sur la marque presque effacée. Elle faisait partie de lui, et si je le désirais, je le désirais entièrement. Avec ses erreurs et ses réussites. Sa lumière et son ombre. Je n'aurais pas pu l'aimer autrement.

Le baiser fut fiévreux et mes doigts s'enroulèrent dans ses mèches. Je ne savais plus où déposer mes mains tant j'avais envie de l'effleurer absolument partout, de ne pas perdre une seule miette de sa peau brûlante, de ses muscles qui roulaient sous mes doigts, des frissons qui hérissaient son épiderme. De la vie qui pulsait encore en lui.

Il semblait ressentir la même urgence puisqu'il cessa de m'embrasser. Il me détacha légèrement de lui mais ne me quitta pas du regard. Je m'empressai de déboutonner sa chemise, puis, agacé, je fis un mouvement de la main et elle disparut. Je fis subir exactement le même sort à son pantalon et à mes propres vêtements, ne nous laissant plus que nos dessous. Je ne m'appesantis pas un instant là-dessus, à nouveau plaqué contre lui fermement. Je laissai un gémissement rauque s'échapper de ma gorge sous le contact chaud, absolument enivrant, que ses bras enroulés autour de moi me procuraient.

J'ignorai comment je pourrais m'en passer, me séparer rien qu'un instant de cette chaleur, de son odeur et de tout ce qu'il dégageait. Il déposa une série de baisers sur ma gorge et je rejetai la tête en arrière, m'accrochant à son dos pour ne pas simplement m'effondrer au sol.

Puis le peu de douceur que nous montrions encore s'effaça totalement sous l'urgence. Quelque chose de viscéral, d'incontrôlable. Ses baisers ressemblaient davantage à des morsures et pourtant je n'avais jamais ressenti quelque chose de semblable. Je ne reconnaissais absolument plus l'homme plein à craquer de principes de bienséance. Et le contraste était atrocement grisant alors qu'il m'attirait sur le lit jusqu'à m'y faire tomber lourdement. Il me rejoignit immédiatement, s'installant très naturellement entre mes jambes et exerçant une pression qui me fit pousser un gémissement et qui lui arracha un râle rauque, bien vite étouffé dans mon cou.

Il m'embrassa à nouveau, imprimant contre mes hanches un mouvement lascif qui menaçait fortement de me faire craquer. D'autant plus lorsque j'élevai faiblement la main pour nous débarrasser de nos sous-vêtements, devenus gênants. Je m'appliquai également un sortilège léger pour ne pas ressentir plus de douleur que nécessaire, je savais pertinemment que nous n'avions plus aucune envie de retarder nos désirs.

– Maintenant, soufflai-je contre ses lèvres.

– Tu vas avoir mal.

– Non et même, je m'en fiche, murmurai-je.

Il sembla vouloir répondre « pas moi », mais je capturai ses lèvres et m'appliquai à les mordiller, de manière à ce qu'il ne puisse plus parler, juste agir. Il ajusta légèrement nos positions, avec une force surprenante, et je me laissai faire, sans que jamais il ne cesse de m'embrasser. Il passa une de ses mains sous mes hanches et me suréleva légèrement. La douleur me saisit, étonnamment supportable, effacée par tout le reste. Par mon corps arqué contre lequel il se réfugia pour mieux fondre nos corps ensembles. J'avais perdu la notion du temps, de l'espace et même son corps ne me paressait plus qu'être une extension parfaite du mien. Le regard fiévreux qu'il m'adressa me confirma la réciprocité ensorcelante de la sensation sans précédent, vertigineuse.

Il bougea enfin. Je plantai férocement mes dents dans son épaule pour m'empêcher de gémir. Sa respiration complètement saccadée me caressait l'oreille, transportant avec elles quelques râles étouffés qui allumaient un feu incommensurable entre mes reins. Il murmura plusieurs fois mon prénom alors que je gémissais le sien pour la première fois lorsque l'un de ses mouvements déclencha une vague de plaisir brut. Il réitéra, plus langoureusement, et je resserrai ma prise dans son dos. Une troisième fois me fit rejeter la tête en arrière et arquer le dos.

Il s'arrêta un instant et m'observa. Ce que je vis dans son regard était si flamboyant, si fébrile et si inquiétant que j'en perdis pied. Je ne savais même plus depuis combien de temps j'étais contre lui, comme si penser m'était complètement impossible. J'étais un amas de sensation, chaque effleurement était électrique et je ne savais plus si j'avais chaud ou froid.

Il m'embrassa, bougeant plus doucement, descendant jusqu'à ma clavicule qu'il parsema de baisers et de morsures légères. Puis, il accéléra de nouveau et le plaisir me rafla, entraînant immanquablement le sien quelques secondes plus tard.

En parfait gentleman, il ne s'effondra pas sur moi. Il resta immobile, le souffle court. Mes mains caressaient son dos et il posa son front sur le mien, toujours légèrement surélevé au-dessus de moi. Il éleva une main qui caressa doucement ma joue. J'avais gardé les yeux fermés et je savourai le contact. Quand je les ouvris, il m'observait, un sourire doux et appréciateur collé sur les lèvres. Il ne dit rien, se contentant de continuer sa caresse de deux doigts sur ma mâchoire. Il les passa sur mes joues, puis sur mes sourcils. Il retraça mon nez et descendis jusqu'à mes lèvres qu'il effleura. Je les embrassai doucement. Puis il se pencha, retirant ses doigts pour laisser ses lèvres être embrassées aussi doucement, à peine plus qu'une caresse évanescente.

– Je crois que je suis sévèrement amoureux de toi, murmurai-je, prenant la mesure de ce que ces mots impliquaient.

– Je crois que la réciproque est vraie, Monsieur Potter, dit-il d'une voix si basse que je sentis le grondement faire vibrer son torse.

J'avais l'impression que rien au monde ne pourrait briser le calme intense de la chambre. Je n'osais même pas regarder son corps, de peur d'avoir envie de recommencer. Pourtant il m'y força lorsqu'il se dégagea de moi d'un mouvement souple. Il roula sur le côté et s'assit au bord du lit. Je me redressai. Je ne voyais plus que sa silhouette alors que la nuit tombait sur le manoir.

Je m'approchai et me plaçai à genoux derrière lui, contre son dos. J'entourai son cou de mes mains, laissant mes doigts effleurer son torse et mes lèvres se balader sur sa nuque. Un frisson parcourut son échine et il tourna le visage vers moi. Mes lèvres happèrent les siennes.

– Lord Potter, j'allais me rhabiller afin de ne pas vous abîmer davantage.

– Je n'ai aucune envie que vous vous rhabilliez, Lord Malfoy, murmurai-je, laissant ma main s'égarer plus bas.

Il se tourna brusquement et me fit basculer. Je me laissai faire alors qu'il m'arrachait un rire en glissant ses doigts le long de mes côtes.

La nuit fut courte et je tombais dans ses bras aux alentours de quatre heures du matin, complètement épuisé par la rencontre plus intime que nous avions imposée à nos corps. Il me plaqua d'autorité contre lui et je me blottis avec plaisir, posant ma tête dans le creux de son épaule. Il me caressait distraitement les cheveux, les yeux ouverts sur le plafond magique de la chambre.

– Tu parlais de tes héritiers, Harry, tu veux avoir des enfants, n'est-ce pas ?

– Mmh, répondis-je vaguement, somnolent.

– Je n'aurais jamais pu t'en donner, tu le sais quand même ?

Je crus entendre un soupçon de moquerie dans sa voix.

– Je ne suis pas totalement idiot, Lucius, marmonnai-je. Et tant pis, j'aurai adopté. Avec toi.

Pas idiot, mais assez pour s'enticher d'un condamné à mort. Il ne répondit rien, mais je le sentais réfléchir à toute vitesse. Ma réponse sembla à la fois le satisfaire et le rendre assez triste.

Il caressa mon flanc en douceur, remontant depuis ma cuisse jusqu'à mes côtes, puis recommençant, inlassablement. Je souris sous la caresse qui provoquait quelques frissons. Il continua, évoluant jusqu'à mon torse. Il laissa ses doigts traîner sur ma fine marque de naissance, tout près du cœur. Je me raidis et stoppai sa main, comme mû par un instinct incontrôlable.

Un flash envahit mon esprit et je me retrouvai catapulté face à ce jeune homme brun qui hantait mes rêves. A l'exception qu'il n'était plus si jeune, âgé d'une quarantaine d'années, agenouillé face à moi, un poignard fiché dans mon torse. Mon regard ahuri se baissa sur la lame, remontant pour se fixer sur le regard horrifié de celui qui venait de me tuer, de maudire la magie toute entière à travers cet acte. De condamner deux âmes. Il recula et je m'effondrai.

Je revins à moi en sursautant, sentant qu'à peine une fraction de seconde s'était écoulée. Je tenais toujours fermement les doigts de Lucius entre les miens.

– Désolé, murmurai-je. Je suis chatouilleux.

Il ne dit rien, mais je savais qu'il avait deviné qu'autre chose m'avait forcé à arrêter son geste. Il continua d'ailleurs sa caresse, évitant ce point précis.

Je me laissai porter par sa respiration apaisante, oubliant momentanément que c'était la dernière fois que je l'écouterai respirer.

Un rêve lucide agita encore ma nuit.

L'étreinte. La même que Lucius et moi venions d'échanger. Des protagonistes différents. De cet homme à la chevelure formant une tempête de cheveux blonds sur l'oreiller, je ne reconnaissais que l'éclat émeraude du regard. De celui contre moi, tout me renvoyait à Lucius. Son regard, sa présence semblable. Son empreinte. Irrévocablement semblable. Magnifique. Dangereuse. Instable.

Ma voix n'était qu'éclats de rire et parfois, comme me parvenant en écho, des mots résonnaient, chuchotés au creux qu'une oreille attentive. J'avais été heureux avec cet homme contre moi. Et c'était précisément en cela que résidait ma malédiction.

_A suivre…_

* * *

**Blabla de J' :**

Je vous avais légèrement mis sur la voix du lemon avec mon teaser et mon subtil « accrochez vos ceintures ». Subtil…Hem hem !

Alors… ? Ce lemon ? xD Je l'ai bichonné celui-là aussi ! N'en déplaise aux plus pervers d'entre nous, il est assez « soft » bien qu'il soit long et certainement assez détaillé à mon goût ! Haha !  
Le titre ça aurait pu être « réconciliation rime avec dépravation » LOL.

Et OUI, Harry attaque avec des petits cailloux ! Ne les sous-estimez pas, ça fait très mal !

**Question du jour** : Pour le fun, si vous deviez faire coller une chanson à cette histoire ce serait quoi ? Au niveau des paroles, de l'ambiance, des émotions ? xD

Je vous fais de gros bisous et je vais me planquer en attendant vos reviews, parce que lâcher un lemon ça angoisse grave. Ah puis en passant, vous voyez qu'Harry SAIT manipuler, parbleu ! Si là Lucius s'est pas totalement fait rouler alors je m'y connais pas !

A bientôt ! Have a nice weekend !

Lots of Loooooooooove,

Jelyel !


	17. Fugacité rime avec Éternité

**Quand Eros rencontre Thanatos**

**Le Cercle des Reviewers Anonymes :**

_Daidaiiro30_ : Haha sublime carrément ?! Cool ! Je savais bien que le lemon était attendu !  
Merci beaucoup et voilà la suite avec le fameux jour J ! :D  
A bientôt ! Bisous !

_Bonjour_ : Oh merci beaucoup, très heureuse que ça te plaise ! La suite est là  
Oh je pensais être la seule à vénérer cette chanson d'Imagine Dragons, j'adore ! Excellent choix !  
Merci encore !  
A bientôt !

_Sarah_ : Coucou ! Mais t'excuses pas ma Sarah, vraiment !  
Ma pauvre, c'est les cours qui t'arrachent ?  
En plus tu me laisses quand même une review super adorable… Merci beaucoup, c'est vraiment trop gentil…  
Très heureuse que ça te plaise toujours, j'espère que la suite continuera ainsi !  
Gros bisous ! A bientôt !

**Note**

Hey ! Vous avez été super nombreux à réagir au dernier chapitre et plus encore à me menacer de mort ! Faites gaffe à vos fesses, je pourrais très bien revenir vous hanter héhéhé !  
Vous allez vouloir me… comment dire ça poliment… me dire cordialement d'aller me faire foutre pour la fin du chapitre et je m'en excuse d'avance ! Même si je ne suis pas désolée du tout. J'ai hâte d'avoir vos réactions haha ! J'aime beaucoup trop vous embêter, je devrais consulter xD  
Allez, bonne lecture ! Rendez-vous en bas et merci de suivre cette histoire !  
PS : ce chapitre contient un peu de **fluff**, mais normalement y aura pas besoin de sac à vomi hah !

* * *

**Chapitre Dix-Septième  
Fugacité rime avec Eternité**

Je m'éveillai plusieurs heures plus tard, proche d'une source de chaleur extrêmement agréable contre laquelle je me lovai avec plus d'insistance. Un bras s'enroula autour de moi et des doigts caressèrent la peau dénudée de mon bras. J'étais légèrement courbatu mais plein d'une volupté que je ne connaissais pas. Je n'avais pas envie d'ouvrir les yeux, je savais très bien que ce serait réaliser que je vivais mes dernières heures avec lui.

Cette simple pensée m'arracha un sanglot et je me dégageai de ses bras rapidement, me redressant dans les draps. Je plaquai mes mains sur mes yeux comme si en fermant les paupières plus longtemps j'allais m'apercevoir que c'était un cauchemar. Il ne dormait plus, sans doute depuis longtemps, et fut près de moi en un instant, récupérant de son pouce les larmes qui dévalaient mes joues.

– Je suis désolé, m'excusai-je aussitôt. Je ne peux pas te laisser mourir, Lucius.

– Tu n'as pas le choix.

Il embrassa mon épaule, délicatement.

– Je suis égoïstement tenté de te marquer partout où je le pourrais, juste pour vivre quelques jours de plus avec toi…, dit-il, un sourire triste dans la voix.

– Tu m'as déjà marqué, Lucius, murmurai-je. Et je ne te parle pas… de mon corps, c'est autre chose et… je sais que tu l'as senti.

Un silence s'installa alors que je doutais, comprenant que peut-être j'avais été le seul à ressentir, à voir toutes ces choses.

– Nous nous rencontrerons à nouveau, me souffla-t-il. Je sais uniquement cela.

Je me tournai vers lui, interdit, et il fixa ses yeux gris dans les miens. Son regard dévia un instant sur mes lèvres, mais il ne m'embrassa pas.

– Pourquoi penser séparément cette vie de la suivante quand nous sommes nés de la précédente ?****** murmura-t-il en plongeant son regard dans le mien, intense.

Les mots firent vibrer une corde oubliée depuis trop longtemps. Ils remuèrent mon âme. « Remuèrent » était faible. « Dévastèrent » était plus exact. Soudain, son esprit s'ouvrit au mien et des pans entiers de souvenirs flous se déversèrent de mes pensées aux siennes et des siennes aux miennes. Des souvenirs anciens.

– Harry…, murmura-t-il. Je t'attends depuis mille ans.

Mon prénom fondit avant de m'atteindre et fut brièvement remplacé par « Hypérion ». Je tremblai à ces mots, comme s'ils ouvraient quelque chose dans ma poitrine. Je percevais ce lien millénaire qui serpentait dans mon corps, altérant mes perceptions. Mes yeux se voilèrent et le regard qu'il posait sur moi était ancien, hanté, brillant de centaines d'années de vécu. Animé de la couleur glaciale de l'argent. Doucement, l'image de l'homme dont j'avais rêvé se superposa à la sienne, Erèbe. Brièvement. Mais suffisamment pour que je sois obligé de cligner des yeux pour revenir au présent.

– Tu as rêvé aussi ? murmurai-je, la voix brisée. D'Hypérion. De… de moi.

Il passa une main sur ma joue. C'était davantage un constat qu'une question.

– Et je sais que je rêverai de toi encore, dans notre prochaine vie. Je te trouverai, Harry. Je te promets que je te trouverai.

Des sanglots secouèrent mes épaules, silencieux, alors que j'enfouissais mon visage dans mes mains. Je savais qui nous avions été et il ne fallait pas que qui que ce soit l'apprenne. Mon statut de Maître de la Mort, une ancienne vie au prestige monumental… Et nous étions maudits. Nous ne nous étions même pas reconnus auparavant à cause de toute cette haine que nous entretenions l'un pour l'autre. Je compris pourquoi ce cycle pour la magie noire et la magie blanche faisait l'objet d'une prophétie. Ce n'était pas juste des émanations d'Eros et Thanatos, nées du combat entre Erèbe et Hypérion qui se rencontraient aujourd'hui comme cela avait été le cas à travers Merlin et Morgane, Albus et Gellert, Godric et Salazar. C'était Erèbe et Hypérion, leurs âmes revenues dans des enveloppes de chair. C'était lui et c'était moi. C'était nous et ça prenait fin aujourd'hui. J'ignorai quelles seraient les conséquences exactes de la mort de Lucius sur moi. Mais je sentais le sol s'ouvrir sous moi chaque fichue fois où j'étais obligé d'y songer.

Je sentis ses bras m'entourer solidement et je plaquai ma main contre son torse, savourant sa chaleur et son cœur battant encore.

Nous ne commentâmes pas l'étrange certitude qui était née de ces rêves. Pas pendant plusieurs minutes.

– Tu le savais ?

– Que ce cycle-là ne concernait pas juste un énième écho de la bataille entre Eros et Thanatos ? Qu'il s'agissait d'Erèbe et Hypérion, incarnés à nouveau ? Je le soupçonnai. Très fort. Les rêves l'ont confirmé. Nous ne sommes pas juste une émanation de la malédiction qu'ont engendrée Erèbe et Hypérion, comme Merlin et Morgane ont pu l'être, comme Dumbledore et Grindelwald. Nous sommes la malédiction, ceux qui l'ont entraînée. Ça a commencé avec nous et ça finira avec nous. C'est ainsi. Le dernier cycle…

– C'est ton obsession pour le pouvoir qui nous a perdu, murmurai-je. Je m'en souviens, j'ai… les rêves… si réels…

Il hocha la tête douloureusement.

– Pas cette fois.

– Non, cette fois tu meurs avant même que nous ayons pu construire quoi que ce soit ensembles. Au moins dans… cette autre vie, nous nous sommes perdus après avoir vécu un peu… Nous sommes morts plus âgés.

– Mais plein de regrets, Harry. Tu n'imagines même pas la douleur qu'a engendré ces rêves pour moi.

Non, je n'imaginais pas. Je me redressai et le serrai contre moi, inversant nos positions.

Un silence léger s'installa et je ne savais pas quoi dire. Pas quand il mourrait aujourd'hui. Tout me paraissait futile, comme le fait de lui proposer un petit-déjeuner. De toute manière, si j'en croyais le soleil qui perçait par la fenêtre, il était près de midi, voir midi passé.

Il se leva, se détachant de moi délicatement. Je l'observai se lever et quitter la chambre, torse nu. J'en profitai pour aller prendre une douche et je descendis quelques minutes plus tard dans la cuisine où Draco avait l'air morne en écoutant Creepy qui bavassait face à lui. Le petit elfe débarrassait en même temps ses couverts du dîner et lui amenait une tasse de café.

– Draco, saluai-je. Creepy.

Le visage de Draco perdit un peu de son flegme et il m'observa me servir un café corsé. J'avais le ventre noué et des cernes terribles sous les yeux. J'avais laissé mes cheveux détachés et lâches autour de mon visage. Ils bouclaient légèrement, encore humides.

Draco blêmit en me voyant et je lui lançai une œillade interrogatrice.

– Vous vous êtes envoyés en l'air toute la nuit, c'est ça ?

Je recrachai violemment mon café au moment où Lucius entrait où il se figea, me regardant l'air moqueur. Creepy s'empressa d'attraper un chiffon pour nettoyer la table.

– Tes cernes parlent pour toi, Potter, confirma Draco sans même attendre que je me défende.

– Très élégant, Harry, me fit remarquer Lucius alors que Creepy se hâtait de tirer sur mon t-shirt pour l'emmener au lavage.

Je lançai aux deux Malfoy un regard assassin et pris la sortie de la cuisine, retirant mon t-shirt au passage. Je sentis leurs regards perforer mon dos et j'entendis nettement le sifflement faussement admiratif de Draco, un brin moqueur, suivi d'un claquement de langue réprobateur de la part de Lucius.

Je me changeai rapidement et redescendis. Je me rendis dans mon bureau directement, estimant que le père et le fils devaient passer un peu de temps ensemble avant… Enfin avant que Lucius soit emmené. Je m'assis derrière mon bureau et cogitai : il devait bien y avoir un moyen de le sauver.

Mais je n'en voyais aucun. Aussi je finis par m'exiler dans ma grange. De loin, j'aperçus Buck qui se baladait librement, le bec pointé vers le ciel, savourant le vent plus frais. Il émit un bruit joyeux en m'apercevant et vint à ma rencontre. Je caressai un moment ses plumes et Draco sortit à ce moment-là, accompagné de son père. Mon ancien camarade de classe grimaça en voyant l'animal qui lui avait infligé une blessure douloureuse au bras.

– Cette bête n'est toujours pas morte ? dit-il, d'un ton écœuré.

– Fais attention à comment tu l'appelles. « Bête » ce n'est pas très gentil, répondis-je avec un sourire torve. Approche !

Il me regarda comme si un troisième bras venait de me pousser.

– Tu es fou, Harry. Il ne me laissera pas l'approcher sans m'embrocher avec une griffe ou deux.

– Les hippogriffes sont susceptibles, mais pas rancuniers. Peut-être devras-tu seulement t'incliner plus bas que nous, lui indiquai-je.

Il leva les yeux au ciel, mais consentit à venir plus près. Aussitôt Buck se tendit. Il renifla légèrement le jeune homme et s'ébroua un peu.

– Tout doux, mon beau, lui murmurai-je d'une voix apaisante.

Je fis signe à Draco d'avancer à nouveau et Buck, bien que toujours tendu, ne fit aucun geste brusque. Draco s'inclina profondément et l'animal le considéra d'un air hautain, très… made in Malfoy. Étrange qu'ils ne s'entendent pas.

Puis, Buck, s'inclina à son tour et Draco se redressa tout doucement. Il semblait surpris et haussa un sourcil dans ma direction, effectuant une révérence moqueuse.

– Satisfait ? Rien ne résiste à un Malfoy.

Je reniflai dédaigneusement et attrapai son bras pour l'amener contre les plumes de Buck. Draco écarquilla les yeux et je relâchai son bras, le laissant caresser son bec et sa tête, l'animal fermant les yeux pour savourer le contact doux.

– Tu vas pouvoir faire un tour sur ton dos, je t'avais bien dit qu'il n'était pas rancunier !

– Pardon ?! s'exclama-t-il. Tu me sauves de la peine de mort et tu veux me tuer avec un hippogriffe ?

– Draco, ne fais pas l'enfant, se moqua Lucius, quelques mètres plus loin.

Draco leva les yeux au ciel, mais s'exécuta. Il me rejoignit et s'appuya sur mon épaule pour se hisser sur le dos de l'animal. Celui-ci s'ébroua et je le soupçonnai de l'avoir fait exprès pour effrayer le jeune Malfoy. Je collai à Buck une petite tape sur le flanc et il partit au quart de tour, entamant un galop puissant avant de s'envoler.

– Il sait où il doit t'emmener, il te ramènera également ! hurlai-je en faisant « coucou » de la main à un Draco pétrifié sur le dos de Buck.

– Tu es certain que c'est une bonne idée ? m'interrogea Lucius, un sourire doux aux lèvres.

– Oh oui, il était temps que les deux se réconcilient.

Lucius m'attrapa, posant une main sur mon torse, son bras entourant mes épaules. Je me laissai faire, posant ma main par-dessus la sienne. Il déposa un baiser dans mes cheveux et je fermai les yeux de délice.

– Que veux-tu faire aujourd'hui ? lui demandai-je.

– Je veux une journée normale, répondit-il sans hésitation. Que comptais-tu faire de cette journée, toi ?

– Je voulais terminer la réparation de la moto, marmonnai-je, me sentant un peu stupide de ne rien avoir de plus palpitant à lui proposer.

– Je crois que ça m'ira parfaitement, dit-il en me relâchant, prenant le chemin de la grange.

Je restai un instant immobile, regardant sa silhouette si vivante emprunter le sentier jusqu'à la remise. Je le suivis et allumai le petit lecteur CD qui lança un album d'Elvis Presley. Je souris tristement, bien trop conscient que, chaque chose qu'il faisait, il l'effectuait pour la dernière fois.

Je passai l'après-midi en sa compagnie, nos silences parfois ponctués de rires qui sonnaient chaque fois comme les derniers.

Draco nous rejoignit juste à temps pour se prendre un jet de peinture sur la figure. Il était trempé et je savais que Buck avait dû l'emmener sur l'une des plages, à flanc de falaise. Il se jeta sur le côté pour éviter un nouveau jet. Il se releva en râlant, nous toisant alors que j'étais également couvert de peinture. Lucius parvenait à s'en sortir indemne, évidemment.

– Père ? souleva suspicieusement Draco d'un ton grinçant.

Son père lui répondit par un sourire doux. Draco se rembrunit considérablement, sans doute peu habitué à voir son père ainsi.

La moto de Sirius était fin prête à être utilisée de nouveau, tant sur la route que dans les airs. J'avais réparé les sortilèges de désillusion afin qu'elle soit totalement dissimulée à la vue des moldus.

Nous prîmes le thé en fin d'après-midi. Draco avait l'air de plus en plus sombre et aucun des efforts de son père pour le faire sourire ne fonctionna. Le ciel, à l'image du jeune homme, se faisait plus gris, orageux. Nous étions sur la terrasse quand la pluie se mit puissamment à tomber. Des éclairs déchirèrent le ciel et je tremblai. Je ne voulais pas le perdre. L'angoisse sourde me fit si mal que je cherchai désespérément le regard de Lucius.

Il sembla mal vivre, très mal vivre, ce qu'il vit dans mes yeux si j'en crus le déchirement dans les siens. Il se leva prestement. Draco courrait déjà vers l'entrée du manoir. Lucius me tendit une main que je saisis et il me recouvrit la tête de sa veste légère. Nous courûmes jusqu'au manoir à notre tour, sa main passée autour de ma taille et l'autre maintenant son manteau au-dessus de moi. Je ris en sentant ses doigts chatouiller mes côtes et en constatant l'inefficacité de son système pour me couvrir. Il eut un sourire et nous nous réfugiâmes sous le porche.

J'avais la main sur la poignée de la porte d'entrée, prêt à suivre Draco à l'intérieur quand Lucius posa sa main sur la mienne. Il l'arracha presque à la poignée et me retourna, plaquant mon dos contre le battant. Je sentis ses lèvres se poser sur les miennes, rendues fraîches et humides par les gouttes de pluie qui glissaient sur son visage. Son souffle réchauffa ma peau et le contraste entre la température de nos corps et la pluie était enivrant. Cela me ramenait au tout premier baiser que nous avions échangé. J'avais l'impression qu'il datait d'il y a plusieurs années et je souris contre ses lèvres, écoutant le son de la pluie.

Il eut un rire clair et embrassa les fossettes que mon sourire avait creusées dans mes joues. Il embrassa le coin de mes lèvres et s'empara à nouveau d'elles dans un baiser qui me laissa le souffle court. Il recula un instant et m'observa, le regard étincelant. Ses cheveux étaient humides et rendus encore plus brillants par la pluie. Je me mordis la lèvre inférieure et son regard dévia dessus.

– Tu es beau, lui dis-je simplement, incapable de traduire autrement que par une honnêteté brute ce qui me passait par la tête.

Il eut un sourire et caressa ma joue. Soudain, il se crispa et recula d'un pas.

– Lord Arfin, salua-t-il d'une voix solennelle.

Il s'écarta de quelques centimètres et me dégagea la vue. Mon sang se glaça dans mes veines en voyant Caius accompagné de quelques Aurors dont celui qui avait amené Lucius. Je compris que c'était ainsi que le reste avait pu entrer. Quiconque était déjà venu ici possédait une autorisation pour venir quand bon lui semblait. Il faudrait que je songe à modifier cela quand on voyait la belle brochette d'idiots présente dans mon jardin.

Soudain, je sifflai de dégoût entre mes dents en apercevant le détraqueur derrière eux, attendant son heure et retenu par la brume diffuse d'un faible patronus. J'ignorai si c'était sa présence qui rendit l'air plus lourd encore alors que la pluie tombait sans discontinuer.

– Il est l'heure, dit-il simplement. J'ai reçu l'autorisation de l'exécuter sur place.

_A suivre…_

****** C'est un extrait d'un poème de Djalāl ad-Dīn Muḥammad Rūmī (un mec chelou qui vivait vers 1200 et quelques) appelé « Life and Death ». J'avais entendu cet extrait dans Dracula Untold et je trouvais que ça collait parfaitement ! J'adoooooore !

* * *

**Blabla de J'**

Alors, laissez-moi deviner… Vous n'avez jamais eu autant envie de me tuer ? Faites la queue comme tout le monde :D Un coup de couteau chacun, telle la mort de César…LOL.

Je coupe comme une conn*sse à chaque fois mais cette fois, je me suis vraiment surpassée, je trouve !

Bref j'ai assez lancé de fleurs à mon acte sadique de compétition ! J'essayerai de poster la suite rapidement quand même histoire de pas mourir trop vite non plus ! :)  
Pour résumer, dans ce chapitre, je pense que l'origine des rêves d'Harry devient plus claire. Si avant eux, il ne s'agissait que d'émanations de la bataille d'Erèbe et Hypérion (Merlin/Morgane, Godric/Salazar, Grindelwald/Dumbledore), des cycles qui se répétaient, maintenant, avec eux, il s'agit des « réincarnations » d'Erèbe et Hypérion. Le blond des rêves d'Harry = Hypérion = Harry. Le brun = Erèbe = Lucius ! Voilà voilà ! Je pense que c'était plus ou moins affirmé avant, mais je le redis, au cas où !

**Question du jour** : vous pensez quoi des Ron/Harry ? Pas que je compte en faire un, mais je suis curieuse !

Je vous fais de gros bisous en tout cas !

Le prochain chapitre risque d'être un peu plus long que celui-ci et NON JE NE VOUS SPOILERAI PAS MEME SI C'EST DUR DE RESISTER ! xD Je résisterai !

Sur ce, je vous laisse !

Lots of looooooove,

Jelyel !


	18. Au Revoir rime avec Espoir

**Quand Eros rencontre Thanatos**

**Le cercle des reviewers anonymes :**

_Daidaiiro30_ :  
Siiiiiiiii ! Mais tu vois, tas pas mouru je suis sure !  
La file est longue là, je te jure, tu devrais renoncer *sourire innocent*  
Bah après ça permet à Harry de rester avec lui jusqu'au bout ! Puis Caius se venge un peu comme ça…  
Oui je bouge mes feeeeesses ! J'arriiiiive !  
Merci :D  
Bisouuus !

_KATIA972_ :  
Nan surtout pas ! xD Je veux vivre moi !  
Merci à toi :D  
Ah bah ça a le mérite d'être clair hihi…  
A bientôt !

_Sarah_ :  
Salut, ma belle !  
Ah mince, difficile comment ? Juste le rythme ou les gens et l'ambiance générale ?  
Merci beaucoup, t'es vraiment trop mignonne… !  
Haha le « beurk » revient souvent pour le Ron/HP xD Le message est limpide !  
Bah je pense pas pour Molly ! Je pense qu'elle a projeté l'image de l'orphelin attendrissant en Harry ! Pour Ginny, je suis d'accord… xD Puis Ron ça dépend ! Mais je pense aussi que parfois il est resté par profit !  
Naoooon, mon chocolat :'(  
Haha j'adore les derniers «-» xD  
Aha tu verras, moi je dis rien !  
Gros bisous ma Sarah ! A bientôt et merci mille fois !

_Nashdo_ :  
Oh YES ! J'échappe donc aux jets de tomate ! Soulagement indicible !  
Je sais je sais.. Mais au fond de toi, je sais que tu m'aimes :')  
J'avoue que c'était… dégueulasse, mais drôle ! D'un drôle xD  
Alors t'y as pensé toute sa semaine ?  
De rien pour le fou rire ! Pauvre bête !  
Merci beaucoup beaucoup !  
A bientôt :D

**Note :**

Trente-neuf reviews sur le chapitre précédent… TRENTE-NEUF ! Vous êtes malades xD Mais merci, vraiment, c'est adorable ! Autant de reconnaissance ça fait plaisir ! Franchement en commençant à poster mes textes ici je n'aurais pas imaginé recevoir autant de retours super sympas et ça me touche plus que vous ne pourrez l'imaginer !

'tain on dirait que je reçois un oscar O_O Je vous mérite paaaaas, après la coupure de chacal du dernier chapitre ! Lapidez-moooooi !

Bref, j'arrête mes bêtises (qui sont honnêtes néanmoins, je sais juste plus comment vous remercier !)

Bonne lecture sur ce chapitre qui clôt l'intrigue de la condamnation de Lucius, mais qui n'est PAS le dernier !

Rendez-vous en bas !

* * *

**Chapitre Dix-Huitième  
Au revoir rime avec Espoir**

La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit et Draco surgit, me percutant. Il se tendit et serra les dents en voyant Caius.

– Ne posez aucun problème, Monsieur Malfoy, vous ne voudriez pas me voir intenter un procès contre vous.

Lucius attira son fils contre lui et le serra, il lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille. Draco prit une mine horrifiée et voulut protester. Mais une autre série de mots le fit taire et il baissa douloureusement la tête, étreignant son père encore plus fort avant de le relâcher.

Je saisis ma baguette dans ma poche, mais la main de Lucius m'en empêcha. Un coup de tonnerre me fit trembler. Ou peut-être était-ce ce regard dissuasif posé sur moi.

– Il est hors de question que je les laisse t'exécuter, prononçai-je d'une voix ferme.

– Harry, s'il te plaît, me supplia-t-il en m'attirant dans une étreinte qui me fit froncer les sourcils pour ne pas craquer.

La pluie s'abattait sur nos corps unis et je ne savais même pas si je pleurais ou si c'était le ciel qui le faisait à ma place. Avant même que je n'aie pu réagir, la main de Draco m'arracha brutalement ma baguette. Il la lança au loin et je l'observai, horrifié, entrant dans une rage incontrôlable qui cessa aussitôt quand Lucius s'éloigna de moi, reculant prudemment jusqu'aux Aurors.

Je voulus le rejoindre, mais Draco me ceintura puissamment. Je me débattis, mais il me dépassait et la pression qu'il exerçait sur moi était accentuée par le fait que mes forces me quittaient mystérieusement. Soudain, j'aperçus une petite pierre dans les mains de Draco. Une pierre de Kali, noire comme le ciel enragé au-dessus de nous. Un annihilateur de pouvoirs. J'en avais gardé une dans mon bureau, dans une vitrine. Lucius avait dû la dérober pour m'empêcher d'intervenir et je… Je ne pouvais rien y faire.

– Non…, murmurai-je en tentant de m'extraire de ses bras.

– Ne lutte pas, Harry, je t'en prie, ne rend pas ça plus difficile que ça ne l'est déjà, murmura-t-il, la voix brisée.

Je m'affaissai contre lui et croisai le regard de Lucius, douloureux.

– Lucius, ne les laisse pas…, le suppliai-je à bout de force, Draco me soutenant alors que je m'effondrai à genou sur le sol détrempé.

Impuissant, je l'observai se faire passer les menottes au poignet sans qu'il ne tente de se soustraire.

– Sage décision, Monsieur Malfoy, susurra Caius en m'observant pourtant, l'air triomphant.

Son regard, son ton, me firent démarrer au quart de tour.

– Fermez-la, Caius ! Fermez. La ! rugis-je, hors de moi malgré mon affaiblissement. Vous n'êtes qu'un pathétique petit bureaucrate à peine bon à cirer les bottes par opportunisme bon marché ! Vos dents ont trop longtemps rayé le parquet et je vous assure que je vous sortirai de votre poste à coup de pied au cul même si je dois crever pour ça ! Vous êtes un minable, Caius ! Un putain de minable !

Il pâlit, à raison d'ailleurs. Il savait parfaitement que je ne menaçais jamais à la légère, je pouvais… Non, je devais le dégager de son poste. Les Aurors s'entre-regardèrent, incertains. Caius se tourna vers Lucius et le toisa de haut en bas comme s'il n'était qu'un être insignifiant. Sauf que ce regard était made in Malfoy et celui que Lucius lui envoya le fit se ratatiner presque visiblement sur place. Puis le condamné se tourna vers moi et m'offrit un sourire triste.

– Harry, je mérite ce qu'il m'arrive. Tu le sais.

Et je compris pourquoi il ne luttait plus. Je sentis un poids percuter mon ventre. Une vérité nouvelle. Je détournai le regard, pinçant les lèvres, les yeux clos et ma voix était brisée quand je repris.

– Lucius, je t'en prie, suppliai-je à nouveau. Si c'est le pardon que tu recherches alors je te l'offre ! Tu es pardonné, pour chacun de tes actes de cette vie ou d'une autre ! Lucius, écoute-moi ! Tu es pardonné, je t'en supplie… Je peux tout te donner, même ça !

– Je te remercie pour tout, Harry, souffla-t-il, une expression douloureuse dans les yeux et des larmes y brillant pour la première fois. Mais ce « pardon » là je ne cherche pas à l'obtenir de toi. Mais de moi. Et j'en suis incapable.

Je hoquetai de détresse. Comment le sauver s'il ne désirait pas l'être ? Je n'arrivai même pas à articuler un mot de plus.

– Une dernière volonté ? demanda Caius, sa voix détournant le regard de Lucius du mien.

– Oui, enlevez-moi ces menottes et rendez-moi ma liberté, ironisa-t-il avec un sourire insolent.

Caius renifla dédaigneusement et fit signe aux Aurors. Je vivais un cauchemar. Un véritable cauchemar. Je balbutiai un « non » comme un leitmotiv avant de m'adresser à celui qui me ceinturait toujours.

– Draco, c'est ton père. Ils vont le tuer. Tu ne peux pas… Draco, laisse-moi… dire au revoir…

Je le sentis craquer, sa tête posée contre mon dos. Sa prise autour de moi faiblit et je l'abandonnai sur le sol, me relevant en vitesse pour courir dans les bras de Lucius. Il ne put me réceptionner, les mains menottées dans le dos mais resta solidement ancré sur ses jambes. Je déposai un baiser fiévreux dont le parfum de dernière fois me déplut plus que je ne pus l'exprimer. Des hoquets de surprise se firent entendre, mais je n'y fis aucunement attention.

– Harry, ce n'est pas un adieu, murmura-t-il. Tu le sais… Tu le sais au fond de toi, j'en suis sûr. Vis une belle et longue vie… jusqu'à la prochaine.

Je sentis des mains tenter de m'arracher à lui et je luttai. Il déposa un baiser évanescent sur mes lèvres alors qu'on m'éloignait de force. L'orage se déchaînait et un éclair zébra le ciel non loin, illuminant sa silhouette d'un éclat magnifiquement mortel. Il me sourit et s'adressa encore une fois à moi d'une voix ferme, par-dessus le vacarme de la pluie :

– Je te retrouverai. Harry, je te le promets. Je te retrouverai.

Je sentis des larmes dévaler mes joues et je me débattais, encore affaibli par la pierre de Kali. Un autre Auror relâcha le détraqueur et l'ignoble s'avança droit sur Lucius. Celui-ci tomba à genou, fermant les yeux alors que la bête aspirait lentement sa vie hors de lui.

– Non ! hurlai-je, mon désespoir accentué par la bête.

J'entendis Draco tenter d'intervenir, empêché par deux Aurors.

Soudain un bruit de transplanage se fit entendre et Kingsley apparut. Le Détraqueur s'arrêta pour considérer le nouvel arrivant, commençant sans doute à croire à un véritable festin. Un Auror lança un patronus brumeux qui le retint à nouveau. Lucius aspira une immense goulée d'air, encore en possession de son âme et étonné d'être vivant, le regard tourné vers le ciel qui déversait des flots d'eau sur son visage. Ses yeux, plus clairs que jamais, n'avaient jamais paru aussi brillants.

– Monsieur le Ministre ? s'étonna Caius, mécontent.

Aussitôt, le regard de Kingsley se fixa sur moi. Il agita un morceau de parchemin extrêmement vieux, semblant imperméable à la pluie. Il se tourna vers Caius et lui planta le papier devant le nez.

– Nous avons le nom du deuxième et dernier, pour cette fois, Langue-de-Plomb désigné, annonça-t-il.

La nouvelle créa un blanc et je sentis soudain l'espoir m'étreindre.

– Lord Malfoy a été désigné, continua-t-il alors que Caius vérifiait sous toutes les coutures le papier.

– Mais enfin vous ne pouvez pas envisager…

– De gracier un condamné à mort ? Bien sûr que si, Caius ! Et ce n'est pas moi qui le gracie, c'est la Magie elle-même ! Je ne peux rien contre ça et vous non plus. Si nous l'exécutons vous savez à quoi nous nous exposons : cent ans sans le département des mystères. Cent ans d'altérations de flux magiques, celles d'il y a quelques jours ont été assez violentes comme ça pour tout le monde ! Les langues de plombs sont des gardiens avant d'être des chercheurs, Caius ! Vous ne pouvez être inculte à ce point, enchaîna Kingsley, semblant passablement agacé.

Je me sentis m'affaisser, trop soulagé pour l'exprimer par des mots.

– Libérez-le ! ordonna Kingsley.

L'un des Aurors obéit et Lucius fut aussitôt près de moi, dégageant d'un mouvement les mains des Aurors qui me retenaient toujours. Je sentis mes forces me revenir, peu à peu, sans savoir si c'était là l'effet que sa seule présence avait sur moi.

– Mais voyons, vous ne pouvez pas le relâcher ! Le monde sorcier n'acceptera jamais que Lucius Malfoy soit un langue-de-plomb.

– On ne leur demande pas leur avis et ils ne sauront pas, répliqua Kingsley.

Son ton nous figea Lucius et moi et nous échangeâmes un regard, remettant à plus tard les effusions romantiques.

– Ils ne sauront p… ? souleva-t-il suspicieusement avant de comprendre.

Aussitôt, j'attirai ma baguette à moi et stupéfixiai Caius. Lucius assomma d'un crochet du droit l'Auror à sa portée. D'un mouvement vif, je me baissai pour éviter le sort d'un Auror et Kingsley en immobilisa un autre. Je me redressai à temps et lançai deux sorts à la suite, figeant les deux combattants restants.

Draco nous regardait, pétrifié de surprise. Aussitôt, le détraqueur fut libéré du patronus de l'Auror et voulut fondre sur nous. Je m'interposai immédiatement et en une fraction de seconde tous mes souvenirs avec Lucius me revinrent en cascade, ceux de cette vie, ceux d'une autre. De la douleur et… le bonheur. Brut. Pur. Intense à en faire mal.

– Spero Patronum ! prononçai-je d'une voix calme et forte, par-dessus le bruit terrible de l'orage.

Mon patronus surgit immédiatement mais ne prit aucune forme animal, il balaya en une onde puissante la créature qui se désagrégea dans un hurlement strident. Le calme revint, seulement brisé par le son lancinant de la pluie. J'abaissai ma baguette et je me tournai juste à temps pour m'effondrer comme une serpillère dans les bras de Lucius qui semblait sonné par le sortilège. Autant que Kingsley et Draco qui m'observaient, interdits. J'ignorai qu'il était possible de se débarrasser d'un détraqueur et apparemment eux aussi. Mon titre… Maître de la Mort. Les détraqueurs n'étaient-ils pas des entités décédées, délestées de leur âme ? Des morts ? Ils appartenaient à mon monde, ils _m'appartenaient_. Je sentis mes yeux changer brièvement alors que ce nouveau savoir s'établissait comme une certitude en moi.

Je resserrai ma prise sur Lucius, savourant sa chaleur et la vie qui pulsait en lui.

– Lucius, si tu ne te bats pas pour vivre, je ne peux pas le faire à ta place, murmurai-je.

– Je ne sais pas si je pourrai me pardonner un jour.

– Tu as toute une existence pour le faire. Mais je t'en prie, aie plus de considération pour ta vie. Je ne pourrais pas revivre le cauchemar d'aujourd'hui. Je refuse catégoriquement de te perdre.

Il hocha la tête et m'étreignit plus fort. J'adressai un regard aux hommes inconscients dans mon jardin, par-dessus l'épaule de Lucius.

– Oubliette ? soulevai-je à l'intention de Kingsley.

– Tu peux implanter un faux souvenir ?

Je sondai un instant mes forces, étrangement revenues à un seuil normal.

– Bien sûr.

– Implante-leur le souvenir de la mort de Lucius, comme elle était prévue, par le baiser du détraqueur. Implante également celui selon lequel ils se sont débarrassés du corps d'un _reducto_.

Je hochai la tête et m'appliquai sur chacun des hommes. Kingsley ignora le regard perçant de Lucius et Draco qui se retenait de l'assaillir de questions.

– Harry, tu as toujours l'Alliance de Loki ?

– Oui, répondis-je en me relevant du dernier homme.

D'un coup de baguette, je lançai un _accio_. J'élevai ma main juste à temps pour recevoir une bague finement ouvragée, frappée d'émeraudes étincelantes. Je me hâtai de rejoindre Lucius et lui passai l'anneau au doigt. Celui-ci chauffa et l'homme grogna de douleur lorsqu'il se fondit dans sa peau jusqu'à ne former qu'un tatouage.

– C'est un sortilège indétectable qui est placé sur cette bague, même Gringotts ne pourra le reconnaître et le défaire, soufflai-je en désignant l'artefact.

Je fermai les yeux et posai les doigts sur le tatouage de l'alliance. Les pierres brillèrent et je me concentrai. J'entendis le murmure surpris de Draco alors que, doucement, je modifiais l'apparence de son père.

Je rouvris les yeux pour tomber sur des yeux argentés, similaires aux siens. Ses longs cheveux blonds étaient désormais bruns. Il avait perdu quelques années et son nez était un peu plus pointu, toujours aussi droit. Ses pommettes étaient hautes et son menton volontaire. Sa mâchoire était fine, mais marquée. Il sembla apercevoir brièvement son reflet dans mes yeux et eut un sourire amusé.

– Un peu de nostalgie, justifiai-je en contemplant le très bel homme face à moi.

– C'est très… vieux jeu comme apparence, répliqua-t-il avec un clin d'œil sous le regard d'incompréhension de Draco.

– Au moins tu ne seras pas dépaysé dans ce corps. Tu es toujours le même à mes yeux, si c'est ce qui t'inquiète, murmurai-je, un peu ironique, avant de reculer un peu.

– Lucius Malfoy est donc mort en ce jour. Du moins aux yeux du monde sorcier. Il n'y a que vous tous et moi-même qui serons au courant, intervint Kingsley en nous regardant tour à tour. Vous pourrez mettre dans la confidence quelques personnes de confiance si vous le désirez, mais moins les gens le sauront, mieux ce sera.

Son regard s'adressa tout particulièrement à moi avant de basculer sur Lucius.

– Voyez ça comme une seconde chance.

– Mais le parchemin, Kings, son nom est dessus, le prochain ministre, si tu n'es pas réélu…

– Le prochain ministre n'en saura rien. Monsieur Malfoy doit se choisir une nouvelle identité, il suffira que je l'enregistre et déclare la mort de Lucius pour que le nom soit remplacé. C'est la Magie qui désigne, elle saura que son âme est toujours de ce monde et s'adaptera aux contraintes d'identité.

Je hochai la tête, interdit. On lui offrait une seconde chance. Une vraie. Celle de tout reprendre à zéro. Draco ne semblait pas en revenir et toisai son père comme si celui-ci allait disparaître d'un moment à l'autre.

– Nell Sigrid. Les Sigrid sont une ancienne lignée disparue. Nous en avons quelques-uns dans l'arbre généalogique. Je me ferai passer pour le bâtard d'un membre éloigné de la famille.

– Très bien, je vous enregistre au Ministère dès aujourd'hui. Vous serez donc âgé de trente ans, annonça-t-il en sondant le visage considérablement rajeuni de Lucius. Vous aurez fait vos études à Salem et avez toujours vécu aux Etats-Unis jusqu'à ce que vous soyez appelé ici. Je m'arrangerai avec le directeur de Salem, c'est un bon ami, il devrait pouvoir m'aider à ce sujet.

Lucius hocha la tête et je me blottis contre lui. Kingsley m'observa et m'offrit un sourire sincère.

– Tu avais raison, lui dis-je simplement, faisant référence à notre dernière conversation. Il a refusé. J'espère que c'est le genre de preuve qui te suffit.

Il hocha la tête et eut un rire clair. Lucius nous fixa sans comprendre et haussa un sourcil. Je balayai ma remarque d'un mouvement négligent de la tête et il abandonna dans un soupir.

– Maintenant que les deux nouveaux langues-de-plombs ont été détectés, vous allez devoir prendre vos fonctions. Cela attendra évidemment quelques mois, votre statut étant particulier. Il va également falloir que je relâche ces idiots chez eux, dit-il en désignant d'un mouvement de tête les Aurors et Caius.

– Je ne comprends rien du tout, intervint soudain Draco. Langue-de-Plomb, mais pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce que ça signifie ?

La même question flottait sur les lèvres de Lucius et Kingsley consentit à répondre, se tournant vers moi :

– Vous aurez accès à chacune des salles du département des Mystères. Quand je dis « chacune » il s'agit exceptionnellement de leur totalité. Cela remonte à des siècles le temps où des Langues-de-Plombs ont pu accéder à cette salle que tu n'as pas pu ouvrir, Harry, en cinquième année. Peut-être même des millénaires, les archives n'en parlent pas.

Je lui lançai un regard interdit, la lame de Sirius avait même fondu lorsque j'avais tenté de l'ouvrir. Je songeai à cette autre salle que je redoutais : la salle de la mort, celle où Sirius était passé à travers le voile.

– Personne n'a pu l'ouvrir depuis tout ce temps. Carson et Gers ont essayé par tous les moyens. On parle très peu des Langues-de-Plomb, leurs noms ne doivent pas vous être très familiers. Ils n'ont hélas pas eu beaucoup de temps pour parcourir les salles et Rockwood et Moroz ont été désignés à leur place à leur mort. Mais eux non plus n'ont jamais pu ouvrir cette salle étrange…

Rockwood, un Mangemort. Quelle ironie.

– Dumbledore m'a seulement dit que…, commençai-je.

– Que cette salle contient un pouvoir plus terrible que la mort et plus puissant que toute autre forme de magie. Je sais, c'est tout ce que nous en savons.

– Il m'a dit que c'était elle qui avait permis à ma mère de me sauver, elle qui m'a permis d'échapper à la possession de Voldemort ce jour-là au Ministère, murmurai-je à voix basse.

Kingsley hocha la tête et frappa dans ses mains pour nous permettre de retrouver nos esprits.

– Allez vous changer. Je commence à me débarrasser de cette engeance malheureuse, dit-il d'un ton écœuré en regardant Caius, inconscient.

Nous nous exécutâmes en silence, le rejoignant quelques minutes plus tard dans le hall. Il était trempé jusqu'aux os, mais plus aucun corps n'était avachi sur ma pelouse. J'eus un sourire satisfait, toujours un peu sonné par la tournure des événements.

Kingsley pointa sa baguette sur Lucius et défit les sortilèges d'entraves et de traçage d'un seul sort. Privilège de Ministre, sans doute.

– Je crois que c'est assez d'émotions pour aujourd'hui, dit-il en toisant ma mine épuisée et l'air revêche de Draco. Je vous laisse.

Sur ces bonnes paroles, il transplana. Draco nous fixa, puis il haussa les sourcils d'un air las et fit demi-tour, direction ses appartements.

Je restai seul avec Lucius dans le hall. Comment un tel miracle était-il possible ?

– Je ne sais pas quoi dire. J'étais prêt à mourir.

– Bienvenue au club. Tu verras, tu mettras juste quelques mois à réaliser que la vie continue et que tu dois suivre le mouvement, répondis-je avec un sourire sinistre.

– J'apprécie ton optimisme à sa juste valeur.

– Reprend là où tu t'étais arrêté, rectifiai-je avec un haussement d'épaules insouciant.

– Tu crois ? demanda-t-il innocemment.

Je hochai la tête et je me retrouvai soudain entraîné dans mon bureau. La porte claqua derrière nous et avant que j'aie pu faire quoi que ce soit, j'étais allongé sur mon bureau.

– Il me semble que ceci était dans mes projets avant que je ne sois grossièrement interrompu.

J'eus un sourire amusé et éteignis la lumière, plongeant la salle dans une semi-obscurité agréable, seulement brisée par les éclairs au-dehors.

– Tu sais très bien que je te soutiendrais dans tes projets, dans la limite du raisonnable, avançai-je, peinant à ne pas sourire.

– Oh… Limite ? Tu connais ce mot ?

Je fis mine de réfléchir quelques secondes et la tempête se déchaîna au-dehors.

– Non, pas vraiment, murmurai-je alors qu'il m'entraînait dans un baiser passionné.

Puis, soudain, il s'arrêta, posant un regard mortellement sérieux sur moi. Il me tendit une main et je la toisai, inquiet. Je la saisis néanmoins et il me redressa. Il attira une chaise à lui et s'assit, m'invitant d'un geste à faire de même sur la chaise face à la sienne.

– Tu crois que le cycle a été… brisé maintenant ? lui demandai-je en m'asseyant.

– Ça ne tient qu'à nous de maintenir l'équilibre, mais je crois que l'entreprise est un succès jusque-là. Est-ce que c'est ce que tu souhaites ?

– Ce que je souhaite ? J'aimerais juste avoir la confirmation que la réunification est totale et définitive. Que l'équilibre est absolu que rien ne saura l'ébranler, pas même nous. La certitude que si nous devons revenir après cette vie, ce ne soit jamais pour nous autodétruire. Je ne veux pas que tout cela repose sur nous. Pas pour toujours.

Un petit silence s'installa et je soupirai en sentant la question qu'il allait poser.

– Le patronus de toute à l'heure, dit-il sans détour. Explique-moi.

Je déglutis difficilement et lui lançai un regard désolé.

– J'ai… Je suis allé à Gringotts, murmurai-je.

Il sembla comprendre instantanément ce que cela signifiait et resta interdit un moment.

– Tu es donc un Peverell. Qu'y avait-il dans ces coffres ? demanda-t-il, l'air sincèrement intéressé.

– Je t'y emmènerai, il n'y a pas de mots pour décrire ça. Et j'aurais besoin de ton aide pour analyser les objets présents là-bas. J'ai trouvé deux pendentifs capables de générer des doubles solides, est-ce que tu te rends compte des possibilités ? Être à deux endroits à la fois ! Le rêve !

Il ne dit pas un mot, semblant surpris par la confiance aveugle que je lui accordais.

– Les pendentifs de Psyché ? Ils sont perdus depuis des siècles ! Tu te rends compte de ce que cela signifie ? murmura-t-il en saisissant ma main.

– En un mot : danger. En quelques mots de plus : une vie débarrassée de l'ennui. Néanmoins, il ne faut surtout pas que quelqu'un d'autre que toi l'apprenne.

– Pourquoi ? demanda-t-il soudain, soucieux.

Je plongeai mon regard dans le sien et expliquai d'une voix hésitante les pouvoirs que m'octroyait ce titre.

– Tu ne peux pas laisser le titre sombrer dans l'oubli avec l'état du Ministère actuellement. Harry, ce serait du gâchis.

– Je sais, murmurai-je. Mais je crois que…Je crois que le pouvoir n'est pas fait pour moi. Ni pour toi d'ailleurs. Et m'exposer ainsi… Nous serions poursuivis, harcelés.

– J'ai peut-être une idée à ce propos, une idée qui occuperait nos jours et nos nuits. Mais ça prendra du temps et une absolue confiance.

– Dans ce cas, Lucius, tu connais déjà ma réponse.

_A suivre…_

* * *

**Blabla de J'** :

Je ne vous surprendrai pas en vous disant qu'initialement ce chapitre était censé être le dernier. Mais on est d'accord… vous m'auriez dit que pas mal de choses seraient restées en suspens. Leur avenir, les véritables possibilités qu'Eros et Thanatos offrent à travers eux, leur lien à ces entités, les conséquences de leur alliance sur le long terme, la destinée grandiose de Caius ! Donc j'ai continué à écrire pour voir où ça me menait et je pense que la fin sera plus complète avec les deux prochains chapitres et l'épilogue que je vais vous proposer. D'une part parce que même si la trame de la condamnation est finie y a quand même pas mal de flou, d'autre part parce que… Je sais pas, je sens que vous auriez râlé, c'trop simple de finir sur un espèce de Deus ex Machina et de faire tomber le rideau haha. Donc le prochain chap' concerne la prise de fonction de Lucius et Harry au département des mystères. Le chapitre vingt est un peu spécial puisqu'il était censé être un bonus que j'ai finalement intégré à la trame. Et l'épilogue… vous verrez ! :D

J'espère en tout cas que le dénouement de cette trame-là vous aura plu ! Personne n'avait pensé à ça (Rooooh, vous êtes où les devins habituels là ?) xD Tout le monde a supposé que ce serait le statut d'Harry qui le sauverait ! Mais je ne voulais pas de ça, ça aurait été trop de « pouvoir » pour lui et je crois qu'il est suffisamment traumatisé par les années de règne de son autre vie !

Merci d'avoir lu, je vous dis à tout bientôt pour la suite (il s'y passe des trucs importants donc je préfère pas dire « bonus ») ! :D

A tout vite !

Lots of love,

J'

**PS : j'ai écrit ce chapitre avec la reprise de RAIGN de « Knockin' on Heaven's door ». D'ordinaire les reprises c'est pas mon délire, mais celle-là, j'aime beaucoup ! C'pour l'ambiance… :D D'ailleurs ça vous intéresse une proposition de chanson pour les chapitres de mes futurs fics ? Histoire de pouvoir lire avec l'ambiance d'un titre… ou pas ? xD**


	19. Éros rime avec Thanatos (partie 1)

**Quand Eros rencontre Thanatos**

**Le cercle des reviewers anonymes :**

_Daidaiiro30_ :  
Haha oui, je veux bien te croire ! Oooooh super belle analogie ! Je suis d'accord avec toi ! Très bon exemple !  
Ah dommage, investis dans une nouvelle ! :P  
Très heureuse que le chapitre t'ait plu ! Et que le dénouement de cette partie-là soit satisfaisant !  
Oui enfin t'inquiète y a encore quelques chap !  
Gros bisous et à bientôt !  
Merci pour ta review :D

_astaroth671_ :  
Oui il est toujours là ! En chair et en os ! L'apparence c'est pas grave, ça reste le même homme ! Oui je suis d'accord, ne pas continuer aurait été une erreur, il y a beaucoup de choses à apprendre encore !  
Merci beaucoup en tout cas ! A bientôt :D

_Sarah_ :  
Heeey ! Je vais super bien et toi ?!  
Je pense que je me serais faite taper haha ! Ouiiiiii chocolat !  
Ah oui, c'est sûr… C'est un autre rythme à prendre ! Mais t'es en vacances là, non ?  
Oh contente de t'avoir surprise alors !  
Je ferai ça pour mes prochaines fics alors, je proposerai une musique à chaque chapitre !  
Ooooh lala trop de superlatifs, merci mille fois ma petite Sarah !  
Merci merci merci !  
Gros bisous et à bientôt !

**Note :**

Ceci est la première partie du chapitre intitulé « Eros rime avec Thanatos » et qui était trop long !  
Je vous remercie énormément pour toutes vos reviews, vous vous êtes défoulés sur les compliments, je savais plus où me mettre !  
On approche de la fin en tout cas, alors je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !  
Rendez-vous en bas !

* * *

**Chapitre Dix-Neuvième**

**Eros rime avec Thanatos (partie 1)**

Ce n'est que quatre mois plus tard que je reçus Edgard en pleine figure, porteur du courrier tant attendu de Kingsley nous annonçant que nous pouvions enfin prendre nos fonctions. La situation de Lucius, ou devrais-je dire Nell, était parfaitement régulée et Draco vivait sous mon toit, utilisant l'aile des invités avec grand plaisir. Il avait repris du poil de la bête et son statut de Lord lui prenait pas mal de temps afin qu'il se reconstruise une réputation, chaperonné en douce par son père. J'avais été présent pour lui assurer un soutien sans faille, estimant que sa réhabilitation était également de ma responsabilité.

Nous avions même réussi à nous entendre plutôt pas mal, bien qu'il supporte difficilement de nous voir ensembles, Lucius et moi. Nous étions cependant assez discrets, autant que nous ne l'étions peu lorsque nous nous retrouvions seuls. Mais cela faisait partie de notre image. J'étais un Lord et je devais sauver les apparences en toute circonstance. Le monde sorcier attendait mon mariage afin de ne plus s'acharner à me présenter des riches héritières. Ils avaient sans doute compris que ma richesse allait se perdre, étant apparemment orienté plutôt vers les hommes comme en témoignait ma, pourtant discrète, relation avec Monsieur Nell Sigrid. Nous passions pour un couple réservé, amoureux mais pudique, et je m'en amusais beaucoup, appréciant le vouvoiement que Lucius ne me réservait que pour les réceptions et… les disputes.

Hermione et Ron avaient vite compris son identité, bien trop liés à moi pour ne pas détecter le mensonge. Ils n'avaient pas vraiment fait de remarques, se contentant de se montrer un peu méfiants pour finalement s'adoucir. Le comportement de Lucius était exemplaire. Arthur Weasley l'appréciait beaucoup. S'il savait qui se cachait derrière le parfait Nell…

Mais ces quatre mois n'avaient pas été idylliques, loin de là. Lucius avait été absent quasiment tous les jours, ne rentrant qu'une fois ou deux par semaine. Il avait passé un temps fou à Gringotts, dans le coffre Peverell pour lequel je lui avais obtenu une autorisation. Fort heureusement l'alliance de Loki qui modifiait son apparence et qu'il portait systématiquement était indétectable même pour les gobelins. Il ramena d'ailleurs l'alliance manquante, disparue depuis des siècles également, oubliée dans le coffre des Peverell.

Le reste du temps, il le passa à nous créer une double identité. Un masque public que nous comptions mettre en scène le plus rapidement possible. C'était là la rédemption de Lucius et l'assurance d'une vie à l'abri des regards pour le véritable Maître de la Mort. Ainsi qu'un calme difficilement acheté pour nos âmes qui avaient connu la royauté à travers Erèbe et Hypérion. Mais par-dessus tout c'était l'exigence de la dette que nous avions envers ce monde. Nous nous étions vus confier quelque chose de précieux, de dangereux : le pouvoir. Et si chacun de nous craignait de l'utiliser de la mauvaise manière, nous avions compris que l'équilibre dépendait en grande partie de nous et de ce que nous en ferions. Alors nos rôles de langue-de-plombs nous serviraient à surveiller les flux magiques, à veiller à ce qu'à aucun moment la magie noire ne surpasse la magie blanche et inversement. C'était notre regard, nos interventions qui ramèneraient à chaque fois les choses à la normale.

Nous n'avions rien dit de ces identités secrètes, sauf à quelques personnes dont nous avions besoin pour l'exécution du plan. Je jubilais en anticipant ce jour. Cela nous mettrait à l'abri pour plusieurs décennies. Surtout moi, à vrai dire. Ma magie évoluait étrangement et je peinais à la stabiliser. En conséquence de mon statut de Maître de la mort, la puissance de Draco augmentait subtilement à force de vivre sous mon toit, mais celle de Lucius, déjà plus que spectaculaire, avait simplement explosé de manière flagrante. Même son fils commençait à se poser des questions. Nous en avions déduit que le fait que notre relation soit également charnelle faisait augmenter plus rapidement ses pouvoirs.

C'est par un après-midi grisâtre que Kingsley débarqua dans le salon où nous l'attendions, quelques heures après la réception du courrier.

– Allons-y, plus vite vous prendrez vos fonctions, plus vite vous serez en sécurité. Et nous aussi, lança-t-il.

Lucius saisit mon bras et nous fit transplaner dans le hall du Ministère, le plus à l'abri des regards possible. Kingsley atterrit près de nous. L'homme ne traîna pas et nous fit signe de le suivre jusqu'à l'ascenseur. Fort heureusement, ce dernier était désert et lorsqu'il annonça « département des mystères, Ministre de la Magie», un bruit de verrou se fit entendre. Je compris que nous allions faire un aller simple, sans être importunés. Encore un privilège de Ministre, sans doute.

L'ascenseur s'arrêta et j'en sortis, un peu tremblant.

– Département des Mystères, annonça la voix d'un ton tout aussi mystérieux.

Je déglutis difficilement en voyant le long couloir de marbre noir, au sol si uniforme qu'il donnait l'impression d'une étendue d'eau un peu inquiétante. Lucius posa une main solide sur mon épaule, puis me relâcha, conscient que la dernière fois que nous avions été ici tous les deux ça ne s'était pas très bien terminé.

– Votre rôle sera celui de gardiens de la magie, de gardiens des savoirs enfermés ici qui ne sont accessibles qu'à vous. Vous aurez à les taire ou à les révéler. La plupart préfèrent les taire bien que j'en ignore les raisons. Mais les Langue-de-plombs sont également à l'origine de la plupart des sorts de niveau supérieur que nous connaissons. Vous en créerez sans doute des nouveaux grâce à vos recherches. Et c'est indispensable que vous le fassiez.

Lucius restait interdit, mais je devinais sa curiosité. Je pouvais comprendre pourquoi. Il y a quelques mois, il n'avait pas d'avenir autre que la mort, aujourd'hui il se voyait octroyer une place prestigieuse au sein du Ministère. Créer de nouveaux maléfices… ça promettait des recherches passionnantes !

Finalement, même hors de toute royauté, nous devenions, dans cette vie, des gardiens pour la magie. Là où, il y a quelques trois mille ans, nous avions régné et divisé, nous réunissions et protégions. J'étais plutôt soulagé de cette tournure, la survie de Lucius ayant amené beaucoup de questions sur notre relation et celle que nous avions entretenus par le passé.

Nous atteignîmes une porte que je reconnus. Lucius me lança un coup d'œil inquiet, je le rassurai d'un sourire. Il dut ressembler davantage à une grimace puisqu'il caressa discrètement ma main du bout des doigts avant de s'effacer du passage pour me laisser passer. Je m'exécutai en silence.

Quand on songeait que la dernière fois que j'étais venu nous nous étions affrontés dans la salle du futur, contenant toutes les prophéties, ainsi que dans la salle de la mort…

Je pénétrai la salle circulaire aux douze portes infernales. Je m'aperçus avec étonnement que le nom des salles apparaissait en lettres d'or sur chaque porte. Sans doute pour déjouer le système de sécurité qui provoquait la rotation de la pièce circulaire où nous nous trouvions à chaque fois que nous quittions une salle.

Lucius m'avait expliqué que le département des mystères n'étaient pas une pas une salle à part entière du Ministère. Elle existait dans ce qui s'approchait d'une dimension parallèle. S'il l'avait fallu, la porte des toilettes du manoir Potter auraient pu donner sur le département des mystères…

Kingsley resta en retrait, n'entra pas dans la pièce. Il posa une main sur mon épaule, brièvement, et referma la porte sur nous. Nous nous retrouvâmes tous les deux dans un silence mesuré.

Lucius tournait doucement sur lui-même, sondant chaque nom de porte. Certaines n'avaient pas de désignation aussi claire que la salle du savoir ou du temps et portaient simplement des noms, tels que « Gaïa », « Ouranos ». L'une d'elle attira mon regard, celle des planètes… Je laissai bien volontiers cette salle, je ne voulais pas y remettre les pieds immédiatement.

Je me postai devant celle de la Mort. Je sentis une angoisse sourde m'agiter. Mais je savais ce que je voulais. J'avais eu plus que le temps d'y réfléchir et si Lucius avait tenté de m'en dissuader il avait parfaitement compris que c'était là un passage obligé.

Je m'avançai et sans hésitation, j'abaissai la poignée. Je devais affronter ma peur. Ce n'était qu'un Voile. Ce n'était que la Mort. Mon très cher collègue me suivit en silence. Je fis un pas en avant, surplombant la salle circulaire si calme, si froide, et mon regard se fixa naturellement sur le voile ondulant en contrebas. Je sautai dans le vide et amortis ma chute d'un coup de baguette. Mon compagnon descendit à son tour, mais se tint respectueusement éloigné de l'endroit, me surveillant de loin.

Plusieurs minutes passèrent et les voix murmuraient partout autour de nous. Lucius analysa l'arche de plusieurs sortilèges alors que je m'en tenais à bonne distance. Je pris une grande inspiration et m'approchai. Les murmures se firent étrangement plus clairs. Je me figeai et Lucius m'interrogea du regard. Je posai un doigt sur mes lèvres et me penchai scandaleusement prêt de l'Arche. Je sentis mon compagnon se tendre, la baguette tendue, prêt à m'envoyer balader contre un mur si j'avais le malheur de tenter la traversée.

Mon doigt quitta mes lèvres et je l'élevai un peu, les yeux écarquillés. De manière de plus en plus nette, je percevais le mot « Thanatos », répété à l'infini. Je reculai d'un pas, un peu chancelant.

Une puissance ronronnante monta, si douce et violente à la fois que le contraste manqua de me rendre fou sur le champ. Lucius m'observa approcher dangereusement et, quand je tendis la main vers le voile, il la saisit doucement dans la sienne. Il m'attira à lui, beaucoup plus loin, fronçant les sourcils.

– Harry, quittons cette salle. Je sais que c'est douloureux pour toi et je ne tiens pas particulièrement à ce que tu prennes des risques, dit-il d'une voix ferme, de cette voix qu'il prenait quand il savait pertinemment que je n'allais pas l'écouter et qu'il espérait quand même que ses mots se frayeraient un chemin dans mon cerveau.

Je me dégageai de sa prise le plus délicatement possible, le regard toujours fixé sur le voile, incapable de détourner les yeux, autant que le fait de lâcher la main de l'homme à mes côtés me paraissait chose impossible. Mon esprit se troubla un instant quand une vague volute jaillit du voile, m'atteignit et m'effleura. Me sonda.

– Tu ne comprends pas, Lucius, murmurai-je. Il m'appelle.

– Je l'entends aussi, mais ne...

– Ce voile, c'est celui entre le monde réel et celui des morts, soufflai-je sans l'écouter.

« C'est Thanatos » pensai-je. Thanatos, la pulsion de mort, une entité intemporelle, incorporel, m'appelant à travers l'arcade. Je lâchai brutalement la main de Lucius et avançait doucement.

– Je sais, ne t'en approche pas, je t'en prie, insista-t-il alors que je le maintenais à distance magiquement sans même m'en rendre compte.

Il émit un grognement rageur que j'entendis à peine, tentant de se défaire du sort. J'élevai la main.

– Harry, non !

Puis, sans prévenir, je passai mes doigts à travers le voile. Lucius eut un mouvement brusque, semblant terrifié à l'idée que je disparaisse. Mais je me tournais vers lui avec un sourire triste.

– Je suis le Maître de la Mort, je _peux_ le toucher, murmurai-je fasciné, me sentant presque dépossédé de moi-même.

Une main saisit la mienne de l'autre côté et je tombai à genou sous le froid que cela engendra dans tout mon corps, glaçant mon cœur, ralentissant ses battements. Mes veines semblèrent prêtes à exploser et je les vis bleuir de manière inquiétante, ressortant sur ma peau pâlie. J'allais me défaire de la prise solide quand je reconnus la silhouette de Sirius de l'autre côté du voile évanescent. Je laissai échapper un souffle saccadé qui se répercuta dans la salle, comme porté par le voile. Une fine volute de brume s'évada de ma bouche, frigorifié comme je l'étais.

Sirius me sourit et la douleur s'abattit sur moi, étouffante. Je sanglotai, portant sa main froide à ma joue. Le contact la rendait tangible. Mais pas chaude. Toujours morte. Toujours…

Sa voix s'éleva, me parvenant comme à des dizaines de mètres de distance, trouvant un écho inhumain.

– Tu n'appartiens pas à ce monde, Harry. Retourne au tiens.

Il voulut me soustraire sa main, mais je la retins. Soudain, trois autres mains se joignirent à la sienne, détachant mes doigts. Je relevai la tête juste à temps pour apercevoir le sourire douloureux de mon père, de ma mère et de Remus.

– N-Non… Non, non, non, ne… Ne faites pas…

– Ce n'est pas ton monde, Harry. Tout Maître de la Mort que tu sois, me souffla Remus avec un sourire affecté.

Je voulus protester, mais la voix de mon père attira mon regard comme un aimant. Pourtant, je me refusai à entamer un contact visuel. Trop douloureux.

– Harry, regarde-moi.

Lentement, je relevai mes yeux sur les siens et je grimaçai pour ne pas juste fondre en larmes.

– Nous nous reverrons, Harry, affirma-t-il avec une force rassurante et je me sentis un instant comme un enfant qui avait juste besoin d'être réconforté par ses parents.

Juste prêt à croire tout ce qu'ils diraient pour ne plus avoir peur.

– Nous ne t'avons jamais vraiment quitté, mon chéri, ajouta ma mère, dans un écho lointain.

La pression sur ma main diminua et je cessai de les retenir, acceptant pour la première fois qu'ils devaient partir. Et c'était sûrement le plus dur. Lâcher prise. Juste accepter de les laisser s'en aller.

– … fier de toi, murmura Sirius avant que sa silhouette ne s'évanouisse.

– Nous nous reverrons, murmurai-je, la voix brisée.

Ma main retomba, inerte. Je la serrai contre moi. Elle était gelée, engourdie, et les sensations me revenaient doucement. Lucius fut aussitôt auprès de moi. Il ne me toucha pas, conscient que je n'en avais pas besoin pour le moment. Il resta simplement assis à côté de moi de longues minutes, sondant mon visage et lançant de temps à autre quelques sorts d'analyse sur mon corps. Jusqu'à ce que je me relève, toutes larmes séchées. Seulement là, il saisit ma main encore un peu froide. Sa peau chaude me rappela que je n'avais pas tout perdu. Et je trouvai la force de sourire.

Il lança un sort qui nous fit remonter jusqu'à la porte, me serrant contre lui. Je me sentis étrangement bien dans cette pièce aux douze portes, observant celles-ci tourner à m'en donner le vertige aussitôt que celle de la salle du Voile fût refermée.

Une autre attira aussitôt mon regard. Elle portait le nom de Lucius. Je fronçai les sourcils et m'avançai droit sur celle-ci. Lucius m'imita, intrigué.

– Cette salle porte ton nom, lui indiquai-je.

Au moment où je le disais, le nom sur la porte se modifia et laissa apparaître « Nell Sigrid».

– A mes yeux, elle porte le tien, annonça-t-il, la voix lente, mesurée, effleurant le bois du bout des doigts.

– C'est de cette salle dont Dumbledore m'a parlé, murmurai-je en joignant ma main à la sienne.

Nous échangeâmes un regard quand une inscription apparut quelques phrases sibyllines semblables à une énigme. Apparemment seuls les Langue-de-plombs en fonction pouvaient la voir, puisqu'elle ne m'était jamais apparue quand j'avais tenté de l'ouvrir il y a quelques années. Mais pas à tous : aucun langue-de-plomb n'y était entré depuis des siècles entiers. Je lus les quelques phrases lumineuses sur le panneau de bois.

« _Bien_ _trop_ _souvent_, v_ous me craignez plus que la mort.  
__Je suis Souverain, au-delà des Grands Savoirs,  
__au-delà de la Nature et de votre Sort.  
__Sorciers, je vous invite à simplement me croire._

_Je promets ! Si vous m'acceptez sans me penser,  
__alors, je serais à vous pour l'éternité.  
__Au contraire, si vous cherchez à m'expliquer,  
__alors, de vos regards je devrais me cacher._

_Je suis « vie », je ne me cache sous aucun mot  
__Eternel, je ne suis en aucun cas humain  
__Je suis l'Ardent, le plus terrible de vos maux  
__Ravageur, cruel, juste un vulgaire assassin._

_Et dans mon palais, sorciers, on me nomme Eros,  
__Je suis la réponse parfaite à Thanatos._ »

Inconsciemment, je m'étais rapproché de Lucius. Ce poème m'apparaissait si évident.

– L'amour, soufflai-je et un murmure me répondit comme émanant de derrière la porte.

Je posai ma main sur la poignée, main qui fut rejointe par celle de Lucius. Nous l'abaissâmes ensemble et elle coulissa sans problème. Le battant s'ouvrit et j'avançai d'un pas, Lucius, tenant fermement mes doigts entre les siens.

La porte se referma et j'écarquillai les yeux. Un palais, oui, mais un palais fait entièrement d'une matière éclatante du sol au plafond. Comme des miroirs, tout scintillait et nos reflets s'enfonçaient à l'infini. Je ne lâchai pas la main de Lucius qui observait, surpris, le lieu où nous nous trouvions. Des entrelacs de sang se mirent soudain à suinter de toute part, serpentant jusqu'à former un étrange contraste de blancheur et de rouge écarlate.

– Le palais d'Eros, murmurai-je.

_A suivre…_

* * *

**Blabla de J' :**

Il y a donc une petite ellipse de quatre mois ! Ils peuvent enfin prendre leurs fonctions et découvrir un peu plus de ce qu'ils sont, de leurs conditions et de leur situation future. J'espère que c'était pas trop triste !

La deuxième partie du chapitre arrivera mercredi normalement ou peut-être avant selon ce que je fous avec ma correction haha ! Elle fait 8 pages, cette première partie en faisait 7, vous comprenez pourquoi j'ai divisé en deux haha !

En tout cas, la visite du Voile ne signifie pas qu'il pourra ramener les morts, mais peut-être leur parler à l'occasion. Mais je ne pense pas qu'il le fera. Il parvient à clôturer un deuil et je ne pense pas que lui ou ses proches tiennent à relancer la douleur !

Pour le poème, sans commentaire xD J'ai galéré au max pour les rimes, les alexandrins et la signification ! Je me saigne aux quatre veines pour vous haha xD

Sur ce, je vous dis à très bientôt !

Lots of love,

Jelyel !


	20. Éros rime avec Thanatos (partie 2)

**Quand Eros rencontre Thanatos**

**Le cercle des reviewers anonymes :**

_Daidaiiro30_ : Haha je continue je continue ! Jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y ait plus une goutte dans mes veines xD  
Eh oui le département des mystères restera… mystérieux, après tout !  
Je suis contente que cette scène t'ait plu, elle est vraiment important du coup… Merci ! :')  
Pour les deux identités vous en saurez plus dans le chapitre qui viendra après celui-là !  
Merci beaucoup beaucoup !  
A tout bientôt ! Bisous !

_Sarah_ : Veinarde :P  
I'm fine and you ? :D  
Ouaip il est de moi, cette phrase sincèrement je sais pas du tout d'où je la sors ! Normalement c'est de ma tête, mais c'est possible que sa construction soit le vestige d'un truc que j'ai entendu y a longtemps parce qu'elle m'est familière aussi ! xD (le casse-tête pour retrouver) Merci en tout cas !  
Ouiiii le palais, le palais, le palais ! xD Il arrive le palais !  
Les différentes personnalités ? xD  
Hmmm publier surtout FPWL, après celle-là, j'ai une Firenze(humain)/Harry et après je sais pas xD  
Gros bisous et merci encore ma petite Sarah ! Profite bien de tes vacances !

_Kichi_ : Oh merci ! Contente qu'elle te plaise ! Aaaaah encore quelqu'un qui aime les pairings rares ! Bienvenue au club !  
La suite est là !  
Merci, à tout vite :D

_astaroth671_ : Oui, heureusement, cela lui aura servi à ça ! Nan mais s'il avait en plus le pouvoir de ramener les morts, ça aurait été trop ! xD  
Oui il a bien changé Lucius même si c'est une inquiétude un peu réservée, voire pudique !  
Merci beaucoup ! A bientôt !

**Note** :

Comme toujours, un grand merci pour les ajouts en favs, followers, reviews ! Je vous aime d'amûûûûr !  
Rendez-vous en bas et bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre vingtième**

**Eros rime avec Thanatos (partie II)**

« _Eros…_ »

Aussitôt que le nom fut prononcé, un murmure s'éleva. Quelque chose d'incroyablement puissant déferla dans la salle, similaire à ce que j'avais ressenti près du Voile. Je lâchai la main de Lucius et me tournai pour l'apercevoir. Il avait disparu. Mais la salle reflétait à présent des dizaines, non des centaines de scènes différentes, partout autour de moi, sans limites définies. Des silhouettes évanescentes se manifestaient parlant, riant, s'embrassant, hurlant, apparaissaient puis disparaissaient comme des fantômes, des souvenirs pâles d'un passé lointain. Je me tournai frénétiquement pour retrouver Lucius, le souffle erratique.

Je n'osai bouger, par crainte de percuter un souvenir, érigé près de moi sans que je n'arrive à déterminer où exactement. Je tentai de garder mon calme, observant un homme et une femme, presque immatériels, courir l'un vers l'autre. Juste le froissement de sa robe ancienne, la résignation, le bruit des explosions, le course effrénée avec comme unique destination les bras de l'autre, s'étreindre une dernière fois, puis la mort : un coup de canon résonna. Je plaquai mes mains sur mes oreilles pour me protéger de l'écho épouvantable, croyant presque que les armes meurtrières étaient à côté de moi. Je me baissai au sol pour éviter les projectiles que le boulet de canon provoqua en percutant un mur non loin. Mur qui se recomposa aussitôt.

Un autre couple apparut près de moi, dans des vêtements plus anciens encore, valsant, le regard plongé dans celui de l'autre avec une intensité sans équivoque. Le son lancinant des violons se répercuta partout dans la salle. Les silhouettes s'effacèrent tout près de moi dans un tournoiement somptueux, pareils à une brume évanescente.

La salle ne semblait pas néfaste. Elle était empreinte de quelque chose qui me saisissait chaque fois que je songeai à ceux qui comptaient pour moi. Chaque fois que je songeai à ma mère. Aussitôt que j'eus pensé cela, celle-ci m'apparut, semblable à cette photo où elle dansait avec mon père. Des flocons de neige tombèrent sur moi, comme ils tombaient sur eux alors qu'ils dansaient maladroitement, riant aux éclats. Le rire de Lily Potter emplit la salle. Voluptueux.

L'amour. C'était ce que cette salle montrait. C'était la puissance terrible que contenait cette salle et qui, une fois libérée... L'amour. Celui qui avait permis à ma mère de déjouer le sort de Voldemort.

Sa silhouette douce apparut devant moi. Je la vis s'agenouiller dans la chambre d'enfant que j'avais eu il y a longtemps, tenant entre ses bras un tout petit garçon que je reconnus à ses yeux verts, semblables à ceux de sa mère. Elle déposa le petit au sol et elle s'entailla le poignet, laissant son sang goûter au sol. Elle caressa la petite main de son fils et piqua du bout de la lame l'un de ses doigts. Il ne broncha même pas, le regard un peu écarquillé. Elle récupéra quelques gouttes de sang, qu'elle mélangea au sien et appliqua sur la peau de son fils, traçant des runes complexes. Elle passa immédiatement ses doigts sur la petite main du bambin qui guérit instantanément.

– Protégez mon fils, si l'amour est tout ce que j'ai, alors protégez-le, supplia-t-elle dans le vide, les yeux fermés, répétant ces phrases comme un mantra.

Le souvenir s'estompa et je tremblai. Une réponse à la prière de ma mère me parvint dans la salle soudain plongée dans l'obscurité la plus totale, une réponse qu'elle n'avait certainement jamais entendue :

– Il est mien depuis que le monde est monde, annonça une voix, comme un murmure. Je le protégerai.

Le timbre grave était pourtant féminin, volontairement ralenti, comme si chaque mot avait un impact.

– Mien ? demandai-je au vide.

La salle s'illumina de nouveau, éclatante et je me protégeai un instant les yeux de mon avant-bras, déstabilisé.

– Mien, souffla la voix de manière inquiétante, comme une sentence. Hypérion, autrefois… Harry Potter, aujourd'hui… Qui seras-tu demain ?

– Comment ça ? interrogeai-je, blême.

Soudain une silhouette se matérialisa, évanescente, la démarche aérienne. Elle fondit sur moi et se pencha à mon oreille, répandant une sensation de froid dans tout mon corps :

– L'un de mes enfants, chuchota-t-elle comme un secret, articulant chaque mot avec une force qui me cloua au sol.

La voix s'emballa soudain à un débit incroyable, inquiétant :

– Un enfant de l'Amour. Un enfant de la Mort. Une enfant d'Eros et Thanatos. Je t'ai choisi, Hypérion, j'ai enfanté ton âme, je l'ai portée, je te connais, je te…vois.

L'écho se perdit dans un murmure chantant. Puis elle tourna de nouveau la tête vers moi, le regard intense, scrutateur, à peine humain.

Je portai une main à ma tête, perdu, ouvrant la bouche puis la refermant.

– Vous êtes… une femme, je ne comprends pas.

– Je ne suis pas une femme, je ne suis pas un homme non plus, dit-elle en me tournant autour avant de se pencher de nouveau vers moi.

Elle sonda mes yeux et murmura :

– _Je ne suis pas même humaine_.

Un silence s'installa, bref, entier. Et je perçus pendant un court instant ce que mon esprit ne pouvait accepter de percevoir. La silhouette sembla se dédoubler un instant et deux forces distinctes m'apparurent avant de s'unifier de nouveau.

– Pourquoi nous ? chuchotai-je, songeant à Lucius, le cherchant des yeux. Pourquoi cette âme pour la mienne ? Pourquoi la mienne pour la sienne ?

– Pourquoi ? répéta-t-elle, comme surprise.

Ses yeux se perdirent dans le vague et elle éclata de rire. Un rire beau et effrayant, cristallin.

– Pourquoi ? Pourquoi… Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ?

Sa voix s'effaça en même temps qu'elle et fut remplacée par des dizaines de silhouettes. Toujours les deux mêmes, décuplées à l'infini, Hypérion et Erèbe. Lui et moi, parfois même sous d'autres apparences, bien plus anciennes. Mais nos âmes… Toujours les mêmes. Je les percevais sous nos visages comme on verrait au travers d'un masque.

_A ma droite, je rejoignais Erèbe en courant sur un petit chemin. Il était vêtu d'une tenue de voyage et portait un sac. A l'instant où il me vit, il abandonna son chargement, bouche bée, pour me réceptionner correctement._

Je détournai le regard, incapable de fermer mes yeux qui furent aussitôt aspirés par un autre souvenir à ma gauche

– _Erèbe, non ! hurla une femme qui attaquait un dôme, érigé autour de nous._

_Le duel qui avait lieu à l'intérieur n'avait rien d'amical et deux autres femmes s'acharnaient pour défaire la protection autour de nous, lançant maléfice sur maléfice. Mais nous n'entendions rien, nous ne voyions rien si ce n'était l'autre. Et la haine. Soudaine. Meurtrière. De celle que rien d'autre que l'amour ne génère. _

– _Hypérion ne…, tenta une femme juste avant que je n'élève ma baguette. _

_D'un geste vif, j'infligeai un sort de découpe cruel qui arrosa le sol du sang d'Erèbe. La peau pâle de l'homme devant moi était marquée à jamais. Et son regard ne recelant plus que la folie et le dégoût le plus total s'imprima dans mon âme. Encore et encore…_

Je tournai sur moi-même, et un autre souvenir attira mon regard.

_Je reconnaissais le décor de ce palais antique que j'avais déjà vu en rêves. Palais au sol duquel Erèbe me précipita, à genou. Son mouvement me désarçonna et il profita d'une fraction de seconde de flottement pour planter un poignard près de mon cœur. Le simple fait de voir le souvenir me fit porter une main tremblante à ma marque de naissance sur mon torse, étrangement douloureuse._

– _Tu sais que je t'aime, Hypérion. Tu sais que… Tu le sais, me murmura-t-il à l'oreille._

_Je laissai ma tête retomber sur son épaule, le serrant contre moi à l'en étouffer. Puis, le brun s'arracha à moi, me laissa pour mort et le souvenir s'effaça. _

Bien vite remplacé par un autre plus confus où je me voyais embrasser ce jeune homme brun à en perdre haleine, à en perdre l'esprit.

Je détournai pudiquement le regard, laissant le souvenir être évacué. Je ne voulais pas voir ça, pas quand tant de violence avait remplacé l'amour.

Et la seconde d'après, je nous contemplais assis sur deux trônes immenses, pareils aux rois d'antan, nobles à en faire pâlir n'importe quel souverain.

Le souvenir s'attarda et je me laissai tomber au sol, à genou, comme m'inclinant devant la réminiscence, des larmes dévalant mes joues.

– Arrêtez…, suppliai-je alors que les mémoires de cette ancienne vie me plongeaient peu à peu dans une folie mélancolique sans que je ne distingue plus qui j'étais à présent.

Harry ou Hypérion ?

Je m'effondrai, suffoquant, roulant sur le côté pour que mon dos heurte le sol.

Le souvenir disparut, mais les trônes étaient toujours présents dans la salle. Je me refusais à les regarder.

L'étrange silhouette féminine, qui avait déclenché ce raz-de-marée à l'entente de ma question, se déplaça près de moi et sa voix, plus grave, plus impitoyable, émit un fredonnement inquiétant. Puis elle s'installa à quelques centimètres au-dessus de moi, flottant à l'horizontal, son visage face au mien. Aucun souffle ne m'effleura quand elle reprit la parole, son regard accroché à mes yeux qui ne voulaient plus voir. Son regard qui me donna l'impression de plonger dans l'abîme et de ressentir la force de ce temps où rien n'était rien. Ce temps où les hommes eux-mêmes n'existaient pas. Aucune loi, aucune morale, aucun pouvoir.

– Oh tu les vois, tu le sens… Je t'ai nourri de pouvoirs dont chacun rêverait, Hypérion. Tu t'es abreuvé comme un assoiffé il y a si longtemps. Je t'ai rendu tout ce que tu avais et que tu as perdu, Hypérion… Harry… et je vais te donner le même choix. Le même choix que celui d'Erèbe. Jadis, je t'ai élevé au rang de roi et je te tends maintenant ta couronne… Encore.

Je lorgnai sa main qu'elle tendit vers moi. Je secouai vivement la tête et reculai un peu en m'aidant de mes coudes, affaibli, proche du malaise, le corps courbatu.

– Non… Non, je ne… Non.

Ce genre de pouvoir ne m'intéressait pas. Ce n'était pas ce que je voulais. Régner nous avait détruit une première fois. Nous ne régnerions pas. Plus. Jamais. Pas à ce prix-là.

Plus jamais de règne. Le temps du pouvoir était terminé pour moi. Je connaissais son goût, je reconnaissais son parfum entêtant. Je me souvenais de la puissance courant dans mes veines et de l'enivrement des sentences aux fonctions de lois. Je n'en voulais pas. Je n'en voulais plus.

La silhouette recula et se remit à évoluer sans destination précise dans l'endroit aveuglant. Avec un grognement de douleur, les membres engourdis, je me tournai sur le ventre.

Je rampai près de l'un des trônes et mes doigts effleurèrent la matière d'un blanc éclatant. Je laissai une profonde décharge de magie percuter la pierre. La fissure que cela produisit sous ma main se répandit.

La silhouette se tourna à demi vers moi, le regard perçant, implacable.

Je me relevai tant bien que mal et je fis un brusque mouvement de la main, percutant l'un des trônes de toute ma force magique. Les deux tenaient bon et je m'acharnai, effectuant des mouvements de plus en plus complexes. En dernier recours, je chargeai mon poing de tout ce qu'il me restait. Puis, je l'abattis au sol devant moi. L'impact provoqua un tremblement violent et la salle vibra avant que la pierre des trônes ne se fissure.

Le long de chaque faille circulait l'énergie que j'y avais envoyée et j'eus tout juste le temps de créer un bouclier avant que la pierre n'explose avec force dans une nuée de débris. Affaibli par mon état général, mon bouclier céda. Et fut aussitôt alimenté par quelque chose d'autre. Ma main qui tenait ma baguette avait été recouverte par une autre, à peine tangible. Un pouvoir sans précédent courrait dans ma baguette, provenant de cette silhouette qui posa son autre main sur mon épaule. Le bouclier s'évanouit et la femme embrassa ma tempe, délicate, avant de reculer pour simplement disparaître.

– Que désires-tu Harry Potter ? souffla la voix de cette femme.

– Que ça s'arrête…

Puis ma voix résonna à travers un souvenir. Un souvenir très récent cette fois :

« _Ce que je souhaite ? J'aimerai juste avoir la confirmation que la réunification est totale et définitive. Que l'équilibre est absolu que rien ne saura l'ébranler, pas même nous. La certitude que si nous devons revenir après cette vie, ce ne soit jamais pour nous autodétruire. Je ne veux pas que tout cela repose sur nous. Pas pour toujours._»

– Oui, c'est que je veux, confirmai-je, la voix rauque.

Une douleur sans précédent me saisit et je crus entendre un grognement de douleur, en écho au mien, émanant de Lucius, plus loin. J'avais l'impression terrible qu'on m'arrachait une part de moi, qu'on l'analysait et qu'on la replaçait de force dans mon corps.

– Souviens-toi que vous êtes nôtres, souffla une dernière fois la voix désincarnée et tout s'arrêta.

Je sentis une présence près de moi et le parfum capiteux de Lucius m'envahit. Je le sentis me soulever délicatement, comme si je ne pesais rien.

– Sors-moi de là, chuchotai-je. Sors-moi de là, s'il te plait… Je vais devenir marteau…

Au moment où je prononçai ces mots, le décor autour de nous changea et nous atterrîmes au manoir. Lucius n'avait pas transplané, je le savais, mais la force dans cette pièce nous avait offert le voyage apparemment. Je nichai mon visage dans le creux de sa gorge, incapable d'ouvrir les yeux et de me sentir moins affaibli. Moins ébranlé.

– C'était un test… J'ai vu des…, souffla-t-il. Par Merlin, cette salle…

– Ce n'en est pas une. C'est Eros ET Thanatos… C'est… Tout comme la salle de la Mort n'est pas une salle. C'est eux, encore. Partout. Réunifiés et…

– Pourquoi nous l'avoir montré ? Pourquoi y avons-nous accès ? Que pouvons-nous en tirer ? s'interrogea-t-il, en s'asseyant sur le sofa, tenant toujours mon corps lové contre le sien.

– Tout, Lucius. Absolument tout. Cette salle c'est le cœur même de la magie. Elle nous a enfantées, _ils_ nous ont enfantés. Chacun des sorciers, mais je crois que… ce n'était pas une parentalité équitable et il semblerait que des millénaires en arrières nous ayons été les petits préférés jusqu'à ce que nous décevions… Et nous avons payé. Nous continuerons à payer, parfois, je suppose.

A l'instant où je prononçai ces mots, un bruit sec se fit entendre et je sursautai. Lucius et moi nous relevâmes prestement et nous dirigeâmes vers l'origine du bruit. Je découvris avec horreur un berceau et quelque chose qui gigotait dedans. J'écarquillai les yeux et me penchai au-dessus.

Un bébé, âgé de quelques heures tout au plus et nu comme un ver, s'agitait en pleurant, des cheveux bruns et fins ébouriffés sur le haut de sa tête. Je restai comme deux ronds de flanc et Lucius s'approcha, dissimulant sa stupeur avec talent.

– C'est une blague ? m'insurgeai-je.

– Non, c'est un enfant, répliqua-t-il avec sarcasme.

– Mais à qui est-il ? D'où il sort ? Rien ne peut traverser mes protections!

– Rien sauf ce bébé, à toi de me dire qui il est. Tes protections s'appliquent à rejeter tout le monde ?

Il saisit un morceau de papier déposé délicatement sur le ventre du nouveau-né. Il le déplia alors que je répondais :

– Oui sauf les personnes autorisées ainsi que ma famille, et comme je n'ai aucun lien de sang avec personne dans ce monde…

Je m'interrompis, fichant mon regard dans celui de Lucius. Mes yeux passèrent de l'enfant à lui, puis de lui à l'enfant. Il pâlit lorsqu'il comprit. Et davantage encore quand le bébé ouvrit les yeux, révélant des perles grises, troublantes.

– Bon sang, Potter ! hurla Lucius, en se prenant la tête entre les mains, perdant de son flegme et retournant au vouvoiement qu'il me réservait pour les disputes. Vous ne pouvez rien faire comme tout le monde ?!

Il balança le morceau de papier dans le berceau et celui-ci resta ouvert sur ces quelques mots :

« _Ton vœu est exaucé_ ».

Je restai planté là, les bras ballants alors que Lucius faisait les cent pas. Et dans mon esprit la phrase « méfie-toi de ce que tu souhaites » se baladait allégrement. Je n'avais jamais souhaité avoir d'enfant ! J'avais juste souhaité… Oh. Oups. J'avais souhaité ramener l'équilibre. Et cet enfant, ce qu'il dégageait… Il était issu des deux forces les plus opposées et les plus complémentaires incarnées sur cette bonne vieille planète : Lucius et moi. Deux courants magiques intenses circulaient dans son corps avec une puissance hors du commun et je me surpris à en pâlir d'effroi. Un tel pouvoir… quelque chose qui nous appartenait et qui nous liait plus que jamais. Quelque chose pour lequel nous nous battrions côte à côte, quoi qu'il arrive. Un enfant, notre enfant. Mon vœu avait été exaucé de la manière la plus inattendue et la plus évidente toute à la fois.

Je baissai les yeux sur le tout petit être qui s'agitait dans son berceau. Je me penchai et le saisis dans mes bras, l'enroulant dans sa petite couverture, murmurant un « Shhhht » un peu absent, les yeux vitreux. Instantanément ses pleurs se calmèrent. Lucius releva la tête vers moi, s'appliquant à ne surtout pas regarder l'enfant.

– Tu es conscient que nous ne sommes ensembles que depuis quelques mois ? demanda-t-il.

– J'en suis conscient. Mais je sais également que nous nous connaissons depuis quelques deux mille ou trois mille ans pour être précis donc ne fais pas le frileux, Lucius ! Alors oui, c'est précipité. Oui, c'est complètement fou et je ne sais pas comment on va le justifier, mais là, maintenant, tout de suite, Lucius, j'ai besoin que tu percutes que je me sens aussi mal que toi vis-à-vis de ce bébé ! répondis-je, montant crescendo pour finir par réveiller les pleurs du petit qui s'était calmé dans mes bras.

Lucius m'observait, bouche bée.

– C'est notre fils, ajoutai-je. Ose me dire que tu ne le sens pas ! La douleur de toute à l'heure ! La salle a… pris nos empreintes, j'ai senti qu'on tirait sur mon essence-même… Apparemment pour créer ce… enfin peut importe… Je ne savais pas à ce moment que…

Ma voix n'était plus qu'un murmure. Et Lucius ne m'aida pas à terminer de manière élégante ma logorrhée. Il se contenta de me fixer, l'air pincé.

– Lucius, le déni ne te va pas, lui dis-je d'un ton acide.

– Je n'ai pas besoin de t'expliquer comment on fait les bébés, n'est-ce pas ? grinça-t-il. Cet enfant ne peut pas exister.

– Prends-le est dis-moi qu'il n'est pas tout ce qu'il y a de plus réel. Prends-le parce que moi je ne suis pas sûr de ne pas être en train de devenir complètement dingue.

Il avança d'une démarche sèche et observa un instant le petit qui fixa ses grands yeux gris dans les siens.

– Nom de…, commença-t-il à jurer avant de se reprendre sous mon regard désapprobateur.

Le petit agita ses mains vers ses cheveux et gazouilla. Lucius eut un sourire en coin qu'il ôta vite de ses lèvres. Trop tard, je l'avais vu. Et j'avais appris à décrypter ses micro-expressions. Mon unique chance de survivre à ses côtés en esquivant au maximum que son sale caractère et le mien ne se heurtent trop souvent.

Il passa ses mains sous le corps du bébé et l'amena doucement contre lui. Il le cala entre ses bras et le petit s'agita, apparemment très satisfait. Lucius releva un regard troublé sur moi.

– J'ignore comment c'est possible, mais cet enfant est le nôtre, soufflai-je.

Ma phrase portait une émotion étrange et je levai les yeux au ciel pour ne pas pleurer.

– Oh seigneur, est-ce que les journées improbables s'arrêteront un jour… ? murmurai-je.

– Je préfère, et de loin, les journées improbables positives, rétorqua Lucius en désignant d'un mouvement de tête le bébé dans ses bras.

– Il me faudra au moins neuf mois pour m'habituer à sa présence. Pas moins.

– Cela ne l'empêchera pas de nous réveiller toutes les nuits.

– C'est comme un déni de grossesse sans grossesse. La veille, il n'existait pas et maintenant, il est là, tout ce qu'il y a de plus réel, murmurai-je, sans vraiment l'écouter, pâle comme un linge.

– Il lui faut un prénom à ce… déni de grossesse, murmura-t-il.

Je sondai l'enfant et relevai les yeux sur Lucius.

– Eridan, répondis-je sans hésiter.

– Eridan ? Pourquoi ?

– Parce que tu m'en as parlé comme étant le nom d'une constellation quand tu m'apprenais l'astronomie. J'aime la sonorité. C'est le nom d'un fleuve, n'est-ce pas ?

– C'est exact. Si j'ai mon mot à dire, Adel me convient comme deuxième prénom, m'imposa-t-il, les sourcils froncés.

J'approuvai vivement.

– Ce sera Eridan Adel Potter-Sigrid. Est-ce assez étrange pour toi ?

– Autant que sa venue au monde, soufflai-je.

Pourtant, malgré toute ma bonne volonté pour essayer de mettre des mots sur ce que je ressentais, je n'arrivais à rien. J'observai mon fils ouvrir grand les yeux sur le monde et tout ce que je pouvais penser c'était à quel point je me remplissais de quelque chose d'étrange en le regardant sans pouvoir m'en détacher. Je n'avais pas eu conscience d'avoir autant de place dans mon cœur, comme s'il pouvait se remplir à l'infini juste en les observant tous les deux. Lucius semblait vivre la même chose, mais plus sereinement, sans doute dû au fait qu'il avait déjà été père.

Père. Bon sang, j'étais père…

– Lucius, j'y arriverai jamais, geignis-je en me laissant tomber sur le canapé.

– Si tu n'y arrives pas, moi j'y arriverai.

Je relevai la tête et le fusillai du regard alors qu'il arborait un petit sourire moqueur.

– Là, c'était le moment où tu devais me rassurer.

– Et je l'ai fait. Te rassurer, pas te mentir. L'un de nous pourra gérer tout cela, c'est une pensée plutôt réconfortante.

Je levai les yeux au ciel.

– Trop facile, marmonnai-je, habitué à ses pics à mon encontre.

Pics que je lui rendais bien et que nous nous faisions mutuellement payer à coups de baisers volés et de soirées figées dans le temps, dans ma mémoire… Je repris un peu de mes couleurs en y repensant et Lucius me sourit, semblant suivre le fil de mes pensées.

C'est ce moment-là que choisit Draco pour transplaner dans le salon.

– C'est absolument incroyable ! J'ai cherché toute la nuit des traces de cette civilisation grecque un peu étrange dont Père m'avait parlé. Ce que j'ai trouvé dans ta bibliothèque c'est juste…, s'emballa-t-il immédiatement.

Il continua sur sa lancée puis s'interrompit brutalement en lorgnant l'enfant qui gigotait dans les bras de son père.

– Qu'est-ce que… ? commença-t-il et je me pris d'avance la tête entre les mains.

Je ne resurgis que lorsque Lucius sourit poliment et annonça d'une voix doucereuse :

– Draco, je te présente ton petit frère, Eridan.

Un ange passa. Draco pâlit. Il lorgna ses yeux argentés, les cheveux bruns en bataille étonnamment fournis pour un bébé aussi jeune. Pas de doute possible.

– Bon sang, mais Potter ! Tu ne peux pas faire les choses comme tout le monde des fois ? tempêta-t-il soudain, reprenant presque mot pour mot la phrase de son père.

– Eh ! C'est pas seulement le mien ! me défendis-je vainement avec un geste de dépit.

Le mien. Mon enfant. Ma lignée perdurerait. Étrange. Je m'étais fait à l'idée que non. Ma cheminée s'illumina soudain et Hermione et Ron en sortirent. Ils se figèrent, la main d'Hermione posée sur le bras de Ron.

– Super, marmonnai-je. Et maintenant Lucius, on va justifier ça comment ? Une mère porteuse avec les yeux qu'il a ? La ressemblance est trop frappante.

– Adoption par le sang, on lui a fait prendre notre apparence, répliqua calmement Lucius.

– On peut avoir une explication, murmura Hermione, médusée. Je me doute que ça a un rapport avec le département des mystères, mais…

– Oh bien sûr, voici _notre_ fils, Eridan, lançai-je à la volée.

Hermione manqua de défaillir en notant les parfaites ressemblances entre le bébé et ses deux géniteurs et Ron entra dans un mutisme inquiétant.

– Euh… eh bien, félicitations, même si je ne saisis pas comment ça a pu se produire, osa la jeune femme.

– Ron ne regarde pas mon ventre, je n'ai pas fait une grossesse, je suis un homme, ok ? dis-je en claquant des doigts au niveau de son visage.

Il hocha vivement la tête et se concentra à nouveau sur l'enfant.

– Bah mon vieux, tu ne fais jamais rien comme tout le monde, murmura-t-il, vivement approuvé par Draco pour la première fois de sa vie.

Je haussai les épaules et me relevai. Lucius m'attrapa par la taille, libérant un de ses bras. Il me plaqua un baiser sur la tempe et je souris. Je passai un doigt sur la joue du bébé, peinant à croire qu'il était réel. Ses yeux s'arrêtèrent un peu sur mon visage comme s'il me reconnaissait et il sourit, sans dent, plein de bave. Bave qui coula sur la chemise de Lucius.

Je grimaçai et récupérai la catastrophe d'un doigt avant que mon compagnon ne baisse les yeux sur moi, me permettant de croiser son regard magnétique. Je sentis mon estomac effectuer un bond étrange et je virai rouge tomate à mon grand damne. Mon sourire s'élargit, nerveux, et je basculai ma tête contre son épaule. Le doigt plein de bave, lové contre lui, j'étais à peu près certain que tout irait bien.

_A suivre…_

* * *

**Blabla de J'** :

UN BÉBÉ, COMME C'EST ORIGINAL ! xD

Oui, oui c'était un long chapitre ! Un poil de fluff mouahahaha !  
J'ai distingué un peu les souvenirs d'Erèbe et Hypérion en italique pour que ce soit moins l'embrouille, mais le côté confus est volontaire. Harry ne sait plus vraiment qui il est et devient un peu dingue de se prendre ça de plein fouet !

Pour la petite explication, au cas où le chapitre ait été peu clair (fort possible, mais j'ai fait au mieux, j'vous jure !) : Harry et Lucius passent une sorte de test dans cette salle. Ils se retrouvent face à Eros et Thanatos qui sont plus ou moins réunifiés sous la forme d'une seule et unique entité. Tous les deux réussissent le test en refusant le pouvoir, là où, à l'époque d'Erèbe et Hypérion, ils l'avaient accepté ! En outre, Eros et Thanatos sont à l'origine de la magie et donc du peuple sorcier, mais ont particulièrement pris sous leurs ailes deux de leurs « enfants » en l'occurrence les plus prometteurs : Erèbe et Hypérion. Comme tout enfant, ils ont déçus leur parent (joke :D) en se servant à mal de leur pouvoir et surtout en se montant l'un contre l'autre. Et du coup ils ont été un peu punis et le seront toujours un peu à cause des conséquences de leurs actes et la scission qu'ils ont provoquée entre Eros et Thanatos en agissant de la sorte !

Voilà je préfère résumer au cas où, c'est un peu délicat d'estimer si j'ai été claire ou non au sein du texte !

Je voulais aussi vous prévenir que j'ai commencé à poster une très courte fic (quatre parties)** George/Harry** donc si le cœur vous en dit, je serais ravie de vous voir là-bas ! :D

Merci beaucoup d'avoir lu, je vous donne rendez-vous au prochain chapitre !

Lots of Love,

Jelyel !


	21. Futur rime avec Aventure

**Quand Éros rencontre Thanatos**

**Le cercle des Reviewers Anonymes : **

_Sarah_ : Wahou, tu t'es défoulée haha !  
Oh mince xD Qu'est-ce que tu n'as pas compris du coup ? Je peux t'expliquer si nécessaire !  
Je suis contente que ça t'ait plu malgré tout !  
Ouiiiiii je suis pas encore assez à l'aise avec le mpreg pour en faire un au sens grossesse masculine pure ! Du coup je trouve des alternatives ! Ici c'est pas ni des cigognes, ni des choux, ni des roses mais bon !  
Eh ben contente d'avoir réalisé ton rêve haha !  
Merci beaucoup et t'en fais pas, pour une review abrégée je la trouve bien complète !  
Gros bisous ma Sarah ! A bientôt !

_Daidaiiro30 _: Magique ? Le plus beau compliment que tu puisses faire sur une fic HP xD  
Je suis contente que les événements dans le Palais d'Eros t'aient plu ! C'était pas évident, je le confesse, d'où ma petite explication de fin ! M  
Merci beaucoup en tout cas ! La suite est là et il ne restera plus que l'épilogue !  
A bientôt !  
Bisous !

**Note :**

Hey ! Je m'excuse pour le retard que j'ai pris un peu partout, ça fait une bonne grosse semaine que j'ai rien posté ! Mais voilà les aléas de la vie !

Je vous remercie pour vos réactions chaleureuse et notamment concernant le petit Eridan (seigneur j'adore ce prénom !) !

Bonne lecture et rendez-vous en bas !

* * *

**Chapitre Vingt-et-Unième  
Futur rime avec Aventure  
**

Deux mois de plus. C'est le temps qu'il nous fallut pour mettre en place l'arrivée de nos doubles sur le devant de la scène. La venue inopinée d'Eridan avait pas mal retardé les choses. Je ne m'en plaignais pas et Lucius non plus, trop occupés que nous étions à courir dans tous les sens pour organiser son avenir sur les dix prochaines années. Pas moins. J'étais angoissé et Lucius, bien qu'il n'en montre rien, semblait difficilement digérer le fait d'avoir deux fils sur la sellette. Eridan par son affiliation à moi et Draco par son affiliation à Lucius. Dans les deux cas, nous attirions les regards. Les mauvais regards.

Draco avait été distant avec l'enfant au début, puis à force de devoir s'en occuper, il avait simplement dû finir par s'y attacher, je supposais. Il grandissait vite, trop vite. Et nous avions un million de choses à faire pour lui accorder un avenir décent. Pour assumer notre vie précédente et rendre au monde magique l'équilibre que nous avions fêlé, il y a près de deux mille ans. Parce qu'il était hors de question que nous le laissions en héritage.

C'est pourquoi en ce fatidique jour pluvieux, Lucius et moi nous retrouvâmes dans mon bureau.

– Détends-toi, m'ordonna-t-il.

J'arrêtai de tapoter du pied sur le sol pour relever le visage sur lui.

– Je ne suis pas…, tentai-je.

– Ne me mens pas.

– D'accord, mais ce n'est vraiment pas évident quand…

Il leva les yeux au ciel et m'embrassa, brièvement, me faisant taire par la même occasion. Tout en m'obligeant à me désintéresser de mon propre cerveau pour me concentrer sur son regard brûlant posé sur moi.

– Tout ira bien, me dit-il et c'était tout ce que j'avais besoin d'entendre.

Il me tendit l'un des pendentifs de Psyché que j'avais trouvé dans le coffre Peverell lors de ma première visite là-bas.

Aussitôt, que nous eûmes passé les chaînes autour de nos cous, nos doubles apparurent dans une brume dorée. Nous avions fait tout un tas de tests. Ils agiraient exactement comme nous le ferions à leur place, ayant toute notre mémoire jusqu'au moment de leur apparition. Ils étaient totalement indépendants de ce qui nous arrivait, sauf si nous venions à mourir. Autrement, ils ne sentaient pas nos douleurs, ni ne subissaient nos changements physiques une fois qu'ils étaient apparus. Tout ce qu'ils vivaient séparés de nous était stocké dans leur mémoire et nous revenait lorsqu'ils disparaissaient.

Je les observai, perturbé. Lucius leur balança des robes de sorciers élégantes. L'une d'elle portait les armoiries des Potter-Black et l'autre des Sigrid. Les doubles se changèrent en nous regardant avec le même air indéchiffrable que nous le faisions.

– Ok, soyons clair, ce soir vous serez Nell Sigrid et Harry Potter-Black. Cette réception est importante, donc vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire : être diablement intelligents et charmants, expliquai-je aux doubles qui s'habillaient.

– Tu nous prends pour des idiots ? répondit négligemment le double de Lucius, sous l'apparence de Nell Sigrid.

Je lançai un regard désespéré à mon Lucius qui avait l'air diablement amusé de la situation. Je sentis un mal de tête poindre et je me résignai à ne plus communiquer avec les doubles sous peine d'en tuer un par accident.

Lucius me lança une tenue de duelliste assez moulante mais extrêmement renforcée et… rock. L'ensemble était fait de cuir de dragon plutôt souple et d'une chemise blanche. Des poches étaient dissimulées à peu près partout et une ceinture optimisait le tout, laissant un endroit où ranger une baguette magique et… un poignard.

– J'ai l'impression de devenir ton partenaire en crime, me dit-il alors que j'enfilais le pantalon.

Je passai les bottes en cuir sans difficulté m'étonnant de l'amplitude des mouvements que l'ensemble me permettait.

– Tu veux dire comme Bonnie et Clyde ? grimaçai-je, amusé, alors que la référence lui échappait totalement.

– Dépêche-toi, me pressa-t-il avec une caresse appuyée sur ma nuque.

Il était déjà changé et j'avais du mal à détacher mon regard de son corps. Il n'avait jamais été aussi sexy. Enfin si, mais pas habillé… Je détournai rapidement mes pensées, me sentant rougir comme une jouvencelle. J'enfilai un long manteau noir un peu trop grand pour moi et m'observai dans le miroir. Pas mal. Et ce serait encore mieux dans quelques secondes.

Lucius me tendit une alliance que je savais l'exacte réplique de celle qui lui permettait de garder l'apparence de Nell et non celle de Lucius Malfoy : une alliance de Loki. Il me la passa au doigt, déposant un baiser sur ma peau au passage. Baiser qui me fit frissonner, sous le rire moqueur de l'autre Lucius qui attendait patiemment dans un coin de la pièce, son Harry coincé entre les bras. Je lui fis un doigt d'honneur dont il s'offusqua. Il donna une petite tape sur l'arrière du crâne de son Harry qui protesta violemment :

– Eh c'est l'autre qui t'a fait un doigt d'honneur ! Pas moi.

– Tu viens de lui, tu dois être aussi mal poli.

Je vis le sourire du double de mon compagnon alors que l'autre Harry ronchonnait. Je sentis la bague s'incruster dans ma peau et prendre la forme d'un tatouage peu à peu. Je posai les doigts dessus et me concentrai sur l'apparence que je souhaitais avoir. Lucius fit de même sur la sienne et lorsque je rouvris les yeux, devant le miroir, à ma place, se tenait la réplique parfaite d'Hypérion, bien plus grand que moi, et à qui la tenue seyait à merveille. Je nouai en une queue de cheval mes longs cheveux blonds et eut un sourire très satisfait. Je me tournai vers Lucius qui avait pris l'apparence d'un homme très séduisant aux cheveux très bruns et plutôt courts. Ceux-ci étaient artistiquement coiffés en arrière et ses yeux mordorés n'en étaient rendus que plus remarquables et brillants.

Je lui souris et il eut un salut très noble à mon égard, un peu moqueur. Il était toujours plus grand que moi et je soupçonnai qu'il l'avait fait exprès. Il combla l'espace entre nous en deux secondes et me fit basculer en arrière, m'embrassant langoureusement. Je me laissai faire, sentant mon cœur s'emballer et tout mon être se raccrocher à lui. Mon double eut un sifflement appréciateur qui lui valut une autre petite tape derrière la tête de son Lucius qui n'avait pas souffert du changement d'apparence et arborait toujours les traits de Nell Sigrid.

– On y va ! me dit le mien.

Nos doubles étaient d'autant plus réels qu'ils gardaient toutes nos capacités magiques. En combat cela pouvait s'avérer très utile. Mais ce soir, les combats seraient pour Lucius et moi. Les autres Harry et Nell devaient à tout prix se montrer à la grande réception au Ministère. La situation était complexe et le fait que j'ai pris la défense d'un Malfoy avait vite fait le tour. On me le reprochait et on pouvait aisément dire que ma côte de popularité avait baissé, surtout à cause de Caius, pour qui j'avais réservé une petite surprise ce soir. Seules quelques personnes étaient au courant de notre plan et cela nous avait demandé une fouille intensive dans les archives du Ministère, mal organisées, bien évidemment.

Je regardai le couple Nell/Harry s'éloigner, très assorti et noble à en faire pâlir tous les Sang-Purs.

– Wahou, je suis vraiment pas mal vu de dos, constatai-je avec un petit bruit appréciateur.

Lucius leva les yeux au ciel et nous fit transplaner. La première partie de notre plan était d'envoyer les faux Nell et Harry au ministère. La seconde… Eh bien les sales petits contacts de Lucius avaient pu nous dénicher des informations très intéressantes sur des gens peu recommandables. Autrement dit nous avions trouvé la planque des Mangemorts restants.

Nous les avions observés pendant plusieurs jours alors qu'ils étaient retranchés dans la maison des Gaunt qui n'avait pas été visitée depuis que Dumbledore y avait récupéré la bague. Mais les sortilèges apposés sur l'endroit étaient encore si puissants sur la maison qu'ils étaient restés même quelques années après. Les Mangemorts s'étaient débrouillé pour s'en attribuer la protection.

Nous avions peu à peu défait les sorts, jour après jour, sans qu'ils ne s'en rendent compte. Nous avions également pu compter six Mangemorts avérés. Le reste serait impossible à faire condamner, par manque de preuves, aussi nous avions calculé notre coup pour attaquer à cette heure où les six principaux étaient au QG. A savoir Rodolphus et Rabastan Lestrange, Thorfin Rowle, Travers, Selwyn et Rosier.

Nous atterrîmes à l'endroit prévu, dans le cimetière de Little Hangleton. J'y étais déjà revenu mais la sensation de malaise fut identique aux autres fois. Lucius serra brièvement ma main puis la relâcha, me faisant signe de le suivre. Nous nous faufilâmes hors du lieu macabre, remontant le sentier plongé dans l'obscurité jusqu'à ce que la maison apparaisse. Elle avait été ensorcelée de manière à ce qu'aucun moldu ne remarque désormais sa présence. Et même des sorciers auraient été incapables de la carter. Nous n'avions pu y venir qu'en comptant sur le fait que j'étais moi-même déjà venu ici, dans le cimetière, ainsi qu'au travers des souvenirs de ce moldu qui s'était rendu chez les Gaunt et que Dumbledore m'avait montré.

Nous nous étions entraînés sans relâche les derniers mois. Ils n'avaient aucune chance. Aussitôt que nous atteignîmes la maison, Lucius défit les derniers sortilèges avec une maîtrise presque arrogante. Il fila immédiatement vers l'arrière de la maison tandis que je me plaçai devant l'entrée. Je pointai ma baguette sur la porte. Je regardai l'heure sur ma montre et quand la trotteuse s'aligna sur l'aiguille qui pointait dix heures, je m'avançai.

– Que la fête commence, murmurai-je.

D'un mouvement souple du poignet, je pulvérisai la porte qui vola en éclat à l'intérieur, blessant le visage des hommes présents. Ils étaient tous habillés pour une petite sortie meurtrière, masques prêts à l'utilisation et grande cape noire. Je profitai de l'effet de surprise et désarmai Selwyn que j'assommai sans effort. Il tomba lourdement au sol et je me baissai pour éviter un sortilège cuisant de Travers. Je me tournai vers lui, le fusillant du regard et, avant de me relever, je lui lançai un sortilège d'attache. Il tomba à la renverse, se tortillant comme un ver de terre au sol.

Les plus faibles étaient immobilisés et je lançai aussitôt un sortilège qui répandit une fumée opaque dans la maison. L'action n'avait pas duré plus de quelques secondes.

Je restai accroupi au sol et les écoutai s'agiter. Un bruit sur ma droite m'indiqua la présence de l'un d'eux. Aussitôt, je lançai un sort qui illumina la brume mystique, révélant ma présence. Rowle s'écroula, inconscient. Je bougeai de l'endroit où j'étais, entendant des pas approcher.

J'entendis soudain Lucius entrer dans la maison, au moment où l'un des frères Lestrange parvenait à se défaire du brouillard. Aussitôt, Rodolphus me fit face, un sourire fou aux lèvres.

Lucius engagea le combat contre Rabastan, semblant se délecter de l'agressivité de son adversaire. Je savais mon compagnon être un duelliste de talent, mais à ce point… Je me déconcentrai un instant de Rodolphus qui en profita pour se défaire de mon sortilège de pétrification.

– Concentre-toi, pour l'amour de… ! hurla Lucius avant de se taire pour éviter un sort.

Je donnai à nouveau toute mon attention à Rodolphus qui attaquait sans ménagement mon bouclier. Il était puissant, c'était indéniable mais… pas assez. Je ne faisais que m'amuser et il le sentait. Mes yeux étaient perdus dans le vague tandis que je répondais sans grande conviction à ses sortilèges agressifs. Il profita d'un moment d'inattention pour frapper fort. Trop fort.

– Avada Kedavra !

Lucius se figea aussitôt, l'horreur installée sur ses traits, et il observa, impuissant, le sortilège me frapper de plein fouet. Je me courbai en deux sous le choc. Je m'attendais à une surprise et pendant un instant, je craignis d'avoir surestimé mes forces. Une présence m'effleura et je souris, sentant le souffle de la Mort chatouiller ma nuque dans un baiser aimant.

Une part de moi aspira le maléfice. Je me redressai doucement, surpris, non pas d'être en vie, mais de l'énergie que je sentais courir dans mes veines. Elle remonta jusqu'à mon visage et je sentis mes yeux se charger brièvement de la couleur verte intense du sortilège. Rodolphus posa un regard horrifié sur moi, comme s'il venait de croiser la faucheuse en personne.

– Merci, lui dis-je, étonné.

Je ripostai immédiatement et avançai d'un pas sur Rodolphus à la manière d'un épéiste. Il ne put que se défendre alors que j'enchaînai les sorts, me sentant plus en forme que jamais. Il recula jusqu'à buter contre le mur et, seulement là, je l'achevai d'un sortilège de mon cru qui lui ferait faire une petite sieste de quelques heures. Au moment où Rodolphus s'écroulait au sol, son frère Rabastan le rejoignit, assommé par Lucius. Il asséna un maléfice à Thorfin qui tentait de se relever en grognant.

Je rangeai ma baguette et me frottai les mains satisfaits. Lucius m'observa, l'air furibond.

– Tu es inconscient !

– Je suis en vie ! me défendis-je en reculant prudemment.

– Pas pour longtemps si je t'étripe.

– L'avada ne peut pas me tuer ! rétorquai-je.

– Ce n'est pas une raison !

– Oh, tu as eu peur pour moi, Lucius ? demandai-je innocemment.

Il se rembrunit et m'offrit un regard glacial. J'en avais l'habitude et je savais que son regard se réchaufferait d'ici ce soir, quand nous aurions célébrer proprement cette petite victoire. Nous récupérâmes les ordures à terre et les rassemblâmes en un petit tas informe au milieu de la pièce.

– Et c'est ça les têtes pensantes des Mangemorts ? soufflai-je exaspéré. On y va ?

Lucius approuva d'un signe de tête. Il pointa sa baguette sur eux et je fis de même. Je me concentrai et ils disparurent soudain dans un « pop » caractéristique. Nous suivîmes de peu et nous débarquâmes dans le hall du ministère, rempli d'une foule paniquée et complètement perdue. La fête avait dû battre son plein avant qu'un enchevêtrement de Mangemorts n'interrompe la réception.

Je m'avançai sur le tas humain arrivé peu avant nous, indifférent aux baguettes des Aurors pointées sur nous. Rowle grogna et commença à m'invectiver. Je lui fichai ma botte dans la figure ce qui eut pour mérite de le faire taire et de l'assommer tout à la fois. Je relevai un visage rayonnant sur l'assemblée. Mes yeux rencontrèrent le sourire de Kingsley.

– Livraison spéciale pour Monsieur la Ministre, annonça Lucius d'une voix forte, un rictus amusé aux lèvres. Fraîchement capturés et hors d'état de nuire, comme spécifié.

Il offrit au Ministre une révérence très respectueuse, un chouia ironique. Kingsley s'avança vers nous et baissa les yeux sur le tas d'hommes à nos pieds.

– Merci, Messieurs. Vous tous, occupez-vous de me placer tout ça à Azkaban, ordonna-t-il aux Aurors qui s'exécutèrent en vitesse.

Je me tournai vers Caius qui nous regardait, ahuri. Je lui offris un sourire carnassier et la main de Lucius se posa sur mon épaule pour me tempérer. J'avais tellement envie de l'étriper. Je vis nos doubles tout près, dont le mien qui me lança un regard dissuasif.

– Lord Potter-Black et Lord Sigrid, il est temps que vous fassiez votre annonce, n'est-ce pas ? leur dis-je.

Mon double s'avança avec un sourire, accompagné d'un Nell à l'élégance raffinée. Nous avions étudié toutes les possibilités pour virer Caius de son poste, écumant les anciennes lois dont personne ne se souvenait plus. Et nous en avions trouvé une. Une qui destituerait cet arrogant pour de bon. Le Magenmagot faisait primer l'ancienneté du nom dans le choix du président. Les Dumbledore étaient une vielle famille de sorcier, c'est pourquoi Albus s'était vu offrir sa place à la direction du conseil. Une place à vie, une fois prise. A sa mort, Arfin avait récupéré sa place. Et le seul moyen de virer Arfin était soit de le tuer, soit de trouver une famille sorcière plus ancienne que la sienne et s'assurer le soutien de la majorité des autres familles sorcières qui siégeaient.

– En vertu de mes titres et de mon ascendance, je souhaite prendre les deux sièges qui me reviennent dans le Magenmagot en tant que Potter et Black. Mon compagnon, prendra également le sien, déclara mon double d'une voix mesurée. Et j'ajouterai que je soutiens le départ de Caius Arfin de son poste.

– Ainsi que moi, dit Nell d'une voix froide, le regard perçant.

– Et moi, déclara Amelia Bones, que nous avions mise au courant du changement de pouvoir.

Arthur Weasley s'avança et adressa un sourire à mon double.

– Je désire également occuper mon siège et apporte donc ma voix.

– Je rejoins l'opinion de Monsieur Weasley et désire également prendre mon siège au Magenmagot, annonça Augusta Longdubat, avec un sourire froid.

Deux autres membres du Magenmagot s'avancèrent et apportèrent également leur voix. Puis un autre auquel s'ajoutèrent également les voix de deux femmes. Un murmure d'incompréhension s'éleva et les regards se tournèrent naturellement vers Caius. Les autres membres avaient senti le vent tourner et par prudence s'était joint au mouvement général.

– Mais je n'ai aucune intention de quitter mon poste, protesta le vieil homme d'un ton moqueur.

Cette fois-ci, je m'avançai. Je savourai les mots qui s'écoulèrent de ma bouche, serrant la main de Lucius entre mes doigts.

– La majorité a parlé, Lord Arfin. En vertu de la loi Gamp qui préconise l'ancienneté du nom sorcier pour occuper le poste de président du Magenmagot, Caius Stern Arfin, je vous remercie pour vos services au sein du Magenmagot, mais vous êtes officiellement démis de vos fonctions à compter de maintenant. Mais ne vous en faites pas, le Magenmagot sera entre de bonnes mains. Les miennes en l'occurrence.

Caius vira au rouge et toute l'assemblée resta bouche bée. Nous venions, d'un coup d'un seul, de remonter Kingsley dans les sondages, d'assurer à Harry Potter une alliance impossible à défier et d'infiltrer le Magenmagot en s'attaquant à la plaie gangrenée elle-même.

– Et qui êtes-vous si je puis me permettre ? demanda Arfin, écumant de rage. La loi Gamp… Très bien, mais les Arfin sont de loin la plus ancienne lignée sorcière de sang-pur existant !

Je le toisai, l'air mauvais. Caius émit un rire sec, cherchant du soutien dans la salle, réitérant sa question :

– Alors, répondez, qui êtes-vous ?

Je laissai un autre silence s'installer et Lucius m'attira contre lui, intervenant à ma place.

– Æther et Hélios Peverell, déclara-t-il calmement.

L'annonce fit un tôlée et la foule s'agita immédiatement. Lucius sortit de sa poche les parchemins justifiant de nos identités que nous avions obtenus avec la complicité de Kingsley et des gobelins qui se seraient pliés en quatre pour moi. Il les lança aux pieds de Caius qui les ramassa.

Mon double s'approcha de moi et me serra la main, renforçant l'idée d'une alliance et il en fit de même avec Lucius à me droite. Étrange de serrer sa propre main… Puis, nous transplanâmes, leur laissant tout le loisir de hurler à l'imposture et vérifier pourtant les preuves indubitables. Propriétés appartenant aux Peverell, aménagées de manière à ce qu'on puisse les croire habitées, arbre généalogique volontairement flouté, acte de bonne foi de Gringotts et attestation de l'ouverture du coffre Peverell. Acte de mariage même. Le nom Peverell supplantait tous les noms de son porteur à partir du moment où il devenait Maître de la Mort. On n'avait aucun droit de me demander mon ancien nom, ni celui de mon « époux ».

J'avais souhaité qu'Harry Potter reste Harry Potter. Alors j'étais devenu Hélios. Nous avions créé Hélios et Æther de toute pièce pour nous protéger et ne pas laisser mon titre empiéter sur notre vie et celle de notre fils. Et nous n'étions pas près de cesser de faire sévir ce couple sur le monde sorcier.

J'ondulai presque de rire quand Lucius nous fit atterrir dans notre chambre.

– Hélios et Æther Peverell, les justiciers sans masque !

Lucius émit un rire clair et me serra contre lui.

– C'était théâtrale, tout le monde s'en souviendra, me dit-il d'un ton appréciateur en me faisant reculer contre le mur. Nous venons d'acheter notre tranquillité, mon amour.

Il saisit mes poignets qu'il releva au-dessus de ma tête d'une main. De l'autre, il toucha du bout des doigts l'alliance incrustée dans ma peau, s'attirant un regard fiévreux de ma part. Je sentis mon apparence changer peu à peu et il reprit doucement la sienne à son tour.

– C'est comme ça que je te préfère, murmurai-je en lorgnant ses lèvres avec envie.

Des pleurs soudain me firent m'évader à toute vitesse de sa prise. Il soupira lourdement et m'observa m'enfuir à toute jambe de la chambre pour foncer vers celle de notre fils.

– Je t'aurai ce soir, m'informa-t-il en me suivant plus modérément.

– Je n'en doute pas ! lui lançai-je en disparaissant à l'angle d'un couloir.

–Mais par pitié, taisez-vous ! s'exclama Draco, horrifié, sortant de la chambre d'Eridan en le tenant délicatement dans ses bras.

Je fondis sur lui et il se tourna immédiatement de l'autre côté, dérobant mon fils à ma vue. Celui-ci s'arrêta de pleurer, étonné d'être ballotté dans les bras de son frère. Ses grands yeux gris me fixèrent par-dessus l'épaule de Draco et, comme à son habitude, comme s'il reconnaissait mon visage, il m'offrit un sourire sans dent. Je me sentis fondre et tentai une feinte sur le côté. Draco m'évita.

– Explique-moi cette tenue de duelliste d'abord, dit-il.

– Draco ! Donne-moi mon fils ! ordonnai-je, outré, esquivant la question.

– Non, il faut bien que quelqu'un le protège de toi et de tes…habitudes bizarres.

– Je suis son père, lançai-je en roulant des yeux.

– Heureusement, il en a un autre de père ! Père ?! appela Draco en dernier recours, cherchant un soutien auprès de son géniteur.

Lucius nous rejoignit et Draco resta bouche bée devant sa tenue, semblable à la mienne. Il s'avança et récupéra Eridan des bras de Draco, le calant d'un seul bras contre son épaule, s'octroyant un sourire du petit qui joua immédiatement avec ses cheveux.

– Oh non, Merlin tout Puissant, dites-moi que ça n'a aucun rapport avec vos divagations sur Hélios et Æther, murmura Draco, choqué.

Lucius déposa un baiser sur le front de notre fils et nous échangeâmes un regard de connivence avant de répondre à l'unisson :

– Non, aucun.

* * *

**Blabla de J'** :

Alors, à la base, ce chapitre était censé être un bonus sur comment Harry et Lucius se débarrassent de Caius, mais finalement je l'ai intégré comme chapitre de fin pour vous donner un ordre d'idée de l'avenir de nos deux loulous ! Ils sont des gardiens et ont refusé le pouvoir publique, alors que reste-t-il ? La justice masquée, évidemment ! :D J'aimais bien l'idée et je confesse que je les imagine assez bien en justiciers masqués !

Pour les prénoms, évidemment pas choisis au hasard... Hélios est la personnification du soleil, attribué parfois à Apollon. Apollon lui-même parfois assimilé à Éros. Donc on reste sur la gamme délire grec. Æther est souvent considéré comme le fils d'Erèbe (oh, le hasard !) et personnifie l'oxygène des dieux respiré dans les parties supérieures des cieux. Voilà voilà pour l'anecdote mythologique !

Je voulais aussi vous remercier très fort parce qu'on a dépassé les 600 reviews, je sais pas si vous vous rendez compte ! Mais c'est juste énorme et trop trop trop adorable de votre part ! Donc merci pour votre présence ! Y a des pseudos que je vois sur toutes mes histoires même et je me dis que vous êtes courageux parce que mes temps de publi' font pâlir l'enfer et tout ! Mais voilà tout ça pour dire : MERCI !

Alors ça ressemble grandement à un message de fin de fic, mais c'est bien parce qu'il ne reste plus que l'épilogue pour cette fic ! L'histoire en elle-même se clôt ici, avec un petit aperçu du futur dans l'épilogue qui est ma foi bien long !

Je vous donne rendez-vous dans l'épilogue et donc pour la fin de la fic !

Lots of love,

Jelyel !


	22. Épilogue

**Quand Éros rencontre Thanatos**

**Le Cercle des Reviewers Anonymes :**

_Daidaiiro30 _:  
Haha oui, c'est pas théâtrale du TOUT ! On a toujours besoin de Peverell xD Il en faut absolument !  
T'inquiète Draco va s'en sortir !  
Je sais, je sais, ça me fait tout bizarre de finir ! J'espère que l'épilogue sera à la hauteur :D Merci beaucoup, à bientôt !

_Sarah_ : J'aime bien tes petites reviews rapides ! Elles sont pas si rapides, toujours mignonnes !  
Ah bon bah ça va, sinon je t'aurais fait un petit résumé bien pas clair xD  
Loki c'est l'un de mes personnages préférés au cinéma ! Surtout grâce à Hiddleston que j'adore !  
Ah alors il donne quoi Crimson Peak !  
Oh quand même une vingtaine de chapitres y a de quoi être rassasié !  
Graisse haha, j'y pense à chaque fois avec ce mot !  
Mais oui voici la fin ! C'est triste, ça fait bizarre !  
Merci beaucouuuuup ma petite Saraaaaah !  
Gros bisous !  
A bientôt !

_Nashdoi _: Je te réponds ici parce que je peux pas me connecter à facebook ! xD  
Mais t'inquiiiiiièèèète y a pas de retard, la fic va pas disparaître donc t'es pas à la bourre ! Moi je le suis pour poster l'épilogue là !  
Wouhouuuu j'aime bien surprendre :D  
Merci beaucoup beaucoup ! Très contente que ça te plaise !  
Merciiiiiii bisous !  
A bientôt !

_Guest _: Oooh merci, c'est adorable ! Très heureuse qu'il t'ait plu ! A bientôt ! Bisous !

_astaroth671_ : Mais ouiiii, moi aussi ! C'est tout bizarre !  
Tu auras un assez bon aperçu de ce que va être leur avenir sur l'épilogue, j'espère que ça te plaira.  
Rêve à la suite, c'est bien de faire fonctionner sa propre imagination, ça s'arrête pas vraiment à l'épilogue :D  
Merci beaucoup en tout cas, pour toutes tes reviews, c'est trop gentil !  
A bientôt ! Bisous !

**Note** :

Nous voici donc au dernier chapitre et ça fait tout bizarre comme d'habitude !  
Merci beaucoup à tous pour le suivi (acharné ? xD) de cette fic ! Pour tous les ajouts en alerte et favoris ! Vous êtes topissimes, et c'est rien de le dire !  
MERCI BEAUCOUP !  
Je vous donne rendez-vous en bas et je vous souhaite bonne lecture !

* * *

**Epilogue**

Eridan Sigrid-Potter était assis dans la cuisine du manoir Potter, une main glissée dans ses cheveux bruns en bataille. Ses grands yeux gris suivaient les fines lignes d'écriture du journal levé devant lui. Un pli concentré animait son front et son visage fin, à la mâchoire déjà anguleuse malgré son jeune âge. Il allait avoir quinze ans demain et en paraissait aisément deux de plus. Heureusement, son anniversaire tombait pile sur les vacances de Noël. La plupart des élèves qui le pouvaient rentraient, vivement poussés dehors par l'école qui connaissait une hausse inexplicable des effectifs de jeunes sorciers depuis quinze ans. Une sorte de baby-boom sorcier à échelle mondiale qu'aucun spécialiste n'avait su justifier.

C'était le premier jour des vacances et sa Tante Hermione avait dû le ramener à la place de ses parents, partis en déplacement. Il ne les verrait probablement qu'aujourd'hui, à sa grande déception. Il ne l'aurait avoué pour rien au monde, mais ils lui manquaient de manière encore plus aigüe depuis qu'il avait ramené sa grosse valise dans le manoir vidé de tout occupant à l'exception de Creepy, le vieil elfe de maison familial qui l'adulait complètement.

Le jeune homme fronça légèrement son nez pointu et poussa un soupir d'exaspération, suivi d'un juron. Il abattit avec lassitude le journal sur la table de la cuisine. Le choc fit trembler sa tasse de thé qui se déversa sur la une. Malgré la tâche qui s'étendait on pouvait encore lire le gros titre et le court article à sensation dessous.

« _Hélios et Æther ont encore frappé !_

_Alors qu'un groupuscule donnait du fil à retordre aux Aurors depuis quelques mois, le Ministre s'est résolu à faire appel aux services du Maître de la Mort et de son époux. Le résultat ne s'est évidemment pas fait entendre, puisque le réseau des Adorateurs de Morgane a été mystérieusement démantelé. Quand les autorités sont arrivées sur les lieux indiqués dans un courrier adressé au Ministre, le symbole des reliques de la mort avait été encore une fois gravé sur la porte et les membres du groupe avaient été mis hors d'état de nuire pour quelques heures._

_Malgré les récents événements et le grand nombre d'interventions qui ont précédé ceux-ci, nous en savons toujours aussi peu sur le couple Peverell. Leurs détracteurs sont aussi nombreux que leurs admirateurs. Mais ni les uns ni les autres ne sont parvenus à ce jour à démasquer ces bandits sans masques._ »

Le jeune homme soupira à nouveau lourdement en louchant un peu sur le gros titre. Encore une lubie de ses parents. Hélios et Æther Peverell était devenus leur double identité, celles de sortes de justiciers un peu flippants. Personne ne soupçonnait que derrière ces deux individus se cachaient Lucius Malfoy et Harry Potter. Et personne ne devait jamais l'apprendre. Eridan, avait fini par le découvrir en tombant sur Harry, son père, un soir, filant à toute vitesse à travers le manoir sous l'apparence d'un grand homme blond. Il ignorait qui avait le plus eu peur à ce moment-là, mais les deux avaient appelé la même personne simultanément : Lucius.

Le jeune homme allait se relever quand un bruit sourd le fit bondir plus brusquement que prévu hors de son tabouret. Il lorgna la fenêtre de la cuisine et s'approcha de la masse informe qui tentait de se rétablir de l'autre côté de la vitre. Il ouvrit la fenêtre avec un sourire narquois.

Le hibou qui avait percuté la vitre se releva tant bien que mal et entra à pas chancelants dans la pièce. Le garçon lui tendit le bras et le volatile grimpa dessus.

– Encore des soucis avec les fenêtres, Edgard ? dit-il d'une voix moqueuse en lissant les plumes du très vieil animal.

Celui-ci émit un son discret et tendit sa patte à son propriétaire. Le brun saisit l'enveloppe et la décacheta, déposant le hibou sur son perchoir. Il s'empressa de déplier la lettre, reconnaissant l'écriture fine et noble sur l'enveloppe.

« _Mon insolent petit frère,_

_Je prends le risque de t'envoyer ce court message avec Edgard à défaut d'avoir un autre hibou sous la main. Il a l'air encore plus miteux que d'habitude et j'ai peur qu'il claque en chemin. Néanmoins, il a deux jours pour te remettre ce pli, cela devrait être suffisant pour qu'il te transmette cette information : je rentrerai la veille de ton anniversaire au matin. Essaye d'avoir une tenue correcte, tu sais que je déteste te voir traîner dans tes vieux joggings moldus ! Ton père t'a vraiment donné des mauvaises habitudes d'une inélégance rare._

_Affectueusement,_

_Ton grand frère préféré.»_

Le jeune homme eut un regard horrifié et baissa les yeux sur son jogging et son débardeur qui lui servaient de pyjama. La veille de son anni… Par la barbe de Merlin, c'était aujourd'hui ! Il se précipita à l'étage pour s'habiller mieux mais, avant même qu'il ait pu faire trois pas, des grognements s'élevèrent derrière la porte d'entrée. Celle-ci s'ouvrit en grande pompe sur un homme blond de haute stature, habillé d'une élégante robe de sorcier grise. Buck, l'hippogriffe de la famille, le saluait à sa manière, à grand renfort de glatissements et de battements d'ailes intempestifs dans la figure.

– Dan, aide-moi ! grommela l'homme en tentant de refermer la porte sur l'animal.

– Non, c'est bien trop drôle de voir le grand Draco Malfoy galérer avec un hippogriffe, répliqua le jeune homme, hilare.

Draco lui lança un regard assassin et parvint enfin à refermer la porte qui coupa net le son désapprobateur de Buck. Il se plaqua contre la porte, essoufflé. Il releva le regard sur son jeune frère, de quinze ans son cadet. Celui-ci avait les bras croisés et les yeux pétillants de manière infernale. Il avait bien grandi depuis deux mois. Trop. Il allait dépasser Draco, c'était certain.

– Qu'est-ce que je t'avais dit sur ta tenue ? le héla celui-ci avec une moue désapprobatrice.

– Edgard vient d'arriver, je suis réveillé depuis… quelques minutes seulement, répliqua immédiatement le plus jeune.

– Et alors ? Ce n'est pas une tenue correcte, même pour dormir.

Il y eut un long silence où chacun se toisa d'un air mauvais. Puis un large sourire envahit les lèvres des deux parties et Draco ouvrit ses bras. Eridan se jeta dedans et lui rendit son étreinte puissante.

– Tu m'as manqué en Inde, tu aurais adoré les vieux sortilèges que j'ai appris là-bas, lui souffla Draco.

– Tu m'as manqué partout, répliqua le plus jeune avec un rire.

Draco passa une main affectueuse dans ses cheveux.

– Ah… J'ai tellement de choses à te raconter ! s'exclama le brun, le nez enfoui dans le cou de son frère. Teddy aussi voulait te voir !

– Tu commenceras par m'expliquer comment tu as pu autant grandir depuis la dernière fois, dit Draco en l'éloignant de lui un instant, le tenant par les épaules.

– Astoria n'a pas pu venir ?

– Non, elle a dû rester sur place, on avait fait une escale par Paris. Un seul trajet de plus aurait été risqué avec la grossesse et sans ton père, les transports moldus sont… compliqués. Elle est vraiment déçue et je peux t'assurer que son cadeau rattrape largement son absence. Harry doit la ramener dans trois jours sur Londres en avion, je crois.

Eridan sourit à son frère, appréciant le pétillement dans ses yeux sous l'arrivée imminente du petit être qui ferait de Lucius un grand-père…Un grand-père…Par Merlin.

Avant même qu'il ait pu répondre, des voix s'élevèrent à nouveau derrière la porte. Draco n'eut pas le temps de réagir que le panneau de bois s'ouvrait à la volée, le percutant de plein fouet dans le dos. Il bascula en avant, retenu à grande peine par son jeune frère qui posa des yeux ronds sur la porte.

Harry Potter entra en grande pompe, tentant de se dépêtrer de sa cape trempée. Ses cheveux brunirent à vue d'œil alors que l'alliance de Loki changeait son apparence. Mi-longue, brune et indisciplinée, sa chevelure était dégoulinante d'eau et il pestait furieusement en tentant de se dégager de sa capuche.

– Harry, dépêche-toi, il y a un liquide vert qui commence à attaquer ma chemise, intervint une voix grave et glaciale depuis le perron.

– Oh tiens, salut Draco ! lança Harry en ignorant superbement le propriétaire de ladite voix, toujours dissimulé derrière la porte entre-ouverte. Comment va Astoria ? Tu lui as dit que je venais dans trois jours, j'ai récupéré des tas et des tas de chocolats divins en Suisse il y a trois semaines, on va pouvoir s'occuper dans l'avion… et grossir un peu !

Il était âgé d'une trentaine d'année et faisait facilement dix ans de moins, comme si le temps n'avait eu aucune emprise sur lui. Seuls ses yeux verts semblaient luire chaque année un peu plus, garants d'une joie de vivre plutôt communicative. Il tapota l'épaule de Draco et n'aperçut qu'à ce moment-là le plus jeune, encore dissimulé derrière son frère aîné. Un large sourire illumina le visage d'Harry et il voulut aussitôt fondre sur son fils. Draco tenta de s'interposer.

– Non, Potter ! Fichu père poule ! Tu ne l'étoufferas pas maintenant, tu es recouvert d'eau et de… qu'est-ce que c'est au juste ? protesta le blond, l'air soudain dégoûté.

– C'est « beau-papa » pour toi, Draco, ironisa Harry en roulant des yeux.

– C'est l'acide magique expérimental d'un sorcier hongrois, répondit une voix derrière la porte. Et _ça_ m'attaque le bras, ma tendre moitié…

– Il ne ment pas, appuya vivement Harry. Saloperie d'acide… Ta tendre moitié cherche une solution mais… Ah putain ! Ça brûle !

– Aucune élégance, souffla la voix avant de murmurer quelques sortilèges de nettoyages.

Harry l'imita et essaya plusieurs sorts. Au bout de quelques grognements, il trouva le bon et bientôt le liquide disparut.

– Lucius, reste calme et essaye d'utiliser ce sortilège de nettoyage que Molly nous avait montré, se réjouit le sorcier.

Un marmonnement sourd se fit entendre, puis le silence.

– Tout va bien ? osa Harry.

– J'ai connu pire.

– Tu vois que j'avais bien fait de te forcer à rester quand elle nous a déballé tous ses livres de ménage sorcier !

Un silence éloquent et rancunier lui parvint et il sourit.

– Draco, laisse-moi étouffer mon fils comme je veux, prononça Harry d'un ton menaçant.

Eridan contourna habilement Draco et avança sur son père. Celui-ci l'attira dans une étreinte solide, plaquant un long baiser sur sa tempe. Eridan lança un regard arrogant à son frère aîné.

– Ça ne vient pas de moi cet air hautain, marmotta Harry avant de relâcher son fils.

– Nos excuses pour hier, nous étions occupés, intervint soudain Lucius.

Il se débarrassa de l'alliance de Loki et son apparence se brouilla un instant avant de laisser place à un homme presque inchangé depuis dix ans, toujours blond, élancé, les yeux gris perçants semblables à ceux de ses deux fils. Il arborait un air froid qui fondit peu à peu quand son dernier-né s'approcha pour une étreinte brève. Harry couva discrètement la scène du regard. Même quinze ans après la naissance de ce gamin, il n'arrivait toujours pas à se figurer Lucius Malfoy en bon père de famille. Pourtant, il avait été exemplaire, solide, sévère lorsqu'il le fallait, à l'écoute et incroyablement calme en toute circonstance. Là où Harry avait été peut-être un peu plus désordonné et prêt à lui apprendre comment se mettre dans les ennuis jusqu'au cou.

Lucius posa un regard fier sur ses garçons, dont le cadet était presque aussi grand que son aîné. Ce dernier s'approcha et étreignit plus brièvement son père et Lucius s'enquit de l'état d'Astoria, dirigeant son fils vers le salon.

Harry posa son bras autour des épaules d'Eridan et le fit suivre les autres.

– Ton père a réalisé seulement cette semaine qu'il allait être grand-père, il n'a pas dit grand-chose mais tu aurais vu son air sérieux pendant trois jours consécutifs. J'ai gagné le pari, argua Harry en tendant la main.

– Mais c'est pas juste, j'avais parié sur la semaine de l'accouchement !

– Et moi sur celle d'avant, nous sommes encore sur celle d'avant. Tu ne me battras jamais à ce petit jeu-là !

Eridan hésita puis lui donna quelques pièces. Harry lui ébouriffa les cheveux et glissa discrètement quelques gallions dans la poche de son fils comme dédommagement. Celui-ci ne s'en aperçut pas vraiment et se détacha de son père.

Eridan se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil sans élégance ni manière sous le regard désapprobateur de Lucius et Draco. Harry l'imita et se prit le même regard.

– Quoi ? demanda-t-il innocemment alors que Lucius prenait place plus modérément sur le bras du fauteuil de son compagnon.

Draco s'installa également dans un fauteuil et un silence agréable s'installa, seulement troublé par les crépitements du feu sur les bûches dans la cheminée. Lucius sondait discrètement son compagnon, à la recherche d'une blessure suite à leur retour en catastrophe de Hongrie. Harry avait sans doute été épuisé par le transplanage, mais n'en laissait rien paraître, arborant un sourire doux en observant son fils. Néanmoins, il sembla sentir le regard insistant sur lui et, doucement, il enroula sa main autour de celle de son compagnon qui sourit au contact de l'alliance. Leurs doigts se mêlèrent en une étreinte ferme mais tendre.

Draco leva les yeux au ciel et les deux autres l'ignorèrent. Eridan affichait le sourire de l'habitude. Ses géniteurs étaient si différents l'un de l'autre qu'il avait craint, enfant, qu'ils ne finissent par se séparer. Ils se disputaient pourtant rarement et lorsqu'ils le faisaient, c'était assez spectaculaire pour que les vitres du salon explosent. L'Angleterre en avait même tremblé une fois et il avait alors compris que ses parents n'étaient pas vraiment ordinaires.

Étrangement complémentaires et silencieux sur leur relation, tous leurs gestes trahissaient pourtant leur besoin d'être dans le périmètre visuel et physique de l'autre. Il ne s'agissait parfois que d'effleurements, de baisers volés qui laissaient l'autre songeur, de mots murmurés au creux de l'oreille. Il les avait pourtant surpris assez régulièrement dans des étreintes un peu plus enflammées et c'était le signal pour lui de simplement changer de pièce et de s'enfermer très loin au plus vite, souvent évacué d'urgence par Draco.

Ils étaient tactiles. Juste assez pour le rassurer, mais pas trop pour qu'il ne vive pas l'horreur que connaissaient Rose et Hugo avec leurs parents qui étaient assez démonstratifs.

Draco se décida à briser le silence confortable.

– Dites-moi que par « occupés » tu n'entendais pas qu'il s'agissait d'une autre affaire Peverell ? supplia-t-il presque à l'intention de son père.

Les deux amants échangèrent un regard de connivence.

– Si, c'en était une, confirma à leur place Eridan avec un sourire exaspéré. J'ai lu un article à propos de votre petite intervention auprès des Adorateurs de Morgane. Bien joué. Mais par pitié arrêtez de prendre des risques comme ça.

Harry éclata de rire, comme s'il se remémorait un souvenir particulièrement drôle, le regard vague.

– C'est beaucoup trop amusant, répliqua-t-il avec un coup d'œil compatissant sur son fils.

– Dangereux, tu veux dire.

– Non, Harry a toujours _aimé_ jouer avec sa vie, ce n'est pas une nouveauté, intervint Draco en se pinçant l'arête du nez. Vous allez finir par vous attirer des ennuis.

Lucius et Harry échangèrent à nouveau un regard. Le plus vieux eut un sourire absent qui se transforma en pétillement comme à l'évocation de quelque chose d'extrêmement agréable.

– C'est fort peu probable, ça fait près de quinze ans que ça dure, murmura-t-il. Dites ça à ce mage noir hongrois englouti dans son propre acide il y a quelques heures.

Harry éclata de rire devant la mine blême des deux autres.

– Et c'est ce qui nous permet d'être Nell Sigrid et Harry Potter ici-même avec toi. Si Hélios et Æther Peverell n'existaient pas pour couvrir nos arrières, l'attention serait sans arrêt centrée sur nous.

– Quelqu'un finira par le découvrir, marmonna Draco.

– Ça j'en doute. Et si ça arrivait, nous disparaîtrions quelques temps, répondit Harry avec un sourire entendu.

La discussion ne déboucha sur rien d'intéressant et Eridan n'obtint aucune autre information de ses parents. Il dîna avec eux et s'enfuit discrètement dans la grange par la fenêtre de sa chambre. Il avait pris l'habitude de bidouiller des motos moldues, expérimentant sur ces engins des choses et d'autres. Le premier modèle qu'il avait trafiqué avait été celui du parrain de son père, Sirius. Il savait que cet homme avait beaucoup compté pour son père et apprendre avec lui à réparer ces motos lui permettait de mieux comprendre quel genre d'homme il avait été avant sa venue au monde.

Il en entendait tant sur son compte qu'il avait parfois besoin de partager des moments simples avec l'homme qu'était Harry Potter et pas le puissant sorcier qui avait vaincu Voldemort. Il s'installa dans la grange, assis en tailleur au sol, et alluma le poste radio qui diffusait les habituels vieux CD de groupes de rock de son père. Il n'avait jamais songé à en amener d'autres. Ces musiques en bruit de fond étaient devenues une habitude. Une bonne habitude, comme l'odeur des croissants de Creepy le matin, ou le parfum de ses parents, de son frère et d'Astoria qu'il avait toujours connue.

Il saisit quelques outils et s'attela à démonter le dernier modèle que son père lui avait fourni. Au bout de plusieurs minutes, quelqu'un se racla la gorge à l'entrée de la grange. Il sursauta et se retourna. L'aura de son père, flamboyante, envahit la pièce. Eridan l'avait toujours perçue ainsi chez ses deux parents. Il avait toujours su détecter les auras, mais celles de ses parents étaient… les plus incroyables qu'il ait eu la chance d'observer. Même maintenant…

Ils lui avaient raconté leur histoire, brièvement, gardant sans doute certaines choses pour le temps où il pourrait les entendre. Le fait est qu'il était issu d'une union impossible, celle d'Harry Potter et Lucius Malfoy pourtant déclaré mort depuis des années. Personne n'était au courant, hormis quelques proches, comme sa Tante Hermione, son Oncle Ron, Astoria, Kingsley, Draco et Teddy.

Harry avança sur lui et s'accroupit à sa hauteur, lançant un coup d'œil critique à son avancée sur l'engin en piteux état. Sans se détourner de son analyse, sa voix s'éleva :

– Tu nous as manqué après le dîner. Ton père aurait voulu passer du temps avec toi il me tuerait s'il m'entendait dire ça, cela dit. Il est persuadé que tu n'aurais pas osé mettre un pied dehors vu le temps. Il te cherche dans tout le manoir.

– Pas toi, constata Eridan.

– Pas moi, je savais où te trouver. Tu es contrarié, chéri ?

Eridan écarquilla les yeux.

– Tu viens toujours ici quand quelque chose te tracasse, consentit à développer Harry en observant son fils.

Celui-ci baissa un peu la tête, ses cheveux bruns tombèrent devant ses yeux.

– C'est… Ce n'est pas vraiment important.

Harry lui attrapa le menton, l'air désapprobateur.

– C'est toujours important lorsque ça te concerne, ne t'avises pas d'en douter !

Malgré tout, le jeune homme garda le silence.

– Tu es inquiet pour nous ?

Eridan pinça les lèvres.

– Nous ne prenons aucun risque Dan, tout est calculé à l'avance. Tout est organisé à la seconde près, nous ne craignons rien, continua Harry en saisissant un tournevis avec lequel il s'appliqua à démonter la carcasse de la moto.

– À part peut-être tomber sur plus gros que vous, ronchonna son fils.

– Je suis désolé de t'avoir fait venir au monde dans quelque chose d'aussi complexe…, s'excusa soudain son père. J'aurai voulu que tout soit plus simple et Lucius aussi. Nous faisons tout ce que nous pouvons pour que ça le devienne, crois-moi. Tu sais que c'est important ce que nous faisons. Mais tu es notre priorité, tu le sais aussi. Donne-moi le chiffon, s'il te plaît, chéri.

– Votre priorité devrait être de rester en vie, rétorqua son fils en lui tendant le chiffon de mauvaise grâce.

Harry lui fila un petit coup à l'aide du tissu, suffisant pour faire râler Eridan.

– Et nous le sommes, depuis ta naissance nous effectuons ces missions et nous survivons, on ne nous arrêtera pas.

– Vous prenez des risques inconsidérés quand même, laissez-les se débrouiller avec leurs propres affaires. Pourquoi ça doit être vous ?!

– Non, Eridan, souffla Harry. Nous ne pouvons pas. C'est notre rôle, et ton père et moi n'y faillirons pas. Nous avons une dette envers ce monde. Une que nous ne voulons pas te laisser en héritage. Ni l'un, ni l'autre.

Il se coupa un instant puis reprit, le regard un peu vague !

– Penses-tu que, d'une manière ou d'une autre, tu pourrais arrêter d'être notre fils ?

Eridan le regarda sans comprendre, les sourcils froncés. Ce détail fit sourire Harry, reconnaissant bien là une attitude de Lucius. Son fils finit par dénier d'un mouvement vague.

– Non, parce que c'est ta place. Nous avons tous une place dans ce monde. La tienne, la première, est d'être notre fils. Elle s'étendra quand tu deviendras le point de gravité de quelqu'un d'autre. Mais en attendant c'est là qu'est ta place. Comme celle de ton père est à mes côtés, aux tiens, aux côtés de Draco, comme la mienne est aux vôtres. Mais notre place, à Lucius et moi, est aussi dans la balance entre toutes choses. Dans cette famille nous serons pour toujours des funambules. Tu en seras un, un jour. Puis les enfants que tu auras le seront après toi. Ce que nous faisons maintenant vous permettra de moins danser au-dessus du vide.

Le discours sibyllin sembla être décortiqué par les rouages de l'esprit du jeune homme avant qu'il abandonne simplement en soupirant :

– Je ne veux pas vous perdre.

– Jamais, Eridan. Tu ne nous perdras jamais.

Reprenant les mots que son parrain avait eus il y a des années pour lui et qu'il n'avait compris qu'à la naissance d'Eridan, il plaça une main sur le cœur de son fils :

– Sirius n'était pas de nature prudente, ni particulièrement tourné vers ses propres émotions. Mais il avait compris quelque chose de très juste, quelque chose qui me permet de le faire vivre, lui et tous ceux que j'ai perdu, à travers moi encore un peu. Juste une évidence : ceux qu'on aime ne nous quittent jamais vraiment. On peut toujours les retrouver… là, dans notre cœur.

– Et quand il reste plus de personnes dans notre cœur que dans notre entourage ? avança Eridan, le visage fermé.

– Alors c'est qu'il est temps de s'en aller et de vivre à travers le cœur de quelqu'un d'autre. Mais ce n'est pas prêt d'arriver.

Harry se redressa, lui tendant la main. Quand Eridan la saisit, il murmura :

– Un jour, tu comprendras.

Il le releva et passa son bras autour des épaules de son fils avant de le guider hors de la grange. D'un mouvement de la main, il éteignit le poste radio et les lampes à gaz. Harry lui frictionna le bras alors que le vent glacial les raflait. L'hiver était rude.

Ils aperçurent la silhouette de Lucius qui attendait, sa cape resserré sur son corps et son col relevé. Il avait l'air un peu irrité. Eridan vit le regard d'Harry et se détacha de lui avec un sourire embêté.

– Je m'en occupe, chantonna Harry en se précipitant sur Lucius.

Il le tira à l'intérieur avant qu'il n'ait le temps d'alpaguer leur fils. Eridan fila en urgence sur sa chambre, évitant ses parents qui disparaissaient dans le bureau. Il grimpa les marches quatre à quatre et se réfugia dans la pièce qui lui était assignée. Immense, luxueuse, mais chaleureuse.

Sans surprise, il découvrit Draco allongé sur son lit, lisant tranquillement un livre de sortilèges que Teddy lui avait prêté. Son frère se releva en l'entendant arriver et tapota le matelas à côté de lui. Eridan s'y assit en tailleur, jouant distraitement avec le rebord de son drap.

– Ton père t'a fait un grand discours à cœur ouvert dans la grange ? ricana-t-il en refermant son livre.

– Il l'a fait et… ça fait du bien.

– Du Potter tout craché ça, se moqua Draco.

Il se prit un oreiller dans la figure.

– Je suis un Potter aussi !

– Oui, mais un demi-Malfoy, ça rattrape le manque cruel de subtilité de ton second géniteur !

– Tu vas voir ce qu'elle te dit l'absence de subtilité des Potter ! dit-il en saisissant la couverture pour enrouler l'aîné dedans.

Les hurlements retentirent dans tout le manoir résonnant d'éclats de rire. Harry et Lucius échangèrent un regard. Le plus jeune était assis sur les genoux de Lucius qui était tranquillement installé dans le fauteuil du bureau en train d'étudier quelques parchemins.

– Tu lui as parlé ? dit-il sans relever les yeux de ses papiers.

Harry, le nez de nouveau enfoui dans son cou hocha la tête à l'affirmative.

– Tu lui as fait l'un de tes grands discours à cœur ouvert estampillé Potter ?

Harry lui mordit un morceau de peau, un rire grave lui échappant.

– Je sais que tu les adores mes grands discours à cœur ouvert.

– Hmph.

– Je sais que tu les aimes, insista le brun en déposant un baiser sur sa clavicule.

– Hm hm, poursuivit Lucius, un sourire arrogant accroché aux lèvres et ses yeux parcourant de manière un peu plus désordonnée son parchemin.

– Je le sais, Lucius, continua Harry en embrassant sa mâchoire ciselée.

– Alors pourquoi demandez-vous, Monsieur Potter ?

– Je veux l'entendre de votre bouche, Monsieur Sigrid ou Peverell ou Malfoy, peu importe votre nom !

– Viens le réclamer alors, souffla son compagnon en quittant définitivement des yeux son parchemin pour se concentrer sur Harry qui plaqua son front contre le sien.

Le jeune homme ferma les yeux. Même maintenant, il se sentait surchauffer comme une adolescente quand Lucius le regardait ainsi. Et l'homme en usait et abusait allégrement, se délectant de la fuite de son regard qui dérivait souvent sur son corps.

– Dis-le, murmura le brun en déposant un baiser sur ses lèvres.

– Je les aime, dit-il avec un rire de gorge.

Il reçut un autre baiser. Il essaya de retenir ces lèvres qui lui échappèrent cependant, mutines.

– Qu'est-ce que tu aimes ? demanda innocemment Harry.

– Tes grands discours à cœur ouvert.

– Quoi d'autre ?

– J'aime aussi… travailler sur tout ce que nous avons laissé de côté trop longtemps parce que te retrouver enfermé dans une pièce avec moi est apparemment synonyme de…

Harry le fit taire d'un baiser.

– La dernière fois c'était pas moi ! Si tu me lances ton regard de… de… Je sais pas quoi !

– Quel regard… ? Ce regard ? demanda-t-il en plongeant ses yeux dans les siens, un sourire discret aux lèvres. C'est le même depuis quinze ans, un regard normal somme toute.

Harry se figea et leva les yeux au ciel, un sourire incontrôlable aux lèvres. Les yeux de Lucius pétillaient, infernaux… amoureux. Plus encore que ceux d'Harry qu'il tentait de calmer alors qu'il faisait la moue.

– Arrête de me faire tomber amoureux de toi toutes les trente secondes, Lucius, ça devient pénible à la longue.

**The End.**

* * *

**Blabla de J' :**

Et voilà, c'est le mot de la fin ! Il n'y aura pas de bonus, je tiens à le dire, je vous confie leur avenir haha !  
J'espère que ce petit aperçu de leur futur vous aura plu ! Je crois que je suis passée sur à peu près toutes les questions qui avaient précédemment été soulevées !  
Merci encore d'avoir suivi cette fic ! Vous pouvez me retrouver sur **From Past with Love** et sur d'autres projets qui arriveront au fur et à mesure !  
Je vous dis donc à bientôt sur mes autres publications ! Y a des chances que vous me retrouviez rapidement sur une Human!Firenze/Harry ! C'est celle que j'ai la plus avancée.  
Bisous bisous !  
Lots of Love,  
Jelyel !

PS : Merci à Epeearmoise pour la correction du chapitre :D *coeur*


End file.
